Fast & Drifting Love
by XoXPoisonIvyXoX
Summary: Since she was 11, Roxy O'Donaghue has been running from her past. Vince finds her and she becomes his sister and is part of the team. Years later, she helps Dom with the heist in Rio. Will she find love along the way or will her past stop her happiness?
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

Rain pouring down her face, Roxy stood at the foot of her brother's grave. Sighing sadly, she knelt to the ground and put a single red rose on the grave. She shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Vince," she whispered. Tears slowly started to form in her eyes and threatened to spill over. Guilt racked her body and Roxy felt that everything was her fault. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up. She smiled sadly and sighed once again.

"It's not your fault. It was his choice. He sacrificed himself for you because he loved you," He looked at her and smiled.

"I know, but I never asked him to. I didn't want him to go. I didn't ask for him to die for me. I still need him. I need a brother." The tears finally spilled over. She wept and wept for the death of her brother and all her grief. This was probably the only chance she was going to get to grieve for her loss so she figured it would be best to let it all out this minute in time. The handsome man squeezed her shoulder. He hated seeing her like this. He looked at her. Her beautiful red hair was in a curly ponytail and she had an electric blue blouse. Her black diamond stilettos had dirt at the bottom of them because of her running through the cemetery. Just this simple image of her crying her heart out made his heart break. He prayed he would never have to see her like this ever again. She was his wife and no-one would ever dare upset, hurt or touch his woman.


	2. Chapter 1: On the Run

Chapter 1: On the Run

Turning the corner sharply, Roxy O'Donaghue hid in the shadows of the alleyway. At the age of 11, no-one should be running away from their home. Roxy had no choice. After hearing the men who had been chasing her for over an hour, she hid further into the alleyway. She saw five figures at the mouth of the alleyway and held her breath. She heard the screeching of tires and saw a car stop at the pavement beside the men.

"Johnny, face it. Nobody has been able to find her for the last hour. Let's just let it go!" A short but muscled man spoke up.

"No! She's seen too much and her old man has fucking screwed us over. He will fucking pay for it and that mean his family too. Now that her parents are gone, she's the only target." The tall man at the front of the group of men, who Roxy now knew as Johnny, started walking down the alleyway, getting closer and closer to Roxy. Watching with wide eyes and the air caught in her throat, Roxy tried to move behind the dumpster that was beside her but her foot hit an empty beer bottle which hit off the dumpster and the sound echoed throughout the alleyway. Johnny, who was about to leave, had heard the noise and his head snapped to the dumpster. Roxy let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

'This is it,' she thought, 'I'm screwed. I'm dead.' The rustling of bags moving was heard on Roxy's left. She looked at Johnny and saw the bitter smile that was plastered on his face.

"I told you we would find her, Lance. Whatcha gonna do now, little girl?" Johnny mocked. Roxy whimpered, which made Johnny and another tall man, Lance, laugh.

"She's far too pretty to kill, Johnny. Maybe we should keep her," said Lance with a smirk on his face and looking at Johnny. Johnny smirked back.

"Maybe we should, Lance. Maybe we should. She could be useful to us," Johnny said and let out a laugh which sent a shiver up Roxy's spine. Johnny moved forward and went to grab Roxy's arm. She screamed at the top of her lungs from his painful grasp and struggled against him. All the men laughed at her feeble attempt to break free.

"Looking for more trouble, Tran?" A deep voice was heard and Roxy looked over Johnny's shoulder and saw a tall, burly man standing there. Johnny let go of Roxy and pushed her towards the wall. Roxy fell against it and watched the new man with fear.

"This has got fuck all to do with you. Just run back to Toretto like you always do," sneered Johnny. He grabbed Roxy by her hair and the force of it made Roxy scream out in pain. Lance pulled out a gun and put it to Roxy's head.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut the fuck up," Lance threatened. Roxy looked at him from the corner of her eye and prayed that he wouldn't pull the trigger.

"There's no need to kill the poor girl," the mystery man said, casually walking toward Johnny with his hands in his pockets.

"Do not take another fucking step or I'll shoot," shouted Lance. The man just stopped walking and looked at Lance. Suddenly he whipped out a gun and shot Lance in the arm. Lance let out a painful yell and dropped his gun. The man turned and shot each of the other three men in the chest, killing them instantly. Johnny had a murderous look on his face whilst watching all his men fall.

"You win this time, Cartel, but know this – I will find the girl again and when I do...I will kill her." Whilst saying this, Johnny had shoved Roxy to the man. Roxy stumbled and almost fell but luckily the man caught her and gently held her to him.

"Fuck sake, Lance, let's go!" shouted Johnny, quickly making his way to his car. Lance groaned and grabbed his gun he dropped and ran towards Johnny's car, while clutching his arm. The roar of the engine was deafening and slightly scared Roxy. Johnny's car quickly disappeared. Letting out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding, she pulled back from the man even though she didn't want to as she somehow felt safe. The man looked down at her and smiled gently at her.

"You alright?" he asked her, looking her over for any injuries Johnny Tran may had given her. Roxy nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

"I'm Vince. Vince Cartel. I live just down the street. Why don't I take you to my home and we can get you warm, OK?" Roxy nodded again, somehow getting the feeling that she could trust this man. Vince looked at her. She was tiny.

"How old are you?" Roxy looked at him and hesitated but then decided that this Johnny Tran guy was going to kill her anyway so she might as well tell him.

"E-eleven." Vince smiled. That's how old he thought she was.

"What's your name?"

"R-r-roxy."

"That's a very pretty name," commented Vince. "C'mon. I'll take you to my car and we'll drive home. OK?" Once again, Roxy nodded. Vince held out a hand for her and Roxy hesitantly took it. His huge hand felt warm. He guided her to a black Mustang GT. Roxy gaped.

"That is such a beautiful car!" she exclaimed. Her eyes ran across the shiny paint job. Vince raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know about cars?"

"Yes! I love cars! My daddy used to work on cars and I used to watch him work on them and when I was younger he used to tell me about them." Vince smiled down at the excited girl.

"Well, c'mon. I don't want you to be freezing."

He led her to the passenger side and put her in. He walked to the driver's side and opened the door and got in. He made sure Roxy had her seatbelt on, which she did, before putting his own on. He started the car and the deep rumble of the engine made Roxy relax. Vince pulled away from the curb and took off down the street. In a few minutes, they had pulled into a driveway. Vince turned off his car and got out to get Roxy out of the car. Opening the door, he unbuckled her belt and picked her up from the seat. Vince couldn't understand how anybody could fall asleep so quickly. He figured she was completely exhausted from running away Johnny Tran. He carried her to his door and holding her with one arm, he used his free arm to pull out the key from his jean pocket. He got the door unlocked and walked in. He walked to the living room and placed Roxy gently on the sofa. He walked back to the door and closed it, careful not to wake Roxy. Walking back into the living room, he spotted a blanket and grabbed it. Placing it over Roxy's sleeping form, he smiled and knelt down. Absentmindedly, he kissed her forehead. He quickly retracted from her. What the hell did he just do? He was so confused. Damn parental instinct. Shaking his head, he stood up and went to put on a fire. When he had accomplished that, he dug his phone out of his pocket and called the first person he knew he could trust. The phone was answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" A deep voice rumbled.

"Dom? Yeah, we got a problem."


	3. Chapter 2: Family

******Sorry bout this authors note. It's just to say that I'm REALLY sorry I havent't updated in a while as I have GCSE's going on at the minute. I have finished four subjects and have another five to do and probs wont be finished to the end of June. So updates will definitely slow. Sorry bout that. Also, I would like to give a big shout out to all the people who reviewed. I appreciate the fact you actually took the time to review this story. It's my first time at attempting a Fast and Furious fanfiction. And I also haven't seen the first film in years so very sorry if I don't add any of the scenes from the film. I also want to give a shout out to:**

******RaidenTakashixx**

******I didn't originally put Leon in this chapter and didn't think of even putting him into the story at all but when you mentioned him, I felt guilty for some reason and so I added him into the story for you. :)  
ANYWAY! On with the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

Chapter 2: Family

Watching the young girl sleep, Dom, Vince, Brian, Mia, Letty and Leon were sitting in the living room.

"She's so young! Why would anyone wanna kill a kid?" Mia asked. After hearing what happened, the team were speechless. Mia had tears streaming down her face and so did Letty, and Letty hardly ever cried.

"So she's just running though the streets at night because Tran is after her? Where are her parents?" Letty asked, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. She passed one to Mia who thanked her.

"Yeah, pretty much," replied Vince."And I have no idea where her parents are. All I know is that she's alone and Tran wants her dead."

"We may not know her, but hell, we needa protect her." Dom started. "When she wakes up, we can ask her simple questions and that'll be it. Hopefully she'll get to know everybody better and in doing so, she can open up to us and tell us more info." The rest of the team nodded. They talked for the reast of the night and eventually, they all fell asleep.

~~~~~ _F+F ~~~~~_

Mia was the first to wake up. She stood up and streched, kissing Brian's cheek. She walked into the kitchen and decided that she was going to make breakfast for everyone.

"Oh...um...hi," a small voice said. Mia spun around at the voice and saw Roxy standing there in her clothes from the night before, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Mia smiled.

"Don't worry about it. You must be Roxy." Roxy nodded. "I'm Mia." Roxy smiled and waved a little.

"I woke up saw a lot of people I didn't know . Well, except for Vince. He saved me last night..." she trailed off, not looking at Mia.  
Mia frowned and decided to quickly change the topic.

"You wanna help me with breakfast?"Roxy looked at her and smiled.

"Sure. No problem." Mia smiled and told Roxy what to do and Roxy went about the kitchen doing her jobs.

"Damn! Something smells beautiful in here!" A girl Roxy didn't know came in and stood at the doorway. She saw Roxy and smiled.

"Hi," Roxy shyly said.

"Hey there. You must be Roxy. I'm Letty." Roxy smiled and nodded.

"Letty, do you mind getting the guys up? I'm finishing up in here," Mia asked, putting some toast onto a huge pile on a plate.

"Sure thing, girl. You wanna help Rox?" Roxy smiled a little and the nickname. That's the nickname her father gave her when she was really young.

"Yeah. Are you OK?" she asked Mia.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Honestly. Go help Letty. She'll need it." Mia laughed and continued cooking.

"Follow me." Letty said and walked back into the living room. Roxy followed and saw Letty standing beside a bald man.

"DOM!" Letty shouted in the man's ear, who Roxy now knew as Dom. Dom jumped up suddenly and looked around. After seeing that there was no danger and only laughing, he glared at Letty's laughing form.

"Was there any need, Letty?" he asked, smiling. Letty just kissed his cheek, which made Dom grin. It looked like Letty's shouting woke up two more guys that Roxy didn't know. One of the guys had brown hair, a stubble and brown eyes. The other one had blonde hair and blue eyes. They both looked at Letty.

"Fuck sake, Letty! I didn't need to woken up this early!" The brown haired guy replied.

"Oh, go suck yourself, Leon. No-one else would!" Letty bit back. THe brown haired guy, Leon, just glared and then followed the smell of food and walked into the kitchen.

"Jesus. He's rude," The blonde haired guy said, rolling his eyes.

"He didn't even say anything to Roxy over there." A smack was heard.

"OW! Jesus, Letty! What was that for?" The blonde haired guy asked her, rubbing his right arm.

"Say hello, Brian!" She hissed at him. The blonde guy, Brian, looked at Roxy and smiled.

"Hi. You must be Roxy." Roxy nodded and proceeded to go over and wake up Vince. The three of them watched her and watched Vince wake up and smile up at her. Roxy smiled back and walked back into the kitchen.

"She seems nice," Dom commented. Letty nodded then went to go get food. Dom and Brian looked at each other before heading into the kitchen. Upon entering, they saw Roxy talking to Leon, who must have said something funny, as Roxy started laughing. Dom smiled. The little girl looked like she belonged here.

"Smells good girls," Dom said and sat down at the head of the table where he usually sat. Letty sat in the chair on his left. Mia brought all the food to the table and sat down in the chair on Dom;s right. Brian sat down beside Mia and kissed her on the cheek. Leon sat beside Letty. Roxy had no idea where to sit. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and saw Vince smiling at her.

"You can sit here beside me," he said, pointing to a chair beside his usual spot. Roxy thanked him and sat down. Vince soon sat down as well. Dom cleared his throat and clasped his hands together. Everyone did the same and Roxy soon realised that they were about to say grace. She also joined her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Dear God," Dom started. "We thank you for our family and all the food on this table. We thank you for the times we have and we especially thank you for bringing Roxy here to us. With our help, she will hopefully be part of the family. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said in unison before digging in.

"Thank you," Roxy softly replied. Dom smiled at her.

"No problem. You're one of us now. We look after our own." Roxy just smiled back and thanked her lucky stars that Vince had found her and that she had another family to looked after her. She liked that word. Family.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Brother?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this new chapter. These exams of mine are really stressful and I can't really afford to update anything really until they are finished. Good news though, as they are finished next week and so I will hopefully (key word being hopefully) be able to update a lot more than usual. So I will try and make an extra long chapter for you guys. So again, I apologise for the wait. But here it is! The new chapter...ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: A New Brother?

Dom, Mia, Letty, Vince and Brian were in the kitchen. Vince and Brian were in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. They were watching Roxy play a driving game called Shift 2: Unleashed with Leon and Jesse. Dom had called Jesse and told him to close the garage and put up a sign to say that there had been a family emergency and that they would not be returning to the garage for a week. As soon as Jesse had that done, he came up to see what the problem was and once he saw Roxy, a weird feeling came over him and he felt like he needed to protect her. It wasn't like he fell in love with the kid or anything but he felt like maybe she needed someone to be there for her. He immediately invited her to play a game of Shift 2: Unleashed with him and she agreed after much persuasion. She definitely made the right choice as all three of them were racing to the finish line and Roxy was beating both Leon and Jesse and was way ahead of them.

"Dude!" exclaimed Leon. "I'm being milked by an 11-year old! What the fuck is that all about?" Roxy just laughed and drifted her car around the tricky corner which Leon later crashed into.

"Leo, man, seriously! Calm down! It's just a fucking game!" Jesse moaned, rolling his eyes at Leon's child like manner. He ended up passing Leon at the corner whilst also perfectly drifitng around the corner like Roxy did.

"Man, fuck this shit!" Leon complained, throwing the remote on the ground when they finished the race. Roxy had won the race by a few seconds before Jesse's car had also finished the race after Roxy. Leon got up off the ground and sat beside Roxy on the sofa. Roxy laughed at his face.

"Awwww, Leon, it's OK. If I was retarded, I wouldn't be doing so well in a race too," Roxy replied, looking innocently at him. He just stared at her while Jesse was laughing his head off at Roxy. Leon suddenly grabbed Roxy and put her over his shoulder. Roxy squealed.

"LEON PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope! Not until you take it back!"

"Why would I do that? If I did that, I'd be lying!" Leon made his way out to the back garden where there was a pool and dumped Roxy in it. Everyone ran out and saw Leon standing over the pool with a big grin on his face and Roxy breaking the surface of the water and laughing.

"That was unfair, Leo!" Roxy said, still laughing.

"You called me a retard!"

"I wasn't exactly telling a lie!" Leon just glared at her while Roxy got out of the pool. Leon looked over at everyone and smiled before being pushed into the pool by Roxy. Roxy grinned and skipped over to stand beside Vince.

"You alright?" Vince asked her. Roxy smiled.

"I'm fine!" She sang. "I'm just wet though..."

"I'll get you some new clothes. Just tell me your size and while you go for a bath, I'll drive down somewhere and get you some clothes. You're gonna be staying here for a while." Letty smiled at Roxy, clearly thinking ahead.

"Thank you but you need to. I can just wash and dry my cloth-"

"No, Roxy. Don't worry. We'll get you a nice warm bath and Letty will get you new clothes. OK?" Mia said. Roxy sighed, knowing she had lost the argument.

"Fine." Roxy caved. Mia and Letty looked at each other and grinned. They both walked off with Roxy and behind them, Leon and Jesse walked back into the living room, leaving Dom, Brian and Vince outside.

"Dom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Vince asked him. Dom nodded and Brian took this as his signal to leave. He left to go and find Leon and Jesse. Dom and Vince walked to the deck chairs and sat down.

"What's up, V?" Dom asked. Vince looked pretty nervous and it made Dom worried.

"It's about Roxy, Dom." Dom was slightly confused.

"What about her?"

"Well... she has us right? Well, I was thinking that she's gonna need someone to help her grow up... in a way." Now Dom was definitely confused.

"V, man, what are you getting at?"

"I'm thinking about trying to become her brother. Y'know adopt her." This news shocked Dom. Vince could hardly be softened like that. Dom thought it through and slowly nodded.

"I don't see why not, Vince. She needs a role model. As you said, she has us and she'll have Letty and Mia for any girl problems and nine times out of ten she'll get into cars. With our lot, she definitely would."

"She's already into cars, Dom." Dom looked at him.

"Seriously?" Vince smiled a bit.

"Yeah. When I found her last night, I took her home but I had my car. Y'know the Mustang GT? And I swear Dom, I've never seen anyone stare at a car so much."

"Wow. Well, she'll probably become helpful around the garage when she's a little older." Vince nodded. Dom looked at Vince and smiled.

"I'm not gonna lie V, I'm proud of ya. I'll let the rest know later when Roxy is sleeping." Vince nodded again and they stood up and walked into the house. They found Brian and Roxy battling it out on the Xbox 360 playing another driving game. For a guy who could drive pretty well, Brian was losing by a mile. Roxy was perfectly drifting around the corners with Brian crashing into most of them. Roxy had won the game.

"Hey, Rox, you ever play this game before?" Brian asked her. Roxy shook her head.

"Nope, never. Why?" She asked him, tilting her head slightly.

"You've got skills girl, that's why!" Letty said from her position on the sofa. Dom had joined her and kissed her forehead. Letty smiled up at him.

"I wonder what skills she'll have when she actually drives," Dom murmured to Letty. Letty slowly nodded and a big grin appeared on her face at the thought of Roxy's driving skills and her potential. Just thinking of Roxy made Letty think of her accent.

"Roxy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking. You don't have to answer. I was just wondering about your accent." Now that Letty had mentioned it, everyone else became curious as to where she was from. They all waited for her answer.

"I'm from Galway in Ireland. I was born and raised there until I was five and then my daddy got a promotion and so we moved over here. We've been living here since." Well, they didn't expect that. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"Have you ever gone back?" Dom asked. Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, we used to go back there for holidays." Roxy smiled sadly. Dom saw that taking about her parents upset her and so he changed the subject.

"Alright, so you can beat Jesse, Leon and Brian at this game but I'm a master at this game so let's see who wins. How about that?" Dom grinned at her. Roxy grinned back.

"Let's go!" She said excitedly. Whilst watching her have fun and laugh Vince couldn't help but think he was making a good decision in adopting her. He would do it in a heartbeat. It just depended on whether she wanted to be adopted or not and more importantly, if she wanted him as a brother. Vince sighed. He could only hope.


	5. Chapter 4: Acceptance

**Hey guys! Another chapter ready for you and up already! So hope you enjoy this chapter and I also hope you're enjoying the story so far :)**

Chapter 4: Acceptance

It was half past seven at night and everyone was sitting around the T.V watching Gone in 60 Seconds. (A/N: you gotta watch it! It's great!) Letty was sitting beside Dom and had her head on his shoulder while he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Mia was sitting on Brian's lap and was leaning into his chest. Leon and Jesse had taken up the sofa and both were asleep. Vince was sitting on the ground with Roxy sitting beside him sleeping. The credits of the film came on the screen and Dom stretched.

"What a film! Makes car boosting look fun in a way..." he said. Letty looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Only someone like you would say that Dom," she said, laughing a little. She kissed his bald head while he grinned.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," he said with confidence. Letty laughed and said their goodnights and headed to bed. Mia and Brian didn't stay long after that and also went to bed. Leon and Jesse were still crashing on the sofa and that just left Vince and Roxy. He didn't want to wake her up as she looked so peaceful but he needed to take her to her new room which was currently the spare room but Mia and Letty were going to decorate it tomorrow.  
Gently shaking her shoulder, Vince woke Roxy up. She slowly opened her eyes and once she saw Vince she smiled.

"Hello," she croaked. Vince chuckled.

"Hey, baby girl. C'mon let's get you to bed." Roxy nodded and slowly got up. Vince helped her get up the stairs as she was still sleepy and made her walk slower. He waited until she was changed into her new pyjamas that Mia and Letty had gotten her that day along with a lot of other clothes. He walked in and went over to her bed. He sat down on the side of her bed and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hey Rox?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure."

"Alright good..." Vince didn't know what to say.

"You know what," he said, "This can wait until morning. You look wrecked." Roxy laughed a little.

"Yeah, well, when you wrestle with you, Dom and Leon, it can take a lot out of ye." she said. Her voice was sleepy and Vince could hear her Galway accent get heavier.

"Yeah, well, when you start messing with us like that, you deserve it!" Vince laughed. Roxy laughed along with him.

"So whatever you wanted to ask me is gonna wait till the mornin'?" Roxy asked him, her eyelids getting heavier.

"Yeah." Vince said.

"Night, Vince." She said, before falling asleep again.

"Night, Roxy." Vince leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He got up and switched her light off. He closed the door and walked to his own room. He immediately collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

~~~~~~~~_F+F ~~~~~~~~_

Vince woke to voices in the hallway upstairs. He quickly got up out of bed and opened his door to see what was happening. He saw Letty, Dom and Mia talking and once they saw him, they smiled. Mia walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so proud if you Vince," she whispered. Vince hugged her back and thanked her. Letty was next and hugged him and told him that he better take care of Roxy or she would kill him. Vince gulped and told her he would do his best. That seemed to make Letty happy enough so she went back to Dom's side. Dom nodded at Vince and smiled. Vince smiled back. They all walked down the stairs to find Roxy sitting beside Jesse with her head on his shoulder and Leon was still sleeping. Upon hearing footsteps, Roxy looked up and immediately smiled when she saw Vince. She got up and hugged him. He hugged her back and Dom smiled at them. They already seemed to get along perfectly and were fine with being with each other and Dom knew that Vince would be a perfect brother for Roxy.

"Hey, Roxy? Remember that thing I was gonna ask you about last night?" Vince asked her. Roxy nodded. Vince let out a shaky breath.

"Well, I'm gonna ask you now, OK? Just sit down." Roxy hesitated but she did what he asked and sat down beside Jesse again.

"What's wrong, Vince?" She then looked at Dom. "Did I do something wrong?" Dom looked at her like she was crazy.

"No!" he exclaimed. She was mad to think she did something wrong. "No, it's nothing like that Roxy. Just listen to what Vince has to say." Roxy seemed to calm down after that. She visibly relaxed too and sunk back down into the cushions of the sofa. Vince crouched in front of Roxy and took her hands in his. He took a deep breath.

"Roxy, we want you to stay here. All of us. Not just me. We want you to feel like you're apart of this family and you must know that we do everything to protect our family. You've only been here for almost two days and already you've had an impact on everybody's lives. Mia and Letty have another girl to talk to and...be...girly with. Leon finally has another person to mess with other than us guys. Dom already thinks of you as part of the family. And me, Roxy? I want you to be my little sister. Officially. I don't know how you feel about it but I would like to adopt you and become your brother." Once Vince had finished his speech, he looked around and saw Mia in tears again but she was smiling and she was hugging Letty who also looked like she was going to cry. Dom had his arms wrapped around both of them and was smiling at Vince. He nodded at him in respect. He looked at Leon and Jesse and they both looked proud. They were both grinning from ear to ear. Finally, he looked at Roxy who looked like she was about to cry, too. Once Roxy let everything set in, she grinned at Vince.

"Are you serious?" she asked him, just to be sure. She didn't want to be a burden on any of them.

"Deadly serious." he replied grinning. Roxy attacked him by giving him a huge hug which sent both of them tumbling to the ground. Everyone laughed and smiled at the newly bonded brother and sister. They were going to be great siblings to each other for sure. Roxy got up form Vince and nodded her head vigurously.

"Yeah, Vince. That would be awesome! Thank you so much! You've given me what I've always wanted!" Vince was slightly confused.

"What's that?" He asked her. She grinned.

"A big brother who will always be there for me!" Vince grinned and picked her up and hugged her. Everything seemed so perfect and nothing seemed like it was going to destroy that perfect moment.


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble Arises

Hey guys! Another chapter up for you! I uploaded as soon as I could! I have my last exam tomorrow! No more exams! YAY! So this clearly means that I can update and write new stories a lot more now. Anyway on with the story! Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4: Trouble Arises

"Jesus Christ, Leon! It's not hard to paint a fucking wall!" Letty shouted at him. Leon glared at her. Everyone was helping to decorate Roxy's new room. Jesse was told to keep Roxy downstairs and was told not to come up the stairs, unless she had to go to the bathroom and if that were the case, then Jesse had to tell either Letty or Mia and they would guard the door. Everyone was trying to surprise Roxy with her new room. They didn't want her to see the room at all until they were finished. They were all pretty confident that Roxy would like this room, love it even. They all designed a very special thing for Roxy and her new room and of course, she wouldn't see it until they were finished. So they were all happily working away, having a good time, while Roxy and Jesse were downstairs, playing the Xbox 360 once again. This time though they were playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Jesse was winning. He had killed Roxy nine times in the game while Roxy only killed Jesse twice. The score didn't matter to Roxy though. She enjoyed being with Jesse and even though he was older than her, she felt like he would be a good friend of hers someday soon. They had decided to call it quits on the game, declaring that Jesse had won. He was happy about that. Roxy's stomach decided to rumble and declare that she was hungry. Both of them just laughed and Jesse took her into the kitchen.

"So, Rox... What do you wanna eat?" He looked at her and she thought for a minute. Withoutreplying, she went straight to the fridge and began looking through the foods in there. She pulled out some ham, tomatoes and lettuce. She then placed them on the kitchen table and then made a beeline for the bread. Once she got that, she went and got a knife. She then sat down at the table and began to make sandwiches. She made some for Jesse first and gave them to him. He thanked her and took a bite. He knew it was just a sandwich but damn! It was amazing! Well, amazing as a sandwich could get and then some. He finished the sandwiches quickly and then saw that Roxy had already made loads more sandwiches.

"Jesus, Roxy, how many sandwiches are you planning on making?" he asked her. Roxy just laughed.

"These sandwiches are for me," she said, pointing at a separate plate. She then pointed to the bigger plate which had a huge stack of sandwiches perfectly cut. Jesse nodded in understanding. She stood up and told Jesse to get a plastic bag and bring up six drinks. He nodded and did just that. She also told him to bring a cloth. He was confused but he complied. They then walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Roxy's room. She handed the plate of sandwiches to Jesse for him to hold. She then took the cloth and blindfolded herself so that she didn't see the room. She then asked Jesse to place the plate back in her hands and he did. She then knocked on the door and Dom answered it. He thought something happened and was wondering why Roxy was blindfolded then he saw the plate of sandwiches. He then understood and gave a chuckle.

"Yo guys! Food's here!" Everyone walked to the door and saw Roxy blindfolded with a smile on her face and still holding the sandwiches. Letty was the first to laugh.

"Girl, you are amazing!" She walked forward and took the plate from her. Jesse gave Vince the plastic bag which held the drinks and laughed a little.

"Are you OK, Roxy?" Mia asked. Roxy just laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The cloth just itches a little!" she giggled. Everyone laughed. Suddenly a moan was heard and everyone looked at Letty. Except Roxy of course as she couldn't see. Letty had bitten into the sandwich and the same reaction to the sandwiches like Jesse. She looked at Roxy and grinned.

"These may just be simple sandwiches but damn, girl! These are fine!" Everyone went over and took a sandwich each. They then bit into it and did the exact same thing as Letty and Jesse. Roxy laughed.

"It's just sandwiches. I know it's not much but you guys are doing this for me and so I knew you guys needed fed." Leon looked at her.

"Roxy, these just ain't sandwiches! These are hero sandwiches! I mean, I've never had such a nice sandwich before! Seriously, dude!" Roxy knew that Leon was clearly happy with the food.

"Well, I'll be heading back down again." Roxy told them. They all nodded.

"Thank you, Roxy." Dom said. Vince walked forward and kissed her forehead.

"You've got a skill, lil sis! I'm sure you can do more!" He grinned. Roxy nodded and that surprised Vince.

"I'll make you something different another day if you guys don't mind." she said, hoping that they wouldn't say no. Mia was the first to speak.

"No, Roxy. That's great. That can be helpful. You can make whatever it is you can cook up." Roxy smiled and nodded. She was glad. She waved at them.

"Bye guys!" They all said their goodbyes and then Roxy closed the door. She then took the blindfold off and blinked a few times.

"You alright?" Jesse asked her. Roxy nodded. They walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa in front on the TV.

"So, Rox... What else can you make?" Roxy grinned and told him.

"I'm not gonna lie guys...we can decorate! Not trynna brag but damn, we're good!" Leon exclaimed. He seemed so excited about this room even though it wasn't his. Everyone just rolled their eyes and laughed at had finally finished Roxy's room. They had painted the walls a nice shade of red and had put wallpaper on one wall. The wallpaper was black and had red and silver chinese designs through it. They had bought her a new four poster bed with silver and black bed sheets. There was a black wardrobe that was huge and also two tall silver lamps on either side of the bed. They had placed on black carpet which Vince and Dom and placed on and they were damn proud of the perfect job they did. Vince was proud even more as he came up with a brilliant idea for the wall opposite the bed. When telling everyone his idea, they all grinned and thought it was an amazing idea. Mia looked at Dom, silently pleading with her eyes to let Roxy come and see it. He nodded and smiled at her. They all left the room and Letty stood at the bedroom door and closed it. She was going to open the door when Roxy came up. Everyone continued the stairs and went to the sitting room. They found Roxy sitting beside Jesse watching a film.

"Roxy?" Her head snapped up at Vince's voice and she grinned. She knew they were finished. She jumped up from her spot beside Jesse who had started to stretch and stand up. She bounced over to Vince and smiled. He grinned back.

"You ready to see it?" Roxy nodded eagerly. Vince took her hand in his and they climbed the stairs. Everyone else smiled at the two of them and followed up after them. When they arrived in the hallway, Roxy saw Letty standing at the door with a huge grin on her face.

"Hope you like it, Rox," she said and opened the door. Roxy entered the room and her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe that they had all done this much for her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she smiled softly. Mia and Letty came behind her and Mia hugged her. Roxy then burst into tears and hugged Mia back. This made Mia cry for the third time in two days. Letty just stayed beside them with a smile on her face. Roxy then withdrew from the hug and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped at the bed. She grinned and hopped onto it. She giggled and began bouncing lightly on the bed. She fell back onto the pillows and sighed happily. Letty laughed at her and joined her on the bed.

"Look at the wall in front of you, chica." Roxy looked at Letty in confusion until she sat up and stared at the wall in front of her. She slowly got up off the bed and walked over to it. It was a red wall and matched the other walls but what was on the wall made Roxy start crying again. Everyone had taken silver or black paint and made handprints on the wall. They then wrote their names and little messages beside their handprints. Letty had wrote:  
"Chica, you are loved and will always belong to this family. No matter what. Mucho amor, Letty." (A/N: I got these spanish bits off google translate. Sorry if they are wrong.)

Dom was next:  
"Roxy, you're one of us now and we will always love you. You'll be always be like another sister to me. Dom."

Mia's message was underneath Dom's:  
"Roxy, you will always be my sister and I hope we will know each other for the rest of our lives. Amor, Mia."

Brian's message was beside Mia's:  
"You're special, Roxy and don't forget it. You're an amazing addition to this family and I hope we will get to along, especially when I beat you at that driving game. Brian."

Leon's message made Roxy laugh:  
"So...Roxy. I'm supposed to write a message but I ain't good at all this lovey dovey bonding stuff so here it goes. I LOVE YOU GIRL! You make the best sandwiches ever and I shall one day beat you at Shift 2: Unleashed. Either way, I love you girl. Leo. ;)"

Vince's message however made Roxy smile so much:  
"Rox, I am gonna be the best big brother ever. I will protect you from anything and everything and I swear if any guy even looks at you, he's dead. I love you so much and I always will. Remember that. Your big bro, Vince." Roxy then turned around and looked at everyone. She then proceeded to hug everyone and talk to them. By the time she had finised that, she saw Jesse just finishing writing his message on the wall. Roxy giggled a little and walked over and read his message.

"Roxy, I love you so much, girl. We're gonna have loads of fun with cars and I know that for sure. We'll be the best of friends and I will help you with anything you need. Jesse." Roxy smiled and hugged him and thanked him. They then went down the stairs and sat in front of the TV to watch a film. Just when they all got comfortable, a smash was heard and there were men's voices. Roxy's heart sank and she knew that it was that guy Johnny Tran.

Dom, Vince, Leon, Jesse and Brian all left the women in the sitting room guarding Roxy. Letty and Mia had moved Roxy behind them and stood in front of her. There were loud voices heard from the door and they all froze. Silence was heard. Roxy closed her eyes and silent tears made their way down her face.  
She knew she was going to die.


	7. Chapter 6: Love

**Hey guys! Another chapter up for ya! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! :D**

_Previously..._

Just when they all got comfortable, a smash was heard and there were men's voices. Roxy's heart sank and she knew that it was that guy Johnny Tran.  
Dom, Vince, Leon, Jesse and Brian all left the women in the sitting room guarding Roxy. Letty and Mia had moved Roxy behind them and stood in front of her. There were loud voices heard from the door and they all froze. Silence was heard. Roxy closed her eyes and silent tears made their way down her face.  
She knew she was going to die.

Chapter 6: Love

Mia and Letty looked at each other in confusion at the silence in the kitchen. They were wondering why there was no noise. Roxy wasn't paying attention to the lack of noise. She was more worried about the boys getting hurt because of her. A sob escaped her and Mia and Letty spun around and looked at her. Mia bent down to Roxy's height and smiled a little.

"Don't worry Roxy. Dom and the guys will know what to do." Roxy nodded her head slightly. Letty also bent down to her height.

"Yeah, girl. Those guys won't let anything happen to you." Just when Letty had finished that sentence, she was suddenly picked up from the ground and thrown onto the sofa. Mia was grabbed around the waist and dragged away from Roxy. Mia screamed and struggled against her attacker and finally kicked his shin. The man let out a yell and dropped Mia. She fell to the ground and tried to crawl her way to Roxy but was suddenly grabbed by her hair, which earned a scream from her. Roxy was hyperventilating. She looked over at Letty and saw that she was fighting her attacker well, but then suddenly she was hit across the head with a vase. She was knocked out immediately. Roxy looked over at Mia again and saw that a man had a gun pointed to the back of her head and Mia had tears streaming down her face, but she wasn't worried about herself. She was worried about Roxy and what would happen to her. Roxy closed her eyes to stop the tears flowing. When she opened her eyes and saw the man Johnny Tran standing in the doorway. He had sinister smile on his face and stalked towards Roxy. He stopped in front of her and hit her across the face. She immediately fell down and put her hand to her head. She retracted her hand and saw blood on it. She looked up at Johnny and immediately she was angry. This man had killed her parents. He was probably planning to kill Dom and everyone else and she was NOT going to let him kill another family of hers. She stood up and her hands started to shake. She was now beyond angry and she suddenly attacked Johnny. He was not prepared and immediately fell to the floor with Roxy on top of him. She straightened up and punched him in the face. She never thought that her father teaching her self defence moves would ever be useful but apparently it worked. Angry tears were freely flowing down her face as she repeatedly hit Johnny.  
She was suddenly grabbed around the waist and ripped off of Johnny. She looked up through blurry eyes and saw Brian holding her tight to him. Her had cuts and bruises on his face. He looked above Roxy and nodded at someone. Roxy turned back around and saw Dom holding Johnny Tran. Dom nodded at Brian and dragged Johnny into the kitchen and out the door. Roxy could hear Dom shouting at Johnny Tran about how he made a very big mistake on trying to kill Roxy and also tried to kill Vince. That made Roxy stop breathing. She ripped herself away from Brian's grip and ran out the sitting room to find Vince. She found him slumped against the kitchen table and was holding a bloody cloth to his head.

"Oh my God, Vince. I'm so sorry." At hearing this, Vince's head snapped up and he saw Roxy staning in the doorway with tears falling. He held his arms out and she immediately ran into them. She knelt down and hugged him tightly, crying her eyes out. Vince had her pressed against his left side as his right side was injured and he whispered soothing words and noises to her. It seemed to have worked as Roxy's sobs started to quiet down and all she was doing was hiccuping. He kissed her forehead.

"Are you OK?" he asked her. She nodded into his side and lifted her head to look at him. He had a huge gash on his right side of his forehead and the blood didn't seem to be stopping. She immediately went to one of the kitchen drawers and brought out two clean cloths. She had let the cold water run and stuck one of the cloths underneath the water. She then turned off the tap and returned to Vince. She helped him to sit on one of the kitchen chairs and she tended to his cut. He winced as soon as the wet cloth made contact with the cut but he then got used to the sting and let Roxy take care of him. Once Roxy had taken care of Vince, she sat in front of him and smiled sadly.

"Vince, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't even come here, you guys wouldn't be dealing with this and you wouldn't be hurt. Don't worry though. I'll leave as soon as possible and you guys don't have to be in danger and you don't have to worry about me anymore." Vince looked at her as if she was mad. Perhaps she was if she was saying stuff like this. Vince grabbed her hands and forced her to look at him.

"Roxy, do not think for one second that this family loves you. Ever since I found you and you've come here, everyone has been better. I don't mope around as much and Letty has never been so happy. That girl always found something to complain about." That comment made Roxy laugh a little. Vince smiled at her.

"So you see? We want you here, Roxy. We don't care what trouble you bring. You can't help your past. Whatever trouble comes along, we'll deal with it.  
Together." With that said, they both hugged each other and then pulled away when Dom entered the kitchen. He looked pissed.

"Where's Tran, Dom?" Dom looked at Vince and shook his head.

"He's gone, V. We're racing tomorrow night." **(A/N: I haven't seen the first film in years so I can't remember if Johnny Tran died or not and I can't remember what happened at all so just go along with my plan.)** Vince nodded in understanding. It seemed to be the only way to sort this out once and for all. Dom immediately made a beeline for the sitting room to find Letty. Roxy helped Vince to stand up and they followed him in. They saw Dom pick Letty and place her in his lap. Oddly enough, she became conscious just as Dom had done that. She smiled up at Dom and leaned up to kiss him. She then pulled away and smiled again. She then frowned and looked around frantically for Roxy. Once her eyes settled on her, she sat up from Dom and opened her arms. Roxy walked over to her and immediately hugged her. She let all her tears out then and Letty began soothing her. Everyone watched in amazement as Letty, the girl who hardly ever showed this side of her, consoled Roxy. Roxy then pulled away and smiled sadly at Letty. Letty grinned.

"You OK, chica?" she asked Roxy. Roxy nodded and sat down beside her. Letty put an arm around her and leaned her head on top of Roxy's. She looked up at Dom.

"What happened to that bastard?" she asked him, venom seeping through her voice. Dom breathed deeply and stood up to talk to everyone. At this point, Leon and Jesse had walked in and they seemed to be fine except for a few cuts here and there.

"Tran's gone. He made a deal with me to have a race tomorrow night to see what happens. When I win, I swear he'll be gone once and for all, Rox." He looked down at Roxy and she nodded her head. She was confident that Dom would win. She didn't know that he could race but she was going to be there when he wins. Whether they all liked it or not.

"Yeah," Brian cut in, "And if Tran wins, I'm sure Roxy can throw him a few punches." Everyone looked at him weirdly and Roxy ducked her head and blushed.

"Brian, what are you talking about?" Dom asked him. Mia had come to stand beside Brian. She grinned.

"Some of Johnny Tran's guys had held me and one of them knocked out Letty. Whilst I was being held, Tran had hit Roxy-"

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted. Apparently, no-one knew of this except Mia. Mia held her hand up and they let her conintue.

"As I was saying, when he hit her, she immediately stood up and just went for him. She began punching him in the face. I'm not gonna lie - it was a sight to see." Everyone looked at Mia to see if she was lying but when they all looked at Roxy and saw that she was blushing, a big smile broke out on all of their faces. Letty stood up and grabbed Roxy and hugged her tightly.

"YEAH! I knew she was a fiery little thing! DAMN GIRL!" She was comepletely happy that someone as small as Roxy had beaten up Johnny Tran. The mental image she was getting was amazing. Everyone else was speechless. Dom shook his head a little and walked over to Roxy. He hugged her and then pulled away to look at her. He smiled down at her.

"You'll be an amazing addition to this family, Roxy. You're loved so much and I'm sure you're parents will be proud." Roxy cried and Dom held her to him in comfort. Roxy pulled away and smiled at him.

"Thank you. All of you. You guys did so mucn for me."

"GROUP HUG!" Leon yelled and everyone then came over and a big group hug was shared and Roxy was stuck in the middle. She knew thatshe belonged here. Soon she would be Vince's sister - Roxy Cartel.


	8. Chapter 7: The Race

**Another chapter up for you guys! Read and review! I would really like to thank a few people.**

**dark-lelu **  
**RebornRose1992 **  
**ILoveAnime89 **  
**wolviegurl**

**Thank you guys for reviewing this story ever since I have first published. You guys have been giving nothing but great reviews and I'm really thankful for it. Anyway...on with the story!**

Chapter 7: The Race

The next morning, Roxy had woken up early. She slowly made her way downstairs and made her way to the kitchen. She entered and saw Letty sitting at the table and sat down beside her.

"Mornin' Letty." she yawned. Letty smiled at her. She noticed that her Irish accent was very noticeable when she was sleepy. That gave her an idea.

"Morning Roxy. You mind if I ask you somethin'?" Roxy looked at her and nodded slowly. Letty smiled.

"Do you speak Irish?" Roxy nodded eagerly and grinned.

"Yep." Letty grinned.

"Do you mind teaching me?" Roxy grinned. She was so happy that she could teach someone her native language. She personally thought that Irish was a beautiful language and would love to teach it to Letty.

"Of course. When do you want to start?" Letty thought about it.

"Do you mind teaching me a few things now? I wanna see how much I can learn in about half an hour." She laughed and Roxy joined in. Roxy stood up from the table, ran to her room and grabbed some paper and a pen and pencil. She ran back down the stairs returning to a confused Letty. Once Letty saw the items in her hand, she understood why she ran off so quickly. Roxy sat back down at the table. She decided that she would try to teach her verbally before she tought her how to spell the words.

"OK, pretty much all I need you to do is just to repeat what I say, OK?" Letty nodded and actually felt really excited about this. She hoped that this would be another thing that Roxy and herself would have in common.

"OK. So we'll just start off with the basics. Try and say this. Dia Duit." Letty looked at her and blinked. Roxy had said it fast, but of course she was naturally fluent in Irish so it was obvious that she could naturually talk fast. Letty held her hands up a bit.

"OK, chica. You're gonna have to slow down." Roxy realised that she had spoken fast and blushed a little.

"Sorry. I'm just used to talking this way." Letty smiled and nodded in understanding. Roxy straightened up and smiled.

"OK. Dia duit." She said more slowly.

"Gi dit." Letty replied.

"You've almost got it. Dia Duit." She then took her pen and paper and broke it down into sounds.

"Gee-a ditch." Letty repeated it a few times and she then nailed it.

"So...now that you know that. When someone says that to you, you reply with 'Dia Is Muire Duit.'" Letty nodded and watched Roxy write it down and broke it down into sounds again.

"Gee is mura ditch." Letty repeated it and soon had that perfected. At the end of the thirty minutes, Roxy had taught Letty how to say 'hello', 'how are you','i'm fine', 'thank you' and 'excuse me' in Irish perfectly. Once they had finished, Mia and Brian had just entered the kitchen looking confused.

"What the hell did you guys just say?" Mia asked looking between Letty and Roxy. They just looked at each other and grinned.

"Oh nothing, Mia." Roxy grinned at her. "I'll explain to you later, OK?" Mia nodded and proceeded to make breakfast. Roxy helped her once again and soon enough, Dom, Vince, Leon and Jesse had walked through the kitchen. Vince hugged Roxy and gave her a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her. Dom hugged her after Vince and then went straight to Letty. Leon just winked at her and Jesse came and stood by her and smiled at her. He helped to make toast and once he was finished he sat down and made sure he saved a seat for Roxy between him and Vince. That was going to be her official seat from now on. Vince had said grace this time and once he was finished, everyone dug into the food. Once they were finished, Dom cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Alright, so everyone knows that I'm racing Tran tonight. It'll be tough but I'm pretty sure that I'll win the race. I swear Roxy. I won't let him go anywhere near you again after I win." He looked at Roxy and she nodded.

"I'm going." Everyone looked at Roxy for a few seconds before everyone said "NO!" in unison. Roxy was disappointed but held her head up high.

"I'm going," she repeated, "and there is nothing that any of you can do about it. Dom, I want to come and see you race. I've never seen this side of racing before and I want to see what it's like. I want to support you and I want to be there when you win." Dom smiled at the end and was happy that she believed that he was going to win, but he shook his head.

"It's too dangerous, Roxy. Especially with Tran and his posse with him." Roxy shook her head angrily.

"I'm going, Dom, and that's final." she calmly said. Dom looked at her. They argued about this for ten minutes before Dom finally gave up. Good to know that little Roxy was stubborn. It was definitely gonna be needed with this lot around her. They were all stubborn, Letty especially.

"Alright, fine." Dom said, looking Roxy dead in the eyes. Roxy grinned. "You are going, but you will have someone with you every second that you are there. You will not wander off by yourself and I swear to God, ROxy, if anything happens to you or if any of Tran's men do anything to you, I want you to scream as loud as you can. OK?" Roxy nodded her head in understanding. Dom nodded once and soon they all filed into the sitting room to play games and watch films until it was time to go. It was almost half past seven when they all got ready to head down to the race. Mia, Letty and Roxy all got ready and were the last ones down there as usual. Vince grabbed Roxy's hand and smiled at her a little.

"You alright?" Roxy nodded. Vince smiled again.

"Alright then. Dom, let's go!" Vince called and soon everyone was in a car and were making their way to the race.

~~~~~~~~~~ _F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Pulling up, everyone could see that Johnny Tran was already in position at the starting line. Letty got out of the car that Dom was in and kissed him. She wished him luck. Dom thanked her and just as he was about to go to the starting line, ROxy came rushing over and put her hand on his window. He rolled down his window and looked up at her. She smiled.

"Good luck, Dom. And thank you." Dom grinned.

"No problem, Rox. Now go stand with Vince and the rest of the crew and you'll see what a real racer can do." He winked at her and she laughed. She hugged him and then made her way over to Vince and stood beside him. He looked relaxed, as if he was used to this happening. Perhaps he was. Roxy just took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Vince looked down at her and smiled. He ruffled her hair with his free hand.

"It'll be alright, Rox. Dom's the best racer out there." Roxy nodded her head, trusting him. She saw some girl barely dressed in anything stand between Dom and Johnny tran's car. She then threw her arms in the air and both cars had driven off. There was a sharp corner ahead and both Dom and Tran drifted perfectly around it. Dom was in the lead but then Tran had come behind Dom and bumped into him mulptiple times to make him crash. It clearly wasn't working as Dom kept the car perfectly in control and every bump Tran gave him seem to give Dom more advantage to win the race. Half way through the race, Tran pulled out a gun and he started shooting at Dom and also his tyres. Dom swerved and almost hit Tran but he then regained control and sped off faster. It was obvious that Johnny Tran was pissed off that Dom was winning as his car started to speed up and that made both cars the same distance ahead. Johnny kept slamming his car into Dom's and it was starting to annoy Dom. That's when Johnny Tran made his biggest mistake. They were coming up to a corner and they were near a cliff and just when Johnny swerved his car to slam it back into Dom's car, Dom slammed on the brakes making Johnny completely miss his target and it also made his car go over the cliff. Dom stopped the car and ran to the cliff edge. He looked over and saw Tran's car was totalled. He then saw it burst into flames and he knew that Johnny Tran was dead. Everyone had seen this as the cliff was near the finish line. They all ran over and saw the flames. Tran's men yelled and yelled at Dom but they knew that it wasn't his fault but they had no idea what to do without their leader so they just put all their hate on Dom. Lance then whipped out a gun and pointed it at Roxy.

"YOU!" he screamed. "You're the little bitch responsible for this. Johnny's dead and now you'll join him." Roxy closed her eyes for the impact. She heard Lance pull the trigger and heard the bang but nothing had hit her. She opened one eye slowly and saw that Dom was fighting with Lance. The gun was far away from them. Dom kept punching Lance in the face until Roxy, Mia and Letty screamed at him to stop. He did and then stood up and walked over to Roxy. He hugged her and then turned to Lance.

"It's over. You have no purpose here anymore. You better fucking leave this town or I swear I'll make you leave. And you do not go anywhere near this girl anymore. Do you understand?" Tran's mean nodded and proceeded to carry Lance to one of their cars. Once they left, everyone in the crew cheered and they all hugged Roxy. She smiled and tears were streaming down her face. Dom was immediately worried.

"Roxy, are you OK?" She nodded and laughed a little. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck while he spun her around.

"Thank you, Dom. Seriously. I'm free."

"Yes you are. Now, you're with us." Dom put her down and she turned and saw Vince. She smiled at what he said.

"That sounds great to me, bro." Vince grinned and did the same thing as Dom. She squealed and giggled whilst everyone watched. Finally, they could move on.


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting For The First Time

**Hey guys! Another chapter up for ya! I would have updated sooner but I was sick and was pretty much bed bound so I couldn't really do much...bad times. Anyway before you read this, you should know that this is years later and Roxy is 17. i have moved the story onto the fourth film and I am starting where they take the oil from the truck. So yes, everyone, Han is in this chapter. So enjoy! Hope you have fun reading it, just as I have had fun writing it. Read and review! ENJOY!**

Chapter 8: Meeting For The First Time

A few years had passed since Johnny Tran had died and true to his men's word, they all stayed away and they never touched Roxy. They didn't even go looking for her, which made Dom happy. Word on the street was that they even moved out of L.A and went away somewhere else. Once they all heard this, they all relaxed and had a good time. Since Tran's death, Roxy had finally been taken to the garage when she turned fourteen and ever since, all the boys and, of course, Letty, all taught her everything she needed to know about cars. They then proceeded to give her a job - she could pretty much do anything in the garage. That included things like fixing the cars, painting the cars, putting designs onto the cars and even the paperwork whenever it needed to be done. Mia already had the paperwork job but Roxy felt bad about Mia doing it all by herself so when she had the time and didn't do her other jobs, she went into the garage office and helped her. Although everyone in the crew seemed happy, a lot of things had happened since Dom raced Tran. Everyone found out that Brian was actually an undercover cop working for the FBI and his job was to take down Dom and send him to jail. Although he tried to prove that Dom was innocent and he let Dom go, Mia felt betrayed and used and refused to have anything to do with him in the future. Roxy, on the other hand, wanted to keep in contact with Brian. She agreed that what he did was comepletely wrong and he just should have come clean but for some reason, she forgave him. She stayed in contact with him but no-one else knew about it. She knew that they would all be pissed, especially Vince. He hated him and she didn't want to disappoint her brother.

Last she heard of Brian, he was in Miami and was doing some job down there with an old friend of his called Roman Pierce and things were getting pretty heavy. That was about six or seven months ago and since then, Roxy had been busy in the garage. Things were great with the crew. A month after Tran's death, Vince adopted Roxy. She was officially his little sister and was now known as Roxy Cartel. Even though she was now a Cartel, Leon and Jesse still liked her old surname and so they still called her O'Donaghue. She didn't mind at all. It reminded her of her parents. The thought of her parents made her smile.  
They sacrificed everything for her. Dom and the crew even got money somehow and paid for her parents to be buried. They paid for the funeral and everything. Roxy couldn't thank them enough. She was happy that she could go somewhere to pray for her parents. Everything seemed perfect and Roxy loved it.

Roxy was now seventeen and it was another four months before she turned eighteen. For the past few days, it seemed to Roxy that Dom and Letty were planning something. She tried to spy and listen into their conversations but every time she walked into the room, they would pretend that they were talking about something else. It was starting to annoy her. Roxy was never a person to be left out of a secret. If she was, she always had a way to found out about it. She succeeded every time. She became that good that everyone gave up trying to keep their secrets and just told her, so the fact that Dom and Letty were hiding something from her was annoying her big time. She decided to give up after Leon found her trying to spy. He told her that her spying was as obvious as a penguin waddling. To say Roxy laughed was an understatement. It wasn't until later that day that Roxy found out about what Dom and Letty were hiding.

"WHAT?" That was Roxy's reaction to the secret. She found out that Dom and Letty were planning on hijacking a truck which was carrying oil. She thought it was suicidal. Trying to hijack a truck whilst being on it? Yeah, definitely suicidal.

"Rox, it's not that bad." Roxy looked at Letty.

"It's not that bad? IT'S NOT THAT BAD? Cailín, it's mad. You guys can't do it yourselves!" Cailín was Irish for girl. Everyone soon got used to Letty and Roxy talking in Irish to each other and didn't bother to learn the language to know what they were saying to each other. **(A/N: cailín is pronounced like "cal yeen" for those people who don't speak Irish. Sorry about that. I'll be going to be putting more Irish words into this chapter so at the end, I will put the pronounciation for the words for you)**

"We're not doing it by ourselves, Roxy." Dom explained looking at her. "We've called for back-up and they will all be arriving here soon. Probably in an hour or so." At the mention of more people helping them, it made Roxy relax a little bit but she still didn't want them to go through with it.

"I'm going." Dom and Letty looked at her as if she was crazy.

"NO!" Dom shouted.

"NO! I am not letting you get hurt. You could get killed! Fanacht sa bhaile!" Roxy glared at them.

"And you guys aren't gonna get killed? Bullshit! I'm going and that's final. I don't care if I just drive. Even if I just drive, I'll be happy, knowing that you guys are safe." Dom and Letty looked at each other. It seemed like they were having a silent conversation before Dom sighed and nodded. Letty looked at Roxy and smiled a little.

"Alright, chica. You're going, but you do not ask for anything else, meaning that you don't ask to get involved. All you're gonna do is drive or be in a car with someone who is gonna be driving." Roxy nodded to show that she understood. Dom and Letty looked at each other before getting off the sofa and making their way to the kitchen. She followed them and proceeded to make lunch. Once she was done, she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the front door and opened it. Two guys who looked Spanish were standing on the doorstep and once they saw Roxy, they smiled. Roxy automatically smiled back and let them in.  
Once she closed the door, Dom, Mia and Letty had walked into the hallway. Upon seeing the two men, Mia smiled brightly and hugged them and started talking in Spanish. It was clear that she knew them well. Once they finished talking, Mia introduced them. The smaller man was called Tego and the other one was called Rico. **(A/N: I have no idea what their names are but I know who the actors are. Anyway I used the names I've seen in other fast and furious stories and so I used them. Sorry if I'm wrong about the names.)** Another hour passed and Roxy was laughing at Tego and Rico's bantering. Tego kept talking about how negative Rico was and their little spats was very entertaining to Roxy. This went on for another few hours before she heard another knock at the door. Roxy didn't even know that another person was going to be here to help them. Well, the more the better. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and Roxy didn't want to disturb them so she closed the living room door a little and went to answer the door. She was a little tired and she yawned a little. She slowly opened the door and saw the most handsome man she had ever seen. Black hair, handsome features on his face and black eyes that seemed to look deep into your soul. Roxy snapped out of it and smiled at the man.

"Hi." The man looked her up and down. He definitely liked what he saw. Red hair that cascaded in loose curls down to her middle back, big green eyes that he would love to look into forever, curves in the right places - this seemed like his perfect woman. He was never really into red heads and he never really saw any. It's like they were rare.

"Hey."

"I'm Roxy. Come on in." Roxy...that name rang a bell. It then hit him. This is the girl that Dom mentioned on the phone. Dom told him about her briefly. It seemed a shame that she was related to a guy Dom knew as Vince. He knew for a fact that this guy Vince would never let a guy like Han date his little sister. That wouldn't stop Han from trying. Han walked into the hallway and followed Roxy into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked him. She turned around and saw him standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She smiled warmly at him.

"Sure." Han was mesmerised by Roxy's smile.

"You want a Corona?" she asked him, making her way to the fridge.

"Yeah." Roxy grabbed one and handed it to him.

"Thanks. You not gonna have one?" he asked her. She laughed a little.

"Too young, but I'm sure I'll get drunk before I turn 21." She laughed a little knowing that it could be a possability. Han looked at her.

"What age are you?" Han thought she looked about 22, which was his age.

"I'm 17." To say that Han was shocked was a complete understatement. He didn't expect her to be that age. Damn. Roxy made her way out of the kitchen and followed her to a door.

"Name's Han by the way." Roxy turned and smirked at him.

"Nice to meet you." Roxy opened the door and Han saw Dom and everyone else sitting and having a good time. They both walked in and were welcomed. For the remainder night, everyone had a good time and Roxy and Han both kept stealing secret glances at each other. If Han ever caught Roxy looking at her, he would smirk at her and she would duck her head and blush. Han would smile a little at this. He knew it was good that she was having a reaction to him. He definitely was going to figure her out. She seemed innocent but Han knew that there had to be more to her...and he was definitely going to find out what.

**OK guys. Hope you liked the chapter. Han finally came into the story. Some of you will be happy about that. I know I am. :D Anyway I promised you guys that I would help you guys with the Irish words I put in this story. Any future Irish words I'm gonna out in the story, I will put their meaning and pronounciation at the end of the chapter. So keep a look out for that. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and review please!**

**Cailín  
****Meaning: Girl  
Pronounciation: /Cal Yeen/**

**Fanacht sa bhaile!**  
**Meaning: Stay home!**  
**Pronounciation: /Fanact sa wala/**


	10. Chapter 9: Getting To Know Each Other

**Hey guys! Another chapter for my faithful readers! I appreciate you guys so much! Without you, I would have no inspiration and wouldn't be able to go on. Read and review! On with the story!**

Chapter 9: Two Very Different Stories

The rumbling of the truck made Roxy smile and she got comfortable in the passenger seat since it would take a while before they got to the truck. That morning, Dom and Letty set up a plan and everything was going well so far. Now it was just waiting for the actual job to get done. They only had three vehicles. Tego and Rico took one, Dom and Letty were in Dom's car and that left Roxy with Han. Not that she complained. It was about five minutes ago when everyone had left the house. They were now in the Dominican Republic and were heading for the truck. Roxy was sitting comfortably. Cars had always made her feel like she was free. Han looked over at her and saw that Roxy had her eyes closed and a smile was on her face. A smirk appeared on Han's face.

"You alright over there?" Roxy opened her eyes in surprise. She looked over at Han's handsome face and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I spaced out there." Han smiled at her.

"What were you thinking about?" Roxy thought about her answer for a minute. She didn't know if she should actually tell him as he probably thought it was stupid. She decided to chance it anyway.

"I was just thinking about this. Just casually driving. Not going to a certain destination. I've pretty much always been around cars my whole life and they make me feel free. I feel like there's not a care in the world. Like everything in the world-"

"Is perfect. You feel that if you leave the little world you're in, it will shatter." Han finished. Roxy looked over at him in total shock and surprise. She gave a small smile.

"Exactly." Han smiled whilst looking out the window.

"I feel like that all the time." Han confessed. "Everytime I'm in a car, it's like something takes control and it just makes me feel calm. It's like I know where I belong. I fell like I'm-"

"At home." Roxy finished. Han looked over at her in disbelief. He didn't really know Roxy yet here he was in the car having a conversation he thought he would never have with anyone in his life. He never liked talking about how he felt but when he talked to Roxy, it felt like he could tell her anything. To be honest, he liked it. Roxy looked at him and smiled.

"This is gonna sound stupid, but I actually feel comfortable talking to you about things like this." Han nodded his head in agreement.

"Believe it or not, I've never actually talked to anyone like this. I normally hate talking about things like this too." Roxy sat there thinking about what he said. The way he talked about it seemed to make her think that he had definitely talked about his feelings before. Something inside her made her want to know Han a lot more. She wanted to know more about him, especially how he got into cars. She suddenly felt embarrassed for thinking things like this, but she couldn't help it. Han made her feel like this.

"Here we go." Roxy looked at Han and saw him look out the window. She followed his eyes and saw the truck up ahead.

"You ready?" Han asked her. Roxy nodded. Han smiled a little and sped off towards the truck. Dom was in front of them and Roxy watched in horror as she saw Letty climb out of the car and jump onto the back of the truck.

"What is she doing? She's gonna get killed!" Roxy put her head out the window. "Cailín! Cad é atá tú , Letty?" Hearing Roxy shout at her made Letty turn her head and grinned.

"Cad é do bharúil? Dul ola, leanbh!" Letty shouted back and proceeded to climb up the ladder at the back of the truck. Roxy put her head back into the car and sighed. Han looked at her.

"What the hell did you just say to Letty? And what did she say to you?" Roxy looked at Han and he looked very confused. She smirked at him.

"I was talking to her in Irish."

"Irish? I thought Letty only spoke Spanish." Roxy laughed a little.

"I taught her."

"You know Irish?" Roxy nodded.

"Of course I do. I am from Ireland after all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was born in Galway and was raised there until I was five then my dad got a promotion and we moved to America." Han nodded thoughtfully.

"Can you say something to me in Iirsh?" Roxy laughed a little.

"I would, but it looks like our time is up." Roxy nodded out to the truck and saw that Letty was trying to break the truck free. Han sped forward and then suddenly drifted the car and turned it around and put it in reverse. Han smirked at her.

"Like the way I drifted there?"

"Don't get so excited, big boy."

"Think you can take the wheel?" Roxy laughed a little.

"I'll think I'll manage somehow." She smirked at him. He winked at her then climbed out of the window and landed onto the back of the car. He continued to latch the car onto the tanker. Once he did that, he climbed back in through the window and plopped back down on the seat.

"Want me to take the wheel?" Han asked Roxy. She turned her head slightly and smirked at him.

"Naw. I can handle it." She winked at him like he did to her. He smirked and once Letty got the tanker free, they drove off and let Tego and Rico get their job done too. Roxy drove off and Han told her where to go. They arrived at a beach and got out of the car. Han took the latch off the tanker and just left it there. They moved the car a little bit further and then got out once again and sat on the hood of the car.

"You gonna say something in Irish now?" Roxy laughed at his impatience. She nodded and slightly turned her body.

"Dia duit, Han. Cad atá suas?" Han just looked at her and blinked. Roxy laughed at his expression.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'hello, Han. What's up?' I know it's not the most smartest of things to say but hey, it's simple and I like simple things."

"Fair enough." They sat in a comfortable silence before Roxy broke it.

"Han, how did you get into cars?" Han thought about it for a few minutes. **(A/N: I have no idea how Han got into cars so I'm making up my own story.)**

"I got into cars when I was a kid. My father used to always work on cars and I remember I used to sit in his garage and watch him work on his cars. I remember thinking that I couldn't wait to start playing with all this junk. My father used to have this little seat that he always put beside him when he was working on a car and I would always sit on it and whilst he was working, he would tell me all about the different parts of a car. I remembered everything. Then when I was about fifteen or so, I remember walking home from somewhere and I saw these amazing looking cars pass me on the road. I was completely mesmerised by the speed of them until I saw them drift. That's when I really got into the racing scene." Roxy was in awe. She didn't expect that kind of story from Han. She didn't think he would tell her that at all. Han looked at her and chuckled at her facial expression.

"What about you? What's your story?" Roxy took a breath and nodded to herself.

"My story...where to start? My parents were probably the best people I knew. My mother was called Cara and my father was called Seamus. They met at a party and immediately started dating. A year later, I came along and then they got married about a month after I was born. My father used to own a garage back in Galway and he was one of the best mechanics. Apparently, a good friend of his in America had heard of a job going which included a lot more money that what my father was earning and it was based in L.A. My mother knew that my father wanted the job badly. She was still unemployed at the time and she said that she had always wanted to live in America. With that said, we moved to L.A. My father started work straight away as soon as we had settled in and my mother had even found herself a job as a waitress. It wasn't much but she loved it. Things were perfect until I was about eleven. This guy called Johnny Tran had heard of my father's work and decided to come and see what he could get. Things were OK for a while until my father made a mess up with an order that Tran made. It was just a simple mistake. He forgot to give a certain car part to Tran and he made his way over to wherever Tran lived. I was with my mother at home at the time. We were watching television when my father burst through the door. He told me and mother to hide. I didn't understand why. My mother rushed me into my bedroom and told me to stay there. I did as she said and she closed the door. My mother and father were in the hallway and I heard my father say that he saw Tran kill someone and that they were after him. I was so shocked. I remember I was going to open the door until I heard voices. I hid under my bed and waited. Suddenly I heard two gunshots. I remember screaming and then there was silence. The door to my bedroom opened and I could see feet. I was suddenly grabbed by my ankles and was dragged from under the bed. I was then pulled up to stand in front of this guy Tran. I panicked. I just kicked him in the balls, kicked the guy that was holding me in the leg and I ran for it. I ran out of the house and just ran into the city. We lived only a few minutes away from the city but I sprinted. I was pretty much there in seconds. The thought of those guys after me scared me so much. I hid in an alley, they followed me, I ended up making a noise, they found me and then Vince found me. He made Tran and them go away and since then, I've lived with Dom and everyone else. Dom ended up racing Tran and Tran tried to push Dom off the cliff but he went off the cliff instead and he died. Since that day, I've been officially adopted me and I've never looked back." Han was completely shocked.

"Shocking, huh?" Roxy laughed a humourless laugh. Han shook his head.

"I'm so sorry about your parents." Roxy smiled.

"Thanks. They're in a better place now. No more fear." Han saw a tear slide down her face and before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her to him and hugged her. He let her cry while he soothed her. He would definitely make sure she never went through anything like that ever again.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**OK guys! What do you think, huh? Roxy's past? Is it good? Is it bad? Let me know!**

**OK now for the Irish words.**

**"Cailín! Cad é atá tú, Letty?"**  
**Meaning: What are you doing, Letty?**  
**Pronounciation: /cal yeen! ca j ata two, letty/**

**"Cad é do bharúil? Dul ola, leanbh!"  
****Meaning: What do you think? Getting oil, baby!**  
**Pronounciation: /ca j daw war ool? dull ola lan oo/**

**"Dia duit, Han. Cad atá suas?"**  
**Meaning: Hello, Han. What's up?**  
**Pronounciation: /gee a ditch, han. cad ata su is/**

**OK so I think I covered all the Irish words in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 10: Han's Dilemma

**Another chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy. :D**

Chapter 10: Han's Dilemma

Tego, Rico, Dom and Letty arrived at the beach and Letty saw Han and Roxy hugging. She smiled - that's when she noticed that Roxy was crying. She immediately thought that Han had done something to her. She jumped out of the car and ran towards them. Han saw her approach and saw the murderous look on her face. He immediately let go of Roxy. Roxy dried her tears and looked at him in confusion. He nodded to Letty behind her. She turned and saw Letty. She walked toward Letty and stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa! Letty, calm down! What's wrong?" Roxy was so confused as to why Letty was so angry.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? You're crying! That's what's wrong! I want to know what the fuck he did to you!" She said this whilst looking at Han. Han put his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't do anything, Letty!" He said to her. Letty looked at him as if she didn't believe him and then looked at Roxy to see if it was true. Roxy nodded her head. Letty instantly relaxed.

"Why are you crying, then?" Letty asked Roxy, putting a hand on Roxy's arm in comfort.

"I told him."

"You serious?" Roxy nodded.

"An bhfuil tú cinnte?" Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Tá . Tá sé go hionraic fíneáil. D'inis sé dom faoi féin." Letty's eyes widened a little.

"Wow. Comhairigh t-ádh ort féin, Han." Letty glared at him before going over to Dom, who looked a little pissed. Once Letty explained everything to Dom, he relaxed and nodded to Roxy and smiled. Roxy smiled back. She turned back around to face Han and she laughed. Han looked completely terrified yet confused at the same time. Once he saw Roxy laughing at him, he glared a little but then smiled.

"I'm not gonna even ask what you guys said to each other. Although, what did she say to me?" Roxy looked at him.

"You noticed that, huh?" She laughed. "She said 'Count yourself lucky, Han.'" Han looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" Roxy giggled a little and shook her head.

"She thinks that you made me cry. She was pretty much gonna kill you. I explained everything to her though, so don't worry." Han smirked.

"You wouldn't have let her kill me." He didn't ask her - he stated it. Roxy smirked.

"Well... I wouldn't know about that. You seem to take me for granted, petal." Han's mouth dropped a little and then he shook his head when he heard her laugh and run away. He laughed quietly to himself and walked after her. When he reached her, she was standing beside Rico. They seemed to be having a good time. Roxy was laughing a lot. Han watched on and smiled to himself then his smile turned to a frown. He was going to leave tonight. He highly doubted he would ever see her again. He made a note to himself that he would come back for her when she was older. He cared about her too much. That single thought made him stop. He didn't think he cared THAT much for her. She was only 17! He was 21. He didn't want to have any kind of feelings for her at all. Maybe as a friend, possibly, but he never wanted to feel THIS way about her, but for some reason, he did. It was a feeling he definitely wasn't used to and was pretty sure he would never get used to it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'Screw this.' he thought and took out a cigarette. Once he lit it and took a drag, he immediately relaxed. He smiled a little and closed his eyes.

"Someone looks happy." Han opened his eyes and saw Dom walking in front of him. He stopped in front of Han and folded his arms.

"Yeah, well, it's nothing that a good cigarette can't fix." Han took another drag and blew out the smoke harshly.

"You may look happy but you sound stressed. What's up, man?" Han sighed and finished off his cigarette before answering him.

"Honestly, man, I don't even know anymore." He rubbed a hand over face before running it through his hair again. He was nervous. Dom noticed that.

"Are you seriously OK? You seem really stressed out." Han just looked at Dom, shook his head and looked at the ground.

"Women, Dom. Women." Dom's eyes widened a little. He just simply couldn't believe that Han was stressing over women. From what he heard and saw, Han NEVER had problems with women. They were always hanging off his arms and he would just love it. So clearly this news was shocking.

"Wow...well. I honestly don't know what to say to you, Han. I mean, Letty and I are fine. Sure, we've had our differences and Letty has her mad moments but I wouldn't have her any other way." Han slowly nodded his head to show that he understood.

"So can I ask who it is?" Dom asked him. Han sighed and closed his eyes. There was no way that he could tell Dom that the girl he was stressing over was Roxy.

"Honestly, Dom, you know that I would normally tell you but I seriously can't tell you this time." Dom raised an eyebrow and smiled a little.

"Roxy?" Han's head snapped up to look at him.

"You know?" Dom nodded.

"It's pretty obvious, Han." Han groaned and put his head in his hands. Dom put a hand on his shoulder. Han looked up at him.

"Han, all I can say is that you better be careful. I'm trynna say this in the nicest way possible and it definitely isn't going to come out that way but you're a player and I don't want Roxy to sit around with a broken heart." Han blinked and slowly nodded.

"I know Dom. Believe me, I know. I don't want to do that to her. It's just the age. And Vince." Dom threw his head back and laughed. Han glared at him a little.

"Thanks, man." Dom finished laughing and chuckled to himself.

"Age? Really, Han? You are worried about age. Yeah, fair enough, Roxy is underage. That's why you wait, isn't it? If I was younger and I didn't think of Roxy as a sister, I know I would wait and I know it would definitely be worth the wait." Han nodded.

"She's definitely worth the wait." Dom was thinking.

"Look, man. If you ever wait for her and you get her, you know for a certain fact that I will hunt you down and kill you... Not to mention that Letty would have probably beaten you to a pulp before I get anywhere near you." Han gulped and held his hands up in surrender.

"No offence, Dom but I would fear Letty before I'd fear you." Dom laughed again.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." They both laughed and chatted for a while. People gathered on the beach and there was a party pretty much all night. Not that Han minded. He got a lot of girls, but of course, only one girl was on his mind. He pretty much watched her all night. She talked to a few guys and Han knew that he was jealous. He decided to leave his spot when he saw a guy that seemed to be giving Roxy a bit of trouble by the water. She had been sitting by the water all night. Most of the night, Letty was with her and they seemed to be having a good time, until Letty went away to go get Dom. That's when the guys started arriving. Althought this guy didn't seem to take no for an answer. Roxy had refused to dance with him or go anywhere with him. He was so drunk and Roxy didn't feel comfortable at all. It didn't help the fact that he was a complete stranger.

"C'mon girl, live a little. Come over to my car. I know you'll like it." His breath smelled and Roxy nearly gagged.

"I said no. Just leave me alone." The guy wouldn't listen. He tried to kiss Roxy but instead, he fell on top of her and she landed on her back with him on top of her. The man smirked and went to kiss her. She pushed his chest and luckily he was easy enough to get him off her as he was that drunk.

"You OK, sweetheart?" Roxy's head turned towards the voice and she saw Han walk towards them. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. She suddenly frowned at the word 'sweetheart.' What the hell was he doing? She threw him a confused glance and he winked at her and mouthed 'play along.' Roxy instantly understood and smiled sweetly at Han.

"I'm fine, honey. This guy is just bothering me." Han offered her a hand and she gladly accepted it. They had turned to walk away, hand in hand and keeping up the act, before Roxy was roughly pulled back. The man that was with her had grabbed her by the waist and held her to him.

"She's with me, fucker. Go find yourself some other tramp." Han's face hardened. Roxy was scared. The man had pressed something into her back and she didn't want to know what it was. Although she guessed that it was a knife as it felt like one. Her eyes widened and she looked at Han.

"You calling her a tramp?" Han asked the man, moving forward.

"Yeah. All the women here are sluts." Han punched the man in the face. The man was immediately knocked out. When he fell, the knife he had pressed against Roxy's back had dragged down the bottom of her back. Roxy fell to the sand. Her hand immediately flew to the bottom of her back. She retracted her hand and saw that there was blood on it.

"Han..." Han looked at her and then her hand and he panicked. He went to pick her up but she screamed in agony when he touched her back.

"Oh God, Roxy. I'm so sorry. DOM! LETTY! TEGO! RICO!" Han shouted the names of the only people he knew and hoped that they would hear him.

"Han, it's fine. I don't know why you're apologising. You didn't hurt me." She smiled up at him. Han moved himself to go on his knees so that Roxy's head was in his lap. He looked up and saw Tego and Rico running towards them. They stopped in front of them. Rico knelt down beside Roxy and started talking to her to know what happened. Once he saw the wound, he talked to Tego in Spanish. All Roxy could make out was Dom and Letty's names so she knew that Tego was running to go get them. Rico soothed Roxy and stroked her hair. Han just held her head and he had a single tear running down his face. He blamed himself. If only he was with her, none of this would have happened. Dom, Letty and Tego had come speeding down the beach. Letty knelt beside Roxy and started talking to her in Irish, trying to soothe her. She took Han's place as Han went to explain to Dom.

"What the fuck happened to her, Han?"

"That fucker," Han pointed to the man lying unconscious on the sand, "Was annoying Roxy. I came over and helped her. He pulled her back and he must of had a knife or something pressed against her back and I didn't know. Once I punched him, he was knocked out and then Roxy suddenly fell down." Dom nodded and tried to calm down. He looked at Han again and saw that he had a tear was on his face. It still hadn't fallen.

"Dude, you OK?" Dom asked him. Han nodded.

"Fine, but I'm so worried. It's my fault. I wasn't with her. I should have been with her. It's all my fault." Dom put both his hands on Han's shoulders.

"Han, relax. She'll be fine. We'll somehow get her to the hospital, OK?" Han nodded, not really paying attention. All he could think about was Roxy and her safety.

"We'll take her." They both spun around and saw Rico and Tego carrying Roxy. She had tear stains down her face and she was unconscious. They put her in the car that Tego and Rico used to get here. They nodded to Dom and then got in the car to drive to the hospital.

"You OK to drive?" Dom asked Han. He nodded and proceeded to walk towards the car. He got in, slammed the door and started the engine. He sped off and followed Tego and Rico with Dom and Letty following close behind. Han prayed that Roxy would be fine. He couldn't afford to lose her.

~~~~~~~~~~ _F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**Irish Words :D**

**"An bhfuil tú cinnte?"**  
**Meaning: "Are you sure?"**  
**Pronounciation: /an will two cincha/**

**"Tá . Tá sé go hionraic fíneáil. D'inis sé dom faoi féin."**  
**Meaning: "Yes. It is honestly fine. He told me about himself."**  
**Pronounciation: /ta. ta shay go hinrack finil. jinish shay do fwee hean/**

**"Comhairigh t-ádh ort féin, Han."**  
**Meaning: "Count yourself lucky, Han."**  
**Pronounciation: /comera tav ort hean/**

**So guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! The attack on Roxy? Yeah, I didn't realise I was writing it until I made a mistake in a word. lol oh well. Clearly my imagination goes wild! So read and review please! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11: Broken Goodbye

**Hey guys! Another chapter up for you! Sorry for the wait! I didn't write this chapter this time! My friend on here named alley1328 wrote it for me and I can't thank her enough! She is really good! So hopefully you guys enjoy reading it just like I did! So all credit for this chapter goes to alley1328. Thank you Allie! :D Anyway on with the story!**

Chapter 11: Broken Goodbye

It was quiet in the emergency room. Tego and Rico were pacing back and forth in apprehension. Letty had small tears running down her face but her hands were on her face looking as if she was frustrated, rather than devastated. Dom knew better. He was rubbing her knee to slightly comfort her. Even as his own face was even and lack of emotion, he couldn't help but bounce his leg a bit in anxiety.

Han seemed to be fine on the outside, leaning on the wall by the magazines and looked as if he was staring into space, but on the inside he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. He should have known better. He should have seen that something was wrong once he saw Roxy's pale face grow ghostly white in panic. But no, he wanted to look good protecting the little red headed girl from the big bad wolf.

The sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts and a doctor made her prescence known in the room. She was skeptical to see so many people in the room being it so late at night but smiled none the less.

"Hello. I am Dr. Sancara. I'm looking over Ms.-" She was interrupted by someone rushing through the emergency staircase.

"Where the hell is she? Is she OK? Why the fuck is she here?" Vince was breathing as if he was running a sprint track.

"Vince, the doctor was about to tell us, so shut the fuck up!" Letty said, irritated. Vince quickly turns to the doctor, ignoring Letty's statement.

"How is she? Is she OK? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Que te calles!"shouted Tego and Rico, with annoyed looks on their faces. Han just stood from his spot and seemed like he was fighting back an insult. Dom walks up to Vince and claps him on the back.

"Vince, you have to calm down, or else the doctor here won't let you see Roxy." At those words, Vince calmed down and looked at the female doctor. Dr. Sancara spoke with full professional sincerity.

"Who's the guardian of Ms. Cartel?" Han resisted the urge to snort at the word 'guardian.' It just reminded him of how young Roxy was. Vince nodded at the doctor.

"I'm her brother." Dr. Sancar nodded.

"That explains your hysterics. Now Ms. Cartel is doing very well considering her condition." Everyone seemed to have the same question on their minds but only Dom was able to speak.

"What do you mean considering? Considering what?" He said in a hard tone. The doctor cleared her throat at the sudden unwelcoming attention.

"Well what I mean is that because the area where Ms. Cartel was stabbed was a very delicate area, we were actually surprised that there wasn't any more damage done." Letty's patience finally slipped.

"Just tell us what is wrong!" She growled out. Dr. Sancara jumped and made a small yelp.

"S-she was stabbed almost almost where her spine is. Any closer to her spine or nerves surrounding there, she could have been paralysed. However, she does have some nerve damage. She won't be able to fell parts of her shoulder and lower left of her back. And because the cut wasn't deep, it wasn't able to hit any internal organs. She currently has eight stitches on her wound, and we have to keep her overnight to see that there wasn't any further damage done. She's a very lucky girl."

This news was shocking and it finally dawned on the group that Roxy could have been paralysed. She could have never been able to walk again and it could have ruined her life. The news made Vince wobble a bit and Dom helped him get a seat. Everyone looked at him again, seeing Vince having a small breakdown and kept muttering 'shit' over and over again. They stood in silence and the crew was waiting on Vince to see what he wanted to do. After a few more moments of silence, he spoke.

"Can we see her?" Dr. Sancara nodded.

"Yes. She's asleep at the moment because we had to sedate her so that we could stitch the area without there being too much pain for her." She looked around. "And please do be quiet. She would be needing her rest." She left. Vince stood up quickly and walked to the room that Roxy was currently in. Dom and Letty went along, leaving the rest to ponder on why this had to happen to Roxy.

_~~~~~~~~~~F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

A couple of hours had passed. Everyone had seen the slumbering Roxy and had their small chats with her. All except Han. When Tego and Rico finally came out, they motioned for Han to go in. He hesitated but went to her room, missing the confused look that Vince had given him. When Han walked in, he almost laughed at the sight.

'Of course,' He thought. 'She just had to look like a fucking angel when she's sleeping.'

He walked alongside her bed, tracing the cold plain white sheets that were placed on her. He was silent as he stared at her peaceful pale face with her red hair that is loosening around her like showcase curtains. What could he say? 'Sorry you got stabbed in front of me, and I hope we can be friends'? He shook his head at the thought of the word 'friend.' It gave a nasty taste in his mouth whenever he thought about him and Roxy. No. There could never be a 'him and Roxy.' This kind of life was too danegrous, obviously the group was going to prevent Roxy from joining another 'project' and he certainly wasn't going to stop his own life on the fast lane.

"Too bad," he voiced out quietly. "We could have had a lot of fun together." He leaned down, tempted to kiss her lips but decided to to kiss her forehead and walked out. He was heading out the exit on the opposite side of where the crew was at. He really didn't want to deal with the rest of of the emotional turmoil everyone was dealing with. Just as he hit the parking lot, he heard his name being called out to him.

"Han." Dom said in a firm-like matter, as if Han would still walk away if we were to say it any other way.

"Sup Dom?" Han said smoothly.

"Leaving without goodbye?" Dom said, crossing his arms. Han chuckled.

"Yeah, I didn't think you guys would mind. You know I have places to go."

"I didn't mean us." Dom stated flatly. Han stood in silence, staring at Dom with a blank face.

"What do you want from me, Dom?" Han asked, his face emotionless.

"It's not what I want Han." Dom replied.

"Then what is it about? I don't see an actual issue here." Han snapped back. Dom narrowed his eyes.

"You're running from something, or someone. Why don't you just face it, man?"

"It would never work, Dom. We're too different." Han shook his hair out of his face, but he knew he was lying. Dom's hard gaze and narrowed eyes showed a bit more viciousness in them.

"I don't see the differences except her red hair and pale skin to your dark hair and skin."

"Dom, why are you pushing this? It's better this way."

Dom's voice started getting louder. "I don't see how you're going to walk out on her after helping her like some God damn hero."

Han's voice matched Dom's. "Well, this damn hero obviously failed because as you can see, she's in hospital." He replied sarcastically. Dom started to chuckle without much amusement.

"You're such a damn class act. You know you can start something real here and look what you're going to do. Run. Yep, same old Han 'Solo.'"

Han said the words before he could stop himself. "Like you're about to do with Letty?" There was silence. Both drivers stood there. Dom's gaze darkened and his calm composure was gone and he started to grit his teeth.

"I'm not leaving because I want to. I'm leaving because I have to." Han nodded stiffly. He took out a cigarette and lit it up. "I'm doing the same, Dom." Dom shook his head in disappointment.

"Do what you gotta do, Han. I have to get back." He nodded his head. "Keep in touch, alright?" He walked back into the hospital, leaving Han alone with his thoughts.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Pain, grogginess, and feeling completely useless. That's what Roxy felt when she woke up. She opened her eyes to see white, white, white and ceilings. She groaned to twist onto her side. A sharp pain on her back hit her like a bucket of cold water being thrown on her. She hissed out in pain and cussed and stays in her current uncomfortable position. Her eyes look around the room and saw that she was in a very boring looking room. She was now suddenly aware that that she was almost topless if it wasn't for her bra and the white bandage wrapped around her mid-body. She was confused and tried to recollect her memories of the night before.

She remembered the beach, the night sky, the large moon. Then she remembered the bad breath, the weight on her body, Han's smirking face and the knife. Normally people would have panicked at the memories that suddenly rushed into their minds. But Roxy had been through so much crap that she didn't even flinch. She grinned at the memory of Han's handsome face, his cocky smirk. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Letty's face.

"Letty!" Roxy shouted enthusiastically. Letty smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey, girl... You look as if nothing happened to you." Roxy's enthusiasm faded when she saw this.

"Oh, it's no big deal really... Letty? What's wrong? What happened?" Letty didn't say anything. She disheartingly walked to Roxy's side and sat on the edge of the bed. Roxy's concern for her older sister only grew.

"Letty, what's going on?"

"He left." She murmured. Roxy blinked in confusion.

"Who?"

"Dom." Letty bit out harshly. Roxy's breath caught in her throat. Dom left? Sure, Dom had always been on the run but Letty was always by his side. Seeing Dom without Letty seemed... unnatural. When Roxy always saw Dom and Letty, she saw one person, not two. Roxy looked at Letty; her shoulders were slouched down, her head resting on her clasped hands which she on her elbow at her knee. Roxy's heart felt heavy seeing one of the strongest women that she had met... was on the verge of breaking down. Roxy ignored the stabbing pain on her back and sat up to scoot her way to Letty. Roxy reached her arms around Letty and put her head in the middle of Letty's back. They both sat in silence. There was nothing to say to make this situation any better. Letty didn't need any comforting words. It was better for Roxy to console her like this. They stayed like this for about two heart beats when Letty started talking, startling Roxy a little bit.

"He-he just left, Roxy. Up and left. The fucking jerk!" She growled out, but Roxy knew that Letty was saying these things half-heartedly.

"It's going to be OK, Letty... I'm sure he had his reasons-" Roxy was interrupted, when Letty's sarcasm started dripping in.

"Oh yeah, he had his reasons. He felt that he was 'protecting' me, because the dumbass is still wanted. He felt as if it was unfair..." She shook her head. "How can he be so stupid? Doesn't he know that I care for him?" At this point, Letty had stood up and tears started to run down her eyes. "How can he not see that I want to be with him no matter what? That all I want to be is by his side. HOW CAN HE NOT SEE THAT I LOVE HIM?" She dropped on her knees, laying her head on the bedside beside Roxy and cried. Roxy couldn't help but cry as well. It was hard seeing Letty like this. Her anger grew as well. How could Dom be so selfish and stupid? Roxy's anger went away as soon as it came. She could see reasoning behind Dom's departure. He wanted what was best for Letty, but he didn't understand that just being with Letty was the best. Roxy rubbed Letty's back and Letty shook her head.

"I'm sorry, girl. I'm being selfish. Look at me bawling like a baby, and you're the one in hospital." Roxy smiled and shook her head.

"It's OK really. It's just-" Vince barged in through the door with a big smile on his face, completely oblivious to the tension in the air.

"ROXY!" He shouted and quickly closed the space in a matter of milliseconds and hugged Roxy tightly but cautiously. In the process, he missed Letty wiping her face.

"Vince! I've missed you so much!" Roxy hugged him back just as tightly as Vince and ignored the ache that was growing on her back. They pulled out of the hug and Vince sat beside her. He smiled. Letty smiled at the two of them and made her way out of the room unnoticed.

"I know it's a stupid question to ask, but how are you?" Roxy giggled a little. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Honestly, I'm fine. It's a little sore but yeah, I feel great." Vince smiled again.

"That's great, Rox. You have no idea how worried I was about you." Roxy laughed.

"You were probably pacing outside the door until I woke up and kept asking everyone in the crew if I was going to be OK, and I'm sure each one of them wanted to punch you in the face." Vince smiled sheepishly and Roxy grinned. She knew her brother so well. It was great to talk like this. She laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head and smoothed her hair. All of a sudden the door burst open and Roxy and Vince's heads snapped up. Roxy grinned.

"ROXY!" Tego and Rico came running to her and Vince hopped off the bed before he could get trampled on or pushed. The two Spanish men each took a seat on either side of Roxy and started talking to her. Letty walked in and stood beside Vince. They looked at Roxy to see that she was happily conversing with Tego and Rico and didn't seem to notice the way Vince and Letty were talking to each other.

"He left." Vince was confused.

"Dom?" Letty hesitated before shaking her head.

"Yeah, he left too. I meant Han." Vince's face went hard and he was slightly shaking with anger. He knew that Roxy liked him. He couldn't believe that Han would just leave Roxy like that. It was cowardly.

"Should we tell her?" Vince asked Letty. Letty shook her head.

"No. Not until we get home anyway. She already knows about Dom. If we tell her that Han is gone too, I think she'll probably break down." Vince nodded. He didn't want his sister to suffer any more than she already had. They would wait until the right moment. And even then, he thought that it wouldn't be perfect timing.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**So what do you guys think? Personally I think Allie did a great job! Honestly can't thank you enough girl! :D Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please check out my new story 'Scarlett Love.' Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12: Heartbreak

**Another chapter up for all you faithful readers! Thank you so much for sticking around and reviewing on my story! On with the story now**!

Chapter 12: Heartbreak

"Come on, Vince! Just go a little faster!" Vince rolled his eyes. Trust Roxy to act like a kid when she was in pain. Dr. Sancara had allowed Roxy to go home the next day after warning her not to do anything too dangerous to damage her back again. Vince promised her that he would take very good care of her. After giving Roxy some painkillers, she was allowed to go home. Roxy couldn't have been more happy. She couldn't wait to see Mia. Mia had called every day and talked to Roxy for ages. Not that Roxy minded. Mia would talk to her until Letty, Vince, Tego or Rico came in to visit her. Roxy loved it when Tego and Rico would come and vist her. They would come in together and almost every time, they would start an argument about something ridiculous. It would always make her laugh and feel better. Although everyone else was perfect company, Roxy couldn't wait to get home to see Han. She hadn't seen him since she had woken up and thought that he was waiting for her at home. She was sad that she wouldn't see Dom for a while.

"Roxy, I am not going any faster." Vince replied with a final tone. Roxy huffed a little. She didn't mean to act like this. It was the medication that she was given. It made her childish side come out of her and she personally loved it. She looked to her left and grinned.

"I bet you any money that Tego and Rico would do it!" Letty, who was on her right side, rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Get out of the way, V. Let us girls do this!" Letty pushed Vince out of the way and grabbed the handles on the wheelchair.

"Ready, Rox?" Roxy nodded her head. She was so excited. Letty pushed the wheelchair and started walking. She then began to jog and then started sprinting. Roxy squealed in amusement. They were starting to go down a hill and Letty held herself up by the handlebars and let the wheelchair roll down the hill itself. Both Letty and Roxy were laughing freely and once they reached the bottom of the hill, Letty put her feet on the ground and brought the wheelchair to a halt. Letty moved Roxy around so that they could both see the boys running down the hill after them. Once they reached them, the girls were laughing at them.

"See, Vince? Was that so hard?" Roxy said. Vince just rolled his eyes and walked over and ruffled her hair. He then wheeled her to his car. He helped her get in. He made sure that Letty was in the car. He saw Tego and Rico get into their car. He then proceeded to get into his own car and started it up. The roar of the engine made Roxy relax. She closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, Vince was lightly shaking her left shoulder.

"Rox. Roxy. Come on, sis. We're home." Roxy smiled at the word 'home.' Vince got out of the car and walked to Roxy's side of the car and helped her back into the wheelchair. Tego and Rico helped him bring her into the house. Once inside, Roxy gasped. In the hallway was a huge banner that said 'Welcome Home, Roxy. We Missed You!" Tears pricked in her eyes. She grinned and wheeled herself into the kitchen, knowing that Mia was probably in there. She was correct, of course. Mia was busy bustling about, making food as usual.

"Give it a break for just one second, Mia!" Mia spun around and squealed. She ran over to Roxy and threw her arms around her. Roxy hugged her back and then pulled back. Mia grinned at Roxy.

"Aww, sweetie, it's so good to have you back! You have no idea how quiet it was in here without your laughter!" Roxy smiled, touched by Mia's words.

"It's so good to be back! There's only so much hospital food you can eat before you get tired of it!" At this point, everyone had walked into the kitchen and upon hearing what Roxy said, they all laughed. Mia laughed also and then went to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. She helped Vince to move Roxy and once Roxy was seated, Mia placed food in front of her. Roxy's eyes lit up.

"Mmmm...YUM!" Mia and Vince laughed and watched her pretty much wolf down all the food. Eventually, everyone joined in with the food and there was non-stop talking at the table. Although, Roxy was having a good time, she couldn't help but wonder where Han was. Once everyone had calmed down, Tego and Rico were about to leave.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" Roxy said, tears falling down her face. Tego and Rico smiled at her.

"Don't worry." Tego said. "You'll be having too much fun to notice we're gone. Besides, chica, we'll see each other again. Even if we have to fly over here just to see you." Roxy grinned and hugged them both. They soon left and Roxy wheeled herself into the sitting room. She saw Mia and Letty sitting beside each other on the sofa and Vince was standing up. Mia had her hand over her mouth and Letty looked pissed off. Roxy stopped and smiled a little.

"What's going on guys?" They all looked at her. Letty let out a breath and came over to her.

"Roxy, chica, there's something you should know. I have no idea how to tell you-"

"Then don't tell her!" Vince shouted. Letty turned around and glared at him.

"She has a right to know. She's going to be asking questions sooner or later." Vince sighed and nodded. He sat down beside Mia. Letty turned back around to face Roxy.

"Sweetie, once we tell you this, just know that we're here for you OK?" Roxy nodded her head slowly and started to hyperventilate.

"Seriously, Letty, please just come out with it. I'm freaking out, girl." Letty sighed and ran a hand over her face and then looked Roxy in the eye.

"Roxy... Han left." Those two words made Roxy's heart stop. She just stared at Letty. What did she mean 'Han left'?

"OK..." Roxy started. "He's coming back though, right?" Mia stiffled a sob and put her head on Vince's shoulder. Vince put his arm around her and tried to soothe her but he kept looking at Roxy's reaction. Letty let out a shaky breath.

"No, honey. He's not coming back. He left America altogether. He left while you were unconscious in the hospital." Roxy's eyes started to water. How could he leave? Of course, nothing happened between the two of them but Roxy hoped that she could get to know him better. She thought Han wouldn't leave Dom and the crew. Sure, it was just for one little job but still. She knew deep down that she had feelings for him but of course, Roxy was being herself and just shoved them way down. Once Roxy started thinking too much, she started crying uncontrollably. Letty also started crying but she was crying for Roxy. She knew she liked Han. That was the only weakness Roxy had. She let her emotions get the best of her and she sometimes trusted people far too much. Letty hugged her for a while, soothing her and smoothing out her hair while Roxy cried into her shoulder. Vince just looked on in despair. He couldn't bear to see his little sister in so much pain. The next time he saw Han, he swore he was going to hit him, maybe even worse. Just for what he did to Roxy. Eventually, Vince took Roxy out of the wheelchair and up to her room. Mia and Letty followed and once Vince placed her on the bed, he immediately left them. He knew that Roxy needed girls to help her. He knew he couldn't do much. Besides, he was going to be late to meet someone. So grabbing his keys in the kitchen, he then sprinted out the door and got into his car and drove off.

In Roxy's room, all three girls were crying their eyes out. Roxy was wedged between Mia and Letty. Both girls looked over Roxy's head and looked at each other. Letty gave Mia a look and Mia nodded. Letty sighed.

"Roxy, honey. You wanna talk about it?" Roxy nodded her head slightly. She moved so that she could talk. Her face was red from crying so much. She wiped her eyes and sighed.

"I just didn't expect him to leave. Dom's gone, now Han? I just... I just don't know what to do." She started crying again. "I wanted to get to know him. I thought we could be great friends, as childish as that sounds." She gave a little laugh. Letty and Mia just smiled and continued to listen. " Roxy sighed again. "I wanted him here, with the rest of the crew. I knew Tego and Rico had to go because they had to go home. When I saw Han, he just seemed like he belonged here. He looked like he wasn't coming from anywhere important and he seemed like he was going to stay for a while. Why didn't he wait until I was awake? Why didn't he just wait until I was able to talk?" Mia and Letty looked at each, confused.

"Sweetie, what do you mean?" Mia asked her. Roxy looked at her.

"I wish he'd have stayed longer so that I was able to tell him." She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Tell him what, Roxy?" Letty asked. Roxy kept her head down.

"That I think I'm falling in love with him..." Mia gasped a little and put a hand over her mouth. Letty's mouth just hung open. That's when the anger started.

"THAT STUPID LOOKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" Letty had stood up and started ranting on and on, leaving Roxy and Mia worried. Mia eventually calmed down Letty and rubbed Roxy's back in soothing circles. Soon enough, Roxy was fast asleep. Letty put the blanket over Roxy's sleeping form and walked out of the room where Mia was waiting for her. Once she closed the door, Letty looked at Mia and let out a breath.

"Wow." Mia nodded. They couldn't believe that Roxy had said that she thought she was falling in love with Han. It was huge news. They made their way downstairs and sat at the kitchen. They talked about this topic for about half an hour, until Vince walked in. They turned to look at him.

"Where have you been?" Letty asked him. Vince shrugged.

"Out." Letty snorted.

"Well... while you were out, your sister was crying her eyes out and told us something." Vince looked at Letty with confusion.

"Why? What did she say?" He looked at Mia then and Mia sighed.

"She said that she wished that Han would have stayed longer in the hospital so that when she woke up, she would have told him that she thinks she's falling in love with him." Vince looked at her. He was completely shocked. That was even more reason to kill Han. Vince closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm going up to see her." Letty and Mia nodded. He made his way up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He walked to Roxy's bedroom door and knocked on it. He walked in and closed the door. Roxy was sitting on the bed reading a book. Vince smiled and walked over to the bed and sat beside her.

"How you holding up, Rox?" Roxy closed her book and looked at Vince. She smiled.

"I'll live." Vince grinned.

"'Course you will! You're a Cartel! We never give up on anything!" That made Roxy laugh. They talked for an hour and during that hour, Vince had pushed himself against the pillows with Roxy's head leaning on his shoulder. Mia had brought up food and drinks for them. They were talking when Roxy asked something that Vince thought she would never ask.

"So... how's Rosa?" Vince had choked on his drink, which made Roxy laugh.

"How the fuck did you know about her?" Vince asked her, completely surprised that Roxy knew. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"It was seriously noticeable that you were going out with someone, Vince. You always leave when you think no-one sees you. Even when you do leave, you just say that you're 'going out.' When you come back, you ALWAYS have a smile on your face." Vince just looked at Roxy with a blank face and Roxy laughed at him.

"OK, fair enough. I get the whole 'signs' thing but how did you know her name was Rosa?" Roxy chuckled.

"I can hear you talking to her on the phone. You say her name like she was the best thing that happened to you." Roxy smiled. Vince smiled too.

"She _is_ the best thing that has happened to me." Roxy rolled her eyes at his dreamy expression.

"HEY! What about me, asshole?" Vince shook his head and looked down at Roxy's pouty face. He threw his face back and laughed, which also made Roxy laugh too.

"Yeah, well. You _both_ are the best things that have happened to me."

"Aww! Who knew you had a heart?" Roxy joked. Vince winked at her. They both started laughing again. They talked for another hour before Vince brought up the topic of Han, which surprisingly didn't make Roxy mad or sad.

"So, how you holding up about this Han guy leaving?" Roxy thought for a minute.

"Honestly, I'm shocked that I can even think about it. I'm surprised that I'm not crying over him more than I already have. I've thought about it and I just thought that if he even remotely liked me as a friend, he would have sticked around. Not to mention he took the coward way out by leaving me in the hospital without waiting. He's a bastard, to put it lightly." Vince laughed at the last sentence she said.

"What do you mean 'to put it lightly'?" Roxy shrugged.

"I could call him worse and then I could start saying things about him in Irish if I wanted to." Vince laughed again and sighed.

"I'm glad, Rox. Really, I am. I'm happy that you're finally thinking of how much of a dick this guy is." Roxy grinned and nodded.

"OK, I need to get downstairs." Vince went to move her so that he could carry her, but Roxy pushed his hands away and tried to stand herself. She succeeded at first but needed Vince to help her balance and hold her in case she fell. They slowly made their way downstairs and walked into the sitting room where Mia and Letty had now moved to. Once they saw Roxy standing, they grinned and ran to her. They both hugged her. Once they heard her laugh and saw her smiling, they knew that something had happened upstairs and Vince had finally said something right for once. They weren't going to bring it up tonight but they were sure as hell going to talk about it tomorrow morning.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**So what do you guys think? Roxy's finally moving on! Some people may think it's not realistic enough and that she could be a lot more depressed and stuff but I personally want her to be like this so that I can change things up a little bit. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! More soon! :D**


	14. Chapter 13: The Job Part 1

**Yet another chapter up for the good people who read and follow and favourite this story! Thank you guys so much!**

Chapter 13: The Job (Part 1)

A few weeks had gone by and by now, Roxy was able to walk around by herself normally. She didn't need help anymore. Neither Dom or Han had returned at all. Roxy had tried to call Dom a few times but she never got a hold of him. At the minute, Roxy was currently sitting in her bedroom. Her door was closed and she was sitting on her bed. She tried to call Dom again.

_Ring_..._ring_..._ring_... _'I'm sorry. The number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number or try your call again.'_ Roxy groaned and threw her phone onto the bed in frustration. She threw herself onto the pillows and sighed loudly. She rolled over and picked up a book that was lying on her bedside table. She rolled back onto her back and opened the book to where she had last left off. She had read about three pages before a knock was heard on the door.

"Yeah, come on in." She yelled. She put the book in her lap and sat up. Letty came in and she smiled at Roxy.

"Yo, chica. Mind if we talk?" Roxy nodded and patted a spot on the bed. Letty walked over and sat down. She crossed her legs and took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you about Dom." Roxy's mouth dropped.

"Why?" Letty took a shaky breath.

"I want Dom to come home. I want to help him." Roxy was confused.

"Letty, petal, I don't get it. I thought you hated Dom for leaving you." Letty nodded.

"Yeah, I hated him but that was only because he left me. I still love him, Roxy." Letty stopped. "OK. I need to tell you some things. It's the only way you're going to understand. You remember Brian?" Roxy nodded and Letty continued. "He's working for the FBI. They are trying to track down this drug lord called Braga. I'm helping them to catch him. Brian has been giving me the information. So it's obvious that we're in contact." Roxy's mouth opened to say something but Letty cut her off. "And before you say anything, yes he's fine." Roxy nodded. Letty took a breath. "I'm doing this for Dom. I'm trying to drop all charges against him and in doing that, I hope that he can gain his freedom." Roxy sat there for a moment, trying to process everything.

"Can I help?" Letty immediately shook her head.

"Fuck no." Roxy crossed her arms and huffed.

"Oh, c'mon Letty! I want to help you!" Letty sighed. She didn't know if Roxy would even be able to help at all.

"No, Roxy. After what happened at the beach, you are not going." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Letty, I can help. I can help track down Braga down, I can find information that you need, I can drive. You of all people know that I can drive." Letty nodded. It was true. The girl could definitely drive. It was obvious that she could as she had learnt from the best of the best. She was able to drift and everything. Dom had taught her that. Letty was sure that if Roxy was ever being chased by someone, she would be able to get away.

"Roxy, I know you can do all those things. It would be helpful but-"

"But what? Letty, you can't do this alone. You know I would definitely be able to help you in some way. I don't care how small the job is. All I care about is making sure that when you do this job, you're not going to be alone, you'll know what to do and we'll both be able to help Dom." Letty thought about it. Having another set of willing hands would be a definite great help. Letty thought about it some more before she sighed.

"Alright, fine." Roxy squealed. Letty shushed her. "If anything bad happens, I'm getting you out of there whether you like it or not. Agreed?" Roxy nodded.

"Agreed." Letty sighed once again before. She left Roxy's room and went downstairs. They were going to have to leave in a few days. They would have to pretend to be going somewhere but it would have to be somewhere where they would be away for the whole day. Letty had made her way to the sitting room and plopped down on the sofa. She rubbed the side of her forehead.

"You OK, girl?" Letty turned her head to see Mia walking in. Letty nodded and sighed.

"Just a headache. I'm sure it'll go away soon." Mia nodded and sat down beside Letty.

"Hey, Mia. Do you mind me taking Roxy shopping for the day?" Mia looked at Letty.

"When?" Letty shrugged.

"In a few days time, probably." Mia nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. I think it's a good idea." Letty smiled.

"You wanna come?" '_Please say no, please say no!'_ Letty thought. Mia sighed.

"You know I'd love to come but I have to sort out things with the garage and plus I still need to do things around the house and I think that will take me a few days. So you guys go on without me." Letty frowned, playing the act.

"You sure?" Mia nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, you and Roxy haven't been out in a long time. It's time you girls get out and have fun." Letty grinned.

"Oh, it'll be fun alright! No need to worry about that!" They both laughed. They talked for a few hours before Mia went to bed. Once Letty made sure that Mia was asleep, she took out her phone and called the person she needed to talk to.

"Hello?" A rough voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Brian... We need to talk. Now."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

The next few days had passed in a blur. Vince had brought Roxy to see Rosa and the two of them got along immediately. Vince was so relieved. He wan't sure if Roxy would be shy but it seemed that once the inrtoductions was over, Rosa and Roxy seemed like two peas in a pod. After a few hours though, it was getting dark and Vince had to drive Roxy back home. He kissed Rosa goodbye. Roxy hugged Rosa goodbye, promising to get in contact as soon as possible. Afterwards, Vince and Roxy got into his car and drove off.

"You have a good time?" Vince asked Roxy. Roxy nodded and grinned.

"She's a keeper, Vince. You let her go and I swear to God, I will hunt you down and kill you." Vince laughed loudly.

"Believe me, sis, I ain't letting her go. Ever." Roxy put a hand over her heart.

"Aww, you're so cute. You act like you care about us." Vince ruffled her hair, which made Roxy laugh.

"I do care, you little brat." Roxy just grinned and kissed Vince's cheek. Vince just smiled but that smile didn't last long.

"What, Vince?" Vince looked over at Roxy, surprised she knew something was wrong. "I know that look on your face. What's on your mind?"

"Rox..." Vince sighed. "You know that the cops are still looking for us." Roxy nodded her head. Vince took a deep breath. "I was thinking about taking Rosa away from all of this. She doesn't deserve to be dragged down with us. It's not right." Roxy nodded her head in agreement.

"So go." Vince looked at her.

"What?"

"Go." Roxy stated. "Vince, I know you're my brother and everything and I already lost Dom and Han, but you need to get Rosa out of here. Take her down south. I don't care where just make sure to keep in contact with me. If you guys get married, I'm the first to know. OK?" Vince grinned. They had pulled up to the house. Vince leaned over and kissed Roxy's forehead.

"Thank you, Roxy. I'm happy you understand." Roxy smiled.

"You need to protect the one you love, Vince. So I say you should go." Vince hesitated.

"Come with us." Roxy snorted.

"And miss half the shit that happens up here? I think I'm good. Besides, you guys don't want an in-law living with you." Vince smiled.

"I'm sure Rosa wouldn't mind. I know I wouldn't." Roxy grinned.

"Good to know that the door is open." Vince smiled.

"It'll always be open for you, sis." Roxy smiled. They hugged for a moment before getting out of the car and went inside. Vince went straight to his bed after hugging Roxy. Roxy went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water. Letty came in shortly afterwards.

"Tomorrow is the day, chica. You sure you want in? It's not too late to pull out." Roxy grinned.

"I think I can take a little bit of danger and action." Letty rolled her eyes.

"It's not the action I'm worried about. It's your life." Roxy sighed and walked over to Letty and hugged her.

"I'll be fine." Letty slowly nodded. She pulled out of the hug and smiled a little at Roxy.

"You better head to bed, girl. I'm waking you up early." Roxy groaned.

"Cén fáth a bhfuil againn a fháil ar bun go luath?" Letty laughed.

"Tá muid chun freastal ar suas le Brian. Sin an fáth." Roxy nodded her head in understanding.

"Didn't even think of that." Letty grinned.

"Clearly." Roxy rolled her eyes. She said goodnight before heading to bed and waiting for tomorrow to come along.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

"YO! GET YOUR ASS UP!" Roxy groaned and opened her eyes. Letty was leaning over her. She had her hair down, which was unusual. Roxy usually saw Letty with her hair up.

"What?" Roxy moaned.

"We're going shopping, remember?" Roxy looked at Letty confused. Letty's eyes darted to the side. Roxy looked and saw Mia standing at the door smiling. She waved when she saw Roxy look at her.

"Oh, fuck. Yeah. Shopping. Can't believe I forgot about that." Letty laughed.

"Well, come on. We need to get breakfast before we head out." Roxy nodded. Letty and Mia left to allow Roxy to get changed. Roxy changed into a pair of black jeans, a green tank top and a leather jacket which Letty had given to her for her eighteenth birthday. Roxy always wore it every day. Today as no exception. She threw on a pair of pumps and made her way to the kitchen where she could smell the delicious aroma of food. She entered the kitchen and saw Letty talking to Mia.

"Probably head to the other side of the city. It might take a while to get there, but that's where the best shops are." Mia hummed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Mornin' dolls." Roxy sang. Letty looked at her and nodded. Mia turned around with two plates of food in her hands.

"Morning, Roxy. Here's your breakfast. You two better eat that. I know how hungry you two can get when you're shopping and I won't be blamed for not feeding you properly." All three girls laughed and Letty and Roxy started to eat. Mia had already ate and was running late to buy groceries for the house. She kissed both Letty and Roxy on the cheek and told them to have fun and not to get into too much trouble. Both girls just grinned and laughed. Once Mia was out the door and they heard her car drive off, Letty and Roxy stood up and left their plates at the sink. They then walked outside and got into Letty's car. Letty was driving as she knew where to meet Brian and Roxy didn't. In fact, Roxy had no idea where she was going for the entire day. She trusted Letty anyway, and decided that everything would be fine, as long as Letty was with her. They had been driving for about twenty minutes before Letty had pulled up in front of an abandoned warehouse outside of the city. They both got out of the car and Roxy followed Letty through the big door. Once inside, Letty shouted.

"O'CONNER!" There was a soft bang behind a bit of wood and Brian walked out. Letty walked towards him and hugged him. Once they pulled away, Brian looked behind Letty and saw a girl.

"Who's that?" Letty rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Tinkerbell. Who the fuck do you think it is?" Brian tilted his head.

"Some girl you know." Roxy rolled her eyes this time. She put a hand on her hip and jutted her hip out.

"Seriously, Brian? You don't know who she is?" Letty asked him. Brian shook his head. Letty sighed.

"I told you on the phone that she was coming. It's Roxy." Brian gave Letty a look.

"Bullshit." Letty sighed and pointed at Roxy. Brian looked at her.

"Wow, Brian. You don't remember me?" The Irish accent seemed to make something trigger in Brian's mind and he smiled. He remembered now. The red hair, the green eyes, the Iirsh accent. God, he hadn't seen her in years. Sure, they kept in contact for a year or so but he got so busy with all the police work that he didn't even get time to even call her or text her to see how she was. Brian grinned.

"Holy shit. Roxy?" Roxy grinned and nodded. Brian ran forward and picked her up and spun her around. Roxy grabbed his shoulders and squealed. Letty smiled at the two of them. Brian put Roxy back on the ground and hugged her.

"Damn, I missed you, girl. You've definitely grown up." Roxy laughed and shrugged.

"I guess I have, huh?" Brian nodded and threw his arm around her shoulders. They walked back over to Letty.

"OK, so enough with the reunions. What's going down now, Brian?" Letty asked, immediately getting serious. Brian nodded and took his arm away from Roxy's shoulders.

"OK, so Braga is setting up all his drivers to meet at this location." He showed both girls a place on a GPS. Letty nodded. Roxy said nothing and just listened. "Once you guys get there, you'll be delivering something to the United States-Mexico border. Letty, once you get there, I need you to capture Braga and drive him back. Simple as that." Letty nodded. Brian turned to Roxy. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Brian nodded. As much as he loved Roxy, he couldn't afford to have her freak out or start to cry out of fear or something. He needed her to focus on the job. Once he explained things again, Letty and Roxy hugged Brian goodbye. They walked back to the car. Letty started up the car and reversed. Roxy saw Brian standing at the door. Once she caught his eye, he waved. She waved back and once he was out of sight, she sat back into the car seat. She had a feeling that something was going to go wrong. Really wrong.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**Irish Meanings**

**"Cén fáth a bhfuil againn a fháil ar bun go luath?"  
Meaning: "Why do we have to get up early?"  
Pronounciation: /cen fai a will ugin a fail ar bun go lua/**

**"Tá muid chun freastal ar suas le Brian. Sin an fáth."  
Meaning: "We have to meet up with Brian. That's why."  
Pronounciation: /ta mudge cun frastel ar suis le Brian. Shin an fai/**

**What do you think? I honestly apologise for any mistakes in this chapter! Some of you may not agree with the whole thing of Roxy helping Letty but it goes along with my story. So trust me. I may have also made a mistake with how Brian described the job. Again, sorry. I haven't seen the film in a long time but on a few plus notes my friend Allie helped me with the information, so thank you for that. Also, I have ordered all the films online so they should be here in a few days. If not, maybe a week. So yeah, can't wait! XD Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and Review please! :D**


	15. Chapter 14: The Job Part 2

**One more chapter coming right up for you guys! Whoop! :D I apologise for the wait! The last week has been hectic but hopefully I'll be able to update more often again. So sorry again.**

Chapter 14: The Job (Part 2)

The smooth ride of Letty's car made Roxy relax even though she didn't feel relaxed at all. She had a feeling that something might go wrong and she tried to forget about it. So she gave up thinking and tried to relax in the seat. She looked out the window and was almost about to fall asleep before Letty let out a frustrated sigh.

"OK. Here's how things are gonna work. I'm giving you a set of rules, and damn it, Roxy, you better fucking follow them. I do not have time for you to break any of these rules at all." Roxy gaped at Letty.

"Where the fuck did this come from?" Roxy exclaimed. Letty rolled her eyes.

"If you're going to survive and stick with me, you're going to follow my rules." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Letty, you're starting to sound like Dom." Letty glared at her before concentrating on the road again.

"Just listen, OK? Now here are the rules that you better damn stick to.  
Rule number 1: I will keep in contact with you if we're separated. Even if it's just a text message, you better answer back just as quick as you received it.  
Rule number 2: You leave Braga to me. You never and I mean NEVER try to bring him down or mouth off to him. You're just gonna get killed.  
Rule number 3: Don't speak until spoken to. Again, no mouthing off or speaking in Irish. It's gonna piss them off.  
Rule number 4: If possible, stay with me at ALL times. Do not wander off. I don't care if you see the sexiest guy that you just want to jump, you will try and control yourself and stick with me. Comprende?" Roxy blinked. She couldn't believe that she was given rules to follow like she was six years old. Roxy sighed and then nodded. Personally, Roxy wanted to definitely stick to rule number four. She was going to stay beside Letty whether Letty liked it or not.

"Yeah. I get it." Letty nodded.

"OK, good. I swear to God, Rox, if you break _ANY_ of these rules, I will personally pull you out of this job. Got it?" Roxy nodded quickly, not wanting Letty to do this by herself and so she knew that she better listen to her. Letty breathed a sigh of relief. She knew it would be better for Roxy to follow those rules than to not follow them and possibly get herself killed. That made her think. She couldn't bear it if Roxy died and she lived. She would feel so guilty, knowing that she was the one who allowed Roxy to come along. She quickly shook her head. She couldn't think like that. They both sat in silence for the remainder of the journey. It was nearing two pm by the time Letty and Roxy had arrived at the location where they were to meet up with Braga's men. They got out of the car and waited inside. Roxy was standing beside Letty. She kept biting her lip. She never felt so nervous in her life. There were other people there, six people to be exact. They were all men too. One guy stood out from all of them. The rest of them had tanned skin and black hair, but this guy had blonde hair and slightly pale skin. He had green eyes and always seemed to watch Roxy. It seemed like he wasn't going to be doing any jobs. Anytime Roxy looked at him, he would smile at her and she would smile back. Letty noticed this and rolled her eyes. She looked at the guy and glared. The guy seemed to shrink back and didn't look towards them for a while. After another five minutes of waiting, some men casually strolled through. The main man smiled.

"Gentlemen. And ladies." He added, once seeing Letty and Roxy standing there, and to be honest, they looked intimidating. "As you know, I have assembled you for a reason. I need some drivers to... deliver some things for us. Unfortunately, I can only hire a few drivers. So this is how it's going to be settled. A race." The men standing murmured amongest themselves, but Letty and Roxy looked at each other and grinned. They knew that they could win this race. They also needed to win this race, but Letty was naturally a great driver and Dom helped her to drive amazingly throughout the years. And Roxy? Well, the whole crew taught her everything she could ever have to know. Even Tego and Rico helped her when they came to do the job with her and Dom and Letty and Han. Letty winked at Roxy and Roxy smirked back. They turned their attention back to the man. He had an odd smile on his face.

"So... this race will determine who will be the best drivers out of this group. Those who win? They will get the privilege to drive for us." Letty snorted and Roxy covered a laugh with a cough. The man that was staring at Roxy earlier looked at them and tilted his head slightly in confusion. Whatever he was trying to figure out made him nod in understanding and smirk a little.

"So, if I were you, I'd all get into your cars. The race will start in fifteen minutes." Everyone turned to go to their cars. "Except for you two ladies." Roxy and Letty stopped in their tracks.

"Fuck." Letty whispered. They both turned around. The man motioned for them to walk towards him and they did. When they got to him, they stood in silence in front of him. The man smiled.

"I couldn't help but notice that you both came in the same car." Both girls nodded. "So it seems like one of you is going either need a car, or is going to have to sit out of this race." Letty's eyes widened a fraction but otherwise her face remained emotionless. Roxy stood there and said nothing. She would let Letty do all the talking. After all, it was one of the rules.

"We need a car." Letty finally said, after a few minutes of silence. "That's my car over there. I gave my friend, Rihanna, here a ride over here. We didn't think that there would be a race involved." The man smiled. He then looked at Roxy.

"You need a car?" Roxy nodded and smiled a little. The man nodded to a man.

"Talk to him. That's Blaise. He can set you up with getting a car." With that said, he walked off, his men walking after him. Letty let out a breath.

"I honestly thought we were fucked there." Letty said. Roxy nodded her head in agreement. They started walking to the man, Blaise. His back was turned to them.

"Why did you call me Rihanna?" Letty smiled, knowing Roxy would ask that question.

"You didn't honestly think I was going to let him know your real name?"

"Yeah, true. Thanks."

"Anytime, chica." Letty smiled. They had stopped. They were now behind the man.

"YO!" Letty yelled a little. The man turned and Letty rolled her eyes. It was the guy that kept making eyes at Roxy. Roxy just smiled at him.

"Ladies, what can I do for you?" Letty cleared her throat so that the man would look at her.

"Your name Blaise?" He nodded. "OK, so my girl here needs a car for the race. We were told that you were the guy that could hook us up." Blaise nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. I can do that. Follow me." He led them to a door which opened up into a huge garage. Roxy let out a whistle at all the different cars. She was impressed with all the different kinds there was. Letty nodded her head in appreciation for all of the cars. Her eyes settled on a 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. It was black and looked just liked Dom's. Letty immediately made her way over to it, Roxy following right behind her.

"You think this will do the trick, Rox?" Roxy grinned and nodded enthusiastically. She ran her hand over the paintjob and enjoyed the sleekness of the car. She loved old cars like this. She knew it looked like Dom's Charger back at home. Both Letty and Roxy worked on it. They decided to fix it up and work on it almost every day seeing as Dom had ran off. She turned to look at Blaise.

"You got the keys for this bad boy?" Blaise nodded and walked over to a desk and retrieved the keys for the car. He threw them to Roxy and she caught them easily. She opened the door, sat in the seat and placed the key in the ignition. She turned the key and the deep rumble of the engine made her grin.

"Fuck me sideways, she sounds great." Letty commented. Roxy hummed in agreement. She turned the car off and got out. She grinned at Blaise.

"I'm taking this one." Blaise nodded.

"Nice choice. Wouldn't have taken you for a girl who likes these kinda cars." Roxy just winked. Letty rolled her eyes and got into the passenger seat. Roxy went to go to the driver's side, but was suddenly grabbed by her wrist. She turned to look at Blaise.

"Got a problem here?" Letty asked, getting out of the car. He nodded.

"I need to talk to you two." Roxy was confused.

"Why?" Blaise let out a shaky breath. He looked around and motioned for them to follow him. Letty and Roxy looked at each other before following him into an office. Letty closed the door and they both sat down.

"What do you want?" Letty asked, getting straight to the point. Blaise nodded at her bluntness.

"I want to get out of here. I want out of Braga's little scheme and I need your help. I know that you guys have got to be working for someone. No other woman would even willingly get involved in shit like this." Letty and Roxy looked at each other in panic. Letty cleared her throat.

"OK... so say we were working for someone. What do you need us for?" Blaise looked at them before answering.

"I can help you. If you were working for someone, I could get you all the information possible. I can get you background information on Braga. Any illegal work he has done before this, I can easily get a hold of it. All I ask in return is to help me get out of here." Letty thought for a minute. She looked at Blaise. He seemed to be telling the truth. She thought for another few minutes before she sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright. It's a deal. If I find out that you ratted us out, to say I will hunt you down and fucking kill you is an understatement." Blaise swallowed and nodded his head.

"Alright. What can you tell us?" Blaise opened a drawer beside him and whipped out a folder. He threw it down on the desk.

"That's all the information on Braga." Blaise nodded at the folder. Letty took the folder and opened it. Roxy looked over and saw it. Her eyes widened. There was so much information! Letty smiled.

"Nice job. This is definitely helpful for our... friend." Blaise smiled.

"If you want, you can stay in here and make any calls you need to. I'll just get your car ready for the race." He nodded and smiled at Roxy. He stood up, walked out and closed the door. Letty pulled out her phone. She looked around the room.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Roxy asked her.

"Looking for any cameras. They could hear us." Roxy just rolled her eys and smiled. Once Letty had searched the office and was satisfied that there were no cameras, she called Brian.

"Hello?"

"Brian? You are not going to believe this." Letty grinned at Roxy. Letty explained everything to Brian, including the race and about Blaise. Letty read off the information about Braga from the folder to Brian and Roxy waited impatiently. They had another five minutes before the race started. Two minutes later, Letty hung up and grabbed Roxy's hand and dragged her out of the office. They sprinted out of the garage and the building and ran outside. They then walked to their cars and got settled. Letty's car was beside Roxy's car. Another guy was beside Roxy. He was driving a black Nissan Fairlady Z. It didn't look much but when he revved the engine, it sounded amazing. The man at the far end of the line was driving a black Mustang GT. The car reminded Roxy of Vince's car. She sighed. She missed Vince. She only saw him a few days ago but now he was somewhere on the run and she didn't know where he was. Sure, he called her yesterday and he said that he was in Ecuador but that didn't mean that they could be somewhere different today. He only had a few minutes to talk to her before he had to leave again. During those few minutes that they talked, Vince had told Roxy that he and Rosa had gotten married. Roxy was so happy. He also told her that Rosa was two months pregnant. Roxy was ecstatic. She couldn't believe that she was going to be an aunt. All too soon, Vince had to go. Roxy came off the phone happy. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the GPS that was set up in her car. It started a countdown. Roxy revved her engine and looked out the window on her left.

"You ready for this, chica?" Letty shouted to her. Roxy winked at her.

"Damn fucking right! Féach tú ag an líne a chríochnú, cailín!" Letty laughed and smirked.

"Yeah! We'll win this bitch!" Roxy laughed. 3...2...1...GO! All four cars took off quickly and Letty was in the lead with Roxy right behind her. The man in the Nissan Fairlady Z bumped into the back of Roxy's car, causing her to swerve a little.

"Fucker!" Roxy yelled. She got the car quickly under control and swerved the car. She put her foot down on the accelerator and matched her speed with Letty and quickly caught back up with her. Letty looked over at her and winked. Roxy grinned and then sped up. Letty laughed a little and joined her. They were both in the lead. Roxy looked in the rear view mirror and saw the other two cars battling it out. The man in the Nissan Fairlady Z had slammed his car into the Mustang and it crashed into a building. The guy was now quickly catching up to Roxy and it seemed like he was planning to cut off Roxy again. Letty noticed this and once the man was behind her, Letty slammed on her brakes and made the man crash into her. He lost control of his car and his car rolled. Letty and Roxy were the only two racing. Suddenly, the Mustang came back into view. The car was a complete wreck but it was able to complete the rest of the race. He didn't seem to try and put Roxy and Letty off the race. He was right behind Roxy, who was right behind Letty. They stayed like that, even when they reached the finish line. They all stopped and got out their cars. The man that stepped out of the Mustang had brown hair and blue eyes. He had a cut underneath his eyesbrow from the crash. He looked around and saw Letty and Roxy getting out of their cars. Roxy and Letty hugged each other.

"Whoop! We did it, chica!" Letty yelled. Roxy grinned and kissed her cheek. She looked around and saw the man and gasped.

"Michael?" Roxy asked uncertainly. The man nodded.

"Hey, Roxy. Surprised?" Roxy stood there stunned. Letty was looking between the two of them in confusion. Roxy snapped out of it.

"MICHAEL!" She ran forward and jumped at him. He caught her in time and hugged her. Letty watched the two of them in shock. How the hell did Roxy know him? She was pulled out of her thoughts by Roxy laughing. She looked at them again and saw Roxy motioning her over. Letty walked over and stood beside Roxy.

"Letty, this is Michael. Michael, this is Letty. Michael is a guy I grew up with in Galway." Michael stuck his hand out to Letty. Letty looked at him for a moment before shaking his hand. Michael smiled and nodded at her.

"Nice to meet you, Letty."

"Likewise." Letty replied.

"So... O'Donague, how's everyth-"

"It's not O'Donaghue anymore, Michael." Michael looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" Roxy smiled a little. She looked around and saw the man from before coming towards them. He smiled when he approached them.

"Well done, ladies. And gentleman. You had quite the race there. Congratulations. You three, along with some others that were involved in a different race, are to come to this exact place tomorrow at six thirty sharp. Bring the cars you raced with." With that said, he walked off and left the three of them by themselves. Roxy then turned to Michael. She explained everything to him, from the killing of her parents, Vince adopting her to what she was doing now. Michael looked at her and then smirked.

"Cartel, huh? Not exactly Irish, is it?" Letty raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you care, Michael? I'm still me. Just because I have a different surname doesn't mean that I've changed." Letty smirked.

"Well... actually you have, chica." Roxy looked at Letty and grinned.

"True." She winked and Letty laughed. Michael looked between the two. Roxy had definitely changed. Roxy never winked, she never acted this bold and she DEFINITELY never wore clothes like that. Although to be fair, he hadn't seen her for years, but he didn't expect her to change that much. She was always a quiet little thing.

"Cé hé an cailín?" Michael asked Roxy, feeling smug that Letty wouldn't be able to understand. Letty smirked.

"Is é seo an cailín mar a thugtar do charad deirfiúr." Michael's mouth hung open. Roxy and Letty laughed at his expression.

"Tá do fuaimniú foirfe. Nach bhfuil tú Spáinnis?" Letty nodded her head. Michael smiled a little. He had to admit that he was impressed. They all started laughing and talked for a few minutes. Michael soon had to leave. Letty and Roxy got into their cars. They went back to the garage and returned the car Roxy raced in. They then proceeded to go home and wait for tomorrow to come along. They got out of the car and Letty went to make her way up to the front door but Roxy stopped her. Letty looked at her.

"What?" Roxy looked at her as if she was missing something.

"Mia's going to be here." Letty nodded.

"Yeah. And?" Roxy looked at her.

"You really don't see where I'm going with this?" Letty shook her head. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Mia thinks we went shopping. She'll expect us to come back with shopping bags." Letty's eyes widened. She put a hand to her forehead.

"Oh shit! I forgot!" Letty thought about it for a minute. She looked at Roxy and took a breath. "OK, we'll just say that you got really picky and we ended up not buying anything." Roxy nodded.

"And why did you not buy anything?" Letty looked up and then back at Roxy again.

"I decided to treat you for the day on the way over to the shops." Roxy nodded.

"That could work." They nodded at each other and walked into the house. Mia was in the sitting room. She looked up and saw them walking in. She smiled.

"Hey guys. Get anything?" Letty looked at Roxy and pretended to be annoyed.

"We would have if Roxy actually picked something!" Mia looked at them in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Letty sighed. Roxy looked at her from the corner of her eye. She was very good at acting.

"On the way over, I decided to treat Roxy for the day. I didn't want to buy anything. When we got there, we went to so many shops but Roxy got so picky. I showed her this really nice green dress. She tried it on and then she was going to buy it but the next thing I know, we're walking out of the shop with nothing." Mia nodded.

"That's sounds like you, Rox. No offence." Roxy just shrugged and grinned.

"It's true." Letty rolled her eyes. They both sat down and watched TV. Roxy ended up falling asleep with her head on Mia's shoulder. Mia's head was on top of Roxy's and she was also asleep. Letty looked at them. She didn't want to do this to Mia and she didn't want to do it to Roxy either. She sighed and woke them up. They all then went to their own beds and fell asleep instantly.

~~~~~~~~~~ _F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Roxy was woken up by her phone ringing. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Blaise. She groaned.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice think with sleep.

"Hey, Roxy. Shit, did I wake you?" Roxy yawned.

"No shit, Sherlock." She heard Blaise chuckle. She sighed. "What's wrong? What do you want?" She heard Blaise let out a shaky breath.

"Roxy... I need to talk to you and Letty. At the same time, preferably." Roxy sat bolt upright.

"What the fuck?" She got up out of her bed and made her way to Letty's bedroom. She was still sleeping. Roxy shook her shoulder. Letty groaned.

"What the fuck are you waking me up for?" Roxy rolled her eyes at Letty's bluntness.

"Blaise is on the phone. He needs to tell us something." Letty groaned again and slowly sat up.

"OK, what?" Roxy put the phone on speaker.

"OK, Blaise. Talk." Roxy ordered. They heard him take a deep breath.

"Girls... they are going to kill you." Roxy froze. Letty seemed to freeze also. Letty was the first to talk.

"What?" She heard Blaise sigh.

"Once you get here today, they are going to get you to deliver heroine to the US - Mexican border. Once you get there and everything is delivered, Braga plans to kill all the drivers. Just to make sure that if the drivers were to go back, no-one would speak of what Braga is doing. So the only way they are going to prevent that from happening is to kill all of you." Letty looked at Roxy. Roxy had tears in her eyes and only one single tear went down her face. Letty frowned. She hugged Roxy whilst holding the phone in her hand.

"OK, Blaise. Thanks. We'll see you later." Letty hung up. She hugged Roxy and let the information set in.

"You OK, Rox?" Roxy shook her head.

"No! I'm not OK! What about Mia? We're going to die! Mia has already lost Brian and Dom. Now Vince has left and we're going to die! Mia is going to be alone! What the fuck are we going to do?" Letty rolled her eyes. Roxy would be the only person she knew that would think of others when she's going to die. That made Letty think.

"No." Roxy looked at Letty.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Letty looked at her.

"No. You are not going to die. WE are not going to die. We'll get out of there." Letty came up with a plan in her head quickly and explained it to Roxy. Roxy nodded. She thought the idea would work. It should work. They finished talking and got dressed. They went downstairs and found Mia in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. She smiled when she saw them enter the kitchen.

"Hey girls. What do you want for breakfast?" Letty and Roxy shrugged.

"I'm actually not feeling the best, Mia, so I'll probably get some cereal." Roxy said, hunting for a bowl in the cupboard. Mia frowned.

"You sure? You know I'll make you antyhing you want." Roxy smiled.

"I know you would, but I'm fine with this. As I said, I'm not feeling the best." Mia looked at her.

"You OK?" Roxy smiled and nodded. She knew Mia would be like this. She had a major maternal instinct and would mother over anyone she saw as family, especially Roxy. Roxy knew she would make an excellent mother.

"Just feeling a little light headed. That's all." Roxy reassured her. Mia nodded and smiled.

"Feel better, sweetie. I'm going to Mrs. Sanders down the street. She's sick and I'm helping her by running some errands for her and looking after her. You two OK here?" Letty scoffed.

"No faith." Mia laughed.

"No. I have faith alright. I just know you two well enough that you'll either start a play fight or go do something that might wreck the house." Roxy laughed at that.

"It's true! We're unpredictable!" Mia and Letty laughed and nodded. Mia soon said her goodbye and left. The kitchen was silent as Roxy sat and ate while Letty paced. Roxy finished and put her dishes in the sink. Letty grabbed her arm. Roxy looked at her.

"What?"

"When Mia comes back, we'll pretend that you've been going on and on about how bored you are. Once it hits about five o'clock or so, mention that you're bored and I'll pretend to snap at you. I'll pretend that I'm taking you for a drive and then that will be us for the night." Roxy nodded.

"Good plan, batman." Letty snorted.

"Batman? Really?" She walked away with Roxy shouting behind her.

"HEY! Don't diss batman! Batman is awesome!" Roxy knew that even though Letty's back was facing her, Letty was rolling her eyes. They both went back to the garage and worked on Dom's car. They talked back and forth until Mia came home. They came in from the garage and helped Mia cook the dinner. Once they had finsihed eating, they all went into the sitting room and watched TV. It was nearing five o'clock and Roxy let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh my God, I'm bored." Letty rolled her eyes.

"That's it!" Mia looked at them.

"What's going on?" she asked. Letty sighed.

"She's been going on every two seconds about how bored she is." Mia laughed.

"Really, Roxy?" Mia asked. Roxy shrugged.

"I can't help that I'm bored." Letty smiled a little bit. It looked like Mia was buying it.

"You can't." Letty said. "I can." She grabbed her leather jacket off the back of the sofa. Roxy pretended to look confused.

"What you mean?" Letty looked at her like it was obvious.

"I'll take you for a drive." Roxy nodded and grinned.

"Alright!" Mia shook her head at the two's antics.

"Be careful, OK?" They both nodded.

"We'll be fine." Letty said casually. Mia nodded her head in agreement.

"Love ya, girl." Roxy said, winking at Mia. Mia winked back.

"Love ya too. Both of you." Letty just winked.

"Let's go, red." Roxy rolled her eyes. Letty grabbed the keys to her car and walked out the door.

"Really? You're calling me red? Way to be origianl, chica." That was the last thing Mia heard before the door closed. She laughed a little. She sighed. Another night in front of the TV alone. Maybe there would be some chocolate. That would always make her feel better.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Letty and Roxy had finally gotten to the building they were at yesterday. The Charger R/T was sitting perfectly, just waiting to be used. As soon as Roxy had seen it, a grin appeared on her face and she jumped out of the car and walked towards it.

"Well, hello, baby." she murmured, running her hand over the paint job again. Letty rolled her eyes and got out of the car. Soon, the other drivers arrived. Some men had gone around all the different cars and loaded up some bags. They were all waiting before Braga and his men turned up. When Letty saw Braga, she straightened up and her face was smooth with no emotion.

"Good evening, drivers. You're cars have been loaded with bags. I need you all to deliver them at the US - Mexican border. Once you get there, you will be rewarded." With that said, Braga and majority of his men left. A few guys stayed behind.  
"Alright, we need you to pay attention." A guy barked. "My name is Fenix and these are my men. We'll show you the way over. You all better stay close." He threatened before ordering them all to get into their cars. Roars of engines sounded throughout the building. The cars smoothly drove out of the building and onto the road. All the cars were perfectly drifting around corners and drifting in and out of traffic. Roxy was driving behind Letty and was keeping up with her perfectly. She knew that she wouldn't fall behind. The only thing she was worried about was how she and Letty were going to make it out alive. She knew that Letty had a plan and everything but even though Roxy trusted Letty, she wasn't sure if this plan would work or not. It was just a simple plan - anyone could have come up with it. Roxy tried to calm herself and concentrate on her driving. They had left the city and were now following Fenix and his men. Even though she knew something would go wrong, Letty had to be strong for Roxy. She couldn't let her guard down and tell Roxy how scared she was if the plan didn't work. She knew Roxy would freak out and would start hyperventilating or something. So all Letty did was focus on the driving. Apart from Dom, Mia and Roxy, the only other thing that could calm Letty down was driving. She felt free and felt like nothing could happen.

It had taken a while before they had finally reached a desert that Roxy swore had no end to it. After what seemed like years, the border was in sight. Roxy was confused. How the hell were they going to get to the other side if there were spotlights and guards at the top of it? She saw that the guy Fenix and his men speed up. She looked over at Letty in her car and saw Letty looking confused. She turned and looked at Roxy. Roxy just shrugged her shoulders. Letty did the same and sped off. Roxy laughed a little and caught up with her. Fenix and his men suddenly made a single file and seemed to disappear through some sort of hole. Roxy sped up and also disappeared through the hole after Letty did. There were so many turns in the little narrow cave that Roxy was actually starting to get dizzy. She was afraid of hitting something once she turned a sharp corner every two seconds. Finally, she was out of the darkness and they were at a dirt road and they all stopped. All the drivers parked beside each other and got out of their cars. Roxy went to stand beside the passenger side of Letty's car, just like Letty had told her to when she told her about the plan. Letty kept an eye on her. After what was going to happen, she needed to make sure Roxy would be OK. Fenix's men went to every car and got the bags. They placed them at Fenix's feet. Fenix smirked.

"It seems... that your services are no longer provided." Suddenly, Fenix whipped out a gun from his back pocket and started to shoot the drivers. Roxy and Letty watched on. Roxy's heart stopped when she saw the first guy being shot down.

"MICHAEL!" she screamed. Tears were streaming down her face at the loss of her long known friend.

"Roxy! C'mon!" Letty shouted at her. Roxy snapped out of it and got into the car. Letty quickly followed and started up the car. She drove off quickly and drove back through the narrow cave. They finally got out and looked at each other. Letty let out a relived sigh and started to laugh. Roxy joined in. She heard revving of an engine behind her. She was still smiling when she looked out the back window. That smile immediately left her face.

"LETTY! WE'RE BEING FOLLOWED!" Letty looked in the rear view mirror.

"OH SHIT!" She sped up and the chase was on. Fenix had followed them until they hit L.A. Letty was winding through a back street when Fenix started to shoot. One of the bullets hit the bakc tire, making Letty start to lose control of the car. Fenix then sped up and crashed into the back of Letty's car. That made Letty's car roll multiple times. The car ended up upside down. Roxy was unconscious. Letty was trying to wake her up but she heard footsteps coming towards them. She turned her head. Fenix was walking with a gun in his hand. He then walked around the car and Letty heard a gunshot. She shut her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. She knew that Roxy was dead. She saw Fenix walk into her line of sight. She looked up at him. He shot her and she became unconscious. Fenix made his way back to his car. He looked back at the girls in disgust. It was taken care of. He started up the car and quickly drove away, not knowing that he left one of his victims alive.

~~~~~~~~~~ _F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**Irish Meanings :D**

**"Féach tú ag an líne a chríochnú, cailín."  
Meaning: "See you at the finish line, girl."  
Pronunciation: /fac two ig an linya a crocnu calyeen/**

**"Cé hé an cailín?"  
Meaning: "Who is this girl?"  
Pronunciation: /cay hay an calyeen/**

**"Is é seo an cailín mar a thugtar do charad deirfiúr."  
Meaning: "This so-called girl is your friend's sister."  
Pronunciation: /is ay shaw an calyeen mar a hugtar do carid jarfur/**

**"Tá do fuaimniú foirfe. Nach bhfuil tú Spáinnis?"  
Meaning: "Your pronunciation is perfect. Aren't you Spanish?"  
Pronunciation: /ta daw fuamnew forf. nac will tu spanyish/**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	16. Chapter 15: Heartbreaking News

**Hey guys! This chapter was written by my friend Allie again! When I read it, I was in tears. So I hope you have the same reaction! So, again, thank you Allie! Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Heartbreaking News

The sun was rising and the humidity in the air grew thicker than it did the night before. Han, who was dressed in an open shirt and boxers, was staring out the window. Despite his night 'activity', he wasn't able to sleep. He stared out, seeing the red hues that occurred, reminding him of -. Han shook his head and walked over to the bed that held a tall thin girl wrapped around a thin teal blanket that was covering half her body. She was beautiful with jet black hair, tan skin and breasts that were obviously fake, but to Han, they damn sure felt real enough to have fun with. She was a classic beauty but she was just useful for the night. He would pick another 'flavour' for the next round. As Han was dressing, he though of last night's events. There wasn't much he remembered but there was definitely drinking a sort of island rum, loads of female bodies grinding up against him and... yep, there was definitely sex. But like it was said, he couldn't remember much of it. He heard the shower running and smirked to himself. That was another 'flavour' that had joined him and the girl on the bed. This one had blonde hair, reddish brown eyes and she too had skin that looked like the sun kissed it. He dressed quickly and looked through the women's purses. Now, right now you're thinking 'What the hell is Han doing?! He's not a petty thief!' Well, you're right... but the two girls were. Han retrieved his wallet in the blonde's purse and in the other girl's purse, he got his watch back. He smirked and shook his head at the foolishness of the girls.

"Typical." he muttered quietly and quickly left the house with a somewhat satisfied smirk.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

It was around past noon when Han walked into the garage where he worked at. A man known to the public as Yoan owned the garage. He looked up at the young Korean man who stumbled in half an hour late to work with shades protecting his eyes from the rays of the sun. Yoan smirked.

"Ah, had some fun last night, eh?" he spoke in a think Cuban accent. Han let out a chuckle.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, old man." he replied coolly. He walked to the back of the garage to change into his simple grey button up uniform. Yoan laughed out loud.

"Mhmm, sure mijo." His head snapped up at the ringing bells, signalling that there was a customer. Or so he had thought. It was a woman who had long brown hair that was slightly curled. She had light skin and was a bit on the petite side but not quite. She was hot, especially with the biege dress that hugged her shapely frame and accessories that accented her features. She was obviously American, one of the ones who actually moved to a small island like Cuba for all the wrong reasons. Yoan fought to keep his laughter in.

"May I help you, señorita?" he asked, slipping out a few chuckles.

"Yes." she spoke firmly, ignoring the chuckles surrounding her by the other customers. "I want to see Jin." She took off her frames and placed them in her purse. Once again, Yoan fought a laugh and took his favourite seat in the garage and called out for Jin. Jin, also known as Han, walked out into the main area of the garage, still buttoning up his shirt.

"What's up?" Yoan motioned his head to the girl that was furiously standing by the counter top. He resisted to roll his eyes and stared at her with a blank face. He nodded his head in gratitude to Yoan and looked at the girl.

"What you want, Beatrice?" The girl hissed at him.

"It's Melissa, you asshole!" Han just shrugged.

"That isn't what I meant, Bea- Melissa. Now, answer the question. I'm trying to work." he said as he sat by the front desk fixing some files he neglected to do the night before.

"What am I doing here?! You slept with my sister, you... you... you jerk!" she finished lamely. Han rolled his eyes at her and gave her a smile that clearly wasn't friendly.

"So? It wasn't like we were dating or had some stupid feelings for each other." He replied non-chalantly. "Plus, you were just a stand-in. She was the real entertainment." He almost let his emotionless face fall into a smirk when her jaw dropped. He looked down, fixing and re-arranging file papers. "You should have a doctor check out that annoying habit you have when you move your mouth. Oh, and don't forget to close the door on your way out." he said, not looking up from his work. The girl spluttered and kept opening and closing her mouth a couple of times, trying to think of something witty to say but nothing was able to come out. She huffed and stomped out the door, slamming it on the way out. Yoan, as well as the other men in the shop, started laughing at the girl's reaction. Yoan went up to Han and clapped him on the back.

"Y-you know, you are the man, Jin." he struggled to speak because he was laughing so hard. "If I were to EVER tell mi esposa eso, I would be losing everything in the divorce!" And he continued to laugh. Han just smirked and shook his head at the older man, and went off to work on one of the cars.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Several hours later, Han went home. It was a busy day at the small garage, but it was better than a slow day so he was content with it. As he walked home, he saw a couple of girls giggling and waving at him like all girls did back in his high school. He did his signature smirk and winked at them as he walked past, and took out his cigarettes and lit it up, acting as if he didn't feel one of the girls slip her number into his shirt pocket. Soon his apartment building came into view and he climbed the stairs and opened the door to his simple home. Deciding that he didn't want to go out tonight, he went into his living room/kitchen/bedroom and lay on the couch. He wasn't there for two minutes before his cell phone started ringing. He tried to ignore it and it eventually stopped. He smiled and closed his eyes.

It was around three am when Han all of a sudden jolted up in cold sweat with a feeling of anxiety and uneasiness. He did not know why he was awake, but he got up, walked over to his kitchen and shakily poured himself a glass of Anejo Reserva. He chugged the whole thing from his high ball glass. He then took his box of smokes, grabbed a cigarette and lit it up, with his hands still shaking. He didn't think it was the dream that made him feel this way, but he couldn't remember any of it. He ignored it nonetheless and continued to try and calm his nerves. The ringing of his cell phone made Han jump a bit and tried to settle as much as he could and went to look for it by the couch. He finally found it under the couch and saw that he once again missed the call. His eyes widened a bit. '4 missed calls' it read. He then narrowed his eyes when he saw it was the same number. He admitted that he was slightly worried. No-one had his number except two people. It definitely wasn't Yoan and the other person who had it never would have called this much, even if it was an emergency. He held the cell phone in his hand, contemplating to whether answer or not. He didn't have to wait long. The phone rang again and he answered it, he didn't say anything and waited for the mystery caller to speak first.

"H-han? I-is that you?" A soft voice went through the receiver. The voice sounded like this person had been crying and in pain. Han blinked.

"Mia?" He questioned slightly concerned. Mia answered fast.

"Han! I'm so glad you answered and that this is your number. I didn't know if I got the right number. Or I thought you were in some kind of trouble and-"

"Whoa, Mia, slow down. How did you get this number?" Han was more curious about why of all people he knew knew, why did Mia call him. It wasn't like they were strangers or anything. When they talked one on one, they really didn't have much in common, other than driving, but even their taste in cars were different.

"Oh, Dom gave it to me." Her voice faltered a bit. 'Of course, he's the only other person with my number.' he thought.

"Mia, it's not that it isn't great to hear from you but what's wrong? It's not every day that you call me. Is everything alright?" he asked rather smoothly for a person who just woke up from a ten hour sleep. It was quiet for a moment before Mia started sobbing.

"Han, Letty is gone! They just found her car burnt off the border of Mexico! She's dead! S-she's never coming back." She sobbed harder. Han didn't know what to feel. On one hand, he felt shocked. One of his best friends is just gone. Like Mia said, there was no warning, no heads up and Letty was gone. On the other hand, he felt a need to comfort Mia but he wasn't the type to do so.

"Damn..." he said awkwardly. "Is everyone alright?... How's Dom taking it?" His thoughts went to a certain redhead as he said 'everyone.' She loved Letty, hell they were practically sisters. That girl seemed far too innocent to experience something like this, even though she went through a lot already.

"Han." Mia spoke softly, ignoring his other questions as she didn't know how to answer them. "That's not all that happened." she whsipered. Han was confused. What else could have possibly happened? He didn't reply, waiting for to finish what she was saying.

"Han, it's about Roxy." Han's body jerked up in response at the mention of that name. His nerves tingled and his face flushed a bit. Ever since he left the Dominican Republic he had thought that leaving her behind would have decreased his confused feelings that had developed since he saw her. It did the complete opposite. The feeling of fondness grew and grew to a point where she clouded his dreams. Some were sweet and innocent and others were hot and erotic ones. The latter seemed to be the ones he woke up at just the point where it was getting good. When Han heard her name, he couldn't hide the concerned look on his face or the worry in his voice.

"How is she? Is she OK? How's she taking this, about Letty?" Mia was silent and the only sound between her and Han were her sniffles.

"H-han... She's gone... She's dead too..." Everything in that moment shattered - Han's composure, his feelings and as corny as it sounded, his heart did too. He was speechless. Like the day Roxy got stabbed, he had nothing to say.

"Han? Han? Han?!" Mia started calling his name frantically.

"Y-yeah, I'm here. H-how...?" That was all he could get out.

"Roxy was with Letty... No bodies were found. Detectives and forensics say that they might have been burnt in the car because they were traces of blood." She continued and sobs and whimpers slipped out but Han didn't hear anymore. He couldn't hear anymore. In a mist of things, he muttered 'bye' and hung up on the phone. His mind was clouded by distress. How could this have happened? He thought of the conversation he had with the red-head in his car in the D.R. They were so in sync, so in tune. It seemed so strange yet so right that they were able to. Han sat down with a stoic look on his face. He didn't know how long he just sat there but it was still dark out when he stood up. He walked up to the kitchen counter and started to pour himself some more Anejo Reserva but he stopped, stared at the glass and let out a growl and threw the glass. He grabbed the bottle and started to head out towards the balcony.

Would things have been different if he stayed? Would he be with her now? If he was there, could he have prevented this? So many questions. So many possabilities passed through his mind. He kept taking sips of the rum he had in his hands but not even the smooth burning sensation could have calmed his thoughts. Instead, it made him wonder. Why did this have to happen to her?

He slammed the balcony door open and stared at the rising sun once again. Staring out to see the beautiful oranges and yellows that the sun was letting peeked out but those colours weren't what caught his dark brown eyes. It was the red hues. The ones he refused to look at any longer than a second. The ones he hated yet yearned to look at every morning. He hated these feelings that coursed through his body.

His heart didn't have the so-called ache that was supposed to come. Instead, he felt it burn. He felt it being stabbed. He felt as if he was ripping his heart out of his own chest and threw it onto the road and waited for it to be run over.

He stared into the sun. As if he was looking for something from the so called 'God' was to give him for all the questions he had. None came.

He stared, not caring if his eyes burned. He took a sip of rum, allowing it to fall into his mouth, and the tears fall on his face.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**So what do you guys think? By the way, the Spanish in this chapter, I have no idea what it means. I only speak Irish and French! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I love it! Thanks again, Allie!**


	17. Chapter 16: Help

**Hey guys! Another chapter up here for you! Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Help

The back road in L.A was still abandoned. All that was left was the car that Fenix had totalled and inside that car was Letty and Roxy. Little did Fenix know that when he shot Letty, he only shot her arm. He had intended to shoot her in the stomach and the way that Letty's body was angled, it looked like he succeeded. There was complete silence except for a small groan. Letty slowly shuffled herself out of the car and landed on the ground on her back with a soft thud. She had no energy and she felt like falling asleep. She closed her eyes and was close to falling asleep before remembering about Roxy. Her eyes snapped opened and she sat bolt upright, ignoring the pains in her body. She crawled her way over to the passenger side of the car and tried to break the glass. Once she broke it, she saw Roxy still strapped to the seat. Letty reached out her arms. She put one arm around Roxy and used the other to free the seatbelt. Once she freed Roxy, she pulled her out of the car. Letty put one of Roxy's arm around her neck and half dragged Roxy's unconscious form to the side of the road and laid her down on the grass.

"Roxy. C'mon, sweetie, wake up. Roxy, please!" Letty had tears streaming down her face and was lightly slapping Roxy's face. She checked for a pulse and let out a relieved sigh when she felt a pulse but it was faint. She was starting to panic. She looked around her and was able to make out lights a few minutes away. She looked down at Roxy. She didn't know whether to leave her here or not while she went to get help. She decided to risk it. They both needed help.

"Roxy, honey, I'll be back OK? I'm just going to get help." She figured that Roxy might be able to hear her but would not be able to respond. Letty let out a shaky breath. She then stood up and felt light headed immediately. She stumbled forward and leant against the wrecked car. She took a few deep breaths before she attempted to walk toward the light. It took her a while to get there but once she got there, she found that it was a house. She knocked on the door. She leant against the doorway and held onto her arm which was shot at by Fenix. Letty faintly heard footsteps making their way towards the door. She lifted her head and saw a couple standing at the door. They both looked to be about forty. The woman gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my dear, are you alright?" The woman reached out to help her into the house. Letty slightly nodded her head.

"I'm fine, but... there's someone else at the road a few minutes from here. Our car crashed and it rolled. She's on the other side of the road beside the car. She's unconscious and I can't move her." The woman helped her to sit on a chair in their sitting room.

"Don't worry. I'll get my son and we'll both carry her here. What does she look like?"

"She has red hair, pale skin and she's wearing a green top with a leather jacket and black jeans and boots." The man nodded.

"EMMETT!" The sound of footsteps sounded and a boy appeared at the doorway. Letty looked at him. He seemed to be about the same age as Roxy. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He saw Letty and smiled. Letty smiled back. He looked at his father.

"What's wrong?" His father looked at him.

"I need you to help me find someone down by the road." The boy looked shocked for a second before nodding his head. Both men then walked out the door. The woman looked at Letty and smiled.

"I'll go get some rags and water and I'll help clean you up." Letty smiled and thanked her. The woman smiled and walked out of the room. Letty put her head in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. She promised. She promised Roxy that nothing would happen and that they wouldn't die. She couldn't believe that she let her down. She didn't notice she was crying until the woman came back into the room. Once she saw Letty crying, she ran to her.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" Letty looked up at her and sighed.

"The girl on the road... she's like a sister to me. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her." The woman nodded in understanding.

"I know how you feel. Something like that happened to me when I was younger. I'm sure she'll be fine, dear." Letty nodded her head and smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs..." The woman smiled.

"Oh, excuse me, dear. I'm Mrs. Brandon. Just call me Adelaide. And my husband is called Frank." Letty nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Adelaide." Adelaide smiled.

"Now... let's clean you up, shall we?" She put a bowl of water on the table beside the chair where Letty was sitting and dipped a cloth into the water. She applied it to Letty's forehead, making Letty hiss in pain.

"Sorry, dear."

"Letty." Adelaide looked at her confused.

"Sorry?" Letty smiled.

"My name. It's Leticia but Letty for short." Adelaide smiled.

"That's a beautiful name and nickname." Letty smiled.

"Thank you." Adelaide smiled. Letty noticed that she did this a lot. Not that she complained. It made her feel welcome and wanted. Adelaide had cleaned up most of Letty's cuts before the front door slammed open. Frank and Emmett were walking through the door. Emmett was carrying Roxy in his arms and Frank was leading him through the house and into the sitting room where Letty and Adelaide were. Once Adelaide saw Roxy, a gasp escaped form her mouth. She helped the men to lay Roxy gently down on the sofa. Letty watched on in dispair. She had no idea what to do. Once everyone moved away from Roxy, Letty finally saw the damage. There was a deep gash on Roxy's forehead and blood was still pouring down her face which Adelaide was now tending to. Her hands were grazed and her clothes were ripped. Her left leg was bleeding badly also and Emmett was treating it. Frank kept coming and going from the kitchen and each time he returned, he came back with more cloths and bowls of water and took away the bloody rags and bowls of bloody water. Letty felt absolutely helpless. She was Roxy's sister and yet these strangers were the ones who were helping Roxy, not Letty. She put her head in her hands again and closed her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Emmett looking down at her.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of her. You'll both be fine." Letty smiled her thanks. Emmett squeezed her shoulder lightly before walking away. Letty felt her eyes slowly close. She had quickly fallen asleep.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~_

Letty woke up and noticed that she was lying down. Someone must have helped her to lay down and put a pillow under her head and put a blanket over her to keep her warm. She smiled at their generosity. She quickly sat up and stretched, flinching when she felt pain on her her arm and pretty much everywhere else on her body. She looked at her arm which had a bandage over the gunshot wound. Someone must have got the bullet out. She didn't know how they did it without waking her up but they did. She looked over and saw Roxy had a blanket and pillow. Letty sighed and walked over to her. She kneeled beside her and took her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Rox." Letty started to cry and put her head on Roxy's stomach.

"Sweet baby Jesus, Letty, you act like I'm dying. You think you're gonna get rid of me that easy? I think this is the only time I've seen you cry. Well, except that time Dom left..." Letty's head snapped up and she saw Roxy's knowing smile. Letty grinned.

"Oh my God! I've been worried non-stop!" Roxy frowned.

"How long have I been out?" Letty shrugged.

"No idea."

"You've been out for sixteen hours, dear." Letty and Roxy turned their heads and saw Adelaide standing there with a tray of food in her hands. Roxy tried to sit up but Adelaide shook her head and quickly shuffled forward.

"No no, sweetie. Don't move. I think you may have injured your back a little. I don't know how serious it is so I'd rather not risk it." Roxy nodded. Adelaide placed the tray on the table in the middle of the room. She then proceeded to help Roxy sit up along with Letty's help. Roxy hissed in pain a little and Adelaide sent her an apologetic look. Once they achieved that, Adelaide looked at the tray of food and frowned.

"Oh dear. It seems like I haven't made enough for two people." She looked at Roxy and looked slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't think you would be awake." Roxy waved a hand.

"It's fine, honestly, Mrs..." Adelaide smiled.

"Mrs. Brandon, dear, but please, call me Adelaide." Roxy smiled and nodded.

"You are both very polite." Roxy and Letty grinned at each other.

"We were made sure to respect people." Roxy answered. Letty smiled, thinking of Dom and how he always told them to respect people. Adelaide laughed a little.

"Well, whoever taught you that is very smart. Now, I'll go get some more food for you, dear. Roxy, isn't it?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah. That's me. You honestly don't have to trouble yourself, Mrs. Bran... Adelaide." She stopped when Adelaide gave her a stern look. Letty nodded.

"She can share her food with me. By the looks of things, there is plenty of food to go around. You don't mind sharing, do you Roxy?" Roxy shook her head and smiled.

"Nope. I'm fine with that." Adelaide looked wary.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be a problem at all." Letty and Roxy both shook their heads.

"We're fine. You don't need to look after us all the time. I'm sure you have other things to tend to." Letty commented. Roxy nodded her head in agreement. Adelaide hesitated.

"I could send in my son, Emmett, to keep you girls company if you want. He can set up the television for you." Letty smiled.

"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you." Adelaide smiled and nodded.

"No problem, girls." With that, she walked out of the room. Roxy looked at Letty.

"To say she is very nice is an understatement." Letty hummed in agreement. She then saw a chair beside the sofa where Roxy was sitting and pulled it out so she could sit by Roxy. She then pulled the table forward and divided out the food. They were both talking and eating when Emmett walked in. He smiled at both of them.

"Hey, girls. Good to see you up." He said, looking at Roxy. Roxy nodded and grinned.

"It is indeed." Emmett frowned a little.

"Um... I'm not trying to be rude but your accent... it's odd." Roxy and Letty both laughed a little. Roxy smiled kindly at him.

"Yeah, I'm from Ireland." Emmett grinned.

"Aw man! I've always wanted to go there!" Roxy grinned.

"Well, it's a great place to go to." Emmett smiled. He and Letty and Roxy talked while he switched on the television. He settled on a film that had just started. Roxy squealed a little and clapped her hands. Emmett and Letty looked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I love this film!" Letty looked at the screen and laughed.

"You never get bored of that film, woman."

"Nope!" Roxy said, popping the 'p.' Emmett was sorting through some pages he had which Roxy and Letty guessed to be schoolwork.

"What film is it?" he asked, not bothering to look up.

"Gone In 60 Seconds." Letty replied. Emmett froze and then looked up.

"I suppose I can do this afterwards." Letty raised an eyebrow.

"You like this film?" Emmett nodded enthusiastically. Roxy grinned.

"See? I'm not the only person who thinks this film is awesome!" Roxy gave Emmett a high five before they all settled to watch the film. Once it was over, all three of them spent their day talking and Roxy also helped Emmett with his schoolwork. The day went by quickly and soon enough, Roxy and Letty were almost asleep. Mr and Mrs Brandon and Emmett were already upstairs in their own rooms sleeping. Roxy and Letty were still in the sitting room as they didn't want to move Roxy and Letty didn't want to leave Roxy alone. They were talking absent-mindedly about small things before Letty sighed.

"What's wrong, chica?" Roxy asked. Letty sat up and looked at her.

"Once you're healed, we're going to have to leave. Go somewhere where no-one will even think about looking if they were to try and find us." Letty sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Roxy grinned.

"I know just where to go."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**What do you think? Hope you all enjoyed it! If I update more slowly, it's because it's a busy month for me and I also have to get ready to go back to school in September. Yay! -_- *note sarcasm* Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! **


	18. Chapter 17: Fresh New Start

**Hey guys! WOW! 100 reviews! Thank you guys soooooo much! Another chapter up quickly for you! Yay me! Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Fresh New Start

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in Dublin shortly. Please put on your seatbelts while we begin our descent." Letty and Roxy did just that. Roxy looked over at Letty and grinned.

"I can't believe we're going to be here soon!" Letty smiled. She put a hand on Roxy's shoulder.

"Rox, I know you haven't been here in years but calm down, chica." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"OK, fine! You can't blame me for being excited though!" Letty thought about it.

"True." Ten minutes later, they were both walking into Dublin airport. Roxy looked around her and grinned. The airport had definitely changed since the last time she had been here. Letty also looked around. She was thankful that Roxy had taught her irish as she saw so many different signs with irish on them. Of course, they all had english on them but the irish stood out a lot more. The airport was so modern and to Letty, everyone seemed to be so friendly.

"Letty, c'mon!" Letty snapped out of it and saw Roxy practically skipping in front of her. She smiled. She then realised that it was going to be a long trip to Galway. She almost groaned but then perked up at the thought of all the sleep she was going to be able to do. Roxy easily made her way through the airport with Letty closely following behind as she had no idea where to go. They had just gotten near the door when Roxy stopped. Letty stopped also.

"What?" she asked Roxy. Roxy stopped and grinned. She took out her phone and scrolled through some of her contacts before putting her phone to her ear. She grinned when she heard the voice on the other line. Letty stood there and listened to Roxy talking to her friend, surprisingly in english. She expected her to speak in irish as this was Ireland after all and she was brought up speaking irish.

"Orla... Need a favour, doll... Yes, I'm in Ireland... Um... They died Orla. Oh, sweetie, it's fine honestly... Yeah... Yeah... Sure..." Roxy looked over at Letty and grinned. Letty winked back. Roxy laughed a little before talking to this Orla person on the phone again. "Well, we need a place to stay and you're the only person who I know in Dublin... Me and my sister." Roxy laughed. "No, not an actual sister, Orla. Know what I mean? Yeah... That's brilliant, Orla. I honestly can't thank you enough. OK, so Damien will come get us? What's he driving? Alright, tell him I heard him. Alright, see ya, doll." With that, Roxy hung up. She put her phone in her pocket before looking at Letty. Letty was confused for a second.

"We're staying in Dublin? I thought we were heading to Galway." Roxy nodded.

"We are. We're just going to be staying here for a few days. That's all." Letty nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I have a friend here in Dublin called Orla. We grew up together until I moved away and since then, we've been in contact. She's a few years older than me but we're still good friends. She's moved down here with her husband Damien who I only met a few times. He's coming to collect us and should be here in about fifteen minutes. He's driving a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500." Letty raised her eyebrows.

"Fuck." Roxy nodded.

"I know right? Man, I always loved that car." Letty rolled her eyes. Of course, Roxy loved that car. She was obsessed with the film that the car was in. Another ten minutes and Roxy and Letty heard a deep rumble. Roxy grinned and stood up from where she was sitting on her suitcase. Letty was doing the same. The Brandon's helped Letty and Roxy to recover. When they were satisfied that Roxy could move around on her own, they then proceeded to buy the girls some clothes which Letty and Roxy reluctantly agreed to. They then gave them some money that they had saved for no reason at all and gave it to them for them to get to Ireland and to keep themselves busy for a few months while they went looking for jobs. Roxy and Letty couldn't have thanked them enough. The shiny sleek car pulled smoothly in front of them and a tall handsome man got out of the car. He grinned at Roxy.

"YO, ROX!" Roxy squealed a little and ran to him. He caught her and spun her around. He then put her back on the ground and looked at her. She had definitely changed since the last time he saw her.

"Hey, Damien. Long time no see, huh?" Damien grinned and nodded. Roxy grinned back and then turned around dragging Damien with her.

"Damien, this is Letty. Letty, this is Damien." Damien looked at Letty and grinned. He put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Letty smiled and shook his hand.

"Same here." Letty replied. Damien smiled.

"Well, let's not keep you ladies waiting any longer." Damien grabbed their suitcases and put them in the trunk as they were relatively small suitcases.  
They all got into the car and they were soon on their way. They made small talk while they made their way further into Dublin. Once Letty saw Dublin, she was completely gobsmacked.

"Wow." Roxy was in the passenger seat and turned around to look at Letty.

"What do ya think, chica?" She was grinning at Letty. Letty turned away from the window and smiled.

"It's beautiful here, Roxy." Roxy grinned.

"Isn't it?" Letty could just see the excitement pouring out of her. Letty smiled. Damien looked at Letty through the rear view mirror.

"It's a great place to live. You get used to all the overwhelming lights and sights and stuff when you're living here. Believe me, I would know. Orla practically dragged me around Dublin just to see all the different sights. I don't think that'll change at all." Roxy smiled at him.

"Ah, but would you have her any other way, though?"

"Of course not. I love her just the way she is." Letty smiled. That's how she felt about Dom and she was sure that was how Roxy felt about Han. Even though Roxy claimed that she was over Han and hated him for leaving her, Letty knew that deep down that Roxy still loved Han. She knew that Han loved Roxy too but she really hoped that if they ever did get together, Han would completely forget about his womanising ways and focus on just Roxy and love her with everything he had. Otherwise, he had her to deal with and Letty was sure that he would have the rest of the team to deal with too. Soon enough, they had arrived at a nice and cosy looking cottage. Letty smiled. Roxy squealed. Damien stopped the car. They all got out of the car and Roxy and Letty helped Damien to get the suitcases out of the car. They had just got the last suitcase out when a squeal was heard. Letty turned her head and saw a woman with brown hair and green eyes coming out. When she stepped out into the sun, Letty noticed streaks of red through her hair. It looked like she was naturally a red-head. The woman ran towards Roxy and hugged her tightly. She then pulled back and smiled warmly.

"God, Roxy! It's been ages, woman!" The woman had a beautiful irish accent, Letty had noticed. She had a voice that sounded like Roxy.

"It's been far too long, Orla." Roxy then brought Orla over to Letty.

"Orla, this is Letty. My sister." Orla looked at Roxy and nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I get it now." She then looked at Letty. "Hey there. Welcome to our home. I hope Roxy here hasn't been giving you a hard time in your life." Letty let out a laugh.

"She's a handful but I'm sure we wouldn't have her any other way." Orla grinned.

"Damn right!" Everyone laughed. They all went inside once Roxy and Letty had each grabbed their own suitcases. They followed Damien and Orla into the house and they were holding hands while they walked. Roxy looked at Letty and smiled. She threw her arm around Letty's shoulders and grinned.

"So what do you think?" Letty grinned.

"I think I'm gonna like Ireland." Roxy laughed and winked at her.

"Oh, believe me. You will." They both laughed and walked into the house. Letty looked around her. The house had a definite 'home' feeling to it. It made her relax.

"You can just put your suitcases down here. You can get everything sorted later. I'll make you gals something to eat. You've bound to be hungry." Roxy and Letty both nodded their heads. Orla smiled. She then proceeded to direct them to the kitchen table and made them sit there. Orla went about the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards to find ingredients. All three girls made small talk while Orla made their food for them. Damien had made his way into the sitting room and had made himself comfortable, knowing that his wife would want to catch up with her friend. Orla put a plate in front of each of them. She simply made them sandwiches but Letty was sure that these sandwiches would fill her up. She proved herself correct a few minutes later when she had finished. She sat back in the chair and let out a content sigh. She looked across the table and saw Roxy doing the same. Letty stood up, picked up her own plate and Roxy's and brought them over to the sink. She was just about to wash them when Orla, who was talking briefly to Damien, walked through the door and shooed her away.

"I appreciate it, honey, but you're a guest. You don't need to do anything." Letty opened her mouth to protest but Orla cut her off. "Honestly, sweetie, it's fine. If you want to help around the house, I'll let you know, OK?" Letty nodded, happy that she could help whilst these people let her stay under their roof. Letty looked around and then settled on Roxy who was talking animatedly to Orla. She knew that Roxy was happy to be here. And so was she. She sat and thought about Vince. He was the only person who knew that Roxy was alive. Roxy didn't mention anything about Letty as Letty didn't want anyone to know just yet. Letty prayed that Vince wouldn't say anything about Roxy being alive. She didn't need the drama. She just wanted to be free for a while. By the looks of things, that was going to happen.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**What do ya think? I'm sorry that it may be shorter than the rest of the other chapters but it was longer. But a few days ago my laptop froze and I didn't realise that when I turned off the computer, the chapter didn't save so I had to do this from scratch again. So sorry bout that. I'm also sorry for the wait. I had to go to the hospital and other things also got in the way but it's here now so yay! Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 18: The Call

**Another chapter up for you guys, my faithful readers! Whoop!**

Chapter 18: The Call

Two years had passed since Roxy and Letty arrived at Ireland. They had stayed at Orla's house for a few months. During those months, Roxy and Letty both got jobs. Roxy got a job as a waitress at a café. She also worked at a nightclub. Letty also worked with Roxy at the nightclub. It was called 'Twist and Pulse.' It was the biggest nightclub in Dublin and Roxy and Letty both worked behind the bar. Just working there for even a few months gave Roxy and Letty enough money to get to Galway. Roxy's father had left their house to Roxy in his will so they both planned to get to Galway. At least they had a place to stay when they got there. All they had to do was get a job. Once they got to Galway, Roxy made her way to her old house by memory. She remembered the lane which lead up to the house. It wasn't a big house but it wasn't small either. It was big enough that it made Letty gasp. Before they went to the house, Roxy had to stop off at her neighbour's house. Her neighbours, Mr and Mrs Henson, were good friends of her father and mother. They always had a key to the house as Roxy's parents had asked them to clean the house every few months while they were in America. Once they had a good chat with Roxy and gave her the key, both girls walked into Roxy's old house. Roxy remembered everything. They had settled down quite nicely in the town and Roxy remembered some of the locals. They both got a job at a garage. It kept them both going and they were able to make good enough money each. One afternoon, when Letty was out buying food for them, Roxy's phone rang. She walked into the sitting room and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Roxy?" Roxy gasped.

"Vince?" Tears came to her eyes. Vince was the only one who knew that they were alive. He knew why they wanted to keep hidden. He promised them both that he would not tell anyone and both Roxy and Letty trusted him to keep his word.

"Yeah, Rox, it's me. Listen, I'm in Rio at the minute. There's a job I've got down here and I need your help to pull it off. I've got Brian and Mia and Dom and all I need is you." Roxy gasped.

"Vince, you stupid bastard, they think I'm dead!" She could hear Vince sigh.

"Shit. That's right. Well, why don't you just come out? OK? Letty can keep in the dark and if I know her, she will want to do just that." Roxy sat down as she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Wow, Vince. No offence but this is just too much to take in."

"I know, Rox, but you have to do this. I miss you so much. I want to see my sister." The tears came down her face and she thought about it. She let out a breath.

"Alright, Vince. When do you need me there?" Roxy could just imagine Vince grinning.

"As soon as possible. Honestly, Roxy, I can't thank you enough. Besides, you get to see Rosa again and you get to meet your newphew for the first time." Roxy gasped.

"You had a little boy?"

"Yeah. We named him Nico. After Dom." Roxy smiled.

"That's great, Vince. Say 'hi' to Rosa and my little nephew for me."

"I will, Roxy. I'll see you soon." Roxy smiled.

"Yeah. Love you, Vince."

"Love you too, sis." With that, they both hung up. Roxy let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through her hair. A smile appeared on her face and she let out a squeal. She was going to see Vince. And Rosa. And her new little nephew. She was so excited. She ran upstairs and grabbed a suitcase and immediately started packing. About thirty minutes later, Letty came back home.

"ROXY! I'M BACK!" Roxy had just finished packing. She ran downstairs and skipped into the kitchen with a smile on her face. Letty turned around and saw her.

"What the hell are you all smiley about?" Roxy giggled.

"I have to tell you something. Please don't get mad. OK?" Letty looked at Roxy suspiciously.

"OK..." Roxy took Letty's hand. She led her to the sofa in the sitting room. They both sat down and Letty looked at Roxy, waiting for her to talk.

"When you were out, Vince called." Letty's eyes widened. Roxy continued. "He asked me to come to Rio. He knew that you would still want to 'stay in the dark.' He wanted to see me and wants me to meet Nico." Letty was confused.

"Who's Nico?" Roxy grinned.

"Vince and Rosa had a little boy. They named him Nico after Dom." Letty smiled.

"That's really nice of them." Roxy nodded. Letty bit her lip.

"Rox, I'd love to go with you to protect you and everything but I just don't think I can." Roxy nodded in understanding and smiled sadly.

"I'm going." Letty stared at her.

"So you're going to abandon me?"

"Then come with me!" Letty gaped at her.

"NO! I'm not ready, Roxy. No way!"

"Letty, I'm not ready either. The way I look at it is that Mia has suffered far too much with us gone. She lost her brother, a lover and her two sisters all in one go. I want her to have another sister back. I owe her that much. And I also want to see my brother, Letty. I want to see my nephew and hold him for the first time. Everyone has suffered because of our leaving. You don't have to go with me. You can at least come to Rio. Don't come and see the group with me. You can live near the outskirts of the town. Please, Letty." Roxy was crying at this point. Letty was crying too. She nodded.

"Alright, fine. We can go to Rio, but I'm going nowhere near them." Roxy nodded.

"You do know that when we get there and I meet them, I'm hardly going to see you?" Letty nodded. She knew that the group would be wanting to talk to her again and that they would all be busy with things.

"You can at least attempt to visit me." Letty grumbled. Roxy laughed and nodded. They hugged. Letty stood up along with Roxy.

"I guess we should pack."

"I already did. All I have to do is wait for you to pack." Letty rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs. Of course, Roxy was packed. In an hour, Letty was packed and ready. Roxy was waiting at the door with her suitcase sitting beside her. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Ready?" Letty nodded. Roxy giggled a little. Letty looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Guess what I remembered earlier when I booked our flight."

"What?"

"There is a fucking Galway airport." Letty stared at her.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Roxy looked at her sheepishly.

"I forgot there was one! Sorry!" Letty glared at her.

"I spent shit loads of time on the road to get here yet we could have gotten a flight to here instead of Dublin!" Roxy grinned.

"Ah, but then you wouldn't have met Orla and Damien though." Letty went to argue but then smiled.

"True." Roxy grinned again.

"Come on! Let's go!" They both left the house and got into Roxy's new car. She had bought herself a Mazda RX-7. Once she saw it, she fell in love with it. It was black and green. Every chance Roxy had, she would drive that car anywhere. Even if it was just to the shop down the street which was in walking distance. Roxy got into the driver's side and Letty put the suitcases in the back seat and then got in the passenger seat. They took off towards the airport. Once they got there, Roxy and Letty took the suitcases out of the car and made their way inside.

"I have to make a stop first." Letty nodded and followed her. Roxy was heading towards some desk. Roxy turned and told Letty to wait for her. Letty was confused but obliged. Roxy made her way over to the desk and talked to the woman behind it. Five minutes later, Roxy came back with a smile on her face. Letty smiled.

"What?" Letty questioned Roxy. Roxy grinned.

"I just got my car to be shipped to Rio." Letty smiled.

"Really?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, I always thought you could fly it over but they said that they don't do that but they said that they could ship it out to Rio for me. They say it may take a week or so because it will be by boat but I'll be there to pick it up." Roxy squealed a little.

"Jesus, Rox, you're addicted to that car. You drive that car 24/7, not to mention you drift in it far too many times in those back roads behind the house." Roxy just shrugged and grabbed the handle on her suitcase. They made their way to the desk to check in for their flight. Time seemed to fly by and before they knew it, they were on the plane and were making their way to Rio. Letty looked over at Roxy. She was excited but she looked tired at the same time. Letty rolled her eyes.

"Roxy, go to sleep. Don't worry. If you don't wake up before we get to Rio, I'll wake you up so you can see it." Roxy grinned.

"Thanks, batman." Letty laughed.

"No problem, Joker." Roxy huffed and lightly punched Letty's shoulder. Letty laughed again. Roxy stuck out her tongue and put her head back on the seat and quickly fell asleep. Letty smiled. She let out a sigh. She didn't know if she was ever going to be ready to see Dom and the crew again. She sighed again.

'I guess,' Letty thought. 'Only time will tell.'

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**YAY! Letty and Roxy are going to Rio! Whoop whoop! Anyway, enough of my randomness! What did you guys all think? Good? Bad? Awful? Let me know! :D**


	20. Chapter 19: A Familar Face

**Thanks for all your support guys! Honestly it's amazing and I appreciate it so much! So I reward you with another chapter! XD ENJOY!**

Chapter 19: A Familar Face

"Damn, that was a long flight." Letty complained. Both her and Roxy had just landed in Rio and to say that it was hot was an understatement.

"You'll live. If you want to complain, complain about the heat! Thank God I cut my hair! I know that I wouldn't be able to handle long hair in this heat. I don't know how you do it, chica." Letty rolled her eyes and looked at Roxy. Her hair was now chin length and naturally flicked at the ends. Letty didn't do much with her own hair. All she did with it was cut a little bit off and got a side fringe. Nothing exciting but it would do. They walked off the plane and into the airport to retrieve their suitcases. They then called a taxi. Letty had to do all the talking as Roxy couldn't speak spanish or portuguese. The taxi took them to a hotel at the end of Rio. They both got out and got their suitcases out of the trunk of the taxi. Letty thanked the taxi driver and paid him. He thanked her and drove off. Both girls walked into the hotel and Letty checked them in. They got a key for each of their rooms which were beside each other. They made their way to their rooms and unpacked. Once Roxy was finshed, she walked into Letty's room. She sat down on her bed and smiled. Letty smiled.

"Vince coming to get you?" Roxy nodded.

"Any minute now. He said he'd call me." As soon as those words left her mouth, her mobile began to ring. Roxy grinned and answered.

"Hello, Roxy Cartel, with a very dangerous man between my thighs!" Letty burst out laughing and was on the floor practically in tears. Roxy put the phone on speaker.

"You better have no man nowhere near you at all Roxy!" Letty and Roxy kept laughing. Vince sat and listened to them laughing and waited for them to calm down before he tried to talk again.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Vince. It had to be done." Vince snorted.

"Sure it did. Anyway, I'm outside." Roxy nodded and grinned.

"Shall be with you soon, brother!" With that, Roxy hung up and put her phone in her pocket. She stood up and looked sadly at Letty.

"This is it, I guess." Letty commented. Roxy shook her head.

"Fuck no! I'll see you soon hopefully!" Letty nodded and hugged Roxy tightly.

"I'll still miss you, though!" Roxy nodded into Letty's shoulder. They pulled away and smiled sadly at each other.

"I'll text you every chance I get, OK?" Letty nodded. With that, Roxy blew her a kiss and left. She made her way downstairs and into the hotel lobby. She went outside and saw Vince standing with his back to her. She grinned and sneaked up behind him.

"Oh, yeah, sure! Greet your sister with your back!" Vince jumped and spun around. Once he saw Roxy, he grinned. Roxy grinned back. He grabbed her and spun her in the air. He set her back on the gorund and looked at her. She had definitely changed. She was taller and had cut her hair.

"The hair?" He questioned. Roxy shrugged.

"I wanted a change." Vince smiled. Typical Roxy. Always did the smallest things to have a 'change.' He hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Rox." At this, Roxy started to cry.

"I missed you too, Vince." They pulled back and smiled.

"Well, we better not keep Rosa and Nico waiting." Roxy squealed. Vince rolled his eyes and chuckled. He led her to his car. They got in and were soon on their way. While Vince drove, they talked about small things - how Roxy was doing, what Vince had felt when he became a father, what Nico looked like. All of this kept them talking until they reached the favelas. Roxy frowned a little but thought that there may be a reason behind Vince staying here. Vince parked the car and they both got out. Roxy was a little worried as to why there were men sitting around with guns. She grabbed Vince's hand. Vince chuckled but held her hand anyway. He led her up the hills and through the little houses until they reached a little cream house. Roxy looked at Vince and he motioned for her to go first. Roxy turned the handle and slowly walked in. She stood in the little hallway and waited for Vince to tell her where to go. He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her into the kitchen. Roxy saw that Rosa was in the kitchen and was washing dishes. Roxy looked at Vince and he winked at her.

"Look who's here, Rosa." Rosa turned around, startled, and glared playfully at Vince. She had a smile on her face and when she saw Roxy her smile disappeared. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Roxy?" Roxy nodded and smiled. Rosa stared for a minute before smiling and running at Roxy. They hugged each other tightly and cried. Rosa had heard about Roxy. Vince had told her earlier that he had a surprise for her but never knew that it would be something like this. Both girls pulled back and Rosa looked at Vince.

"Why didn't you tell me Roxy was alive?" Roxy noticed that Rosa's english had definitely improved since she last saw and talked to her. Vince shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I just wanted it to be a surprise, honey." Rosa smiled and walked over to Vince and kissed him. Vince pulled back and smiled at her. He kissed her forehead and put his arm around her and they both looked at Roxy. Vince grinned.

"You wanna see your nephew now?" Roxy nodded and squealed a little. Rosa and Vince laughed and led her to a room at the back. They stood to the side and let Roxy walk over to the crib. Once Roxy walked over to crib and looked down, she knew that she would was a goner and would love Nico with everything she had. She looked at Rosa.

"Can I hold him?" Rosa smiled and nodded. Roxy smiled and looked back at Nico. He was looking up at her with a smile. Roxy grinned and picked him up gently. She put her arms around him securely and looked at him.

"Hey there, Nico. You're just the cutest little thing ever! I'm gonna be the best aunt ever!" Nico just clapped his little hands and gurgled. Roxy turned towards Rosa and Vince.

"To say he's adorable or cute is an understatement." Vince and Rosa laughed again and nodded. "He's gonna be loved so much." Roxy looked back at Nico. "You'll have the best family you could ever ask for, Nico." Roxy continued to sway herself and Nico side to side and talk to him and Rosa looked up at Vince.

"Thank you. I'm glad to have my sister back." Vince grinned. He kissed her and Rosa then put her head on Vince's shoulder. He put his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. Time seemed to fly by and Nico fell asleep on Roxy's shoulder. Roxy kissed his forehead and put him in his crib. She knew that he would probably wake up in an hour or two. She made her way to the table where Vince was sitting. Rosa was in the kitchen cooking. Roxy smiled at Vince.

"You have a beautiful son, Vince." Vince grinned proudly and nodded. His grin soon fell and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Listen, Rox..." Roxy rolled her eyes. She knew what was going on.

"OK, you need to tell me something. Why do I get the feeling that Mia is coming here?" Vince looked at her.

"How the hell did you know that?" Roxy shrugged.

"I always get a feeling about things and usually I'm right about them." Vince shrugged.

"She's not the only one coming." At this, Roxy raised her eyebrow.

"I'm listening." Vince chuckled.

"Buster is coming along as well." Roxy's eyes widened.

"Brian?" Vince nodded. "Are they together again?" Vince nodded again.

"They may be here in an hour or so." Roxy nodded.

"I have no idea how to explain to them about how I'm alive." Vince looked at Roxy sympathetically. He stood up and walked over to her and hugged her.

"You'll work something out, sis. You always do." Roxy smiled and Vince kissed her head. Roxy sighed.

"I'll go see if Rosa needs help. You just stay here and look pretty... 'cause, you know, you're just the prettiest little thing in the village." Roxy trailed off. Vince raised his eyebrow and Roxy laughed. She walked into the kitchen and saw that Rosa hadn't even started on cooking yet. Roxy smiled a little.

"You need help, Rosa?" Rosa turned around and smiled.

"Thanks. That would be great. It's a little stressful. Vince helps when he can." Roxy snorted.

"Never helped me when I cooked." Rosa laughed and Roxy joined in with her. Two hours had passed quickly. Too quickly for Roxy. She was in the back room with Nico. She had him on her knee and was bouncing him lightly. She kept her focus on Nico and tried to forget about Brian and Mia until they actually arrived. It seemed to have worked because the next thing she knew, she heard Brian and Mia talking. She let out a shaky breath and put Nico in his crib. She kissed his forehead like she did earlier and gave him his favourite toy. Nico gurgled happily. Roxy giggled and smiled and waited at the doorway. She could hear plates being scraped. Rosa must have fed Brian and Mia. A few minutes had passed and Roxy heard Vince talking to Brian and Mia. She heard him mention that he needed to tell them something.

"What is it, V?" Mia asked. Roxy could see Mia with a worried look on her face. Roxy heard Vince let out a breath.

"There's something you should know."

"What?" Brian's deep voice was heard. Roxy took a deep breath and walked through the hallway. She stopped behind Brian and Mia.

"It's me. That's what you need to know." Brian and Mia's heads snapped around. Mia gasped and a hand flew to her mouth. Brian's eyes widened. Mia had tears streaming down her tears and it made Roxy's eyes start to water.

"Roxy?"

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**Well, you guys! Another chapter! What do you think? R&R!**

**Aisha x**


	21. Chapter 20: Shocking Discovery

**Didn't think I'd have another chapter up so quickly, huh? Well, here you go!**

Chapter 20: Shocking Discovery

It was quiet in the house. The only noises were the dishes in the kitchen as Rosa was cleaning them. Vince was looking between Brian and Mia and would occasionally look at Roxy. Mia never took her eyes off Roxy and neither did Brian. Roxy was crying and so was Mia. Roxy sniffled and laughed a little.

"So is anyone gonna talk or is it just gonna be me?" At the sound of Roxy's voice, Mia launched herself at Roxy and clung to her and cried. Roxy did the same to Mia. Brian looked at Vince and gave him a questioning look. Vince just shook his head, signalling to let Roxy explain it herself. Brian nodded and stood up. He put his hand on Mia's shoulder.

"C'mon Mia. I want to see my little sister again." Mia pulled back and laughed a little. Brian looked at Roxy and grinned. He lifted her and spun her around. He put her down and hugged her.

"It's great to see you again, Rox." Roxy nodded and pulled back. Mia gasped and Roxy looked at her.

"What?" Mia stared at her. Roxy's heart started hammering. Was something wrong?

"Oh my God! Your hair! Why? Why did you cut it?" Roxy let out a relieved laugh, thankful that something wasn't wrong. She ran a hand through her hair.

"It's a lot easier to handle and I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle long hair with this kind of heat. Besides, like I told Vince, I wanted a change."  
Mia laughed, nodding. She knew that Roxy was like that. Brian smiled.

"Well, I like it." Roxy laughed. Mia rolled her eyes.

"It's not that I don't like it. I love it. It's just a shame that all those red locks are gone. You suit your hair like that, though." Roxy grinned and shrugged. They all sat down and Vince got straight down to business.

"OK, so there's one last job." Brian shook his head and a hint of a smile was on his face. Vince looked at Brian and Mia. "And with what I'm seeing, you both look like you need a payday."

"I don't know." Brian said looking over at Mia. Vince sighed.

"Look, it's a good gig. The way the car scene works down here is that we can unload the cars quick and get top dollar." Roxy, Brian and Mia all looked at each other. Roxy let out a breath.

"Sounds risky, bro." Vince shook his head.

"It's a good gig." He repeated. Roxy looked at Mia and Brian before nodding.

"I'm in." Brian and Mia nodded too.

"So are we." Vince smiled and nodded.

"Alright, good." They sat and talked for another hour before Mia and Brian went to bed. Roxy laid back in the chair and ran a hand over her face.

"Well, that went better than I expected. You do know that they'll be talking to you tomorrow when you guys go on the train." Roxy looked at Vince and groaned. Vince grinned, knowing he was right. He rubbed her arm.

"It'll be fine. Just take your time." Roxy nodded.

"I thikn I'm going to bed too." Vince nodded. They both went to bed and Roxy dreaded for tomorrow to arrive.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Roxy woke up with the sun streaming through the window. She smiled, thinking of Ireland. She then sat up as everything form yesterday came flooding back to her. She groaned, knowing she was going to have to tell Mia and Brian today. She sighed and got up to get changed. She threw on a green tank top, a pair of denim shorts and a leather jacket and a pair of ankle boots. She realised that she had picked out the exact same outift that she had worn that night she escaped from Fenix and almost died. She shuddered and walked into the kitchen. She saw Rosa and smiled when she saw Nico in his highchair. She walked over to Nico and grinned.

"Hello, Nico. How's my man today?" Rosa turned and smiled. She saw that Roxy had a knack for caring for kids. She knew that Roxy would be an excellent aunt to Nico. Roxy kissed Nico's head and walked over to Rosa.

"Need any help?" Rosa nodded.

"Can you make some toast?" Roxy nodded and proceeded to do just that. Five minutes later, Mia, Brian and Vince walked into the kitchen. Vince walked over to Rosa and kissed her. He hugged Roxy and then sat at the table. Brian came over and kissed Roxy's cheek and did the same to Rosa and he also thanked her for letting him and Mia stay. Mia came over and helped the women. They were all peacefully cooking and then brought the food to the table. Breakfast was quiet but it wasn't awkward. It was a rather comfortable silence as everyone ate in silence and peace. Soon, it was time to go and Brian, Mia and Roxy left to get the train. They made their way to the car Brian and Mia came in and Roxy gave a whistle.

"Nice." Brian grinned and winked. Mia and Roxy laughed. They got into the car and drove off towards the train station. Brian and Roxy followed Mia as she was able to speak portuguese and they couldn't. Mia bought the tickets and they got on the train. The train had started to move when Mia and Brian looked at Roxy. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"OK, guys. I know I owe you an explanation. Look, I just wanted to make sure you guys were safe. OK? I didn't want to come back and have the police get me and also get my family. It's not right. I didn't want you guys to get arrested because of me. I didn't want to leave. Believe me. I was crying my eyes out when I made this decision. Just trust me, OK? Brian, I know that you would have done the same." Brian hesitantly nodded. "I know you would have done it because you love Mia and you wouldn't want her to be hurt or killed." Mia grabbed Brian's hand and squeezed it gently. She smiled at him. She then looked at Roxy and smiled. She reached over and hugged her.

"I don't really care. As long as you aren't going anywhere anymore, I'm fine with that." Roxy and Brian laughed a little. Roxy nodded.

"I won't leave again. I promise." Mia nodded in satisfaction and went back to reading the travel guide. Roxy moved closer to her and was reading it with her. Brian was looking out the window and then turned to see the two women reading.

"What are you reading?"

"Travel guide." Roxy and Mia replied at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Really?" He gently took the book from their hands.

"Mmhmm." Mia confirmed. Brian flicked through the pages.

"Tokyo, Goa, Moscow..."

"Do you know what these places all have in common?" Mia asked them both. Brian looked at Roxy and then looked at Mia and shook his head.

"What?"

"No extradition." Roxy answered. Mia looked over to her and grinned. Brian smiled at them. Roxy heard a door being opened and looked up. Mia saw her look up and followed her gaze. She looked at Brian and smiled.

"Here we go." They all stood up and made their to the door. Mia 'accidentally' bumped into the ticket man and started apologising to him in portuguese while Brian scanned his card. Brian passed him and mumbled an apology. Roxy quietly went past him but offered him a smile which he returned. The three of them then went through the door and got to another door. Brian held up a little device to the scanner and a beeping was heard. The door clicked and Brian grinned. They were in. They got in, closed the door and Brian switched on the walkie talkie.

"Hey, we've found them. Yeah, second-to-the-last freighter." Brian and Mia went to the little box which held the keys of the car. Roxy went ahead to start untagging the cars. Brian looked at the keys. Mia looked at him confused.

"What? What is it?" Brian looked at her.

"DEA tags. These cars have been seized." They then went ahead to help Roxy untag the cars. Brian brought out his walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, we found them. Yeah, second last raider." He then unclipped the last car and all three of them stood beside each other and waited. Roxy heard the sound of something sizzling before the metal wall in front of them shook and then it ripped away. In its place were four guys. Roxy saw Vince and he saw her. He immediately went to her and hugged her.

"You alright?" Roxy nodded. She saw Mia pass her and hug someone.

"I'm so glad you're OK." Roxy was confused. Once Mia pulled away, Roxy understood. It was Dom. Dom looked at her and then looked at Vince.

"Who is this?" Vince shook his head. Roxy was shocked and a little annoyed. Dom didn't recognise her. At all.

"She's with me, Dom. You can trust her." Roxy gaped at Vince. Was he playing some sort of game? If he was, she was going to play it too.

"I'm Eva." Roxy said, putting on an American accent. Dom nodded and then stood aside for Vince to pass him to get into the car. Roxy looked at him.

"Be careful, Vince." Vince smiled.

"Don't worry, Eva." He chuckled and so did Roxy. "Just keep that up until he realises who you are. Or unless you crack." He grinned and Roxy rolled her eyes. She closed the door for him and stood beside Dom. She watched as the car was dragged onto the vehicle and was then lowered onto the ground. Vince sped off and was soon out of sight. A man on Dom's left went to move but Dom stuck his hand out.

"Ladies first." Mia, who was beside Roxy, walked forward and dragged Roxy with her. Roxy got into the passenger side as Mia got into the driver's side. She could see men arguing.

"Hey!" Mia called. Roxy had no idea what she said after that as it was in portuguese but it ceased their fighting so she let it go. Mia got in. Roxy and Mia put on their seatbelts and Roxy heard her door being open. Dom looked at them both.

"Change of plans. Wait for my call." They both nodded. Dom hit the car roof.

"LET'S GO!" They dragged the car out and the car was lowered to the ground. Mia drove off and then did a complete U-turn. Roxy knew this was coming. She was still upset that Dom hadn't recognised her yet. Mia noticed this.

"Hey, you OK, Roxy?" Roxy sighed.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Dom didn't know who I was. He thinks I'm called Eva and have an American accent." Mia's eyes widened. "I told him I was called Eva and said it in an American accent." Mia nodded her head in understanding.

"Seriously?" Roxy nodded. Mia sighed and took her hand. "It'll be OK." Roxy nodded. The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence. They came to the favelas again and Mia pulled into a garage in the streets. They got out of the car. Mia switched on the radio and listened to all the different news. Every time she turned it over, she would shake her head. This had been going on for ten minutes before it made Roxy nervous.

"What are they saying?" Mia sighed.

"There were three DEA agents and they died on the train. They are blaming me, Brian and Dom for the murders." Roxy gasped.

"What the fuck? You weren't even there! They were alive when we were on the train so they must have died after we left." Mia nodded and shrugged. They both heard a noise and Mia switched off the radio. She grabbed a socket wrench and Roxy grabbed a pipe which was under the table. They each hid behind a pillar. Mia looked at Roxy and saw that she was prepared for a fight.

"Mia?" Brian's deep voice called out. Mia smiled and walked out of her hiding spot. Roxy did the same. Mia walked over to Brian.

"Hey." Brian saw her and smiled.

"You OK?" Mia nodded. Brian looked at Roxy. Roxy nodded her head too. Brian smiled and kissed Mia's head. Dom walked in and Mia hugged him. She pulled back and he saw the socket wrench in her hand. He took it and smiled.

"Yeah. Just like a Toretto." Mia smiled and shurgged. Dom lifted his head and saw Roxy. He saw the pipe in her hand and saw the way she was standing. She looked like she was able to fight. Dom smiled.

"Thank you for looking out for her." He pointed his head to Mia. Roxy nodded and smiled.

"She's like a sister to me." Dom raised an eyebrow.

"You know her?" Roxy decided to have some fun. Mia had walked over to Brian and they watched on in amusement. Roxy nodded at Dom.

"Yeah. I've known her for nine years now." Dom looked at Mia. Roxy leaned on the pillar with her shoulder and folded her arms across her chest.

"You never told me you knew an Eva." Mia shrugged. Dom looked back at Roxy.

"How do you know her?" Roxy grinned.

"Oh, you mean the fact that you guys took me in when I was eleven years old?" Roxy let her irish accent slip through again and started talking normally. "And when I became Vince's sister? Yeah, that's how I know her." Dom's eyes widened.

"No way..." He murmured. He looked at Mia and Brian and they nodded to confirm his suspicions. "No way... That's impossible." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Well, face it, Dom. It's possible. I'm standing right here. Roxy Cartel at your service." She saluted Dom and Brian and Mia chuckled. Dom stared at her.

"Rox?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah. It's me, Dommy." Dom's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. Only one person ever called him Dommy and that was Roxy and although she hadn't called him that since she was about twelve years old, she knew that he would know. Dom grinned. He ran towards her and picked her up.

"Oh my God, Roxy! I've missed you so much! God, you have no idea how I felt when I heard you and Letty died! Wait... does that mean Letty...?" Roxy shook her head. She knew Dom was asking if Letty was alive and she wanted to respect her sister's wishes.

"No, Dom. She didn't make it." Roxy said her voice breaking at the end, adding to the sadness in her voice. Dom hugged her and comforted her when she cried. When she was finished, she smiled up at him. Dom smiled down at her but he also gave her face that clearly said 'we're gonna talk later.' Roxy nodded. Dom then walked over to the car.

"Where's Vince?" Mia asked. Roxy didn't even notice that and was panicking slightly. Brian looked around.

"Yeah, that's a good question." Roxy nodded.

"He'll be here." Dom said in a final tone.

"So what do we do now?" Brian asked. Dom shook his head.

"I don't know. One thing's for sure... is that they wanted this car." Roxy looked at it.

"So something's in it." She said. Dom looked at her and smiled and nodded.

"And we're gonna find out what."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**So what do you think? Quick update, huh? Yeah, well I was bored and I didn't feel like watching a movie or anything so I wanted to work on another chapter and I didn't even notice that I had finished it. So yay! By the way, my DVD is broke at the minute so I can't watch the films to get the lines from the film but I did this but memory. I've seen Fast Five so many times so I can remember a lot. Yay! R&R!**

**Aisha x**


	22. Chapter 21: The Perfect Team

**Here is another awesome chapter for you guys! It's longer than the others so enjoy! :D**

Chapter 21: The Perfect Team

A few hours had passed and Dom, Roxy and Brian were taking the car apart. Brian was beside Mia and was looking through different parts of the car. Roxy smiled. They were the perfect couple and they suited each other so well. Roxy shook her head and went back to looking through all the different parts. Dom looked at her and smiled. He walked over to her and sat beside her. Roxy looked up at him and smiled.

"You do know that you're going to have to talk." Roxy sighed and slowly nodded her head. Dom threw his arm around her shoulders and then smiled down at her.

"This is gonna be an odd question, but did Brian ever tell you why me and Letty-"

"Yeah, he told me." Roxy nodded.

"That would be easier. Look, Dom I don't know, OK? Letty and I just wanted to get you your freedom. That's all we wanted. Fenix chased us from the border and then we crashed. Everything was a blur to me afterwards but I found Letty dead. I just didn't want to come back to you guys without your freedom. I didn't want to come back without Letty. I didn't want you guys to hate me for that." Dom hugged her to him.

"Roxy, we couldn't hate you. Ever. Why would you think that?" Roxy had tears in her eyes and rolled them.

"Because I didn't return with Letty." Roxy started crying then. Dom held her and smoothed her hair.

"Rox, we would never hate you because of that. It's not your fault what happened to Letty."

"But I was there and I was with her so-"

"But you did what you could. We couldn't ask for more than that. At least we have one of you home now. That's good enough." Roxy looked at Dom and smiled. Dom kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Dom."

"No problem, sweetheart." Their heads snapped up at the sound of a door.

"God damn! What a mess!" Roxy relaxed when she heard Vince's voice and smiled.

"Where've you been, man?" Brian asked him. Vince turned around and chuckled humourlessly at him.

"You better check that tone." Brian stood up.

"You better answer the goddamn question." Brian started walking up to Vince but Mia pulled him back.

"Hey! Enough! Both of you." Mia had her left hand on Brian's chest and held her other one out towards Vince to make him stop moving.

"Where were you, Vince?" Dom asked from beside Roxy. Vince turned towards Dom and Roxy.

"Reyes' men were after you. I had to wait them out before I came back." Brian rolled his eyes.

"That is such horseshit! That was your job! You made the call!" Brian started towards Vince and Vince squared up to him. Dom angrily walked forward.

"ENOUGH O'CONNER! If he said he didn't do it, he didn't do it! Go walk it off!" Brian shook his head. Mia looked at Vince and gave him an apologetic look before following Brian. Dom looked at Vince and nodded. They both made their way over to where Roxy was. She had a car part in her hand but kept yawning and trying to keep her eyes opened. Dom and Vince chuckled.

"C'mon, Roxy. Go sleep. Brian and Mia are already there." Roxy went to argue with Dom but Vince gave her a look and she sighed and nodded. She gave them both a hug before she went off to the room. When she entered, she saw Mia asleep and Brian sitting in a chair. Brian smiled at her and stood up.

"Mia has the bed, so the next best thing is the chair." Roxy's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No, Brian. You were there first. Just go back to sitting there. I'll find somewhere else t-" Roxy was cut off by Brian lifting her over his shoulder. Roxy let out a squeal.

"Brian O'Conner! Put me down! NOW!" Brian just laughed and picked up a blanket that was lying over a chair. He placed her on the chair he was sitting in and put the blanket over her.

"Sleep." He ordered. "I'll be beside Mia. Don't worry. OK?" Roxy sighed and nodded, too tired to argue. She yawned and snuggled deeper into the chair and wrapped the blanket around her tighter. She was asleep before she even knew it herself. Brian smiled and kissed her forehead. He walked over to Mia and moved her so that she was leaning against him. She opened her eyes a little and smiled.

"What's wrong?" Brian kissed her.

"Nothing. Roxy's in the chair sleeping so I came over here. Go back to sleep." Mia nodded. She closed her eyes and went to go back to sleep but she heard shouting. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. She and Brian exchanged a look of confusion before getting up. Mia opened the door. She saw Vince leaning against a pillar and Dom looked murderous.

"What is going on out here?" Mia asked. Dom looked at her briefly and started to walk away from Vince.

"Nothing." Vince sighed. Roxy came out rubbing her eyes. Dom looked at her and his anger melted. She looked innocent and young again, like she had all those years ago when Vince brought her to them.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Her voice was laced with sleep. She walked over between Brian and Mia. She leaned her head on Brian's shoulder and Mia wrapped an arm around her.

"Dom, listen. Let me give the chip to Reyes. Set things right." Dom let out a breath.

"Get out." Roxy's eyes widened and she lifted her head. Vince looked at Dom in shock.

"What?" Dom turned to him.

"GET OUT!" Vince looked at him and became angry.

"You don't trust me. Not even when I told you he was a cop. Don't you get it? I can't go home! Neither can Roxy! Your sister's stuck in this life!" Vince let out a breath. "Where's Letty, Dom? Where's Letty?" Roxy froze and looked at Vince. Dom just looked at him and turned away. Vince went to walk away but Roxy stopped him. She had tears in her eyes.

"No Vince, please don't go. Please!" Vince hugged her and kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"C'mon, sweetie, you know what Dom is like when he's angry. He just needs to let off some steam. It's best that I go." Roxy shook her head.

"Just stay. I'll talk to Dom." Vince smiled.

"I know you would but honestly, Roxy, I'll be fine. I'll call and text you, OK?" Roxy nodded. Vince kissed her forehead one last time and smiled before walking out. Roxy let out a breath. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Mia. She smiled.

"Come on. I know you need a good cry out." Roxy laughed.

"Oh yeah." They went back into the room but not before Mia talked to Dom and Brian. Whatever she said, they had nodded their heads and Dom looked at Roxy and sent her an apologetic look. She nodded and gave him a weak smile. Mia grabbed her hand and brought her into the room. They sat on the bed and Mia put Roxy's head on her shoulder. Roxy started crying. So did Mia.

"Sssh, it'll be OK. You hear me? Everything will be fine. Just let it out." Roxy nodded her head and Mia just let her cry. They both soon fell asleep.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

They both woke up the next morning. They both got dressed. Mia wore a baggy purple tank top and jeans with flip flops. Roxy wore a deep blue tank top and threw an old black shirt over her. She wore a pair of shorts and black pumps. They both walked out and saw Brian sitting at a table with a mini TV screen. Mia walked over to him and kissed him. Roxy walked slowly over to Dom, sleep still evident in her eyes. Dom hugged her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Roxy smiled.

"It's fine." Dom kissed her cheek and then they both walked over to where Brian was. Brian had pressed a button on the screen and lots of words in portuguese came up. Roxy didn't even attempt to read it.

"Look at all this. Same address, same package." Brian said looking at it.

"It's a delivery schedule." Dom stated. Brian pressed another button.

"What is that?" Mia questioned. Her eyes widened a little. "Drugs?" She asked breathlessly. Brian shook his head slowly.

"Nah, no that right there, that's a dealer pack. See most major players, they weigh their money so they don't have to keep counting it. That right there, that's forty-nine kilos. Forty-nine kilos is a million in twenties." Mia looked at him.

"So each of these shipments are worth ten million dollars." Brian nodded.

"That's right." Brian clicked another button. "This is how Reyes has been keeping it off the grid." He and Dom nodded. Suddenly, a noise was heard and all their heads snapped up.

"Shit." Brian whispered. Dom ushered Roxy and Mia to the back, Brian following. Mia and Roxy barely got over the wall before Reyes' men came barrelling through the door. Roxy could hear shooting and prayed that Dom would be OK. Mia grabbed her hand and they ran off. Brian followed them. Mia stopped as she had no idea where to go. Brian grabbed her hand and ran off, breaking Mia's hold of Roxy's hand. Roxy hurried after them. It was only when a few guys dropped down from the roofs that Roxy got separated from them. She fought the men off and then proceeded to climb onto the roofs. She was running as fast as she could before she was suddenly tackled from her left side. She fell down and saw a man with a mask over his face hovering over her. She squirmed underneath him, trying to get away, but he just hit her across the face with his gun. She was dazed for a second before she shook her head. She hit him in the face and then kicked his shin. The man let out a yell and got off her. She scrambled to get up and then sprinted off. She jumped onto another roof and her hand was grabbed. She went to punch the person but he grabbed her hand. She smiled when she saw that it was Dom. He smiled.

"Least you got a good punch on you. I could feel the power of it." Roxy just winked at him. Dom laughed and they ran off. They jumped off another roof before they heard glass smashing behind them. They both landed and turned to see that a tall burly man was chasing them. Dom grabbed Roxy's hand again. They ran off and landed on the ground. They turned a corner before a woman with blondish brown hair stopped them.

"Stop right there. Policia. Get on the ground." She pulled out a walkie talkie.

"I got Toretto and another possible suspect. West block-" She was cut off by shooting and Dom grabbed her and Roxy and shielded them against the wall. The woman shouted.

"HEY! POLICIA!" Dom silenced her.

"They already know who you are." The woman looked at him and then looked at Roxy. Dom took Roxy by her arm and dragged her away. Before they rounded the corner, Roxy looked at the woman. She noticed that she was looking at something on the ground. She saw it just in time to see that it was a necklace before she was dragged around another corner. They then made their way around the favelas and found Brian and Mia. Mia looked relieved when she saw Roxy. They all walked around before finding a tunnel. They walked through it and climbed out of the hole. Mia hugged Roxy the first chance she got.

"I was so worried." She murmured. Roxy nodded and pulled away and smiled.

"They're gonna be looking for the three of us now." Roxy interrupted him.

"Make that four. That woman saw me and automatically made me a suspect so they probably made it four instead of three." Dom nodded and ran a hand over his face.

"We'll split up. Brian, you take Roxy and Mia south. I'll lead them away."

"No." Roxy and Mia disagreed at the same time. Brian took Mia's hand.

"He's right. We got lucky once. Who knows what's gonna happen the next time-"

"I'm pregnant." Mia interrupted him, a smile on her face. Roxy's eyes widened. Brian just stopped talking. Dom stared at her. Mia looked over at Dom.

"I already lost my family once. I'm not gonna let that happen again." Brian looked at her with a smile on his face.

"You kidding me?"

"No." He kissed Mia and hugged her.

"I'll be here, OK? We stick together." Mia grabbed Roxy's hand and brought her over to her.

"Congratulations, Mia. God, I'm so happy for you guys!" She hugged Brian and Mia. Mia looked at Dom.

"Dom? Promise me we stick together." Dom looked at them before smiling.

"I promise." He walked over to them and smiled. "Family just got a whole lot bigger." They all hugged each other and then pulled apart. They then made their ways around the place. It was dark before they got to a gate. Dom kicked it open and they all walked in. They found an empty house and settled in. Roxy helped Mia to settle down. Mia smiled at her.

"It should be the other way around, you know." Roxy giggled.

"Yeah, but I ain't the one carrying a baby." Mia laughed.

"True." Roxy out a blanket over Mia and smiled.

"Get some sleep, Mia." Mia nodded and snuggled into the chair. She was out before Roxy left the room. Roxy walked out onto the little balcony where Dom and Brian were. She sat down on the ledge and crossed her arms. It was quiet before Brian spoke up.

"Dom? What do you remember of your father?" Dom smiled a little.

"My father. I remember he used to uh... every Sunday he always held a barbeque. For anyone in the neighbourhood. You didn't go to church, you got no barbeque." Roxy and Brian chuckled. "Every day he was in the shop and every night... he was helping Mia with her homework. He used to stay up a few hours after she went to sleep to read the next chapter so he could help her the next day. I remember everything about my father." Brian looked at Roxy.

"What about you, Rox?" Roxy smiled.

"Ah, now that's a man that just can't be described. He was a family man through and through. Even the slightest threat given to me or my mum and he was alert and would sort it out. I remember when I was younger he and my mum used to take me to Dingle Bay every summer. You were able to take a boat out to see a dolphin. I honestly can't remember what the dolphin was called but my father used to hold me in his lap when I pet the dolphin. He knew that dolphins are my favourite animals. Afterwards, we used to go out for a drive around the coast and we used to always stop at a shop and he would buy the ice-creams. Half the time it went all over my clothes." Dom and Brian laughed. "We used to always take pictures." She took off a necklace and opened it. Inside were pictures. One of her parents and another of all three of them. "The picture of them was taken on their wedding day. The other one of all of us was shortly taken before we headed off to America." She passed it to Brian who then passed it to Dom. "My father was the best. I loved him with everything I had. He didn't deserve to die the way he did. Neither did my mother." A tear ran down Roxy's cheek and she wiped it away. Dom gave her back the necklace. She smiled and put the necklace back around her neck.

"See that's the thing." Brians said, taking a sip of his beer. "I don't remember shit about my dad." Roxy looked at Dom. Dom looked at her too and Roxy looked at Brian with a sad look. "I don't remember him yelling, I don't remember him smiling... to be honest, I don't even remember what the hell he looked like."

"You ain't gonna be like that, Brian." Dom commented. Roxy nodded in agreement. She walked over and hugged Brian. Brian chuckled and hugged her back.

"Brian, you're gonna be an amazing father." Brian smiled his thanks. Dom looked at the chip.

"Here's how we're gonna do it." Roxy and Brian looked at him. "We're gonna use this to get Reyes' money. Every last dime of it. And we're gonna disappear. Forever." Brian looked at him.

"So we're just gonna buy our freedom?" Dom nodded.

"That's right."

"New passports, new lives, no more looking over our shoulders." Roxy commented. Dom nodded again.

"You do know we're talking about going up against the most powerful guy in Rio?" Brian asked him.

"Yes we are." Brian smiled.

"Then we're gonna need a team."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Roxy woke up to someone shaking her. She groaned.

"Five more minutes, please." She heard a giggle. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw Mia slightly hovering over her. She offered a weak smile and then threw the blanket back over herself again. Mia sighed and ripped the blanket off Roxy. Roxy sat up and playfully glared at her.

"That's torture." Mia just shrugged and grinned.

"Come on, get your ass up. We need to sort out this plan." Roxy sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed." Mia smiled and walked out of the room. Roxy got up and got changed into a pair of beige shorts, a white tank top and a loose see-through cream blouse. She put on a pair of beige ankle boots and walked outside. Dom, Brian and Mia were waiting outside for her. They smiled when they saw her and they were soon on their way. Where to, Roxy had no idea. They took Dom's charger and Dom drove to an abandoned warehouse. When Dom stopped the car, they all got out. Roxy followed Dom to a set of stairs. She knew that Brian and Mia were behind her. They all walked up to a balcony and saw a view of Rio. Dom stood at the railings. Roxy leaned her hip against it. Brian stood beside Dom and Mia stood beside Roxy in a similar position. Dom let out a breath and looked at them.

"Alright, this is how we're gonna do it. This team. First of all, we're gonna need a chameleon. Someone who can blend in anywhere." They stood there, thinking of someone. Mia piped up then.

"I think I know someone." Dom looked at her and smiled.

"Who?" Mia bit her lip. She looked over to Roxy who was still in her thoughts, not paying attention to the conversation. Dom looked at Roxy and then back to Mia, giving her a confused look. Mia rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Han." She whispered in his ear. Dom's eyes widened and he shook his head slightly. Mia shrugged.

"You know he's the only choice, Dom." Dom sighed and nodded. Roxy seemed to hear Mia say that.

"Who's the only choice?" Mia looked at Roxy and bit her lip. Roxy looked at her with a slightly confused expression. She then looked at Dom who didn't seem to be looking at her. She finally looked at Brian, who had heard who Mia suggested, and he threw Roxy a sympathetic smile. Then it hit her. Roxy's eyes widened.

"No." Dom sighed.

"Roxy, we have no choice."

"Yes, you do! Get some other guy! I don't want that bastard around me! Not after what he did!" Mia walked over to Roxy who was almost in tears. Although it happened years ago, Roxy never forgot about it and it still hurt her. Mia wrapped her arms around Roxy and hugged her.

"I know, Rox, but he's the only person we know and can trust with this job." Roxy sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Fine, but I can't call him." Mia looked confused for a second before she realised what Roxy was talking about. Dom didn't know, however.

"What do you mean?" Roxy looked at him.

"He still thinks I'm dead." Mia looked at Dom and nodded. Dom ran a hand over his face and nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll sort it out. Besides, when he gets here, I'm sure he won't recognise you. I didn't. And you definitely fooled me with the fake name and accent." Roxy grinned at the memory. Mia nodded.

"Just pretend to be someone else, Roxy. You'll be fine." Roxy nodded.

"Who else do we need for the team?"

"We need a fast talker. Someone who can bullshit their way out of anything." Brian chuckled.

"I got that." Dom nodded.

"We're gonna need someone good with circuits." Roxy nodded.

"And with those circuits, there are gonna be walls. We're gonna need guys to punch through those walls." Roxy noted. Dom nodded.

"What else?"

"Utilities and weapons. Someone who ain't afraid to throw it down."

"I'm in for that." Dom, Brian and Mia looked at Roxy. Roxy looked back.

"What?"

"You can get weapons? You can fight and shoot?" Dom asked. Roxy nodded and smirked.

"I have my sources. And believe me, I can fight and shoot." Dom nodded.

"Alright then. Most important. We're gonna need two precision drivers. Guys who don't crack under pressure." Dom commented. Brian grinned.

"You know we got that." Everyone grinned at that, knowing he was talking about himself and Dom. It seemed that they finally had the perfect crew. Mia had went away to call a few people. Dom went to call Han and Brian went off to call someone else, leaving Roxy at the balcony. She didn't mind that other people were going to be involved. She just didn't like the fact that Han was going to be there. She knew she still loved him and she felt like a fool for still loving him after all those years. Roxy sighed and closed her eyes.

"What is wrong with me?" She whispered. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and saw Dom standing there with a soft smile. She smiled back.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Rox. It's normal for you to react this way after what happened. Hell, even I'm still pissed about it." At this, Roxy laughed. Dom smiled again and kissed her forehead. They headed inside and all they had to do was wait for the team to arrive in the next few days.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**Hey guys! So what do you think, huh? Yeah, some of the lines may be wrong. Remember that I'm writing this from memory and I'm trying my best. Hopefully, I'm getting the lines right. So I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**

**Aisha x**


	23. Chapter 22: The Meeting

**One more chapter up! Whoop whoop! It's getting exciting! XD**

Chapter 22: The Meeting

"Roxy, come on. Just do it, please." Mia begged her. Roxy looked at her and almost surrendered. She shook her head. Dom sighed. He walked towards her and stood in front of her.

"Roxy. Just do it. You're part of the team. Wait down there so that they will know that someone is there." Roxy looked at Dom. She finally gave in.

"Fine." Dom grinned.

"Love you, Rox." Roxy waved a hand at him while walking away.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." While walking downstairs, she thought of something. "You do know I expect something out of this deal?" She heard Dom laugh.

"It's not a deal." Roxy smirked.

"I just made it one." She called back. She heard Brian and Mia laugh at her. She imagined Dom rolling his eyes. She walked down the rest of the stairs and she walked towards a crate. She sat on it and crossed her ankles and leant back on her hands. She was waiting for about an hour or so. She was starting to get bored easily but her phone buzzed.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Sup, chica?" Roxy grinned.

"Nothing. Just waiting for some guys to arrive."

"Huh?" Roxy rolled her eyes and explained everything to her. "Ah, I get it. Not a bad plan. Look, Roxy, I need to go." Roxy's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" She whispered harshly.

"I mean I heard of a job. It's gonna be done in Berlin though. So I won't be seeing you for a while." Roxy let out a shaky breath.

"No."

"No? Roxy, sweetie, listen. Nothing is going to happen, OK? Nothing like last time. It's just boosting some cars." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She whispered. "Letty, I swear to God, if you don't come out soon, I swear I will hunt your ass down." She heard Letty laugh.

"Yeah, sure. Look, I have to catch a flight, OK? I love you, girl." Roxy smiled.

"Love you, too, chica. Bye."

"Bye, Roxy." With that, Roxy hung up. She let out a long breath and let her head hang back. She heard footsteps and her head snapped back up. She stood up and saw a guy with a bag in his hand walking in. She walked forward and he saw her. Once he saw her, he grinned. His grin disappeared just as quickly as they both heard a car behind Roxy. Roxy turned around and saw another guy getting out of a car. He saw the man walking with Roxy and rolled his eyes.

"Aw, hell nah. I see they really scraped the bottom of the barrel, huh?" The man beside Roxy dropped his bag on the ground.

"I guess they did, since yo ass is here. When you gonna give Martin Luther King his car back?" Roxy giggled. The guy looked at her and winked.

"As soon as you give Rick James his jacket back." Roxy laughed at his remark. The two men smiled and laughed and clapped each other on the back. Roxy rolled her eyes and walked to another crate which was near the man's car. The two men walked towards her. The tallest guy grinned at her.

"Sexy legs, baby girl. What time do they open?" Roxy smiled and took a deep breath.

_'Alright, Roxy, this is it. You're gonna have to make up an accent and a name on the spot so let's go!'_ She thought.

"Oh, they're opened all day. Just not for you. Yet." She said with a seductive American accent. The smallest guy laughed and held a hand out to her.

"I'm Tej." Roxy smiled and shook his hand.

"Faith." Tej grinned. The tallest guy looked her up and down and then held out his hand.

"Roman Pearce." Roxy shook his hand and smiled. They heard two other people laughing and Tej and Roman turned around to see who it was. They were speaking in spanish and Roxy grinned. It was Tego and Rico. They must be the wall punchers. Tego and Rico saw her and smiled politely. Roxy smiled and nodded at them. She knew that they didn't know who she was. Rico looked at Roman and said something to Tego. Tego replied and they both grinned. Roman turned to look at him.

"Hey man, anyone can say shit in spanish, homie." Rico looked at him. He said something that made Roman gape at him. Roman repeated the same word. Roxy had no idea what they were saying but was watching the argument with amusement.

"Look at these clowns, man." Roman said to Tej. Tej nodded and they walked towards Tego and Rico.

"Circus clowns, man." Roxy was watching this with amusement and was giggling away.

"I thought cock fights were illegal in Brazil." Roxy froze. He was here. She sighed and turned her head to look at him. He looked at her and offered her sweets. She shrugged and took a few out of the bag. She was trying to act casual. She didn't think it was working but it was the best she could do. He hadn't changed much, apart from the fact that he was a lot more good looking than what she remembered. She took a deep breath and was thinking. She could do this. Of course she could! She was a Cartel! She had changed since he last saw her. She had _definitely_ changed. Her attitude had changed and she just didn't look the same at all which was why Tego, Rico, Han and Dom hadn't recognised her. She loved it though. She took another deep breath before she looked over at Han and smirked.

"So who are you?" Han looked at her. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Dom.

"I see you've all met." Dom, Mia and Brian walked forward and Roxy smirked. Mia saw Han standing beside Roxy and raised an eyebrow. She looked at Roxy who shook her head. Roxy stood up and walked off to stand beside Mia. Mia smiled at her and looked back at the guys. Tego and Rico went towards her and hugged her. Roxy heard Tego talking to Mia.

"I'm sorry about Roxy, Mia." Roxy froze a little but Mia was cool about it. She nodded her head and offered a sad smile. Rico hugged her. They saw Roxy and smiled. Roxy walked forward and shook their hands.

"I'm Faith." Tego smiled.

"Tego, and that's Rico." Rico gave a little wave and a grin. Roxy giggled and nodded.

"So what's this about, Dom?" Han asked once the introductions were over.

"Yeah why'd you drag us half way around the world for?" Tej added. Dom nodded.

"'Cause we got a job. Everyone get settled down and we'll explain everything soon." Everyone nodded and Roman seemed to be looking at Roxy. Roxy saw him staring and grinned and walked over to him.

"See something you like, Roman?" Roman smirked.

"It's all good from where I'm standing, girl. And you can call me Rome by the way." Roxy grinned.

"Rome suits you better. So you're the guy that did that job with Brian back in Miami?" Rome nodded and looked at her with a confused expression.

"How'd you know that?" Roxy shrugged.

"I've known Brian for a while." Rome nodded. It turned out that he and Roxy actually had a lot in common. They talked for a while and while they talked, Roxy noticed that Han, who was with Tego and Rico, kept looking over at her. She looked at Tego and Rico and felt guilty.

"Hey, Rome, can you give me a minute? I just need to talk to a few people and sort something out." Rome nodded.

"That's cool, baby. You go sort out what you need." Roxy smiled her thanks and kissed his cheek. She made her way over to Mia, Brian and Dom.

"I can't do it. Y'know, Tego and Rico." Mia looked at her and smiled. She looked at Dom.

"They were really sad about it. She's like a sister to them." Dom looked at Roxy.

"Dom, they deserve to know. I'm not saying anything to Han, though." Dom slowly nodded.

"Alright. Tego! Rico!" Both of their heads snapped up to look at Dom. They seemed to be arguing about something. He motioned for them to join them. They walked over to them and smiled.

"What's going on, boss?" Tego said. Dom smiled.

"There's something you two should know. We need you to keep it a secret." Tego and Rico nodded. Dom looked around them. The others were out of ear shot so they definitely wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Alright. Remember Roxy?" Tego and Rico nodded. Rico hung his head.

"She was like our little sister, man. Sorry for the loss." Roxy's eyes were watering and she let out a choked sob. Luckily, only Mia heard her and rubbed her back soothingly. Dom sighed and smiled a little.

"Yeah, about that. She ah... she's alive." Rico's head snapped up.

"What?" Dom nodded.

"She's alive."

"And I'm standing right here." Roxy finished. Tego and Rico looked at her. They looked like they had seen a ghost. Roxy giggled a little.

"Yeah, I love the way everyone has the exact same reaction to this." Everyone laughed except Tego and Rico. They were still staring at her.

"Roxy? Is that really you?" Tego asked. Roxy realised she was still talking in an American accent and spoke naturally.

"Yeah, Tego, it's me. Really." She said, her irish accent slipping back. Tego grinned when he heard her accent. He knew that voice anywhere. He ran forward and hugged her. Rico was still staring at her.

"Ahaha, Roxy! I missed you so much, chica!" Tego exclaimed. Roxy giggled and shushed him.

"Not so loud!" She reminded him. Tego nodded. "I missed you too, Tego." That seemed to snap Rico out of his trance.

"Hey! What about me?" Rico asked her, feigning hurt in his voice. Roxy giggled and ran to him. He held her and spun her in the air. Roxy squealed. This caused everyone to look at them. They made their way over to the table where they were. Rome was the first to ask.

"What's going on?" Roxy tensed a little but Rico took her hand and rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. She smiled her thanks to him and he winked at her.

"We haven't seen each other in a while. That's all." Rico said, pointing to himself, Tego and Roxy and he hugged Roxy. Roxy giggled and hugged him back.

"How long?" Han asked, his arms crossed across his chest. Rico shrugged.

"Three years." Roxy answered for him. Han nodded and looked at her.

"How do ya'll know each other?" Tej asked. Roxy laughed a little.

"Uh, yeah, that's a long story." Tej nodded his head. It was clearly personal so he didn't want to butt into their past.

"Anyway, enough with Memory Lane." Dom said, winking at Tego, Rico and Roxy.

"Alright, so our target's name is Hernan Reyes. He runs the drug scene down here. Never been busted 'cause he doesn't leave a paper trail." Brian said, debriefing the team.

"No paper trails means no banks. No banks means cash houses." Roxy commented. Brian nodded.

"That's right. Ten of them to be exact. Spread throughout the city."

"And we're gonna hit 'em all." Dom finished. Rome looked at him. Tej looked up in disbelief.

"All of them?" He questioned.

"All of them." Dom confirmed. Rome straightened up.

"Sounds crazy. Bring us to a whole different country... just so we can rob the dude who runs it? I thought this was business. Sounds personal to me. Is that what this is? I got a love for ya'll but personal ain't good business. I can't do this, homie." Rome started walking away. Roxy sighed.

"So what we're talking is about a hundred million dollars." Dom said loudly. Rome stopped walking and abruptly turned around.

"Say what? A h-hundred mill... See sometimes I be overthinking, man, and uh... I know we just met but you just kinda gotta..."

"A hundred million dollars and everything we take? We split it even." Tej nodded.

"So a little over eleven million a piece? I am down." Tej said.

"I'm in." Rico piped in.

"Eleven million... sounds like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me." Rome commented. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"You can't pull off ten heists on the same mark. You just can't." Roxy commented, thinking it over.

"Yeah, as soon as you hit the first one, they're gonna do everything to protect the rest." Han said looking at Roxy.

"Exactly." Dom answered. Everyone seemed confused until Dom explained everything. He set out a plan to go out the next day and once everyone was given jobs, they settled down for the night. Roxy and Mia decided to get to work to try and at least make the place comfy to stay in. They went out and brought along a few guys and they loaded sofas into the cars. They came back and Tej and Rome helped Roxy and Mia to move the sofas around. They were soon finished and everyone sat down. Dom and Brian had gone out and gotten food and beers. They had to bring some other drinks for Roxy and Mia as Mia was pregnant and couldn't drink alcohol and Roxy was still too young to drink, which she thought was unfair.

"Dom, honestly, just one sip. It's not like I'm gonna pass out from the intensity of it." Dom laughed at Roxy and shook his head.

"You're still young yet." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"How young are you?" Tej asked.

"I'm only twenty years old. Dom here acts like I'm eleven again." She froze when she realised what she said. Dom looked at her, realising her mistake. Luckily, no-one noticed and Tej just nodded his head.

"Still not giving you any." Dom said, breaking the tension. Roxy huffed.

"Fine." Dom grinned and walked off. Tej left afterwards and went to sleep, claiming he was tired from flying. Roxy was left on the sofas with Rome and Han. Mia and Brian had already gone to bed and Tego and Rico were playing cards somewhere and probably arguing too.

"So, Faith, how long have you known Dom?" Han asked her. Roxy tried to think up a story.

"Back when he was racing in L.A, I had shown up for a race. I didn't realise that Dom was in the race too and at the time, I was winning but then I saw that Dom had overtaken me and he won the race. I came second, though, which made me slightly happy." She smiled. "So then Dom came up to me and talked to me about my driving skills and asked if I knew much about cars. I remember laughing at him. I told him that I knew everything about cars and could work on them. He seemed to find that a satisfying answer and asked me to stop by his garage the next day. I did and I was given a job. Since then, I've been hanging around with them all the time." Han nodded and took a sip of his beer.

"You got any men on you?" Rome asked her. Roxy laughed. She thought about her answer and decided to give an honest answer and make Han think about her answer. She shook her head at Rome.

"Nah. I did like a guy, though. Hell, I think I loved him. Might still love him now, actually." Rome frowned.

"What happened?" Roxy shrugged.

"He broke my heart." That was her simple answer. Han looked at her with a look that she couldn't put her finger on but didn't dwell on it. Rome put his arm around her shoulder.

"Ah, I'm sorry for bringing it up, baby girl." Roxy shrugged.

"It's fine. I've learnt to live with the heartache." She looked at Han when she said this. Han just looked at her. Rome decided to change the subject.

"Think I've got a shot?" Roxy burst out laughing.

"Ah, we'll see, Rome. We'll see." Rome grinned. He pumped his fist in the air. "That wasn't a 'yes', Rome." Rome grinned again.

"It wasn't a 'no' either though." Roxy nodded.

"True. True. Anyway, I'm heading to talk to Dom and then to bed. See you guys, tomorrow." They said goodnight and Roxy walked over to Dom who was fixing the Charger. He saw Roxy approaching and straightened up. He smiled sympathetically.

"I can't do this, Dom. It keeps bringing me back memories." Dom hugged her and kissed her head.

"It's fine. We'll figure it out. Besides, you have us and Tego and Rico. Honestly, Roxy, you have nothing to worry about." Roxy smiled and hugged Dom.

"I needed to get that off my chest. Thanks, Dom." Dom smiled.

"Anytime, Roxy." She smiled and turned around but stopped. Standing in the doorway was Han with a shocked expression on his face. Roxy groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

***GASP* Cliffhanger! Ah, I'm so evil! So what do you think? By the way, Gisele isn't in this story. It's not that I don't like her cause I do. It's just the way I have the story planned out and it would be better if Gisele was left out. So sorry about that. R&R! **

**Aisha x**


	24. Chapter 23: The Truth

**One more chapter up! Whoop whoop! It's getting exciting! XD**

Chapter 23: The Truth

Dom looked between Han and Roxy, wondering who was going to speak first. Han was still standing there in shock. Roxy let out a shaky breath.

"Dom... please tell me you didn't say her name." Han pleaded with him, finally taking his eyes off Roxy. Dom sighed.

"Yeah, Han I did. It's not what you think though. She reminds me of Roxy. I keep calling her th-"

"That's bullshit, Dom, and you know it." Han said harshly between his teeth. Dom sighed again and nodded. Han turned his head to face Roxy but saw nothing. Dom looked around too and didn't see her.

"Whoa, where did she go?" He said not asking anyone in general. He ran past Han and out the door with Han hot on his heels.

"Mia!" Mia looked up and saw Dom. She looked behind him and saw Han. She closed her eyes.

_'He knows.'_ She thought. _'That's why Roxy left.'_ She took a deep breath when Dom approached her.

"Where is she?" Mia shrugged.

"I don't know, Dom. She walked out here, saying she had to clear her head but she was crying. She was away before any of us could ask where she was going." Dom groaned.

"She could be anywhere." Mia put a hand on her brother's arm.

"Calm down, Dom. We'll all look for her. Right guys?" She said, looking behind her. Everyone nodded and stood up. Dom barked out orders, telling them to go anywhere they think she would go. They each split up. Tego and Rico looked together and so did Mia and Brian and Roman and Tej. Dom went off by himself and so did Han. They were all driving around the city looking for her. They couldn't find her. It was getting dark and everyone was starting to panic and think the worst. Han was worse than everyone else. He had just learnt that the girl he had loved since he first laid eyes on her was actually alive, and now she had disappeared. Han then realised where she would be. Drifting around a corner, he headed towards the beach. He felt stupid for not thinking about it before. Of course, she would be at the beach. She told him back in the Dominican Republic that it was were she felt whole and complete, apart from being in a car. She said that the peace and serenity reminded her of her parents. Han stopped the car at the side of the road. He got out and looked around. He smiled a little when he saw her sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs. Han sighed and walked towards her. He stopped behind her. He heard her let out a shaky breath.

"How long have I been gone?" She asked him. Han shrugged, even though he knew she couldn't see him do it.

"About two or three hours. Dom and Mia are going mad." Roxy sighed.

"I can't blame them." She put her head on her arms and sighed again. Han sat down beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, getting straight to the point. Roxy scoffed.

"Why should I? The way I looked at it, you broke my heart. You left me in a hospital, unconscious, might I add, and you left me without even waiting for me to wake. You left without saying goodbye. So it's a bit obvious that I was gonna be pissed." She said, venom seeping in her voice. Han winced, finally realising the damage he had done to her.

"Look, Roxy, I'm sor-"

"Yeah, you're sorry, I get it. Doesn't change anything." She got up and walked away towards a car. Han followed her, never letting her out of his sight.

"That's your car?" Roxy nodded. "Where did you get that?" Roxy sighed. She stopped and turned around to face him.

"I got it back when I was in hiding. I shipped it over here." Han raised an eyebrow.

"How long were you in hiding?" Roxy shrugged.

"Two years." Han let out a long whistle. "Doesn't matter though. I better head back." Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Han... w-what are you doing?" Han didn't say anything. He just looked at her. All of her. Her eyes had a sparkle in them and they were the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen. Her lips had gotten fuller and he wanted to kiss them so badly. He looked over her body. She was wearing a pair of black shorts, a white tank top and a green blouse. He had never seen her look so beautiful. He looked back up to her eyes. Roxy looked back at him. It was like he was looking right into her soul. He leant forward and Roxy's eyes closed. She felt his lips brush against hers lightly and smiled a little. Her eyes snapped open.

_'What am I doing?'_ She thought angrily. _'He has no right to do this! Not after everything!'_ Roxy pushed Han away from her and glared at him.

"So that's it? You're just going to look at me and then kiss me and hope that everything will go back to the way it was? Hope that everything will be normal and perfect again? It's not going to happen Han, OK?" Han looked like he had just got punched in the stomach.

"Roxy, please-"

"No, Han! I loved you, OK? Jesus Christ, I still do. You have no idea what it's like to wake up in a hospital after the guy you love saved you, coming home and expecting to see him waiting for you. And you know what? I got none of that. None! I had come to terms with Dom gone but I knew that you would still be there. Jesus, even Tego and Rico were still there. Those guys hardly knew me and they stayed longer than necessary to make sure that I recovered. They are like my brothers. It was bad enough that they had to go. I thought that you would have arrived shortly after they left. But no. After they left, I was told that you had left while I was still unconscious in the hospital. To say my heart shattered was an understatement, Han. I felt like you personally ripped my heart out and ripped it to pieces and threw the pieces at me and walked away from me forever. I had never felt so used in my entire life." During her rant, Roxy had started crying and by the end of it, she was on her knees and the tears were streaming down her face. Han just looked at her. She was broken. And it was all his fault. He went to walk towards her but he felt his phone vibrating. He pulled it out and answered the call.

"Hello?" His voice cracked.

"Han? Han did you find her?" Dom's urgent voice was heard on the other line.

"Yeah. She's at the beach. You better hurry, Dom. I don't think either of us can be here anymore." With that, Han ended the call. He fell to his knees and just stared at Roxy. She was sitting again and her arms were once again wrapped around her legs. She was trying to breathe deeply and tried to forget that Han was about five feet away from her. She kept her eyes shut. It was quiet before she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. Her head snapped up and she saw Rome.

"Come on, baby girl, I got you." He picked her up bridal style and carried her. He stopped for a second.

"Uh... how did you get here? I got a ride with Tej and he dropped me off." Roxy laughed a little and sniffled. She pointed to her black and green Mazda Rx-7.

"With that. That's my car. That's where I went. I drover over here afterwards." She saw Rome's eyes widen.

"Damn, girl, that's a nice set of wheels. I don't usually like those kind of cars but damn! Baby girl, we gonna get along just fine." Roxy laughed and smiled, glad that Rome was attempting to make her feel better and it was working. He set her down once they got to the car. "So who's driving?" He asked.

"Why don't you let me do it? I don't think you can handle this." Rome's mouth opened and Roxy laughed. He smiled at her and walked around to the passenger side.

"Alright, let's see what you got, girl." Roxy grinned and got into the car. Rome had called Dom to let him know that they were going for a drive to let Roxy calm down. Dom agreed but threatened Rome to not try anything with Roxy. Rome agreed and ended the call. When they were strapped in, Roxy started the car and took off. She did a quick drive around Rio. She drifted around the corners and Rome was grinning like a mad person. She finally decided that it was time to head back. On the way back to the warehouse, it was quiet between Roxy and Rome. Rome decided to break the silence.

"So... this is gonna be a very bad and awkward question to ask but what's going on with you and that dude Han?" Roxy let out a shaky breath and smiled a little.

"Yeah, someone was bound to ask that soon enough." She took a deep breath. "I met him when I was seventeen. Dom called a few people he knew together to do a job in the Dominican Republic. I argued with him to let me go. I finally got my way." She laughed at the memory. Rome smiled. "I remember meeting Tego and Rico. I remember everyone was in the sitting room and I was in the kitchen, or something like that. Anyway, I heard the doorbell and I went to answer the door. I opened the door and Han was standing there. I remember thinking that he was the most amazing looking guy I had ever seen. What was even better was the next day I was paired up with him to drive down for the job and we got talking. We had so much in common. That night, we were all at the beach celebrating. A guy tried to get me to sleep with him but Han saved me. The guy stabbed me in the back and I was taken to hospital. Next thing I knew, I was waking up and soon enough, I was allowed home. I remember thinking that Han was going to be there and that made me so happy. I was then told that Han had left me. He left while I was unconscious in hospital. He never said goodbye." A tear made it's way down Roxy's cheek and she hastily wiped it away. Rome patted her shoulder.

"I can kill him for you." Roxy laughed and shook her head. "Or I could hit him for you." Roxy thought about it then shook her head again.

"Nah. That's what I wanna do." Rome laughed and nodded his head.

"Alright, cool. A girl who can stick up for herself. I like it." He winked at her and Roxy just laughed. They soon reached the warehouse and Roxy stopped the car. She looked over at Rome and bit her lip.

"Can I ask you something?" Rome nodded.

"Sure, baby girl, anything." Roxy thought about it then shook her head.

"Nah, it doesnt't matter." She went to get out of the car but Rome grabbed her hand and yanked her back onto the seat.

"What is it?" Roxy bit her lip again.

"Do you think you can help me get Han jealous? I just want to... try something." Rome thought about it and nodded and grinned.

"I can do that." Roxy grinned.

"Thank you so much." Rome just grinned at her and winked. They got out of the car and Rome put an arm around her shoulder. He winked at her again. Roxy sighed and put her head on his shoulder. They walked into the warehouse together and saw everyone sitting on the sofas. Mia was the first to see them.

"Oh my God! Roxy!" She ran forward and hugged her. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" She pulled back and saw the tears in Roxy's eyes. She understood. She just smiled at her and hugged her again. "I'm so glad you're OK." Dom walked over then and looked at Roxy.

"You have no idea how worried we were. I know why you went off like that. And from where I'm standing, it looks like it didn't help one bit." Roxy looked up at him and nodded. "Needa talk about it?" Roxy shook her head.

"I think I'll just stay with Rome. He's helped me." Dom looked at Rome who nodded and sighed. Dom nodded his understanding and let them go to the sofas. Rome made sure that they sat far away from Han as possible. Rome sat down and kept his arm around Roxy. Roxy laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt a hand on her leg and opened her eyes. She saw Rico sitting beside her. She smiled. He grabbed her legs and laid them across his lap. She closed her eyes again and soon fell asleep, dreading for what tomorrow would bring.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Roxy woke up to something slightly hard. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She saw that she had fallen asleep on Rome. She remembered falling asleep on his shoulder. Somehow, Rome was lying down on the sofa and Roxy was lying on top of him and fell asleep on his chest. She looked down and saw that Rome had his arms wrapped securely around Roxy's waist. Roxy giggled a little. That made Rome wake up. He opened his eys and saw Roxy smiling at something.

"Damn. I could get used to this every morning." Roxy rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Rome's shoulder. Rome just laughed and helped Roxy to sit up. They both stretched and Roxy saw that Han was asleep in the sofa across from them. She groaned and threw her head in her hands. Rome chuckled.

"Girl, you gotta either get over him or play him at his game." Roxy looked at him confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rome laughed at her.

"Han is a womaniser." Roxy raised her eyebrow at this. "You look shocked."

"He didn't seem to be one when I was hanging with him." Rome rolled his eyes.

"He probably wanted you to think that. He's one of the biggest womanisers out there from what I've heard." At this point, Roxy and Rome were walking away from the sofas and heading outside to get some air. "All I'm saying is that you get him jealous and you play hard to get. Easy." Roxy smirked.

"Rome, honey, I'm loving you more every day." Rome threw his head back and laughed.

"Good to know. OK, so after all the commotion that was happenin' last night, I never actually heard your real name. What is it?" Roxy smiled innocently.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She winked at him before walking away.

"Oh, baby girl, that's cruel! Cruel!" Roxy laughed and turned around. She leant against the doorway and put her hand on her hip.

"It's Roxy." Rome grinned and walked towards her. He put his arm around her waist and winked.

"I like it. Seems like a feisty name for a feisty girl." Roxy winked at him again.

"Don't you know it, petal." Rome laughed.

"We need to get you to talk a lot more." Roxy lokoed up at him, confused.

"Why?"

"That accent of yours would make any man melt." Roxy giggled and blushed. Rome chuckled. "Come on, let's go get some food. I'm hungry." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you think about?" Rome shrugged and smiled.

"Guess so." They walked to the table and saw everyone else there. Han was at the far end of the table. He watched as Roxy came in with Rome draped over here and she was laughing. She saw everyone there and smiled.

"Hey guys. Look, I'm really sorry about last night. Everything just fell apart and I couldn't handle it." Rico walked over to her and hugged her.

"You're here now. That's the important thing." Roxy grinned and kissed his cheek. Han saw this and felt jealous. No-one should be touching his girl. No-one.

_'Whoa. What the fuck? My girl? Since when have I thought about her as mine?' _Han thought. He looked her over. She was still in her clothes from the day before and Han thought the worst between her and Rome. He gritted his teeth and kept quiet. Dom smiled at Roxy.

"Rico's right. You're here now. Alright, everyone. Let's get this settled. We'll all go in masked. We round everyone up and go from there. Sound good?" Everyone nodded. Dom looked at Roxy. "You think you can get us weapons?" Roxy smirked.

"Already have some." Han raised his eyebrows. He never knew she could deal with weapons. He sighed. They all followed Roxy out to the warehouse and stopped. She pulled out a bag. She opened the bag and pulled it out a gun.

"This is a M-4 Carbine. I've got about eight of these bad boys. I've got a lot more bags full of goodies. So you can either take these or look through them all and pick the one you want." Everyone walked forward in curiosity to see the other bags that Roxy had pulled out. There were at least eight or nine bags full of guns. At least another five bags of ammunition. Han was impressed. Long gone was the innocent little seventeen year old. Once everyone had picked out a gun, Dom pulled out a bag of his own and threw a mask to everyone. Once Roxy caught hers, she started laughing. Everyone looked at her. She just waved her hand and continued to chuckle to herself. Dom got everyone sorted and they were soon on their way to one of Reyes' cash houses. Roxy was waiting patiently in the car while they were driving over there.

_'This is going to be fun.' _She thought, a smile creeping onto her face.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**What do you think? Sorry if it's not as good as the others. I've been a little distracted for the last few days so I apologise. Anyway, other than that, I hope you enjoyed it. Shall update soon! R&R!**

**Aisha x**


	25. Chapter 24: Bliss

**Hello dear faithful readers! Thank you for all your reviews! I enjoy reading them and it gets me more excited to write the next chapter. So keep 'em coming!**

Chapter 24: Bliss

They had finally arrived at one of Reyes' cash houses. They all got out of the cars and were waiting for the perfect moment. A man got out of a car and he walked to the door. Once he showed who he was, everyone ran forward and ran in through the door. Dom was the first to enter, hitting the doorman with the butt of his gun. Everyone filed in then, still wearing their masks. Rome seemed to be staying close to Roxy and he didn't even notice. Han, however, did. He kept his mouth shut and walked forward, helping everyone to round up the people in the building. They all stood behind the collected crowd with their guns and waited for any instructions. A guy at the front was stupid enough to jump to conclusions.

"You're a dead man. You're all dead men. You don't have a place to hide." Dom looked at him and took off his mask. Everyone else followed suit.

"Who's hiding?" Dom asked him. The man just stared at him.

"Are you crazy? Are you crazy?! Do you know whose house this is?! Whose money you're stealing?!" Dom picked up a can of oil and poured it over the pile of money. He then pulled out a lighter.

"We ain't stealing it." He then proceeded to throw the lighter onto the money and it erupted into flames. Roxy took Rome's hand and squeezed it.

"I can't believe he burned all the money. What the fuck?!" She whispered harshly. Rome let out a throaty chuckle.

"I know how you feel, girl." They watched as Dom approached the man and pointed a finger at him.

"You tell your boss... exactly who did this. Tell him there's more coming." With that, Dom walked off, everyone else following him. They all got back into the cars and drove back to the warehouse. They each grabbed a drink and sat down on the sofas, determined to have a good night. Rome sat down and pulled Roxy onto his lap. She snuggled into him and he and the rest of the men played a game of poker. Roxy just sat there, not knowing how to play the game. It seemed like Han won every game. While they started a new game and everyone looked at their hand, Roxy took the time to take a glimpse at Han. She had to admit that he didn't look too good. She couldn't help but wonder if it was because of her. He seemed to have bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and he kept yawning. Roxy frowned. She would talk to him. When she would talk to him, she didn't know. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Rome seemed to notice this and kissed her neck. She looked down at him and smiled. He looked at her and smiled softly.

"You alright, baby girl?" He murmured. Roxy nodded and proceeded to go get food. She asked the rest of them if they wanted anything and they refused. She made her way to the food and brought out a packet of sweets. She made her way back to the sofas and noticed that Han was gone.

"Yo guys. Where's Han?" Tego pointed behind him. Roxy sighed. She knew where he went. She walked out to the balcony and saw him standing there, leaning on the rails. She took a deep breath and walked towards him and stood beside him, leaning against the concrete pillar. She watched him take a sip of his beer and then sigh, not once looking at her.

"Y'know, when I got the call from Mia to tell me you were dead, it was a day just like this. The sun was setting. It reminded me of you." He took another sip of his beer. Roxy frowned.

"How?" Han looked over to her. He noticed that she must have changed her clothes as she was now wearing a green dress which came to her knees and hugged her curves perfectly. He thought it made her look like an angel, especially the way the wind lightly ruffled her hair. He sighed.

"The colours. The red hues stood out more and it reminded me of your hair." Roxy snorted.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard my hair being compared to the sun before." Han chuckled.

"You know I don't mean it like that. It was literally the perfect shade of red. Plus, the peace that I felt just by looking at it... it made me think of the time that we were in the Dominican Republic and when we were on the beach before everyone turned up to celebrate." Roxy thought back to that day. She remembered that day as well as that was the day she was sure that she fell in love with Han. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair again.

"I'm sorry, Han. I really am. I had my reasons to go into hiding. I couldn't simply go home. I had to wait it out. I just didn't expect to be gone that long." She said quietly. Han looked over at her and smiled. He then walked back into the warehouse. Roxy sighed. She followed him in and sat down beside Rome. He looked over at her and kissed her cheek.

"Everything good?" Roxy shrugged.

"I hope so."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~_

The next day, Dom ordered everyone to follow Reyes' vans to the cash houses. Tej got the job to also find out where they were keeping the money. Roxy went with Rome. Han was jealous. He simply said nothing, though, and walked to his car and hopped in and drove off. Rome took Roxy to a small café beside one of Reyes' cash houses. He bought himself and Roxy food. Roxy tried to pay for her own but Rome was having none of it. She finally gave up and picked at her food.

"Now, come on, girl. I didn't buy you food for you to pick at it. Look at you. I'm not trynna be mean or anything but you seriously need to eat something. You look tired all the time and when you do eat, it's something small." Roxy looked at him in surprise, shocked that he noticed that. Rome grinned. "Didn't think I'd notice that, huh?" Roxy blushed and smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"I just didn't think anybody noticed." Rome smiled.

"Maybe if you tried to give him a chance, huh? Something good could happen."

"Or something bad could happen." Roxy sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Besides, I've given him chances and he keeps screwing them up. So no more." Rome shrugged.

"It's up to you, baby girl." They then heard the sound of tires screeching and looked out the window. Two vans were parked outside the cash house and men were coming out with bags in their hands and unloading them into the vans. Rome pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Two is on the move." Rome then threw some money on the table and Roxy stood up. They walked out to Rome's car and drove off, following the vans. They were driving around before Tej's voice cracked on the walkie talkie.

_"I know y'all said that they're consolidating the money somewhere but... y'all ain't gonna believe this." _Roxy looked over at Rome, confusion etched on her face. Rome shrugged and turned a corner. Dom's voice on the walkie talkie came through and he told everyone to meet at the building outside the police station. Roxy groaned.

"Well, it's obvious this plan is a bust." Rome nodded and drove towards the police station. Just as they pulled up, Han was just parking his car also. Roxy took a deep breath and got out. Rome came around and held her hand. She smiled up at him and he kissed her cheek. She blushed and ducked her head. Rome laughed and they made their way up the stairs, Han following behind them, seething. They reached the top and found everyone there. They all walked to the corner of the building and looked down at the police station. Roxy sighed.

"Well, this job just got a lot harder." Brian said.

"If he's moving it to a police station, he's got some serious brass in his pocket." Rome commented. Roxy sighed and nodded. Rico said something in spanish and Tego agreed with him.

"Hell yeah, we can't do this." Han looked at Tego.

"'Can't?' You mean 'shouldn't.'" Roxy looked at him and smirked.

"I think this doesn't change a thing. I say we stick to the plan." Dom said firmly. Rome looked at him.

"You say what? This just went from Mission Impossible to Mission In-freaking-sanity. Whatever, man. I ain't scared. I'm just letting y'all know that going in that building is crazy." Brian went to move to calm Rome down but Roxy put a hand on his chest.

"Let me take care of it." Brian smiled his thanks and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Rox." Roxy smiled and ran after Rome. She caught him by his hand and pulled him back.

"Hey. Wait. Calm down, OK? We'll just do this one bit at a time. You're not gonna get banged up again, OK? None of us will let that happen. OK?" Rome looked at Roxy and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just crazy to go into a freaking police station and try and steal the money. I have faith in us and all but I don't think it can be done, Rox." Roxy smiled.

"Believe me, it will. We've got plans, OK?" Rome nodded his head. She smiled and went to kiss his cheek but Rome turned his head and she accidentally kissed him on the lips. She pulled back and blushed deeply.

"Oh my God, Rome, I'm so sor-" Rome cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing that they couldn't be seen as they were in the shadows. Little did she or Rome know that everyone had made their way downstairs again and Han saw everything. Han's heart broke and he now knew how Roxy felt when he had left her. He felt anger rise in him. Rome knew that Han loved Roxy. Why would he had done this? Han turned and walked downstairs. He was going to try and win her. No matter what the risks were.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Roxy and Rome were the last to arrive back at the warehouse. Everyone was sitting on the sofas playing poker again. Han made the mistake of lifting his head. He saw them walking in, holding hands. He clenched his jaw and resigned from the game.

"I'm out." He said, putting his cards on the table and walking off. Roxy watched him leave. She sighed and turned to Rome.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Rome nodded and smiled and walked over to where Brian was sitting. Roxy took a deep breath and followed through the door where Han had just gone through. She knew that he had set himself up a little bedrooom of sorts. She walked to the door and knocked on it. She could hear Han sigh.

"Yeah, it's open." Roxy gently opened the door and walked in slowly. She gently closed the door and put her back against it. Han was stretched across his bed on his back. He had his arm thrown over this eyes. He lifted his arm and saw Roxy standing there. He groaned and put his arm back over his eyes. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Rome?" Roxy gaped at him and angrily walked over to his bed.

"Is that what this is about? Because you're jealous of Rome? What the fuck, Han?" Han sat up and glared at her.

"I saw you two at the building outside of the police station." He spat and walked over to the balcony. Roxy froze and looked over at him.

"Han... I-"

"You know what? I wanted to try and get you back. Enough is enough, Roxy. I can't stand it. I see you with him and you two are clearly all lovey dovey. So you don't need me anymore. It's clear to see that you got over me. Looks like that speech you made on the beach doesn't matter anymore." A tear slid down Roxy's cheek and she angrily walked over to him. She glared at him.

"I'm sorry that you saw Rome and I kissing. I didn't mean for it to go that far. He kissed me first. The only reason I kissed him back was because that was my very first kiss. Did you know that?" Han gaped at her. "Guess you didn't. I also kissed him back because I felt lonely. I felt like no-one wanted me. Especially you. All the other guys look at me like a little sister. You think I didn't notice the glares you gave Rome? You're jealous, Han. Admit it. Although, what you're jealous of, I'll never know." That last sentence made Han snap. He grabbed her by her shoulders and looked at her.

"What isn't there to be jealous of? I'll admit it, OK? I'm jealous. I'm jealous of what you and Rome have. The way he kisses you and holds you and the way you blush every time he does it. I don't have that with you. And I never will." Roxy looked at him with her mouth hanging open. Han closed his eys and sighed. He let go of her and walked away. Roxy snapped out of it and walked after him.

"What do you mean by that?" Han turned around and sat back down on his bed. He looked up at her and ran a hand through his hair.

"I mean that I wanted that. I still do, but sweet baby Jesus, Roxy, you're killing me here. I just don't know what to do anymore." More tears fell down Roxy's face. She nodded slowly. She quickly wiped away her tears.

"I'll leave you alone, then." Roxy turned away and walked away. She got to the door before Han grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She barely had time to register what he was doing before he pressed her back against the door and kissed her. Roxy relaxed against him and her arms slowly made their way to wrap around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. This was it. This was bliss.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Roxy woke up the next morning with the sun streaming on her face. She groaned and threw the blanket over her head. Sh heard a deep chuckle and she froze. She slowly sat up and looked over the blanket so that the only thing that was showing was her eyes. She saw Han standing by the balcony with a pair of jeans on but was shirtless. She looked him over and saw how toned his body was and how defined his abs were. She then realised something.

_'If he's shirtless... that means we... OH MY GOD!' _Roxy face-palmed herself and looked at Han through her fingers.

"Han... we didn't... do anything last night, did we?" Han raised an eyebrow at her but shook his head. Roxy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aw, thank fuck." She said breathlessly, falling back onto the pillows. She felt Han sitting beside her on the bed. She groaned and threw an arm over her eyes. She then sat up and let out a sigh. "I guess we better get going, huh?" Han nodded.

"Yeah." Roxy groaned again. Han chcukled. "What?"

"My clothes are in my little room. Fuck me, everyone is gonna have the wrong idea when I walk out of here." Han laughed. He walked over to the corner of the room and Roxy watched as he came back and put a bag on the bed. He pointed at it.

"You clothes. I got them for you when I was awake earlier." Roxy grinned.

"Your a fucking life saver, Han... what is your second name? I never actually found that out." Han laughed again.

"Lue."

"Han Lue... I like it. It suits you." Han smiled. He loved the way Roxy said his name. It was way better than the way other women said his name. He walked around and found a t-shirt. He threw it on and walked out of the room to let Roxy get changed but not before kissing her briefly on the lips. He closed the door when he walked out. Roxy grinned and her hand automatically went to her lips. Her grin never slipped as she put on a pair of black ankle boots and a pair of black denim shorts and a dark blue tank top. She walked out and went to get some food.

_' I have a feeling that everything is gonna be great.' _Roxy thought. Little did she know that she was completely wrong.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**Weeelll? Was it good? Bad? Let me know! **

**Aisha x**


	26. Chapter 25: Feelings and Pass Out

**Hello dear faithful readers! Another chapter up quickly for you! Yay me! XD Enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Feelings and Pass Out

"The beauty of public offices?" Mia was walking towards the table where everyone was. "Public records." Roxy grinned.

"Yeah, nice work, girl." Mia just winked at her. Brian pointed to a place on the map.

"This is where he's keeping the money. The vault in the evidence room."

"Um, uh yeah. Can I get everyone's attention, right here, for a second?" Tej said. "We're talking about breaking into a POLICE station. Is anyone listenin' to those words? Anybody? Popo? Five-O? One-time. Pigs. People we don't like." Roxy laughed a little.

"Nice way to describe the police, Tej. You should hear how some people I know describe the police." Roxy let out a whistle. "Damn, that ain't good." Tej laughed and nodded.

"You know, police stations are designed to keep people in, not out." Brian looked at Han.

"That's why it's a stealth mission. We'll be in and out before they even know we were there."

"Well, we'll need to get eyes in there. At least to find out the make and model of that vault." Dom commented.

"So the vault, and then, so... it's crazy. Uh, who's supposed to do all this?" Everyone looked at each and grinned before settling their eyes on Rome. Rome saw everyone looking at him.

"Wh-What do you mean? Why me?" Brian grinned.

"'Cause you got the biggest mouth."

"That's for damn sure." Tej murmured. Roxy giggled a little. Rome glared at Brian. Roxy put a hand on Rome's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Rome. I got you." Rome grinned.

"Alright, I like this. We got this, baby girl." They high-fived each other before getting ready to go to the police station. Roxy put on a badge that Brian gave her and Rome did the same. He had Brian's old badge but they changed the photo. Brian, Tej, Rome and Roxy got in the van and drove off towards the station.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

"You do know that if there's a woman here that you should flirt?" Rome grinned at her.

"I got it planned out, mama. Don't you worry your pretty little head." Roxy playfully glared at him before laughing. The elevator doors opened and they walked to the desk. They saw a woman. Roxy grinned.

"Work it, Rome, work it." Rome winked at her before sliding over to the window.

"Hello there, beautiful. Look at those dimples. Sexy, sexy. Love those glasses. Wheredid you get them from? Those like Gucci frames or somethin'?" Roxy saw the woman look confused. "No english?" Rome asked. The woman walked away and a man took her place.

"Damn." Rome and Roxy whispered.

"How are you, sir?" Rome said to the man. The man saw Roxy and winked at her. Roxy winked back, playing the game. "Special Agent O'Conner. US Federal Bureau Investigation." The man looked at it.

"It says Caucasian." Roxy froze a little.

"That's a tan. You know, a tan?" Rome said, tapping his cheeks. Roxy rolled her eyes and tried to keep in her laughter. "Look, I'm working on this case and I got some evidence here to be held. But I need to get in and check your storage facility first."

"Nope." The man said.

"Look, man, I know you're a true professional and I respect you, I promise. You know, it looks like you work out too. What you bench like, three? Three fifty? Ah, shit. Look, man, I'm just trying to do my job. My boss sent me here to make sure that everything was safe."

"It'll be safe!"

"Let me just come in and take a quick peek." The man shook his head.

"No!"

"Come on, man, hook a brother up."

"No. And I am not your brother." Rome looked at him.

"Brother from another mother?" Roxy laughed a little but turned it into a cough.

"Look! No-one enters the facility but authorised evidence personnel. Now stop wasting my time!" Roxy rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"I'll take it from here, Agent O'Conner." She then turned to the man and smiled. "Look, I apologise for the way that my partner is behaving. Is there any way that you can let us in? You know, for me?" She said, looking at him through her eyelashes. The man swallowed hard and nodded his head.

"Alright. Just you, though." Roxy smiled and took the box from Rome. She winked at him before turning around.

"Wait here, Agent O'Conner. I'll be right back." Roxy shouted while walking away. The man let her through the door and he led her through the corridors and into the evidence room. He opened the door for her to enter first. She smiled at him.

"You're such a gentleman." The man grinned and led her to a shelf.

"You can set it here. It will be safe." Roxy nodded and placed it on the shelf. She turned around and smiled at the man.

"I know that it will be safe. I'll just trust you." The man nodded and they walked back the way they came. Once they reached Rome, Roxy turned and smiled at the man. "What's your name, officer?"

"Ricardo." Roxy smiled.

"Well, Ricardo, if I were you, I'd pay close attention to that elevator over there." She leant forward and whispered in his ear. "You never know who may just drop in for a visit." She pulled back and winked at him. She walked away and before she entered the elevator, she waved at Ricardo. "Nice doing business." She walked into the elevator and oncethe doors closed, she started laughing and Rome laughed along with her.

"Damn, girl! I never knew you had that kind of side to you." Roxy shrugged.

"It comes in handy."

"Damn right it does!" They left the elevator and walked into the car park. They found the van and Rome opened the door for her. Roxy hopped in and sat behind Tej.

"It's done." Brian grinned at her. Rome closed the door and sat down.

"See, I think I make a better special agent than you ever did." Rome laughed. Roxy snorted at him.

"Well, that depends on how you define 'special.'" Roxy laughed and high-fived Brian. Tej chuckled and Rome just glared at Brian. Brian slapped his head and then turned back around to look at the screen. Tej was driving the little remote control car around the evidence room but he kept crashing into the shelves.

"Dude, you still can't drive!" Rome complained. Tej got annoyed.

"O'Conner, man, strap him in his safety belt!" Roxy and Brian laughed.

"What's that on the left?" Rome pointed out. Tej turned left.

"Bingo."

"What is that? Six-by-six?" Brian asked.

"Eight-by-twelve." Rome cut him off.

"Seven-by-twelve." Tej corrected. "Fitted with eighteen-inch-thick steel reinforced walls with an insulated copper core to protect against thermal lance. A class-three electronic lock with a surefire Griffin retumbler and a biometric palm scanner. Ten tons of top-of-the-line security."

"Man, do I even wanna know how you know all that?" Brian asked.

"I had a life before you knew me, O'Conner. Let's just leave it at that. She is a beauty though."

"Beauty as in good?" Rome asked.

"Beauty as in she gonna start off playing hard to get. Then, no matter how much I caress her, no matter how much I love her - in the end? She still ain't gonna give up that ass." They all laughed and then drove back to the warehouse. They got out and Dom saw them.

"How'd it go?" Roxy grinned.

"I had to pretty much do everything." Dom laughed. Han stood beside Dom and smirked.

"How?" Han asked her.

"Well, there was a woman and Rome was flirting with her but she didn't speak english so a guy took her place. Rome somehow got him angry and I had to step in. I did my own little bit of flirting and I was allowed into the evidence room. Not Rome, though. He had to stay beside the desk. So I still kept the charm on and did my magic and boom. We were gone!" Dom laughed again.

"I like it."

"Yeah, but she left him wanting more. A _LOT_ more if you know what I mean." Roxy just shrugged and sat down on the sofas. They all joined her and Dom and Roxy were talking away.

"Got it. We got it!" Mia shouted. Everyone made their way to the table and crowded around the screen.

"Yeah, we're looking at four cameras." Brian said.

"Yo, that's some high-end shit, too. Marker optics. Hundred degree field of view. Ten seconds oscillation." Han pointed out.

"Yeah, that's a narrow window, man." Brian said, sighing. Roxy thought about it.

"Can't we just tap in and replace the image?"She asked, shrugging.

"Nah, it's hooked up to a digital sync. They would know we were in the system. Best we can do is peek." Tej explained.

"We're gonna need some real fast cars to get through this." Roman said.

"Not just fast." Roxy said, thinking and looking at the screen. She walked around and stood beside Han to get a better look. "You got a hard right and a hairpin. We're gonna need something agile." Han looked at Roxy and gaped. How the hell did she know that kind of stuff? It was simple, yeah, but he didn't expect her to know about it.

"You guys mock up a track. O'Conner. Let's go get some cars." Dom said, smiling. Brian grinned.

"Nice." They got in Dom's charger and they drove off to the races. Roxy sighed and sat down on the sofas and closed her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. She saw Mia sitting beside her. Han, Tej and Rome were making up a track. They were soon finished and sat down to play poker.

"How'd it go last night?" She asked Roxy quietly. Roxy sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"We uh... we may have kissed." She murmured softly. Mia's eyes widened and she grinned.

"Are you both OK now? Are you guys a thing?" She was getting excited. Roxy shushed her and put a finger to her lips. Mia smiled and nodded. Roxy shrugged.

"I don't know Mia. I feel like everything is great. I just don't know yet. I'm so confused." Mia hugged her. She changed the subject and they were talking about whether the baby was going to be a girl or a boy. Mia thought it would be a girl and so did Roxy but Mia told her that Brian thought it was going to be a boy. Roxy soon fell asleep on Mia's shoulder. Mia played with a strand of her hair before hearing the revving of an engine. She looked around and saw Dom's charger smoothly coming in and a blue car coming in close behind. The roar of the blue car made Roxy jump up.

"I'm up!" She looked around while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Mia laughed at her reaction and Rome was laughing at the car that Dom had won.

"Oh, hell, no. Where'd you get that from? Papa Smurf?" Roxy laughed a little before feeling faint. She walked over to the table where the guys were. Tej looked at her.

"You OK, Roxy?" She nodded. She was standing beside Han who looked at her, worry obvious on his face. She nearly fell over and Han grabbed her waist to steady her.

"Yeah, just stood up too quickly." Suddenly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she heard people shouting her name before blackness surrounded her.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

***GASP* What's wrong with Roxy? What will Han think? Will Roman keep the 'love' going on between him and Roxy? Who knows! Oh well! You'll just have to wait and see! XD I'm so evil! :D **

**Aisha x**


	27. Chapter 26: Surrendering To Love

**Hello dear faithful readers of mine! Another chapter up for you! Enjoy!**

Chapter 26: Surrendering To Love

_Roxy was walking around in a white dress that came to her knees and her hair was perfectly styled. She looked around but all she could see was white. She sighed._

_"Where am I?" She whispered._

_"It's your mind, sweetie." Roxy spun around but saw no-one. She looked around her but the only person there was herself._

_"Who's there?" She asked._

_"It's us, dear." Roxy froze and turned around slowly. She gasped when she saw the two people standing there, holding hands and smiling at her._

_"Mum? Dad?" The couple smiled and nodded. Roxy's eyes watered and her mother held out a hand to her. Roxy ran forward to touch it but her hand went through it. She looked up at her mother who seemed to have a single tear running down her cheek. She smiled at Roxy._

_"Oh, honey, we're so proud of you." Roxy started crying then. Her father looked at her also._

_"We're so proud of what you've achieved. You have a new family. You have the brother you've always wanted." Roxy smiled._

_"I love them and all but you guys will never be replaced." Roxy confirmed. Her parents smiled._

_"And we're happy about that. But sweetie, you have to let us go. It's not your fault what happened to us. Stop blaming yourself."_

_"You guys didn't deserve to die, though!" Her father sighed._

_"Honey, we know that. None of us wanted to go the way we did. We needed to protect you. You're our only child, Roxy. Our only daughter. And, oh, what we wouldn't give just to be with you again. But you have to live, Roxy. Live for us. Live for yourself." Roxy just kept crying._

_"Shh, petal, it's OK. Don't cry for us. Your father and I have each other. That's all we want for you, dear. You should give that man a chance." Roxy looked up at her parents._

_"You know?" Roxy asked in disbelief. The couple laughed._

_"Roxy, of course we know. We watch over you. We make sure that you're safe." Roxy smiled a little at this._

_"He's hurting, y'know." Roxy looked at her father._

_"What do you mean?" Her father smiled softly._

_"He loves you, sweetheart. He might not show it majority of the time but he does. He says your name in his sleep. Well, that's when he sleeps." Roxy gasped._

_"Really?" Her mother and father nodded._

_"Yes, sweetie, really. Give him a chance. We just want you to love and be loved." Roxy smiled._

_"I'll try." Her father smiled._

_"That's all we ask of you." Roxy smiled. Her mother and father looked at each other._

_"It's for us to go now, honey." Roxy shook her head._

_"No! You just got here! Don't leave me!" Her father chuckled._

_"Roxy, we've never left. We're here." He pointed to her chest. "In your heart. And we'll always be there. Forever." Roxy nodded and continued to cry. Her parents looked behind them to look at something that Roxy couldn't see. They turned back around and smiled at Roxy._

_"Remember, give him a chance. Live for us. And yourself." Her mother repeated. "We love you, sweeheart." With that said, her mother and father each blew a kiss to Roxy and then they seemed to disappear, leaving Roxy by herself._

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

"Is she OK?" Mia asked for the hundredth time. Dom sighed.

"We don't know, Mia. She's not awake yet." Mia sighed.

"But she's been unconscious for two hours, Dom. Two hours! I can't help it if I get a little upset and scared!" Brian hugged her and rubbed her back with his hand while she cried into his shoulder. He tried soothing her. He looked around the room. Han had carried Roxy to his little room as he was the one to catch her when she fell. Tego and Rico were pacing about. Dom was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Rome was sitting in a chair, too, but he kept bouncing his leg. Han... Han was the worst. He was sitting beside Roxy, who was lying on his bed, and was holding her hand tightly. Not once did he leave her side and he kept whispering to her, pushing her hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek. Brian looked on in fear. No-one knew what happened to her. No-one touched her or anything. She just... dropped. Since Han brought her up here, everyone had been dead silent except Mia who kept asking questions. It was quiet in the room, except for Han's whispering. Suddenly, a gasp was heard and everyone turned to see Roxy sitting straight up, panting. She looked around the room. Her eyes finally landed on Han and she relaxed against him. He wrapped his arms around her and she leant against his chest. Dom looked at her.

"Rox? Are you OK? Can you remember anything?" Roxy smiled at his concern.

"Yeah, Dom, I'm fine. I remember you guys coming back and getting out of the cars. And honestly? What kind of car is that, Brian? Really?" Everyone laughed. "I remember walking to the table and then I remember feeling like someone was pulling me. I can't describe it. It was like someone needed to talk to me. I guess it worked." She murmured the last bit. No-one heard it except Han. He was confused but said nothing, not knowing if it was personal or not. Roxy played with her hands in her lap before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Um... guys... Can I speak to Han alone please? I just needa talk to him." The team looked confused a little but nodded. They all left the room but not before Mia ran at Roxy and hugged her. Roxy chuckled.

"You had me worried, Roxy. I thought I lost you again." Roxy grinned.

"You ain't getting rid of me that easy, Mia." Mia grinned.

"Good." She then left with Brian and he closed the door. Roxy gave it a couple of minutes before going over to the door and opening it.

"What are you doing?" Han asked her. Roxy put her out the doorway and then pulled back a few seconds later. She then closed the door and walked back to Han.

"I'm just making sure none of them are eavesdropping. I really need to talk to you and I don't need them to hear it." Han nodded. Roxy took his face between her hands and looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you've hardly been sleeping?" Han looked at her shocked.

"How do you-" Roxy shooked her head.

"It's sort of hard to explain. It's a long story." Han looked at her and took her hands in his.

"We have time." Roxy nodded her head and took a breath.

"I saw my parents. When I was unconscious." Han nodded his head slowly, not seeing where she was going with this. "They told me that they were proud of me. They told me that I should stop blaming myself for their deaths. I've always blamed myself because I ran away from them."

"Roxy, you were trying to run away from a guy who was going to kill you. I don't think they can blame you for that." Roxy shrugged.

"Yeah, but still. I blamed myself that I never went back. Yeah, Dom and the crew helped me to get them buried and stuff but I just felt like I let them down. Anyway, they told me... some things." Han nodded.

"Like what?" Roxy smiled a little and looked down.

"They told me that I should give you a chance." Han was shocked. Why would her parents think that? Roxy continued. "They... they told me that you love me. And that when you sleep you say my name. Well, whenever you sleep. Why aren't you sleeping?" Roxy asked him, still looking down. Han looked at her and smiled. He lifted her head with his finger. Her eyes were closed and tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks.

"It's true." Roxy's eyes snapped open. He smiled again. "I don't sleep. It's because I keep thinking of you and when I do sleep, I dream of you. Wow, that sounds cheesy but it's true." He shrugged. Roxy grinned. She looked at his lips then back to his eyes. She blushed and looked away. She felt his hand touch her cheek and she looked back at him. He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled back and smiled at each other and started laughing. Han then put his back against the headboard of the bed and Roxy leant on his chest. They talked about small things. Roxy soon fell asleep. Han smiled and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep, too, dreaming of Roxy as usual.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Roxy woke up the next morning and felt something aruond her waist. She looked down and saw an arm wrapped securely around her. She smiled and turned around gently. She saw Han fast asleep. His hair hung in his eyes and she brushed it back. He looked so young and peaceful. Roxy smiled. She watched as he stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He smiled when he saw her looking at him.

"Mornin'." She greeted. Han grinned.

"A very good morning indeed." Roxy giggled.

"We better go get up. I'm sure Dom and them will be waitin'." Han looked at her. Roxy blushed. "What?" Han smiled and moved a strand hair behind her ear.

"Your accent. It's a lot more clear when you're sleepy." Roxy grinned.

"Yeah, well." She then got up and stretched. Han got up and did the same and took her hand and led her out the room. They made their way to the track the boys made last night and saw Dom and the rest of the team standing on a platform in the middle of the track. They walked up the stairs and Roxy went over to Mia. She hugged her and Mia gave her a plate of food. Roxy grinned.

"You read my fucking mind, Mia." Mia laughed and grinned. Mia handed her another plate.

"That's for Han." Roxy nodded and walked over to him. She handed him the plate and smiled.

"Mia got that for ya." Han nodded.

"Thanks, Mia." Mia waved her hand in the air, not taking her eyes off the screen. Roxy walked back over and watched the screen.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Mia smiled.

"We're waiting for Dom to give Brian the signal to try and drive the track without being caught by the cameras." Roxy nodded. She looked over at Dom.

"Good plan, batman." Dom grinned.

"Batman... I like it." Roxy laughed.

"Don't let it go to your head. You wish you were as cool as batman." Mia laughed and high-fived Roxy. Roxy grinned and smacked Mia's hand. Dom rolled his eyes and chuckled. He talked into the walkie talkie which was hooked up to speakers.

"Alright, O'Conner. Give it your best shot." Roxy heard the revving of an engine before hearing tires screeching. She smiled and listened to the purr of the car. She watched the cameras along with Mia to try and see if Brian could be spotted. He was spotted multiple times in all of the cameras. He stopped the car in front of the platform and got out.

"How's that?"

"Camera caught you." Han stated.

"What?" Brian said in disbelief.

"Yeah, camera caught you."

"Damn, I was milking the hell outta that thing, too." Dom sighed.

"We're gonna need a faster car."

"So we need to race again?" Roxy asked. Dom nodded. Roxy stood up from her place beside Mia.

"Let's go." Dom looked at her.

"Rox, I know you can drive and all but I can't let you go down there. Any other time, yeah, but not now." He was surprised when Roxy nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, alright." Dom nodded.

"C'mon, boys, let's go." The boys got up to leave but Tej stayed.

"Yeah, I can't drive, man, let alone race. I hold races, not take part in 'em. I crash." Dom nodded.

"Take care of them." Tej nodded. Dom and the rest of the guys left in Dom's car and drove off. Mia, Roxy and Tej went to the sofas and sat down. They talked about what the baby again, which made Mia grin. Tej and Roxy made a bet. Roxy bet that it would be a girl and Tej made a bet that it was a boy. Mia laughed at each of them arguing about the sex of the baby. It actually took up a lot of time and before they knew it, the boys were back. Soon enough, they were all racing against the cameras. Rico was up first. He was alright but he crashed into a corner, making Roxy cringe.

"You destroyed a beautiful car, Rico! What the fuck?!" Roxy shouted to him. Rome laughed.

"That's exactly why yo ass ain't driving!" Everyone agreed and Tego was up next. He did a better job than Rico and when he got out of the car, Rico started to argue with him. Roxy laughed and grinned at them. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Dom looking down at her with a huge grin.

"Your turn." Roxy grinned and hopped up.

"Whoop whoop! What car did I get left with?" She asked him. Dom pointed at a silver car. Roxy walked over to it and looked it over. She popped the hood and looked inside. A few minutes later, she dropped the hood and grinned at Dom.

"I can make this work." Dom laughed.

"Roxy, I think you can make _any_ car work." Roxy just winked at him and got into the car. She drove off and went to the starting point. Han then came in from his little bedroom and walked up to the platform.

"Where's Roxy?" He asked Dom. Dom grinned.

"She's getting ready to drive." Han looked at him.

"She can drive?" Everyone heard him say that and laughed. Brian let out a whistle.

"Oh, yeah. She can drive." Han nodded. Dom spoke into the walkie talkie.

"Alright Roxy. Let's go!" Han heard her revving the engine and heard the screeching of the tires. He waited to see the car coming around the corner. What he didn't expect was Roxy to perfectly drift around the corner and then build up more speed. He watched as she speeded down the track and drift around the corners. He watched with his mouth hung open. She drifted perfectly. She never lost control once. Once Roxy drifted around the last corner, Han grinned.

"Oh, yeah. I'm definitely in love." He murmured. Roxy stopped the car and got out. Everyone was watching the screens except Han. He was looking at her. Roxy blushed and made her way up to the platform.

"Well?" Dom looked around and grinned.

"Nothing." Roxy looked at him in confusion.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Rome laughed.

"He means, baby girl, that you cleared the cameras. You didn't get caught once." Roxy gaped at him.

"Fuck up." Rome grinned.

"Swear to God. Go check for yourself!" Roxy grinned and went over to the screens. Han joined them and sat down beside Roxy and watched the screens. There were no traces of the car whatsoever. Roxy grinned.

"Whoop whoop!" She skipped from the platform and onto the sofas. Han chuckled and joined her. He sat down across from her.

"Who would have known that the little innocent irish girl could drive?" Roxy laughed and smirked.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, sweetheart. And who said I was innocent?" Han nodded. He grabbed a beer from the cooler beside him.

"I'll remember that in the future. Especially with you."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**YAY! Han and Roxy are finally moving along nicely! What did you think of Roxy seeing her parents? Idea just came to me randomly last night and I thought I'd put it in there. Hope you found that bit emotional! Anyhoo, as usual, I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**Aisha x**


	28. Chapter 27: Flashbacks

**Hello there again! Can't believe I'm nearly hitting 30 chapters! Yay me! Enjoy! **

**By the way, there's a person who's reviewing the story at the minute called Zoe. I saw all your questions and don't worry, I hope that they will be answered in alter chapters. It's just the way I'm planning the story at the minute. So hang in there! :)**

**Anyway, back to the story. :D**

Chapter 27: Flashbacks

Roxy went around the table and stole some of Rome's food. Rome looked at her as if someone wrecked his car.

"What's up with your face?" Roxy asked him, placing a cracker in her mouth. Rome grabbed her waist and threw her on his lap. She squealed and started to laugh. Brian and Mia were laughing also.

"You just stole my crackers!" Roxy laughed.

"Aw. Polly want a cracker?" Roxy joked. Rome playfully glared at her. Roxy laughed again and got herself off of Rome's lap. She went to walk away but not before Rome smacked her ass. She squealed a little and turned around.

"Don't touch what you can't afford, Rome." Brian and Mia grinned. Dom just laughed at the comment. Rome winked at her.

"With the money that's coming my way, I'm sure I can afford you, baby girl." Roxy just rolled her eyes and started eating at Rome's stolen crackers. She walked over to Mia and plopped down beside her.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Dom opened his mouth to answer but Tego and Rico came towards them with a big grin on their faces.

"Follow us, man." They turned and walked away again and everyone looked at each other in confusion before following Tego and Rico. They all saw a huge crate sitting in front of them.

"What have you guys got in there?" Roxy asked, moving forward in interest. Tego grinned.

"You'll just have to wait, chica. You guys give us a hand opening this?" The boys nodded and together they all opened the crate. They all stood back and Tego and Rico grinned.

"That's the piggy bank you ordered." Tego said to Tej. Tej gaped at the safe.

"You're kidding me." Tej said in disbelief. "Where in the hell did y'all get one of these?" Tej asked them. Han looked at Tej and smirked.

"Well, we had a life before you met us." Tej nodded.

"Alright, well I'll get to work on the electronic tumbler but there's still another problem. Palm scanner. And without Reyes' handprint, Houdini himself couldn't open this bitch."

"How you know it's Reyes' handprint?" Tego asked Tej. Tej looked at him.

"You got a hundred million dollars in here. You gonna put somebody else's handprint on it?" Rico shook his head at Tego and spoke to him in spanish.

"There you go with that negativity, man. That shit is eating you alive! Check that! Shut up!" Tego shouted at Rico. Everyone laughed and shook their heads. Dom straightened up.

"Han." Han looked up. "You're up." He smirked.

"Sure. Nothing like the easy stuff." Dom then looked at Roxy. Roxy nodded.

"Let's go." She said walking beside Han. "I'll drive." Han nodded and together they got into Han's car and drove off. Everyone grinned at each other.

"They need to sort themselves out." Mia said, looking at the car driving away. Dom nodded.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out." Mia nodded and everyone walked off to do their thing while Tej and Rome went to crack the electronic tumbler.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Han was waiting at the bar with a bowl of chips and a beer beside him. He was waiting for Roxy, who said that she had to go do something. He just hoped that she was OK. He looked around him and finally caught sight of Roxy. She was wearing a sundress and had her hair up. She reached Han and sat down and sighed. Han pushed a drink that he ordered over to her and smiled her thanks. She took a large gulp of it before putting it back down. She looked over at where Reyes' was sitting.

"I make six bodyguards." Han stated.

"Seven." Roxy corrected. She looked over at Han. "You think that guy with a fanny pack is a tourist?" She laughed a little and looked back over to Reyes. Han smirked.

"So how did you get into the whole weapons thing? Remember that day you pulled the gun on Rome 'cause he wouldn't leave you alone? That was a Jericho 941. Thumb-racking the slide? That was straight up Mossad." Roxy sighed and smiled a little.

"I got into guns and stuff when I was in hiding." She looked over at Han. "Probably the same time that you quit smoking. Thankfully. I told you that smoking two packs a day was bad for ya." Han just chuckled. "Besides, you always have to keep your hands and mouth busy." Han sighed.

"Well, this is a bust. We're not gonna be able to get his fingerprints out here. We need to do some more recon, call in a couple of extra guys."

"Or," Roxy interrupted. "You just don't send a man to do a woman's job." Roxy pulled her hair out of the ponytail and shook it out. Her hair curled naturally and she pulled the sundress over her. Han's eyes raked her body. She was wearing a green bikini and in Han's opinion, it looked amazing on her. Roxy winked at him before making her way over to Reyes. Han watched as every man she passed looked her up and down. She got a few whistles which she responded to with a wink and wave before stopping at the bodyguard. He saw Roxy talk to one of the bodyguards and then look up at Reyes. Reyes looked down at Roxy and smiled. He motioned for her to join him. Roxy looked back at Han and winked. Roxy then climbed the stairs and walked over to Reyes. She shook his hand and then shook another man's hand. She sat down on the arm of Reyes' chair and Han saw that Reyes put his hand on her ass. Han was annoyed that Reyes was touching her like that but once he saw how his hand looked, he smirked. She got the handprint. Roxy was definitely a sneaky one. He would have to keep that in mind. About thirty minutes had passed before Roxy stood up. She kissed Reyes on the cheek and he grinned at her. She walked away and waved at Reyes before turning around to walk back to Han. She motioned with her head for Han to leave the bar. Han did so and went to the car to wait on her. A few minutes later, Roxy came around the corner carrying a bag in her hand. She had changed back into her clothes that she arrived in. She walked towards Han and grinned. She threw the bag in the car and looked at him.

"You can drive this time." Han nodded and Roxy got into the passenger seat. Han started the car and drove off. He noticed her bikini in her lap.

"Nice work you did back there. Now I know what Rome meant when he said that you have another side to you." Roxy laughed.

"Rome's just jealous that I can flirt better than him. He's a sweetheart, though, so he gets away with it." For some unknown reason, hearing Roxy talk about Rome like that made Han grit his teeth. His hands tightened around the steering wheel and he kept his eyes on the road. Roxy looked at him in concern.

"Han? Are you OK?" Han nodded.

"My head just hurts a lot."

"Oh. Do you want me to drive?" Han smiled a little at her soft voice and concern. He shook his head.

"I'll be fine. I'll just go lie down when we get back." Roxy nodded.

"That's probably a good idea. I'll make sure no-one goes near you when you're sleeping." Han smiled at her.

"Thanks." Roxy just smiled and looked out the window at the view.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

"We're gonna figure this out, man, I promise you." Rome assured Tej. Roxy and Han walked around the corner and Rome looked up.

"What's up?" Han lifted the bikini. Rome looked down at it and looked back up to Han. "I thought you were more of a thong man." Han shrugged.

"We got the print." Tej turned around.

"Where?" He asked, looking at them both. Roxy took out a little UV light and shone it over the bikini. They could all see a handprint and Rome grinned. Tej walked over. "So, did he like slap that ass or did he grab and hold onto it?" Roxy shone the light at him before grinning. Rome and Tej looked at each other before they started laughing. "Nah, this'll work. Good work. I'm impressed." He took the bikini and scanned it.

"Got it?" Roxy asked him. Tej smiled.

"Got it." He looked up at Roxy and smirked. "You still didn't answer the question, though." Roxy just winked at him and smirked.

"That's for me to know, Tej, and you to find out." Tej put a hand over his heart.

"You wound me, woman. You just ruined my imagination." Roxy giggled and shrugged.

"Not my fault you're dirty minded." Tej grinned.

"So are you, though." Roxy shrugged again.

"Not denying it, babe." Tej just nodded and got back to work on the safe. Rome joined him and they were working at a little computer. Roxy looked over at Han.

"C'mon. You should go lie down." Roxy took his hand and they were gonna go to the sofas before Mia shouted them.

"Guys, guys! Guys, we have a problem." Brian looked at the screen.

"Yeah, the whole team just got burnt." Roxy looked over at Han in confusion before they walked over to Mia and Brian, everyone else following them. Roxy looked at the screen.

"How did this happen?" Mia looked at something.

"US Diplomatic Security Service issued the warrants. Agent L. Hobbs." Brian seemed to perk up at that name.

"Hold on a second." He murmured. He pressed a few buttons. "Dom, Roxy, is that the guy you saw in the favela?" Roxy and Dom nodded.

"Yeah." Brian let out a sigh before turning to face everyone.

"Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS."

"So he's good." Tej stated. Brian nodded.

"When the FBI wants to find somebody, that's who they call. Because he never misses his mark. He's... Old Testament. Blood, bullets, wrath of God. That's his style." Mia looked up at him disbelief.

"And right now, he's hunting us?" Brian nodded.

"Shit." Roxy whispered. Han hugged her close to him and looked at Dom.

"Dom, we gotta move up our timeline."

"Yeah, but how?" Rome asked. "This thing's already been difficult without Wyatt Earp on our asses. If anything, we need more room to breathe." Dom looked at Rome.

"Roman's right." Everyone was confused. "Think we need to get some fresh air." Dom explained the pllan and everyone soon got changed to head down to the races. When they got there, Roxy noticed that Dom made a beeline to some tall thin guy. She wanted to stay with Mia, just in case anything was to happen to her, but Dom insisted that Roxy needed to get out. Roxy finally agreed and here she was. She stuck by Han. She didn't like the way all the men were looking at her. Han put his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Relax. Me and the team will protect you, OK?" Roxy nodded and they walked to sit on the hood of Han's car. Dom came back and soon fell into conversation with Brian. Soon, Roxy saw men coming with guns and she flinched. Even though it was nine years ago, Roxy kept getting flashbacks of that night Johnny Tran found her in the alleyway. She knew that although Vince saved her, it still freaked her out and she sometimes had nightmares about it. She whimpered quietly and Han looked at her.

"You OK?" Roxy shrugged, not knowing herself. Han frowned. Roxy was never like this. He looked over and saw Dom looking talking to Hobbs. Han must have missed a bit of the conversation.

"Arrest?" Dom asked aloud. "I don't feel like I'm under arrest. What about you, Brian?" Brian shook his head.

"Nope. Not a bit. Not even a little bit." Hobbs looked at Brian.

"Ah, just give it a minute. It'll sink in."

"We didn't kill those feds. Reyes did." Brian stated.

"I don't give a shit. I'm just here to bring in two assholes whose names hit my desk." Brian scoffed.

"Yeah. That sounds like a real hero."

"That's funny." Hobbs said walking forward. "From a guy who took the oath of a cop, then went aginst everything it stood for. Or some wannabe tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench." Dom looked at Hobbs. "Yeah, real tough. You turn around and put your hands behind your back."

"I don't think so." Dom said, walking over to Hobbs.

"Your mistake is thinking you got a Goddamn choice, boy." Hobbs' team whipped out their guns and pointed it at the team. Roxy fliched again and Han held her closer to him and tried to soothe her.

"And your mistake?" Dom spoke up. "Is thinking your in America. You're a long way from home. This is Brazil!" Dom finished, outstretching his arms. People at the races pulled their guns out and pointed them at Hobbs and his team. A man talked to Hobbs but Han couldn't hear anything being said.

"I'll see you soon, Toretto." Hobbs said.

"I look forward to it, cop." Hobbs then walked off and his team followed him. Dom let out a breath.

"Dom." Han called. Dom turned around and looked at Han. Han looked down at Roxy. Dom followed his gaze and his face softened. Roxy had her arms wrapped around her and her breathing had quickened. Dom walked over to her and hugged her. Roxy started crying then. Dom picked her up and then walked around to open the door to the passenger side of Han's car. He then sat in the seat and soothed Roxy.

"C'mon, Rox, clam down. Nothing's gonna happen, OK? Sssh." Dom smoothed down her hair. Roxy started to calm down and looked up at Dom.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Dom smiled.

"It's fine, Rox. I've helped you before and I'll keep helping you until this goes away. OK?" Roxy nodded and took a shaky breath. "Let's go back." He shouted out to the others to get in their cars so that they could all head back to the warehouse. Dom looked at Han.

"I'll take it from here, Han. Thanks." Han nodded and Dom took Roxy back to his car. They both got in and Dom drove off. He was holding Roxy's hand the whole way back to the warehouse, only letting go so that he could switch gears. On the way back, Roxy had fallen asleep. Dom smiled. She looked so young again when she was asleep. He arrived at the warehouse and saw that he was the first there. He got out and called out to Mia.

"Mia! We're back." He then proceeded to carry Roxy out of the car, who was still asleep. Mia came around the corner and when she saw Dom carrying Roxy, she thought the worst and ran over.

"Oh my God! Dom! Is she OK? What happened?" Roxy stirred a little but otherwise was still asleep. Dom shushed Mia and he walked over to Roxy's little area that she had set up for herself. He laid her on the bed and took off her shoes and put a blanket over her. He kissed her forehead and then walked back out to Mia. The rest of the team was there. Mia saw Dom and started asking him questions.

"What happened to her? Did she pass out again?" Dom sighed.

"Mia. Calm down. Roxy's fine. She just got flashbacks again, I think." Mia sighed and she nodded her head in understanding.

"She's still getting that?" Dom nodded.

"Apparently." Brian looked between them.

"Uh, guys, what's going on?" Dom looked at Brian and saw that the rest of the team was behind him.

"Remember Roxy would sometimes get nightmares?" Brian nodded. "It coninuted even when you were gone. And by the looks of things, she still gets them. Or something like that. Han was with her when it happened." Dom looked at him. "What did happen?" Han shrugged.

"I don't really know. She was leaning on my shoulder and then she saw Hobbs and his guys coming and she just got closer to me. She started whimpering and she squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around herself." Dom sighed and ran a hand over his face. He nodded at Han.

"You know about that time she was found by Vince in the alley with Tran's men with her?" Han nodded but Rome spoke up.

"Whoa, what the fuck? What happened to her?" Dom sighed again.

"I really don't want to be the one to tell you this. It's her story. I guess you guys will want to know, though." They all nodded and Dom motioned to the sofas. They all sat down and waited for Dom to talk. "Roxy was eleven when her parents were killed. A guy called Johnny Tran murdered them. Her father was a mechanic and Tran did business with him. I don't think her father knew that Tran was a bad guy but I think one day Tran forget to collect something and Roxy's father drove to his house to deliver it to him. He saw Tran murder someone and he drove back home, Tran and his gang following him. Roxy was with her mother at home when her father came in, telling Roxy and her mother to hide. Roxy's mother told her to hide under her bed. Roxy's mother and father were talking when Roxy heard about it. Then Tran and his men came in and shot them dead. They found Roxy under the bed and dragged her out but Roxy kicked them off of her and then ran out. She then ran into an alley, hoping that they couldn't find her. She made a sound by accident and they found her and they were all surrounding her and were holding guns. That's why Roxy got scared. That's why she freaked out. It brought flashbacks of that night." Tej and Rome were looking at Dom with their mouths hanging open while Tego and Rico hung their heads.

"Damn." Rome murmured. "Well, then, how is that she can load up guns and stuff herself?" Dom shrugged.

"I don't think guns are a problem when she is handling them herself. It's when people are surrounding her with guns. It was the same when we were in the favelas. She was running with me but I could tell that she was afraid that they would catch her, like Tran did." Han sat there with his eyes closed. Roxy had already told him this back on the beach in the Dominican Republic. He should have remembered. He felt stupid for not being able to help her. He sat like that for a while before feeling a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Dom was looking at him.

"C'mon. Everyone's away to bed. You should do the same." Han shook his head.

"I can't, Dom." Dom nodded.

"It's not your fault, Han. You didn't know about it." Han sighed and nodded his head. He stood up and went to his bed. He lay down on it, thinking of Roxy as usual.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**Yay! Another chapter finished! Whoop whoop! Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Aisha x**


	29. Chapter 28: Love Is Gone

**Well hello! Who'd of thought that I'd have this many chapters? I know I definitely didn't! XD**

Chapter 28: Love Is Gone

Roxy was waiting on the platform along with everyone for Han to start driving.

"Alright, Han. Do your best." Dom said into the walkie talkie. Roxy heard the revving of the engine and screeching of the tires. She watched as Han perfectly drifted around the corner and came speeding down the track. He continued to perfectly drift around the corners. Roxy watched the screen and saw that a camera had caught the end of the car. Roxy sighed and heard Han stop the car. She turned and walked towards the stairs and stopped at the top.

"Close, but not enough." Han sighed.

"Dom, the window's too narrow, man. The only way we're gonna do this is with... invisible cars." Dom then straightened up and dropped the hood of the car he was looking at. He grinned.

"And I know just where to get them. Tej, you're gonna have to drive, man." Tej nodded.

"As long as I'm nowhere near back roads or narrow roads, I'm down." Roxy giggled.

"What's the plan, Dom?" She asked. Dom grinned and winked at her.

"Wait and see. You're coming with me. Han, Rome and Brian. You're coming, too." They all nodded and they got into the van. Dom told Tej to drive to the side of the police station. Tej nodded and he drove slowly along the metal fence. Roxy was in the front with Tej and the rest of them were in the back. She heard the van door open and looked out. Dom was pulling himself onto the roof of the van. Roxy followed suit after Tej's warning of safety. She grinned and winked at him before climbing out the window and out onto the roof. She ran across it and jumped onto the metal fence. She jumped down onto the ground and followed Dom. Dom stopped at five cars parked beside each other. Roxy grinned.

"Didn't think this far did ya, huh?" Dom rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and looked at the men. "Step aside, boys, and let me handle this." She then pulled a hairpin out of her hair and opened the cars with them. She stood up when she finished unlocking the last car and looked up and saw Dom grinning at her.

"Good job, Rox." Roxy just winked at him before climbing into the car. She followed Dom and Brian and parked alongside them. She looked over at Brian.

"Been a while since I've been in one of these." Dom chuckled.

"First time ever being in the front seat." Roxy laughed.

"First time ever being in a cop car." Dom and Brian looked at her. Roxy just winked at them. She saw Han and Rome pull up beside them. She heard Brian laugh.

"Hey, Rome, what took you so long? I thought for sure you'd be showing up with chrome spinners or something." Rome laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah, real funny." Brian laughed again. "I got a hundred thousand that says I can take you all in the next quarter mile." Roxy laughed.

"Yeah, 'cause your broke ass got a hundred grand." Brian said, scoffing.

"We pull off this job I will. The next two lights." Roxy nodded.

"Man's got a point. For once." Dom laughed and nodded.

"We don't pull this job off, we're probably dead anyway. Let's make it a million." Roxy nodded and smirked.

"I like that." Brian commented. Roxy looked over at Rome.

"You wouldn't wanna take my money from me, would you, Rome?" Roxy asked him innocently. He grinned.

"Nah, doll, you good. You're too innocent and fragile for this race. You can be the referee." Roxy looked over at Rome and glared.

"Fuck that. Put me in this fucking bet. Alright? Million dollar quarter-mile." Han smirked.

"Alright, then." They all started revving their engines, waiting for the green light to come on. They all rolled up their windows. Roxy looked from left to right. She knew that Rome would try and get a head start. Sure enough, Rome stepped on the gas a second before the light turned green. She rolled her eyes and stepped on the accelerator. She easily caught up with Rome. She overtook him and waved to him while she did.

_"Cruel, woman! Cruel!"_ She heard Rome shout through the speakers. She laughed and continued down the road. She could see Dom and Brian battling it out between themselves. She decided to have a little fun with Han. Han was in front of her. She suddenly swerved the car to the left and was head to head with Han. Han looked out the window to see Roxy winking at him. She then nodded her head over to Rome, who was trying to overtake both Han and Roxy, which was a stupid idea. Han swerved his car to cut off Rome and then drove faster to line himself up with Brian and Dom. Roxy did the same and Rome soon joined them. They were all in a line. They kept looking at each other before Dom tested Brian. He then let off the throttle before he reached the line, which led to Brian winning the race. Roxy could see Brian grinning in his car. She laughed and shook her head. They drove back to the warehouse and got out of the cars. Dom smiled at Brian.

"Good race, O'Conner." Brian nodded at him.

"Thanks, Dom." He turned to Rome and started grinning.

"Man, you know how long I've been waiting for that shit?" Roxy laughed. She looked over at Han and Rome.

"Told you he didn't see it." Rome nodded and pointed to Dom.

"Your man right there? He let off the throttle at the line. You didn't do nothing. He let you win." He explained to Brian. Brian grinned.

"Bullshit." Roxy sighed and looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe next time, Brian." Brian's grin disappeared. Roxy shrugged her shoulders and went to walk away before she was picked up and thrown onto a shoulder. She looked up and saw Rome's head.

"Rome, you fucking prick, put me down!" She squealed when he smacked her ass. "And would you please refrain from fucking smacking my ass?!" Rome just grinned an dropped her onto the sofa. She let out a huff and glared at Rome.

"Not cool, Rome. Not cool." Rome just winked at her and sat down beside her. He grabbed her legs and put them in his lap. He absentmindedly stroked her leg with his fingers whilst they were talking to Tego, Rico and Tej. Han walked by to get a beer from the cooler and noticed the way Rome was touching Roxy and the way that Roxy was holding his free hand. He ground his teeth together and walked to his little bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed and held the beer in his hand, trying not to throw it across the room. He heard a knock on the door. He pinched his nose.

"What?" He growled. Roxy came in and looked at him in worry.

"Han? Are you OK?" His head snapped up to her.

"Honestly? No. I'm not." He got up and walked out to the balcony. Roxy groaned and threw her head back. It was all happening over again.

"What's your problem this time?" Han spun around to look at her.

"This time? It's always the same problem, Roxy. You and Rome." Roxy gaped at him, surprised at his tone.

"And so you're blaming it on me?" Han took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

"Yes." Roxy gasped.

"Jealous much, Han? Why is it that you can't stand men being around me? You don't have a claim on me and you definitely don't own me." Roxy glared at Han. She had too much anger in her and she needed to let it out. "Was it because you saw me with Rome a minute ago? Jesus Christ, Han, we were just sitting down together and talking to our friends. I don't know if you do that but that's what we do. You know what, Han? I am fucking sick of this. Get over it. Rome and I are not a thing. And who knows? Yeah, we may hook up in the future but nine times out of ten it won't work out. No offence to him or anything, but Rome doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would settle down. Neither do you so I have no idea why you're getting so worked up about this. You're getting worked up over nothing! Seriously, there is nothing to be jealous of! Why won't you tell me? Huh? Why won't you tell me why you're jealous? Is it because you feel like you don't have me? Is that it? Because if it is, then you're wrong. You have me, Han. You've always had me. Ever since I met you when I was seventeen." Han looked up at her, anger still in him but he listened to her. "You don't get it, do you? I love you, Han. OK? There, I said it!" She went to walk away but Han grabbed her.

"You think that you can make me feel guilty about being jealous and then tell me that you love me and then everything will be fine? Bullshit. I see the way you look at Rome, Roxy. Something is going on."

"_Nothing_ is going on between me and Rome!" She glared at him. Han glared back.

"Oh, so Rome casually stroking your leg earlier was nothing. He just casually does that because your friends. Yeah, I believe that and all." Roxy narrowed her eyes at him.

"What have you got against Rome? He's done nothing but be nice to me. He was there for me when you found out about me!" Those sentences made Han snap and the next words that followed were out of his mouth before he could think and stop himself.

"I have nothing against Rome! I just don't like the way that when he's with you and he touches you, it makes you look like a slut." Roxy gasped and a hand flew to her mouth and tears came to her eyes. Han stared at her with his mouth hanging open. "Oh, shit, Roxy, I didn-"

"No, you didn't mean it. Of course. Why would you? The man I'm hopelessly in love with didn't mean to call me a slut."

"I didn't mean it in that way-"

"Then what way, Han? Just because I sit on Rome's lap means I'm slut? Do you think I'm easy? Well, fucking newsflash for you Han, I'm a virgin. OK? I have not ever touched a man like that ever. Sure, me and Rome kissed and we occasionally flirt with each other but it's harmless! We know that we're joking around with each other." Roxy was crying rivers at this point. She looked at Han with a disappointed face. "I thought that you were one of the people in my life who would never ever hurt me. I was clearly wrong." She turned around and ran out of his room. Han fell to his knees and for once, he cried. Roxy ran out to the sofas and was thankful that no-one was there. She sat and wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head on her arms and wept. She was in that position for a long time until she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Fuck off, Han. I don't want to talk to or see you ever again." She felt a hand on her shoulder and sighed and looked up. She was surprised to see Brian standing there. He looked at her sadly. He sat down beside her and pulled her to him. He let her cry on his shoulder while he soothed her and rubbed her back. They both soon fell asleep on the sofa.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Roxy woke up the next morning feel stiff and sore. She looked around her and saw Brian sleeping. She smiled and untangled herself from his arms. She got up and stretched. She followed the smell of food and found Mia standing cooking. Roxy smiled.

"I don't how you do that. I thought that when you're pregnant some food makes you sick." Mia spun around and put a hand over her heart.

"Sweet baby Jesus, Roxy, don't do that! And that hasn't happened to me yet. But I'm expeccting it anytime soon." Roxy nodded and Mia looked over at her sympathetically. Roxy caught her look.

"What?"

"I heard." Roxy groaned and put her head in her hands. Mia came over and hugged her. "Sweetie, it's not your fault. It's his." Roxy looked at her.

"You agree with me?" Mia looked at her in surprise.

"I always agree with you." Roxy waved a hand.

"Not that way. What I mean is that you guys are always telling me to work it out with him and give him a chance." Mia nodded. "By the way, did anyone else hear it?" Mia bit her lip. Roxy groaned. "Fuck my life!" Mia hugged her again and Roxy put her head on her shoulder.

"Dom's livid. I mean, Brian and Rome had to restrain him." Roxy lifted her head and gaped at Mia.

"No way." Mia nodded.

"He cares about you and he loves you, Roxy. What the hell do you expect?" Roxy shrugged. "Anyway, I say that Han is probably gonna ge-"

_"I didn't mean it like that, Dom! You know I wouldn't say anything like that to hurt her! Ever!"_ Mia and Roxy looked at each other. They could hear Dom and Han arguing in the room outside from them.

_"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CALL HER A SLUT? YOU ARE LUCKY I'M NOT THROWING YOU OUT!"_ With that said, Dom barged into the room that Mia and Roxy were in and slammed the door, which made both Mia and Roxy jump. Dom nodded at Mia and his eyes settled on Roxy. His anger melted away and he opened his arms. Roxy walked over to him and hugged him. Dom wrapped his arms around her and smoothed her hair, whispering soothing words to her. He heard a sniffle and looked up to see Mia wiping away tears.

"You OK, Mia?" Mia nodded.

"Hormones. Seeing her hurt is making me cry." Dom nodded and motioned for her to join them. She walked over and she hugged Roxy and Dom held them both. He calmed them down before Mia went back to cooking. He looked down at Roxy who was wiping her eyes.

"You alright?" Roxy nodded.

"I'll live." Dom looked at her, uncertain, before sighing and nodding. He helped bring out the food to the sofas. Roxy sat between Rico and Rome. Breakfast was quiet and very awkward. Han kept sneaking glances at Roxy but otherwise kept his mouth shut. Everyone soon finished eating before they started fixing up the police cars and the van. Mia headed out to the market after much persuasion to Roxy that she would be fine. Roxy finally agreed and proceeded to help Dom fix up a car. They were all working before Roxy heard Mia talking to Brian. From the angle she was standing, she couldn't see Mia or Brian.

"You hungry?" Dom asked someone. Roxy was confused.

"Yeah." She heard a familiar voice say.

"Good. 'Cause you're sayin' grace." Roxy finally had enough of guessing who the mystery person was so she cleaned her hand on the rag and walked around the table. She looked up and grinned.

"VINCE!" Vince turned around and grinned. He opened his arms and Roxy ran forward and jumped at him. He spun her in the air making Roxy giggle. He set her down and kissed her forehead. "I missed you, bro." He smiled.

"Missed you too, sis." Roxy grinned and hugged him. After introductions were over from those who hadn't met Vince, dinner was being cooked by Tego who was doing a very bad job of it. Roxy grimaced at the smell of the food. She took her mind of it and plopped herself down beside Rome. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He handed Tej and Han a beer and a soda to Roxy.

"Cheers. Cheers. So we in Brazil. It's the good life." Tej nodded. "So you got a little more than ten or eleven million dollars coming. What you gonna do with your money?"

"Me?" Tej asjed. Rome nodded. "Actually, man, I been thinking about opening up a garage back home. Place where people can bring their cars and not get completely ripped off. You know what I mean?" Rome looked at him incredulously.

"Really?" Tej nodded. "So your dream is to start a day job? That's stupid. Like, why would-"

"Nah, it's not stupid at all, man. I love what I do." Rome shook his head.

"That don't make no sense to me." Roxy looked at Tej.

"I think that's a great idea. Expect visits from me." Tej grinned and nodded.

"I know what I'm gonna do with my money." Rico exclaimed, coming to the table with a plate of burnt ribs. "Buy some cooking lessons for my man." Tego turned around.

"There you go with that negativity shit, man." Rome held up the ribs. Roxy pulled a face.

"Blech." She shook her head. "No offence, Tego, but I ain't eatin' that. Hell, I don't think we can eat that." Rome grinned and kissed her cheek.

"You just read my mind, baby girl." Roxy grinned up at him and looked back at Rico. He shrugged and sat down beside Roxy.

"You know me." Tego shouted. "Money ain't a Goddamn thing." Rome snorted.

"It's gonna take a little more than money to learn how to cook. That's horrible." Roxy laughed.

"Rome, do you even know how to cook yourself?" Rome looked at Roxy.

"Well... I... uh." Roxy grinned. "TOAST! I can make toast!" Roxy rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna take that as a no then." Rome grumbled at her and then grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. Roxy squealed and laughed. Rico started tickling her, making Roxy laugh harder.

"Oh my God! Guys, please stop! I surrender! Mercy!" Rico grinned at Rome and he helped her to sit back on the sofa again. She playfully glared at them. "That was just downright fucking mean." Rome shrugged.

"Shouldn't have mocked my cooking skills." Rome took a sip of his beer.

"What cooking skills?" Rome looked at her before putting his beer down. "OH SHIT!" Roxy cried and scrambled off the sofa before running away, Rome chasing after her. Tej chuckled and looked at Rico.

"Them two are like a pair of kids." Rico nodded. "He's the worse, I think." Rico shook his head.

"Nah, man. Roxy's the worse. She's a sneaky one. She's got a side to her that just makes her dangerous. Then the other side of her is just immature." Tej and Rico laughed, both nodding.

"True." Tej agreed before taking a sip of his beer. "Gotta love the girl though." Rico nodded. They heard a squeal and saw Roxy running before jumping and flipping over the back of the sofa. She landed perfectly and put her head on the back of the sofa, trying to catch her breath. Rome came afterwards, walking around and flopping onto the sofa, exhausted. Tej grinned.

"I think you're getting old for that shit, homie." Rome glared at him before cracking a smile and nodding. He took a sip of his beer before turning to Roxy.

"Baby girl, you're too fast." Roxy just grinned and winked at him. Rome then stood up and brought over two beer bottles to Brian and Mia. Roxy smiled and walked over to them. Rome put an arm around her shoulders and spoke to Brian and Mia.

"Let's celebrate. Drink up!" Mia and Brian smiled.

"Nah, she can't." Brian said to Rome. Rome was confused.

"Whatcha mean?" Brian looked at him.

"She can't." Rome still looked at them.

"What... what does that..." He saw Brian move his hand down to Mia's stomach and make a circular motion. His eyes widened in surprise. He grinned. "Are you serious right now?" He started laughing and Roxy grinned at Mia and Brian. Rome looked over to Dom. "Is that why you let him beat you in the quarter-mile? Man, that was a baby gift!" Brian's head snapped up.

"No, that's messed up. You're not taking that from me!" Rome and Brian started shouting between each other before Tej cut in.

"Wait, wait. So did he just like smack that ass or did he just grab and hold onto it?" Brian covered his face with his hand in embarassment. Han walked over to him and congratulated him. Roxy hugged Mia and kissed Brian's cheek, even though she already knew about the baby. They were all talking excitedly.

"What happened to the pull-out method, man?" Tej asked. Roxy laughed at him.

"A toast." Dom held up his beer. Everyone walked over to him. Roxy stood beside him and smiled. "Money will come and go. We all know that. But the most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here. Right now. Salute mi familia." Everyone clinked their glasses together and took a sip of their drink. Han didn't take his eyes off Roxy during that speech, hoping that she would understand that she was far more important to him than anyone else.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**WELL! Things clearly aren't going well with Han and Roxy. What's gonna happen? Will they? Won't they? Well, my dear readers, you'll just have to find out :D**

**Aisha x**


	30. Chapter 29: Loss And The Future

**Hey there! Ah, so we've reached the end of Fast Five! *tear* But with the way my mind works, it clearly ain't the end! ;) So yay!**

Chapter 29: Loss And The Future

Roxy walked out with a pair of tight black jeans on, black ankle boots, a blue tight tank top and her leather jacket. Her hair was wavy and it suited her perfectly. She walked passed Dom after giving him a smile. She walked down the stairs and heard a whistle. She turned around and saw Rome looking her up and down with a grin on his face.

"Now I'm definitely sure you got sexy legs, baby girl." Roxy rolled her eyes and laughed and walked towards Vince, who was bent over a car and was fixing it. Vince looked up and smiled. She grinned back.

"It's good to have you back, Vince. I missed you." Vince grinned and straightened up and hugged her.

"Missed you too, sis. Not the same when I'm walking through shops and I don't hear this irish accent shouting my name every two seconds." He started laughing. Roxy joined in and kissed his cheek.

"Hobbs is on the other side of the city." Mia yelled. She looked over to Dom and grinned. "We're not gonna get a better window." Dom nodded and rolled up the map that he was showing to Tego.

"OK, guys, it's show time. First team in position, let's go!" Tego ran down the steps.

"C'mon, let's do this!" He yelled. He and Rico got into the van. Rome and Han got into their own police cars and drove off, with Tego and Rico following. Dom walked down from where he was and walked to Vince and Roxy.

"Hey, Dom. I got eyes on Mia as well as this one." He put his arm around Roxy and ruffled her hair. Dom smiled and nodded his head. Roxy glared at Vince.

"Seriously? Why is it always the hair?" Dom and Vince laughed. Roxy saw Brian walking behind Mia and they were talking. She smiled. She turned her head to talk to Dom. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Vince.

"COPS!" He pushed Roxy towards Mia and Brian. "Follow them. They'll help you." Roxy was about to argue but saw the look on Vince's face and nodded. She sprinted after Mia and Brian and Mia grabbed her hand and towed her along. They were soon caught by a jeep stopping in front of them .

"Shit." Roxy whispered, running a hand over her face and sighing. The men got out of the jeep and grabbed Roxy and Mia. Brian went to fight them but another man held him. They were taken back to where Mia was sitting earlier at the table and Mia, Roxy, Brian and Vince all saw Dom fighting Hobbs. They crashed through the window. Hobbs was hovering above Dom, punching him repeatedly in the face. Dom then flipped them over so that he was doing the same to Hobbs.

"DOM!" Mia screamed. Roxy was frantically looking on, trying to figure out how to calm Dom down.

"DOM! STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" Roxy yelled. Dom didn't listen and Vince also shouted at Dom.

"PULL OFF, DOM!" Dom still didn't listen and soon he grabbed a socket wrench. Mia and Roxy's eyes widened in horror.

_"DOM!"_ They shouted together. Dom slammed the socket wrench down on the concrete beside Hobbs' head. He stood up and looked at Mia and Roxy, who were holding onto each other. Dom then put his hands behind his head. Hobbs got up and arrested them all. They were all loaded into the same van and were driven away. Hobbs was in the front when his walkie talkie beeped.

"Yeah... We're coming in now... Have the marshals meet us at the airport when we land." He then looked out the window. "AMBUSH!" He shouted. The car in front blew up and flipped. The man driving swerved to avoid the burning car and crashed onto the pavement and another car. Hobbs jumped out with another man and they started shooting. The woman left in the jeep was told to watch Dom and the crew. They all watched out the windows and people were slowly but surely getting killed. Brian turned to the woman, who Roxy found to be called Elena.

"Cut us loose!" Vince nodded his head.

"Yeah, cut us loose! C'mon!" Elena looked at Dom before unlocking their handcuffs. Brian and Vince grabbed a gun along with Dom and Roxy. Mia stayed in the van. She tried to get Roxy to stay with her but Roxy was already away. She looked around her and saw a few men up on the roofs. She shot them and they fell down immediately. She turned around and continued shooting people down. She turned to shoot another man near Vince but was grabbed from behind. She felt a hand around her throat. Her mind went back to the night at the beach at the Dominican Republic.

_'Not this time.'_ She thought. She snapped out of it and elbowed the person in the ribs. They loosened her grip on her and she turned around. She shot him and moved on. Dom was helping Hobbs back into the jeep and so Roxy followed in after them. She jumped into the jeep and let out a breath. Elena was in the front and Mia jumped in beside her. She drove off and they were soon on the way back to the warehouse. Roxy let her head rest on the seat.

"Hey, Dom." She heard Vince say. She lifted her head and smiled at him. She then noticed his hand on his stomach and looked down.

"Oh God! Vince." She swapped seats with Brian and took a hold of Vince's free hand.

"You've got to meet my son. Nico." Dom looked at him.

"I will." Vince chuckled.

"He's a good kid. You know, we named him after you. Dominic."

"You've got my word, Vince." Vince nodded and looked at Roxy, who had tears streaming down her face. He smiled weakly at her.

"Promise me that you'll take care of everyone. And if you ever see Rosa and Nico, take care of them too and tell them that I love them." Roxy nodded.

"I will, Vince." Vince nodded and slowly closed his eyes. Roxy's eyes widened a bit. "No, Vince. Come on! Stay with us! Just keep your eyes open, OK?" She was pulled back by Brian. Dom checked his pulse. He looked at Roxy and shook his head. "NO!" Roxy cried. Brian put his arm around her and tried to soothe her. She just cried into his shoulder. "He can't be gone. No, no, no, no." It was like this all the way to the warehouse. Everyone got out of the jeep when they arrived and Brian and Dom carried his body to a table. Roxy could hear Mia on the walkie talkie, telling Tego, Rico, Han and Rome to head back to the warehouse. Roxy followed Dom and Brian. She stood beside Dom who placed a sheet over his body. Brian hugged Roxy and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Roxy just nodded, numb from the pain. Brian left and it was just Dom and Roxy. They both blessed themselves.

"You were always my brother." Dom stated. He pulled the sheet over Vince's face. "I got eyes on Roxy and Nico now." Dom looked down at Roxy who was crying silently. He pulled her to him and she let out a sob. They stood like that for a few minutes before they pulled away. Roxy sniffled and Dom took a hold of her hand and they walked away from the table. They walked around the corner and saw the team waiting. Rome saw Roxy and opened his arms. Roxy let out another sob before running to him. He hugged her and sat her down on his lap. He soothed her and rocked her back and forth. Han watched on in pain. He watched as Roxy cried her eyes out for the loss of her brother.

"We need to move. We don't have that much time." Dom stated. Roxy looked up. She saw Han walking towards Dom.

"I got us a flight out. We can leave Rio in the rearview in the next few hours." Dom stopped.

"Not to run away. To finish the job." Roxy stood up from Rome's lap.

"Are you fucking crazy, Dom? We can't! I already lost a brother! I'm not gonna risk this and possibly lose another family member!" Dom looked at Roxy with a sad face.

"It's a suicide mission." Rome said, standing up. "That's your man over there on the table." Roxy flinched. "The plan is busted! This is bullshit, man.  
Reyes knows we're coming!"

"He's right." Tej cut in. Dom looked at him. "They tripled the detail at the police station. It's going to be a wall of gunfire." Dom shook his head slightly.

"Reyes doesn't get away with this." Han sighed.

"It's a trap, man. You know that."

"Dom, listen to them." Elena said to him. "Run, before it's too late. Leave Rio. You can be free."

"Running ain't freedom." Dom replied. "You should know that. You know you're all free to make your own choices." Roxy shook her head.

"I'm in. I'll roll with you, Toretto." Roxy's head snapped to Hobbs. "At least until we kill that son of a bitch." Dom nodded.

"So what's the plan, Dom?" Brian asked him. "We can't just go sneaking around anymore."

"We don't sneak. The only thing he cares about is his money. We pull that, we pull him."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Roxy was waiting in the truck with Tego and Rico standing on the sides of it. She was driving around Rio before she heard Mia on the intercom. She heard the street and headed that way. Roxy stuck her head out the window.

"You ready?" She asked Tego.

"Damn right, chica!" Tego said to her. Roxy grinned and shouted to the other side.

"How 'bout you, Rico? You good?" She heard Rico laugh.

"I'm always good, mama." Roxy laughed and put her head back in the window. She heard the purrs of two engines coming behind the truck. She grinned and slowed the truck down a little. She saw Tego and Rico attach the hooks onto the cars so that the fake safe was attached to the two cars. She beeped the horn and soon, police cars were overtaking the truck and chasing after Dom and Brian. She grinned and looked out to Tego.

"Get in." Tego nodded and Roxy moved so that he could drive. She then went over to the other side and looked out to Rico. She grinned.

"I wonder how long you can stand out there." Rico looked at her with a look that clearly stated 'you-must-be-crazy.' Roxy giggled and motioned for him to come into the truck. She sat beside Tego and Rico soon climbed in through the window. He grinned and winked at Roxy. Tego then drove back to the warehouse. They got out and saw Mia sitting at the table with her head in her hands. Roxy got herself out of the orange jumpsuit that she had put over her for disguise before running over to Mia.

"Mia. What's wrong?" She saw Mia with tears in her eyes.

"Dom cut Brian loose of the cable." Roxy's eyes widened. She saw Tego and Rico unloading the safe along Rome, Han and Tej.

"Why?"

"He told Brian that he was a father now and that he should go. So Dom is now currently with the fake safe. He's gonna get killed with Reyes' men!" Roxy hugged Mia.

"It'll be OK. He'll be fine." With those words, a revving of an engine was heard. Roxy and Mia looked up. They saw Dom and Brian get out of the car and they smiled.

"DOM!" They yelled. Dom looked over at them and smiled. They ran over to him and hugged him. Mia then walked over to Brian and kissed him. Dom looked at Roxy.

"Any problems?" Roxy shook her head. "That's my girl." Roxy smiled. They walked over to stand in front of the safe. Tej was already working on it and had already cracked the electronic retumbler. He now had Reyes' handprint. He took a deep breath.

"C'mon, baby. Don't be mean." He put the scan of Reyes' handprint over the scanner and put his hand over it. They could hear the whirring of the safe before they heard a click. Roxy raised an eyebrow when she saw Tej's head drop. He then turned the round handle and the door opened. Roxy grinned at the money tumbling out. She looked over and saw Rome jumping over the railing. She looked up at the ceiling.

_'Thank you, Vince.'_ She thought, praying. She saw Dom doing the same and grinned. He looked down at her and grabbed her and spun her in the air. She giggled and Dom put her down. She ran over to Rome and jumped on his back.

"We're rich, baby!" She cried. Rome laughed and pulled her around to face him. He grinned at her and kissed her cheek and winked at her.

"Damn straight, baby girl!" She grinned and hugged him. She then walked over to Tej. "Looks like you're getting your garage after all, honey." Tej nodded and grinned at her and hugged her.

"Been awesome knowing ya, Roxy. We gotta meet up." Roxy nodded and gave him her number. Rome saw this happening and walked over.

"Whoa, whoa! How come he gets your number and I don't?" Roxy giggled and shrugged.

"He's a gentleman who doesn't flirt with me every two seconds of the day." Tej laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, you tell him, babe." Roxy just luaghed and gave Rome her number anyway. Rome grinned and winked at her. She then walked over to Tego and Rico.

"So, Rico, you still gonna buy Tego those cooking lessons?" Tego groaned.

"Aw, chica, he rubbed his negativity off on you! You're supposed to be on my side." Rico started arguing with Tego in spanish. Roxy just laughed and then walked over to Brian and Mia. She smiled at them and hugged them both.

"So what's the plan with you two?" Mia smiled.

"We're thinking of getting a house somewhere beside the beach." Roxy gaped at them. Mia looked at Roxy's expression. "What?"

"I was thinking of that, too." Mia grinned and looked at Brian. Brian smiled back and looked at Roxy.

"Why don't you come and live with us, then? You can help with Mia whenever I can't. Y'know, womanly things." Roxy and Mia laughed. Roxy shook her head and grinned.

"How 'bout this? I'll live near you guys. Enough distance that I can probably hear Mia shouting at you when her hormones go haywire and it'll be enough distance that we'll all have privacy." Brian and Mia laughed and nodded. Mia went to open her mouth to speak but Roxy beat her to it. "And yes, Mia, I'll come to see you guys everyday." Mia grinned and Roxy hugged them both again. She turned and saw Dom talking to han. She sighed. Mia put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're gonna have to talk to him sooner or later. Even if it's just being civil." Roxy nodded and walked over to Han, determined to get it over and done with. Dom saw her coming and walked away from Han with a pat on his shoulder. She walked over to him and stood across from him.

"So what are you gonna do with your share?" Han shrugged.

"Probably go around Europe, buy myself a few cars." Roxy nodded. "What about you?"

"Gettin' a house near the beach somewhere. And by the sound of things Brian and Mia are going to be my neighbours. They're wanting a house by the beach, too." Han nodded.

"Well, good luck with that." Roxy nodded.

"You too." With that done, she walked over to Dom and helped him to split all the money. It took a while for it to be done but everyone soon got their share of the money. Dom and Roxy were left with their own share and Vince's share of the money. Dom sighed and looked at Roxy.

"What do you think we should do?" Roxy smiled.

"Give it to Rosa and Nico." Roxy suggested. Dom smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Brilliant idea." They packed it into a bag. They both drove in Roxy's black and green Mazda RX-7 to Rosa's home. She wasn't there but Roxy had a spare key that Vince gave her. They got in and Dom wrote a note and left the bag open. He put the note on top of the bag. Roxy looked at it.

"What does that say?" Dom smiled.

"It says 'Dear Rosa and Nico. See you soon. Roxy and Uncle Dom.'" Roxy smiled and her eyes watered. They walked out and Roxy locked the door again. They then drove back to the warehouse. Everyone had left already except Mia and Brian. They were waiting with Dom and Roxy's money in bags in their hands. Roxy looked at Dom.

"What are you gonna do, Dom? Where are you gonna go?" Dom shrugged.

"No idea. Don't worry. You'll see me." Roxy nodded.

"Good. Otherwise, I'd have to kill ya." Dom laughed. Dom said his goodbyes to Mia, Brian and Roxy, who was going along with Brian and Mia to find a place to live. Soon enough, the three of them left Rio. Roxy looked out the window and smiled. Who knew what the future held? Roxy could only hope it was good.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**It's weird to think that it's all finished! I don't mean the story! Before any of you have a heart attack and start panicking! It's nowhere near the end. :D Hope you enjoyed as usual!**

**Aisha x**


	31. Chapter 30: Baby And Trouble

**YAY! Chapter 30! Whoop whoop! So proud right now! Never thought I'd reach this far and thank you guys who have read my story, have reviewed it, have added it as their favourite or are following it. Thank you guys so much! We wouldn't probably be this far without you! So enjoy this chapter! I hope you'll find it a surprise. :D By the way, in this story, Elena isn't with Dom at the end of the film. I just think that Dom should still be sad about Letty even though she "died." So sorry guys. No Elena.**

Chapter 30: Baby And Trouble

"Mia! I've got those munchies that you wanted!" Roxy said, kicking the door open with her foot as her hands were full of shopping bags. She placed them on the kitchen table and let out a sigh. She saw Mia come down the hall with one of her hands on her stomach. Roxy smiled. Mia stopped at the table and dug through the bags. She found the tub of cookie dough flavoured ice cream and then went to the drawer and pulled out three spoons. She gave one to Roxy and grinned.

"Just in case I eat too much and you guys don't get a single bite." Roxy laughed and followed Mia to the sitting room where Brian was sitting watching TV. He saw Roxy and smiled.

"Hey, Rox." Roxy grinned.

"Hello, Brian! How are you holding up everyday with this pregnancy thing?" Brian grinned.

"I'm surviving, but I love Mia so it's all worth it." Mia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You make it sound like a job." She sat down beside Brian and he kissed her cheek. She grinned and held out a spoon to him. He took it and Mia opened the tub of ice cream. Roxy plopped down beside Mia and they all sat silently eating. Suddenly, Mia's hand flew to her stomach. Roxy looked at her in worry.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Mia smiled at her concern.

"The baby's kicking." Roxy and Brian looked at each other and grinned. They each put a hand beside Mia's hand on her stomach. They were all waiting before they felt a strong kick.

"Gonna be a healthy boy." Brian smiled at Mia. Mia and Roxy rolled their eyes.

"It's definitely gonna be a girl, Brian." Roxy said. Brian just grinned and Roxy looked at them both.

"Have you guys thought of names yet?" Mia and Brian nodded. "What are they?" Mia looked at Brian and smiled.

"Well, if it's a girl we're going to call her Leticia." Roxy smiled. "Y'know, in memory of Letty." Roxy nodded in understanding.

"And if it's a boy?"

"We're gonna call him Matt." Roxy smiled. **(A/N: I came up with Matt as the actor who played Vince is Matt Schulze.)**

"Great names." Brian and Mia smiled at each other and kissed. Roxy grinned. "How 'bout we get you out walking again? You said that you've been wanting to walk down the beach again." Mia nodded and Brian helped her up. The three of them walked out of the house and made their way along the beach. They walked to the front of Roxy's house before they turned to walk back. They were talking away before their heads snapped up at the sound of a deep rumble of an engine. Roxy grinned.

"Looks like Dom's here." She looked at Brian and Mia and grinned. She ran towards the car and saw Dom getting out. Dom saw her running towards her and grinned.

"Roxy!" She grinned and jumped into his waiting arms. She hugged him and Dom chuckled. He set her down and grinned at her. "You gotta stop growing." Roxy just shrugged.

"I'm twenty, Dom. I think I did my share of growing." Dom just laughed and nodded. Mia and Brian had caught up to them at this point and smiled at Dom. He grinned at Mia.

"Look at you." He walked forward and hugged her. They pulled back and he placed his hands on her stomach. "Gonna be a beautiful little girl. I'm sure of it." Mia and Roxy looked at Brian.

"See? Even Dom thinks it's a girl!" Roxy teased him. Brian just rolled his eyes and laughed. He and Dom nodded to each other and gave each other a 'man hug.' Roxy rolled her eyes. She looked over to Mia. "What is it with men and not hugging each other properly?" Mia shrugged and laughed. Dom and Brian looked at Roxy before they started laughing too. They all went inside. Roxy made them all sit down while she went around the kitchen making lunch. She placed food down in front of them when she was finished. She made Mia a little more as she knew that Mia was eating for two. She sat down when she finished making her own food and they all talked about small things while they ate. They then sat outside on the decking. Roxy sighed.

"I feel like I owe you guys an explanation." They all looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Dom asked.

"About the time I went into hiding." They all shook their heads.

"No it's fine, Roxy." Roxy shook her head.

"No it's not." She took a deep breath. "You guys know that we did that job for the FBI, right?" They nodded. "Letty adn I contacted Brian so that we could clear Dom's name. We mjust wanted you to be back home with us and you didn't have to run. We agreed to take on this Braga case. Brian gave us all the information. Everything went fine. We went to meet up with Braga's men. They made us race for the slots. There was a guy called Blaise who helped us. He worked for Braga but he wanted out of the whole thing, so we helped him. He got us info that even the FBI didn't have. So we told Brian everything and they ran it through the files and stuff. Few days later, we all met to go do the job. We got there and then Fenix shot everyone. Me and Letty got out and we thought we got away but I heard another car behind us. It was Fenix. He chased us all the way to L.A. Letty took a back road and then sped down it. Fenix bumped into the back of our car. The car fish-tailed and Letty lost control and the car flipped. Letty was unconscious. I saw Fenix shoot her and he came and shot me too. I pretended to be dead until I heard his car drive away. I dragged myself out of the car. I had just stood up before the car blew up. I couldn't save Letty. I'm so sorry." Roxy had tears down her face. Dom hugged her and soothed her. It was quiet for about five minutes before Roxy calmed down. She smiled at them.

"Don't worry about me and my teary eyed self. What's happenin'?" They all smiled. Brian looked at Dom.

"You know I want a rematch." Dom, who was talking to Mia, turned his head and smirked.

"Yeah?" Brian nodded.

"Yeah. Nobody else, just you and me once and for all." Roxy looked at Mia and grinned. Dom grinned at Brian.

"Alright, O'Conner. Let's see what you got." Brian grinned and he and Dom went to their own cars. Roxy and Mia followed them and Roxy went out to the road where Brian and Dom were waiting. She stood between their cars. She grinned.

"Whoever loses has to treat us all to dinner." She heard Dom and Brian laugh and saw them nod. She put her arms in the air. She heard the revving of the cars.

"GO!" She threw her arms down. They both sped off and Roxy turned to see them battling it out before they turned a corner. Roxy smiled and walked back over to Mia. Mia looked at her confused.

"What did you say to them?" Roxy grinned.

"I told them that whoever lost the race had to treat us all to dinner." Mia grinned.

"Well played." Roxy bowed.

"Thank you, thank you." Mia laughed and hooked their arms together. They had just got to the house before Mia stopped. Roxy looked at her. "Mia?" Mia put a hand on her stomach and looked up at Roxy.

"My waters just broke." Roxy's eyes widened.

"Oh God! OK, come on. Just take deep breaths. We'll get you inside and try to get you comfortable." Mia nodded and let Roxy lead her into the house. Roxy had just got Mia on the sofa before Mia had her first contraction. Roxy whipped out her phone and called Dom.

"What, Roxy?"

"Stop racing."

"What? I'm winning." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Mia's in labour." Dom was quiet before she heard tires squealing.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Roxy shook her head.

"No. I'll get her to the hospital, OK? Meet us there."

"OK. I'll tell Brian."

"Thanks, Dom." With that, Roxy hung up and looked at Mia. "Mia, sweetie, we're gonna have to get you into my car, OK?" Mia could only nod as she tried to breathe. Roxy ran to Mia and Brian's bedroom to grab the bag that Mia had packed for the hospital. Roxy found it and ran back to the living room. She helped Mia to stand up and they made their way to the car. Roxy got her in and put her seatbelt on before she ran around to the driver's seat. "Calm down, OK. Just keep taking deep breaths." Roxy soothed Mia. Mia nodded and Roxy started the car. She took off and sped down the road. She kept talking to Mia and telling funny jokes to make Mia laugh and calm down, which seemed to be working. They made it to the hospital in about five minutes. Mia screamed and Roxy took a hold of her hand. "We're here now, OK? Ssh. Just take it easy." She got out and helped Mia out of the car. They walked into the hospital and Roxy found a wheelchair. She put Mia in it and she pushed Mia to reception. A nurse there looked at Roxy.

"Can I help you, dear?" Roxy nodded. She pointed to Mia.

"My sister is in labour." The woman looked at Mia and smiled.

"We'll get you sorted." She looked to Roxy. "How long apart are her contractions?"

"I have no idea. Mia?" She looked down to Mia.

"Every six minutes." Mia panted. The woman nodded and looked back to Roxy.

"Can I have your name, dear?"

"Roxy. That's Mia." The woman nodded.

"I'm Ursula. Just ask for me when you hear news, OK?" Roxy nodded. Ursula touched her shoulder. "I'll take her from here." Roxy nodded again and handed Mia the bag. She smiled down at Mia and smoothed her hair.

"I'll be waiting out here for Brian and Dom, OK? We'll come up to the waiting room afterwards. OK?" Mia nodded and Roxy kissed her cheek. "Relax. OK?" Mia nodded again and smiled. Ursula then whisked Mia away to the maternity ward. Roxy was pacing nervously in the reception area for about fiteen minutes before Brian and Dom ran in. Brian saw her first and ran to her.

"Where is she?" He said panting. He was looking around frantically. Roxy took a hold of his shoulders.

"Brian, calm the fuck down. The nurse took her to the maternity ward. She's fine. We'll just make our way to the waiting room up there. OK?" Brian nodded. They all walked to the elevator and got in. Brian was nervously tapping his foot and Roxy held Dom's hand. They had finally landed at the right place before Brian ran out to the maternity ward. Roxy rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's not being calm." Dom chuckled and nodded in agreement. They followed Brian and saw him talking to a nurse. The nurse looked to Roxy and smiled. She looked back to Brian and pointed to Roxy. Brian looked over and then nodded. He thanked her before walking back to Roxy and Dom. He ran a hand through his hair.

"She says that Mia is in still in labour and her contractions are every two minutes." Roxy nodded and rubbed Brian's back.

"She'll be fine, Brian. Mia's a fighter. We all know that. Plus, I just can't wait to see the look on your face when it's a girl." Brian's head snapped up and he smiled at Roxy.

"It's still a boy." Roxy just grinned.

"We'll see!" They then sat down on the seats and waited. They waited and waited for four hours. Roxy had fallen asleep on Brian's shoulder and Brian's head was on top of Roxy's and he was also asleep. Dom looked at them and smiled. He was so proud of Roxy for helping Mia. He was proud of Brian and the fact that he forgot about the whole 'bad father' thing. Dom looked away and looked around the room. Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse came in.

"Roxy?" Dom looked up and stood.

"Uh... she's asleep. I'm Mia's brother." The nurse nodded and smiled.

"I'm Ursula. I've been helping Mia with her delivery. I'm happy to say that everything went perfectly and Mia delivered a little girl. She's about 6lbs and 4oz." Dom grinned.

"Thank you. Can we see either of them?" Ursula nodded.

"You can see the baby. Mia's resting at the minute." Dom nodded and went over to Roxy and Brian.

"Brian. Roxy." He shook them awake and they opened their eyes.

"What?" Roxy then realised where she was and stood up abruptly. She saw Ursula and went over to talk to her. Brian looked up at Dom.

"Is she OK?" Dom nodded.

"She's resting now. It's a girl." Brian grinned.

"Looks like I lost." Dom chuckled. Brian stood up and stretched.

"Come on, guys! I wanna go and see my little niece!" Dom and Brian laughed before they all followed Ursula to Mia's room. Mia was sleeping peacefully and Brian walked over and kissed her forehead. Roxy and Dom smiled and saw the little trolley that the baby was in. Roxy grinned.

"Told you it was a girl, Brian." Brian rolled his eyes and chuckled. He looked over and saw the baby. He smiled and looked at Ursula.

"Can I hold her?" Ursula nodded. Brian smiled and gently picked the baby up. He sat down in a chair beside Mia's bed and Roxy and Dom went to stand beside him. Ursula smiled and walked out of the room. Roxy smiled at the baby.

"Baby Leticia." Dom looked at Roxy and then at Brian.

"That's her name?" Brian nodded.

"Yeah. We named her after Letty." Dom nodded and smiled.

"It suits her." Roxy grinned. She walked over to Mia's bed and held Mia's hand. They were all sitting there for a while before Mia stirred. Roxy looked up at her and saw Mia opening her eyes. She saw Roxy and smiled.

"Girl?" Roxy nodded and grinned.

"Yep!" Mia laughed a little. Dom helped her to sit up and Brian walked over to them. He sat down beside Mia and handed her the baby. Mia's eyes watered and she smiled. She kissed Brian and started rocking the baby back and forth slowly. Dom and Roxy smiled before looking at each other. Roxy motioned her head to the door. Dom nodded and they walked out quietly, giving Mia and Brian some time to themselves with the baby. Dom and Roxy stood outside and leant against the wall. Roxy put her head on Dom's shoulder and smiled.

"There's another mouth to feed." Dom chuckled.

"Yeah. It's great, though." Roxy nodded and closed her eyes. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Five months had passed since the birth and everything was perfect. Mia and Brian loved the job of being parents and Roxy was over with them everyday helping them whenever she could. About a month after Leticia was born, Mia and Brian had asked Roxy and Dom to be Leticia's godparents which they gladly accepted. Leticia was a beautiful baby. She had Brian's blue eyes but Mia's brown hair. Roxy loved talking care of her. She was easy enough to look after and she was easily amused at the smallest thing.

Roxy had left Brian and Mia's house one night and made her way to her own house. She unlocked the door and went inside. She got changed into a pair of pyjamas before climbing into bed. She was asleep for about an hour before she was woken up by a banging on her door. She jumped up and looked at the clock. It was two o'clock in the morning. She ran out to the door, thinking that it was Brian and Mia and that something was wrong with Leticia. She yanked the door open and was immediately confused. Dom was standing there with Brian and Mia behinf him. Mia was holding Leticia who was asleep. Dom walked in and Brian and Mia followed.

"What's this about?" Roxy asked Brian. He shrugged and they all went into the kitchen. She sat down and yawned. "Dom, what's up? You don't usually bang on my door at two in the fuckin' mornin'. So what's yer problem?" Dom looked at Roxy and let out a shaky breath.

"There's trouble." Roxy's head snapped up.

"What?"

"There's trouble." Dom repeated. "And its got to do with you, Roxy." Roxy's eyes widened.

"What the fuck did I do?" Dom shook his head.

"Nothing. It's... uh... it's-"

"Dom, spit it out." Mia urged. Dom took a deep breath.

"Tran's cousin Lance has been back in L.A. Word is, he's looking for you. He wants to come back and get you." Roxy gasped.

"I thought he was gone." Dom shook his head.

"I thought he was, too, but apparently, he's got a whole gang follwoing him. He's following in Tran's footsteps. His first target it you." Roxy looked at Dom.

"How do you know this?" Dom sighed.

"I've got people I know. OK?" Roxy nodded, not pushing it any further. "So what I'm planning to do is get you out."

"What do you mean, Dom?" Mia asked. Leticia woke up then, and started to cry. Roxy pointed to a cupboard.

"I have baby food and baby formula in there if you need it." Mia smiled.

"Thanks but I breast-feed. Is there anywhere in the house I can do it?" Roxy nodded.

"You can do it in my room." Mia nodded and walked to Roxy's bedroom. Roxy looked back at Dom. "I don't get it, Dom. What do you mean you plan on 'getting me out?'" Dom sighed.

"I'm getting you out of the country." Roxy gaped at him.

"What? No, I am not leaving you guys again." Dom sighed again.

"Roxy, we have no choice. You don't have to worry about us. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, I won't worry. I won't worry about Mia and Brian looking after their child when Lance and his crew come looking for you to get to me." Roxy said sarcastically. Dom shook his head.

"We'll be in hiding. I have this figured out, Roxy. We just can't risk you being in the country. So I booked you a plane ticket and everything." Roxy and Dom argued for about half an hour before Roxy caved in.

"Fine. Where the fuck am I going, then?" Dom scratched the back of his head. He mumbled something that Roxy didn't hear. "What?"

"I said you're going to Tokyo." Roxy looked at him confused.

"Tokyo? Why there?" Dom looked at her.

"We know someone there who can watch you." Roxy just continued to stare at him before her eyes widened.

"Fuck no!" Dom sighed.

"Roxy, I couldn't think of anyone else." Roxy snorted.

"Rome, Tej, Tego and Rico! What about them?" Dom looked at her.

"Tego and Rico are away around the world spending their money. Tej and Rome are here in America and I want you out of the country altogether so that Lance can't get you!" Roxy sighed.

You're a bastard, Dom. I can't believe I have to go to him after everything he said to me."

"I know, Roxy. Believe me, I didn't want to but he's our only hope." Roxy sighed.

"Does he know yet?" Dom shook his head.

"No, but I'll call him soon to let him kn-"

"Don't. I'll call him before I get on the plane." Dom looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Roxy nodded. "OK, then go pack. The plane leaves at eight in the morning." Roxy nodded and got up to go pack. She walked into the bedroom and saw Mia. She had tears in her eyes.

"Tokyo, huh? At least you finally get to go there." Roxy nodded.

"Just wish it was under better circumstances and I didn't have to see him." Mia nodded. Roxy found a suitcase under her bed. She put it on the bed and opened it. She began packing all her clothes into it. She finished in about an hour. Mia helped her after Leticia went back to sleep. Brian had taken her home, knowing that Mia would want to stay and help Roxy and stay with her before she left. Roxy changed into a pair of shorts, a tank top and a white cardigan. She put on a pair of white sandals before grabbing her suitcase and bringing it to the kitchen and together, Mia and Roxy walked over to Brian and Mia's house. Dom and Brian were already there and they were talking between themselves. Roxy walked in and sat down beside Dom and sighed. Dom smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"It'll be fine. I just want you to be safe." Roxy nodded and smiled.

"I know." Dom kissed her forehead. They all talked until about six o'clock. Dom looked at Roxy.

"We better be going. It takes an hour to get to the airport." Roxy nodded.

"I wanna see Leticia before I go." Mia and Brian nodded and smiled. Mia led her to Leticia's nursery, where she was sleeping. Roxy smiled down to her.  
"So, I'm not gonna be seeing you for a while, huh? I'm sure you'll grow up to a beautiful wee thing. Your daddy will have to fight all the boys off." Mia and Roxy chuckled. "I love you, baby girl. Don't forget it." Roxy then brought out her purse and pulled out a picture of her and Mia. She handed it to Mia. "Can you show that to her? Y'know, so she waon't forget me?" Mia nodded. Roxy then brought out her car keys. "I won't be bringing this to Tokyo. So you guys keep it. Give it Leticia for her sixteenth birthday. It's her birthday present from me." Mia nodded again and hugged Roxy. They then walked out and got into the car that Dom and Brian were waiting in. It was a long trip to the airport but they eventually got there. They checked Roxy in and soon, it was time for her to go. Roxy smiled at them.

"Here I go." She walked over to Dom. "I'm gonna miss you." Dom nodded.

"I'll miss you, too. I'm sorry about all of this." Roxy waved a hand.

"It's all good in the hood." Dom laughed and hugged her. She then turned to Mia and Brian. Mia was crying her eyes out, as usual.

"Aw, now don't start crying. You're gonna make me cry, woman!" Roxy laughed. Mia grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Call me. I don't care where you are. You let me know how you're getting on. OK?" Roxy nodded. Brian hugged her.

"You better call. We'll be missin you enough anyway." Roxy nodded again and smiled. She picked up her shoulder bag and walked to the line. Before she got on, she turned around and waved. She blew them a kiss before turning back around and giving the woman her ticket and she walked onto the plane. She sat down beside some guy. Everyone on the plane looked japanese but this guy didn't. Roxy shrugged. She put her head back on the seat and closed her eyes.

_'This is going to be fun.'_ She thought, before falling asleep.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~ _

**What a chapter! So what do you guys think? Took me a while to write that but I got there! Whoop! Anyway, as usual, I hope that you guys enjoyed it. **

**Aisha x**


	32. Chapter 31: Meeting Cowboys

**Hello! And yet another chapter uploaded for your entertainment! Yay! To the people questioning about Letty and Roxy's lack of guilt - she is guilty. Very. I'm just concentrating on the story rather then the whole Letty and Roxy fiasco thing. I know it's a bad excuse but still. I may have Roxy crack under pressure from everything and she just pours it all out. You never know. So keep your eyes open. :D**

Chapter 31: Meeting Cowboys

Roxy was woken up by someone gently shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes. She saw the guy she sat beside on the plane smiling at her.

"Sorry to wake you but we're gonna be landing in five minutes." She smiled at his accent.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Roxy sat up properly and stretched. "I'm Sean, by the way." Roxy shook his hand.

"Roxy." Sean grinned.

"Nice name." Roxy laughed.

"Thank you. Nice accent." Sean nodded and grinned.

_"This is your captain speaking. We're beginning our descent into Tokyo now so if you can all please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you."_ Roxy put on her seatbelt.

"So what brings you to Tokyo?" Sean asked Roxy. Roxy bit her lip. She sighed.

"That is a long story." Sean nodded.

"Alright. Fair enough." Sean smirked. "I was sent here to my dad's." Roxy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Why?" Sean chuckled.

"Got into a race but I crashed and ended up in the police station. It was either Tokyo or juvie. So here I am." Roxy grinned.

"Ah, so I've met a fellow car lover. What did you drive?" Sean smiled.

"A Monte Carlo." Roxy grinned.

"Love it. Classic." Sean raised an eyebrow.

"You like cars?" Roxy scoffed.

"'Like' isn't even the word, Sean. 'Love' maybe." Sean grinned.

"A girl who loves cars. I like it. What kind of cars are you into?" Roxy went on to explain all the cars she loved while Sean hung onto every word she said. He never knew a girl that he could have a full conversation with on cars. Sure, he liked that Cindy girl but she only liked Clay's car because it meant that his daddy had money. He grinned at the memory of the race.

"What are you smilin' about, cowboy?" Sean looked at Roxy and smiled.

"Just remembering the race." Roxy grinned.

"Bet that was a thrill. Who won?" Sean shrugged.

"No idea. The guy I was racing bumped his car into mine a few times before I hit the brakes and he went flying past me. His girlfriend was in the car with him and they crashed. I was still driving on and I was trying to control the car. It was fish-tailing and then I just suddenly lost it and my car flipped and rolled." Roxy nodded.

"So no-one really won, then." Sean nodded. "I say that you won. Yeah, they crashed and all but he brought that upon them himself. Besides, you drove further than them. So I'd say that you won. But hey, that's just what I think." Sean grinned.

"Nice. So... cowboy, huh?" Sean chuckled as Roxy shrugged. "You like my accent?"

"It's alright. Not too bad, I supopse." Sean laughed.

"Alright then. What about your accent, then? Where are you from?" Roxy grinned.

"Ireland." Sean looked at her.

"Really?" Roxy nodded. Sean smirked. "Guess it's true 'bout what they say about irish women." Roxy looked at him and smirked.

"Say it. I dare you." Sean grinned.

"They really are irish beauties." Roxy laughed and grinned.

"You got balls, Sean. I'll give you that." Sean just winked at her. Roxy chuckled. They soon landed and they made their way to get their own bags and suitcases. They walked through the airport.

"Where the hell do we go?" Sean asked. Roxy shrugged.

"God knows. Ah well, at least we get to waste time." Sean nodded.

"True." They walked around and finally found the exit. "It really took us that long to find a huge place where people come and go?" Roxy laughed at him.

"Guess it did. Everything is in Japanese. Clearly. So y'know, we're gonna get confused." She looked at Sean. "Unless you can speak japanese." Sean snorted.

"Yeah, I can speak japanese. I just wanted to make you walk around the place for no apparent reason." Sean said sarcastically. Roxy grinned.

"A guy that can use sarcasm well. Sean, I have a feeling we're gonna get along just fine." Sean grinned. They walked out of the exit. Sean sat on his suitcase. Roxy looked down at him. "You waitin' on someone?" Sean nodded.

"My dad is coming to pick me up." Roxy nodded. She sat on her own suitcase beside Sean. He looked at her. "You waitin' on someone?" Roxy laughed a little and shook her head.

"Yeah, funny story. I am here for reasons that I can't say, but nine times out of ten if we see each other and become friends, you'll find out why. Anyway, I'm here now and this guy doesn't know that I'm here. So I'm in Tokyo by myself with no-one I know to help me. Jesus, I don't even know where he lives. I was literally put on a plane and was sent here." Sean raised an eyebrow.

"So you're in Tokyo with no way around and I'm assuming no place to stay and you're gonna try and hunt this guy down?" Roxy nodded. "How come he doesn't know you're here?" Roxy let out a breath.

"Yeah. A good friend of mine was supposed to call him to let him know but I told him that I would tell the guy. I didn't want him to know, though. I wanted it to sort be like a surprise." Sean nodded.

"So you're close with this guy?" Roxy snorted.

"I was. Things happened between us and words were said. Things didn't work out well. At all. We haven't talked in almost a year or more." Sean nodded again.

"So you're tracking down a guy that you don't seem to like?" Roxy smiled.

"Bingo." Sean was confused.

"I don't get it." Roxy sighed.

"You'd probably get it if I told you everything." She smirked. "I don't know you well enough to tell you my darkest secrets, cowboy." Sean chuckled.

"Ah. So it's personal." Roxy nodded. "Well, I won't get into your business." Roxy smiled.

"Thanks." Her phone suddenly beeped. She looked down and laughed. Sean looked at her.

"You alright?" Roxy looked at him and nodded.

"Just someone I haven't talked to in a while." She grinned and looked back down at her phone. She read the text.

_Hey, baby girl! It's your boy Rome! Thought I'd send you a little text so that you won't forget me. Even though we've been pretty much texting non-stop since Rio. We really need to meet up, girl. I miss your fine ass walking around. Holla back when you get this. R. x_

Roxy grinned and quickly wrote a reply.

_Sup Rome? Yeah, don't worry I haven't forgotten about you. I don't think anyone could. Yeah, I miss those times in Rio. We definitely need to meet up but I know that it can't be anytime soon. And my so-called 'fine ass?' You ain't going anywhere near it, sweetie. R. x_

Roxy put her phone into her pocket. She looked back at Sean and smiled. She looked aorund.

"Your dad still not here?" Sean shook his head. Roxy shrugged. "We'll wait a little longer, then." Sean nodded. They made casual conversation, mostly about cars, before Sean stood up. Roxy stood up, too and looked around. "Is he here?" Sean looked at her.

"Nope. Guess I'll have to find him myself." Roxy nodded. Sean grinned.

"What?" Roxy asked him.

"Never realised how short you were standing beside me." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well." Sean just laughed. They both got a taxi and put their stuff in the trunk. They got in and slowly explained to the driver where they wanted to go. He still didn't understand but Sean pulled out a piece of paper. He showed it to the driver. The driver nodded and took off. Sean sat back and grinned at Roxy.

"How awesome am I?" Roxy shrugged.

"Not that awesome, seeing that all you did was show him a bit of paper which he understood. Plus, you didn't talk to him." Sean's grin fell. Roxy just winked at him. Sean shook his head and smiled. "What's on that bit of paper?" Sean handed it to her and Roxy looked at it. It looked like an address. "This where your father lives?"

"Yeah." Roxy nodded and gave the piece of paper back. They sat in comfortable silence until they hit the city.

"Holy shit!" Roxy exclaimed. Sean looked over at her and saw her staring wide-eyed out the window. He chuckled. He took this chance to look at her. She was beautiful, that was for sure. Her red hair was reaching just below her shoulders and it was curled slightly. She had pale skin but it looked flawless. Not one single freckle or blemish. She had emerald green eyes that sparkled everytime she talked about cars.

"I take it you're liking the sights of Tokyo?" Roxy looked at Sean.

"No fuckin' shit Sherlock." Sean laughed and shrugged.

"Just pointing out the obvious." Roxy rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Sean grinned. They both looked out the window and admired the sights that they passed. It all ended too soon, though and they had arrived at Sean's father's house. The driver turned to them and spoke in japanese, pointing to a little device that showed a lot of numbers. Sean was confused but Roxy looked at the man.

"We don't have that kind of money. No Yen." She explained. **(A/N: I'm really sorry if they don't use Yen in Japan.) **Sean looked at her. He looked back at the driver.

"We have nothing." The driver looked at Sean. When he did, he noticed Sean's guitar sitting between him and Roxy. He pointed to it. Roxy's eyes widened and she looked at Sean.

"I think he wants your guitar to pay off the fee." Sean looked at her.

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Roxy nodded. Sean groaned. He sighed and pointed to the guitar. The driver nodded. Sean and Roxy got out of the taxi and brought out their bags and suitcases from the trunk. As soon as they got their bags, the driver took off. Roxy and Sean watched the taxi drive away with Sean's guitar in the backseat. Roxy looked at Sean.

"Sorry 'bout your guitar." Sean sighed and smiled slightly.

"I'm sure I'll live." He turned to face a little door. He looked at Roxy and smiled.

"You wanna come in?" Roxy shook her head.

"No, thanks. I really need to find this guy. I was pretty much told to go to him and not to go anywhere else. Makes me feel like I'm five again. Being told to go somewhere and not talk to any strangers." Roxy rolled her eyes. "But thanks for the offer. Honestly."

"Have you got somewhere to go?" Roxy shook her head. "Well, then you can stay here for tonight. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind." Roxy smiled.

"Again, thank you, but it's honestly fine. I need to look for this guy. So I better get started. Thanks, Sean." Roxy smiled at him and turned to walk away.

"How come I never got your number?" Sean shouted. Roxy turned to him and smirked. She walked back over to him.

"You never asked." Sean grinned.

"May I have your number?" He teased. Roxy put a hand over her heart.

"Aw, a such a gentleman!" They both laughed. Roxy gave him his number and waved him goodbye.

"See ya, lucky!" Roxy grinned and turned back around.

"What? Lucky?" She saw Sean laughing.

"Yeah. You know, luck of the irish and all that stuff. I figure I'll call you lucky." Roxy laughed.

"I'm not gonna lie. First time I've ever been called that because I'm irish. It works. I love it." She saw Sean grin and she laughed again. She turned around and walked away. She stopped and sighed. She looked around her before heading down a street.

_'Where the fuck am I going to find him here?'_ She thought. She was sure that she had walked into the center of Tokyo. She sighed and looked around her. _'Yep. Definitely fucked.'_

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~ _

**So... what do you think? Yes, I know it's shorter and I know that not much happens but I've been busy for the last few days. Today I got my GCSE results! I passed them all! I got 3 B's, 5 C's and 1 D. Yay! I'm going back to school! Whoop Whoop! So happy right now! So that's the reason I haven't updated as quickly. So sorry. But either way, I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter shall be written by my partner in crime Allie! So it's obviously gonna be awesome! I can't wait to read it! XD**

**Aisha x**


	33. Chapter 32: Awkward

**Hello children! :D Yeah I say that to my friends. They're used to it so it's natural for me to say it now! XD Anyway, I would like to say that my partner in crime Allie has written this chapter for you beautiful readers :D Personally, I believe that it is one fo her best chapters so far! It's amazing! I hope you guys think the same! So enjoy!**

Chapter 32: Awkward

Roxy was walking aimlessly around the crowded streets of Tokyo, trying to figure out what her next move was. She was lost, hungry and absolutely pissed off. How the hell was she supposed to find Han? And the real question was, did she want to? Roxy looked around the crowded street, seeing all kinds of people - short, tall poeple, mainly girls, who looked to be wearing some kind of costume and -. She didn't get to finish looking because somone snatched her luggage and ran off. Her eyes widened a little and she started chasing the person.

"HEY SOITH! TAR AR AIS ANSEO!" She yelled. Roxy was running as fast as her short legs could carry her but it was no use. She wasn't catching up. It wasn't until the idiot she was chasing bumped into someone. The guy took in the situation, seeing Roxy running and the now known theif's far too feminine luggage. The guy grabbed the thief and shoved him to the street, making the thief run, due to his lack of willingness to face the confrontation. The stranger picked up Roxy's luggage and inspected it while waiting for its owner to come. Roxy, who was jogging, went up to the stranger. He looked to be about 5'10 or 5'11, but for sure was not quite six feet. He was wearing a hooded sweater, preventing her to see all of his face but Roxy got a good vibe from him.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" The stranger just stared back at the foreign girl. He knew she was new to the scene. Besides the luggage, her natural red hair and accent was the dead giveaway. "Oh, I'm sorry! You probably don't understand what I'm saying." Roxy thought for a moment and bowed. The stranger laughed and spoke in an American accent.

"Oh, I understand. I was just admiring what's in front of me." He pulled the hood off and in doing so, Roxy blushed at the sight. He was dark skinned with short spiked black hair and light grey blue eyes that contrasted to his skin. He smiled at her, which showed the set of white pearls he had for teeth.

"Hi." Roxy started off shyly. "I'm Roxy, the owner of the luggage you saved." The handsome stranger laughed and gave her back her luggage.

"And I'm Angel, the saviour of your luggage." They both laughed at this.

"So your name is Angel, huh?" Roxy giggled. "How fitting since you're my bag's 'saviour.'" Angel let out a deep chuckle.

"Yep, that sounds like me alright." Angel smirked at Roxy's eyes which frantically took a look around her along with glimpses of confusion and frustration. "So... you're lost?" Roxy's eyes immediately landed on Angel's smug position.

"Oh, me? Lost?! Pssh, as if... Yeah, I am." She admitted, bowing her head in defeat. Angel laughed. "Actually, I have no place to go." She bit her lip as she said this. She had a place to go, just know idea where it was.

"So, you got no place to stay?" He asked. Roxy's relaxed feeling turned tense.

"Yes, but I just met you! I don't need some stranger taking advantage of me and I don't owe you anything! Thank you for getting my luggage but that doesn't give you a free pass between my legs!" Roxy was panting a little in her little burst of anger. Angel's face was dead panned.

"I wasn't offering to take you to my place since I don't know who _you_ are but I was offering to lead you to a decent hotel where you can at least stay for the night. As nice as the city looks, not all the people are." Roxy now blushed in embarrasment.

"Oh." She said quietly. Angel laughed and motioned for her to follow him. Roxy stood still and stared after him. As much as she had a good feelling about him, she couldn't really give him all her trust. Angel saw that she wasn't following him. He rolled his eyes but understood nonetheless.

"Look, how about this. If I somehow make you feel that I am leading you into some sort of trap, use this." Angel walked closely to her and placed something heavy in her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw that he had given her a Smith and Wesson 469 pistol.

"What the hell?!" She whispered rather loudly. She opened the gun and saw that it did indeed contain legitimate bullets in them. She looked up to see the guy walking away. She quickly hid the gun in her white cardigan and followed him, trying to carry her luggage. "Are you crazy? You can't just give me this! Didn't you just say you didn't trust me?" She said loudly. Angel shrugged.

"I believe in order to gain trust is to give it. This was the best way to do it in ten minutes." He said rather analytically. Which Roxy was sure he was using to be comical. She shook her head at him.

"How can you be so sure you can trust me? I can turn on you any moment, you know." Roxy started to get a little upset. Was it because of her small frame that he was assuming that he could take her on?

_'He has another thing coming.'_ She thought bitterly. Angel once again shrugged. This seemed to be a habit that he had which was becoming increasingly annoying to Roxy.

"The reason I am lending you my trust is just because... in my gut, I feel that you're an overall great person. So I thought 'why not?' And by any chance I'm wrong, I'll die happy." Roxy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How's that?"

"I would die in the hands of a beautiful Irish Beauty." Roxy's eyes turned into dinner plates and she stood there shocked. In doing so, people kept bumping into her. She quickly caught up to him and stared at him accusingly.

"How did you know that?" Angel shrugged yet again.

"I spent time with a few Irish people in my short life time. I can recognise the accent anywhere." They stopped in front of what looked like a somewhat suitable hotel and walked in. The woman at the front desk took one look at Angel and gave him a too friendly smile. Angel did a seductive smirk and the two walked. Roxy couldn't follow the conversation at all. If it was at least in Spanish or Portuguese, she could understand the jist of the conversation, but the tongue they spoke in was so off Roxy's radar that the two of them might as well be aliens. The receptionist finally gave him a key and he paid in cash, and a huge wad of cash by the looks of things. Angel walked up to Roxy and handed her the key. It took Roxy less than five seconds to realise what happened.

"Did you just pay for my hotel room? Why?" Angel blinked.

"Because I wanted to help the girl who is lost in Tokyo?" Roxy still held her caution.

"It's not normal for people to randomly be this nice to a person much less help them out. What do you get out of this?" Nothing this guy did or said made sense to her. He helped her get her stuff back. And expects nothing in return? He was nice enough to take her to a hotel. But stated that he did not trust her. He gave her a gun, which she had to admit was a nice one. And lead her to the actual place and paid for her room. Something wasn't right with this guy... At least that was what her brain was telling her. Yet her instincts were telling her to trust him. Angel sighed in exasperation.

"Seriously? I'm trying to help you out, and I'm being interrogated like I did something wrong?" He shook his head in irritation, but then laughed. "Yeah, I guess it's sort of strange because of how this world is programmed. But hell, I'm trying." He smiled, which was contagious as Roxy smiled back.

"Thanks." She started walking away towards the elevator until he caught her wrist.

"You know what? There is one thing I want." Roxy's eyes narrowed as he leaned in close for the second time that night. Just as he got close to her face, he smirked. "I would like my gun back." He said in a low voice and pulled away, still smirking. Roxy tried to keep the embarrassing flush from taking over her face and shoved the gun to his chest. He laughed and ruffled her hair. "Come on, Lil Red! Don't get mad! I was just playin'. But maybe, if you're lucky, next time I'll plant you one." He smiled and gave her a small white card. She took it and looked at it.

"Angel Desoto. Custom artist. Artist?" She looked up to his stormy blue eyes. "What kind?" He smiled.

"I do a lot of designing, but I go from tattoos, painting, airbrushing, spray painting. You name it, I do it. I'm the total package." He winked. "In more than one way." Roxy laughed at his corniness but then perked up.

"Do you paint designs on cars?"

"Yeah, definitely. I actually did one not too long ago. My friend actually wanted his car in a classic super hero style." Roxy's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Oh really? A super hero? Which one?"

"The hulk." He waited for Roxy to take it in and she burst out laughing. He couldn't help but join in. Once they both stopped, he smiled. "Yeah, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call." And with that, he walked away. Roxy smiled and went to her room to turn in for the night.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~ _

Two days had passed and it was late morning when Roxy decided to take a look around the large city. The crowd hadn't died down and people seemed to be always in a rush.

'I wonder if New York is like this.' She wondered randomly. She also started to wonder if she should have started looking for Han already. It wasn't like it was going to be hard for her. She knew that she had to find the biggest underground racing establishment around and she knew that he would be there. As she was looking around, a boy a couple of years younger than her went up to her.

"'Sup shorty? Ma name is Twinkie and I'm your seller for the day." He automatically took out his bag of merchandise and started displaying them to her. "Speak english?" Roxy raised her eyebrow in amusement but nodded. She wanted to see how this guy was going to continue with his 'sales.' "Alright, what I got here is albums, iPods, car stereos, Gucci frames, Jordan's and I'm talking about shit that hasn't even come out yet!" He spoke quickly and with high enthusiasm. "You like jewellery? I got some here. I got watches, necklaces, rings, earrings, toe rings, belly rings. And you're a pretty lady, and a pretty lady like you needs to be updated to the finer things. Name your poison, and I'll sell it to you within a reasonable price." Roxy finally took a good look at the boy. He was dressed in a complete Adidas outfit, from his cap to his shoes. He had dark clear skin. He was a bit taller than her and had the prettiest hazel eyes. Roxy giggled in enjoyment and saw the steering wheel attached to his bag.

"You got any car keys?" She asked with a smirk. He looked shocked for a bit but then shook his head. "Aw nah shorty. I got nothing like that here. But if you are interested in the car scene, you may come as my date when I go to one tonight." He winked and added a flirtatious smile. Roxy immediately perked up and smiled.

"Well, that sort of invitation is tempting." She teased. She was still cautious and was aware of how dangerous the situtation could be. "But how can I really trust you?" She tilted her head in an innocent fashion, giving a false impression that she could do no harm than she already could. Twinkie smiled at the opportunity to bring a pretty girl to the drift races rather than go empty handed again.

"Oh, it's no problem, miss. If it makes you feel any better, you are allowed to bring a friend. I don't really do this but for you... I'll make an exception." He looked at her frame and winked at her. The wheels in Roxy's head began to spin. She knew a friend she could bring. She hoped that he would be able to make it. She smiled and nodded at Twinkie and gave him a time and place for him to pick her up.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

It was about thirty minutes before Twinkie would come to pick her up. Roxy was currently wearing some clothes that she was able to buy. Her top was white and strapless. It had three holes that were at her cleavage, upper abs and belly button. She was also wearing a mid-thigh flare black skirt with some short shorts underneath. Along her feet, she wore half inch high heels that were open toe and straps running along her ankles. She had her hair scrunched up and pinned up half way. She had also put a smoky effect around her eyes and put on eyeliner and a bit of cherry lipgloss. As she looked at herself at the aged mirror, she had to admit that she looked pretty damn good. She suddenly giggled at the fact that Vince would absolutely hate the way she was dressed right now. The thought of her passing brother put a frown on her face. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that he was no longer with her, but she knew that he was watching over her and the rest of the family, scowling at the fact that she was wearing revealing clothing. She smiled at this but made a mental note to visit Rosa and Nico once this whole vendetta with Tran was over. She was so deep in thought that she was startled by a knock on the door. She quickly ran to the door and opened the door to see a well cleaned up Angel in front of her. His eyes raked over Roxy's appearance and smirked.

"Daaamn girl! If I knew that you would dress up like this, I would have come sooner!" He grabbed her hand and twirled her around to see the full look. Roxy laughed.

"This is why he hated me dressing up." She mumbled. Angel looked at her confused.

"What was that?" Roxy shook her head.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud. Now, let's go. The guy I told you about will be here any second." She picked up her small purse and walked out of the room. Angel smirked, seeing that he had the best view walking behind her. They walked out and waited. Roxy didn't know how long she waited but she noticed that there was a 2004 Volkswagen Touran that drove right in front of the curb where she was standing but that wasn't what made her jaw drop. It was the fact that the car was a cartoony green with what seemed to be like fists indented on the car doors. If that wasn't it, it was definitely the fact that the car had _'hair'_ on the top of the roof. It was then that she realised that Angel was on his knees and clutching his stomach. If anyone saw him from afar, they would think he was in pain or dying but it wasn't the car that made him laugh. No, it was the red-head's reaction to it. It was hilarious, if anyone asked him. Twinkie came out and blinked at the sight. Not only did he see the pretty lady he was talking to earlier in the morning, whose mouth was hanging open in shock, but he heard and saw a familiar person whom seemed to be dying of laughter.

"Yo Ang', why the hell are you here?" He asked, trying to ignore the display that was in front of him. Roxy spoke up.

"Oh well, he's the friend you said I was allowed to bring... You know him?" Roxy asked, knowing it was an obvious question, seeing that he knew her 'guest of honour's' name. Twinkie nodded.

"Yeah, he was the one who did-"

"Did` you car's paint job." Roxy finished, making the connections. Twinkie's eyes widened.

"Oh, you're Lil Red! Ang's been talkin' 'bout you!" At that statement, Angel's humour quickly disappeared and he stood up.

"Man Twink! Remember what we talked about earlier?" Twinkie's eyes narrowed in confusion. Angel sighed. "About talking too much?" Twinkie's eyes widened in realisation and let a sly grin appear on his face.

"Oh riiight." He said, draggin out the word. "Come on, Rox! Into the car! We have a race to catch!" He laughed and Roxy as well as they all got into the car.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

The car ride was actually fun. Angel and Twinkie seemed to have been forever bantering about everything. Apparently, they knew each other through Angel's art. It seemed that one day Twinkie saw that Angel had a talent while he was making a graffiti mural on a wall. He told Angel about considering doing some business in the car designing area a couple of years back and have been tight ever since. The ride seemed to be too short as they had finally arrived to their designated location. It looked like a recently abandoned car park building. Despite it being abandoned, the parking lot was alive with the amount of people and cars that were in there. Roxy's eyes were glued to the cars that surrounded her. This sort of scene made her have flashbacks to the times when the family and her would race almost every night, with Dom winning every race he was in. A soft smile appeared on Roxy's face and Twinkie finally parked the car. The trio got out of the car and Twinkie put his arm around Roxy's shoulders and he started leading the way. Roxy took this time to look around when all of a sudden a voice caught her attention.

"Roxy?" She turned to look at the culprit and grinned.

"Cowboy?!" She squealed. She ran towards him and hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You know him, too? But he _JUST_ got here!" Sean gave Twinkie a grin.

"Me and Lucky here were on the same plane when we got here. Been the bestest of friends since." He added at the end with a sarcastic tone. Roxy laughed.

"Lucky?" Twinkie questioned. "Angel told me your name was Roxy." Roxy nodded.

"It is. It's because I'm Irish and cowboy here thought that because I was Irish, I'm automatically lucky. Y'know, the whole 'luck of the Irish' thing." Twinkie nodded his head in understanding and laughed. Roxy laughed too and she turned her head to the left. Her heart stopped. The man she saw was as handsome as ever. He had let his hair grow out a bit and he was eating candy. Her stomach dropped when she saw the amount of girls that surrounded him. Rome's words floated back into her head.

_**'He probably wanted you to think that. He's one of the biggest womanisers out there from what I've heard.'**_

Roxy fumbled with her shades that she got from Twinkie and put them on. Just as she put them on, the man looked at her. Twinkie noticed this and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh, that's our guy Han. He's the DK's partner. Helps him run the races, you know? He owns his own garage. We all hang there." Roxy just nodded and reluctantly looked away from Han. Roxy was quiet for a bit, making the three males wonder a bit, but decided that it was probably the new scene that made her nervous. The crowd moved toward the starting line where two random people were about to race. When the girl made the signal, they took off and headed towards the car park wall. If anyone saw behind her shades, they would have seen Roxy's eyes widen when they made a close turn and almost hit the wall. The crowd rushed and made the group of four separate. The next thing she knew, Roxy was alone. She sighed and walked to the elevator. Where everyone went, she had no clue. She stopped in front of it and was about to push the down button. A hand appeared, as if from nowhere, and pressed the up button. Roxy looked up to the hand's owner and the butterflies in her stomach grew bigger and flew faster, giving her an almost sickening feeling. Han gave her his signature smirk and spoke.

"The race is going up, you know." His voice was deep and smooth like velvet. Roxy's mouth dried up and she licked her lips, unintentionally getting the attention of Han's eyes. The elevator door opened and they stepped in. The heavy throbbing of background music echoed Roxy's heartbeat. Han watched her, his eyes gleaming, dark and dangerous, as if daring her to do something bold. Like kiss him. The tips of her fingers twitched in want, to touch him, to see if she found his heartbeat was just as rapid as her own. She was happy that she was wearing the shades. Her eyes kept flickering towards Han's mouth. She remembered kissing those lips, how soft they were, how they made her feel. All she had to do was to turn around, reach her hands to his face and... She closed her eyes and swallowed, taking a deep breath. Cleanching her palm in her hand, she stood tall and in control... sort of.

Han wanted nothing more than to take this girl that was next to him and take her back to his car. He stared at her red hair, which he was sure was dyed. He stared at her flawless skin, her curves. Her presence was similiar to the girl that he left in Rio, the presence that he left at the D.R. In fact, it was far too similar. In fact, it was almost down right accurate. He looked at her lips which he wanted to touch with his own. They were... just like Roxy's lips. Full at the bottom and sort of thin at the top. Her body frame screamed that it was Roxy's. If only she wasn't wearing those frames. The girl quickly looked at him.

"What the hell?!" Han didn't quite hear her but noticed that his hands were dangerously close to her face, reaching for her sunglasses. He slowly let his hand down and the elevator door opened and she quickly escaped. Han started to go after her when random models surrounded him. They were complaining that he took too long to get up. He looked up and the girl disappeared into the crowd.

Roxy was taking deep breaths. She couldn't be doing this. Why did she even hide when she was bound to be found out. She sighed and thought about it.

_'Just a bit longer.'_ She thought. Someone grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Angel smiling at her and pulled her to the rest of the group where she saw a pretty girl. Sean smiled.

"Neela, this is Roxy, a friend of ours."

"A friend? I thought you didn't have any friends." She said in a teasing tone. She took out her hand for Roxy to shake it, which she did. "Hi. As Sean told you, I'm Neela." She sounded genuinely polite. Roxy smiled.

"Roxy." Twinkie all of a sudden held on to Roxy's waist and pulled her to a black and orange 1994 Mazda RX-7. She could tell that it had a VeilSide Fortune wide body kit with it.

"Han, this is Roxy, the girl I told you about." Roxy and Han froze and they finally met eyes. Han's face didn't show emotion but his eyes showed it all. There was a great deal of shock that went through his body. He felt as if he was betrayed. Why was she here? Did she know that he was here? Why did she act like she didn't know him? On top of that, if she did know, how come she didn't tell him she was here? Was she that mad at him? It didn't matter at the time. He decided that it was time to have a bit of fun. He nodded his head in greeting.

"What's up? You new here?" Roxy's eyes narrowed behind her frames. Oh, so that was how he was going to be. Fine. Two could play at this game. Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, I got here a few days ago actually." Han nodded and stared at her. Roxy stared back. If it wasn't for Twinkie's animated conversation with the models and the music, there definitely would have been silence. One of the models got bored and grabbed Han and kissed him. While they made out, Roxy's whole being shattered. She wanted to scream and beat the crap out of him and the skank. She wanted nothing more than to get out of there. That's when some higher being answered her silent prayer.

"Hey Roxy! Come on, I gotta show you something." Angel grabbed her hand and towed her away from the hidden disaster that was the reunion. Roxy let out a breath of relief and a small tear escaped from her eyes. She quickly wiped it away and actually listened to Angel talk about his spray paint design that he had done.

Han had his eyes open as he kissed the random girl and saw Roxy leave with Angel. He didn't like that. He had a feeling that there was something up with the guy and wanted Roxy to be away from him. He roughly pulled away from the model and she did an annoying giggle. Han then realised that what he did wasn't the smartest thing. Well, it was damn well the stupidest. He sighed. How the hell was he supposed to fix this?

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**Awesome chapter wasn't it? I love it! Thank you for an amazing chapter, Allie! Whoop! Anyway, here is the Irish translation for you good people!**

**"HEY SOITH! TAR AR AIS ANSEO!"  
Meaning: "Hey bitch! Come back here!"  
Pronunciation: /hey seeth/ /tar ar eesh anshaw/**

**Thank you for reading this and I shall update again soon! Oh and by the way, I am starting school again next week so updates will definitely slow. I'll update at least once a week. Depends on how busy I am at the weekends. So sorry about that! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Aisha x**


	34. Chapter 33: Perfect Day Almost

**Hello there! Yet another chapter up for you faithful readers of mine! I loved writing this chapter. No idea why but I did! So enjoy!**

Chapter 33: Perfect Day... Almost

"Yo, Roxy!" Twinkie shouted. Roxy turned from her place beside Angel and smiled at him.

"Yeah?"

"We're all going to the garage. You wanna come?" Roxy froze a little and bit her lip.

"Actually, Twink, I have to get back to the hotel." Han's head lifted when he heard her say the word 'hotel.' Twink frowned.

"Why are you in a hotel? I mean, I know I picked you up from there a few hours ago but still." Roxy smiled.

"I only got here a few days ago and Angel here helped me to get to a hotel. He checked me in and he also payed for it. I didn't have time to look for a place, Twink."

"I'll help you, if you want." Roxy looked over at Neela and smiled.

"Thank you but I'm sure you're busy." Neela shook her head and smiled.

"Honestly, it's fine. I'm free tomorrow. You wanna look then?" Roxy nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, thanks, Neela." Neela smiled and nodded. She then turned to talk to Sean again. Roxy looked back over to Angel. "So, I get my own place. Finally." Angel let out a deep chuckle.

"You don't like the place you're in?" Roxy looked at him.

"No, it's not that. It's just I know I'm going to be here for a while and I don't want to spend it in a hotel. So I wanna get my own place." Angel nodded in understanding. They continued talking about more of Angel's car designs before they walked back over to the group. Roxy sat on the hood of Twinkie's car and Angel sat beside him. Han watched as the two of them chatted with the group. It seemed to him that Roxy wasn't as trusting as she used to be. Otherwise, that guy would have had his arms around her by now. He wondered if it was because of him. He sighed and popped another bit of candy into his mouth.

Roxy was laughing at Earl and Reiko arguing with each other before she felt her purse vibrate. She was confused for a second before realising it was her phone. She pulled it out and looked at it. She grinned and turned to the group.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta take this." They all nodded and smiled. Roxy walked over to Neela's car and put her phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Aha, there's my baby girl!_"_ Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Hello, to you too, Rome." She could imagine Rome grinning.

"Well, I called Brian and I found out why yo' fine ass as in Tokyo. What's happenin' now, girl?" Roxy shrugged, even though she knew Rome couldn't see.

"Well, at the minute, I'm at a racing scene. It's pretty cool. As for what's happenin' with this whole Tran thing, I have no idea. I haven't got the chance to call Dom yet."

"Alright, but you better take care of yourself, sweet thing. Otherwise, I'm gonna come over there myself." Roxy rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Yeah... 'cause your gonna make your way to Tokyo just for me." She heard Rome laugh a little.

"You know I would. I think I can even bring Tej along." Roxy grinned.

"Oh yeah, definitely come to Tokyo now." She laughed and heard Rome do the same. "Honestly, Rome, I'm fine. I've got people here already. Plus, I found him so if you're talking to Brian or Dom before me, let them know."

"Will do, baby girl. Those people better be takin' care of you." Roxy giggled.

"Of course they are, Rome. They're my friends. Why? You jealous that they've taken your position?" Rome chuckled.

"Nah. I just don't like the fact that you're halfway across the world from me and you've got trouble after you and I can't protect you." Roxy put a hand to her heart.

"Aw, Rome, you act like you care."

"I do care, you brat." Roxy laughed.

"Look, Rome, I gotta go. I'm exhausted and I need my sleep. So I'll keep in touch, OK?"

"Yeah, alright, baby girl. Take care. I love ya." Roxy smiled.

"Love ya too, Rome. Bye." She hung up and giggled. With a smile on her face, she turned around but came face to face with Han. He looked at her.

"So I see you still keep in touch with Rome?" Roxy nodded.

"Yep. That a problem?" She walked off then and left Han standing there. He sighed and walked back to the group. Twinkie was begging Roxy to come to the garage.

"Come on, girl. You'll love it." Roxy bit her lip. She looked at Twinkie who was giving her puppy eyes. She groaned.

"Alright, fine." They all cheered. "But you can't use that face on me for another month." Twinkie grinned and winked.

"Done." She smiled and Twinkie offered her his arm. She laughed but took it anyway. He walked her to his car and they got in. Angel followed them and also got into the car. Twinkie then drove to the garage. Once he pulled into it, Roxy let out a gasp.

"Holy fuckin' shit." Once the car had stopped, she got out and looked around her. All her kind of cars were couped up in this garage. "This is Han's garage? Really?" Twinkie nodded. Angel stood beside him and looked around him.

"Not bad." Angel commented. Twinkie took Roxy and Angel upstairs and they all sat on the sofas. Twinkie handed them a drink and they all talked. Roxy saw women walk in through a door and she rolled her eyes.

"Great. Slut patrol!" Twinkie laughed along with Angel and threw his arm around her shoulder. She grinned and winked at him.

"They aren't sluts." They all looked to see Han had joined them and sat on the sofa opposite them. Roxy snorted.

"Models... sluts... same thing." Han rolled his eyes.

"They aren't sluts." He repeated. Roxy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why? Are they not sluts because I'm not with them?" Han looked at her.

"You should know by now that I didn't mean that." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"You should know by now that I'm not that easy." Han sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Twinkie and Angel looked at each other before looking between Han and Roxy.

"You guys... know each other?" Twinkie asked, cautious of whether or not he struck a nerve. Roxy sighed.

"Yeah. We knew each other. It was a long time ago. I know I definitely got over it." Han looked at her. He opened his mouth to talk but some models came over and sat beside him. Roxy shook her head in disbelief.

"Typical. Should have known you never changed." She stood up and looked at Twinkie. "Sorry, Twink. I'm gonna leave now. Do you mind taking me back to the hotel?" Twinkie nodded and stood up.

"You need a lift too, Ang'?" Twinkie asked him. Angel stood and nodded. Angel and Twinkie walked towards the car and Roxy followed them. She just reached the top of the stairs before she was pulled back by her wrist. She turned to see Han looking at her.

"Why are you here?" Roxy sighed.

"I have trouble." With that, Roxy freed her wrist and walked down the stairs to Twinkie's car and got in. Han watched as they left. He sighed and let his head drop. It seemed that Roxy wasn't going to let him have a chance to fix this at all.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

"You OK, Rox?" Roxy looked up and saw Twinkie looking at her through the rear view mirror. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine Twink. Just didn't want to deal with all of this so soon." Twinkie nodded. The car ride was quiet. They had dropped Angel off at his apartment and Roxy climbed into the front seat. She sat down with a sigh and closed her eyes. "I'm guessing you wanna know what happened?"

"Well, anyone who saw what me and Angel saw would naturally want to know. It sounds personal so I ain't gonna ask." Roxy smiled.

"It's fine, Twink. Besides, it's gonna be a long drive to the hotel. Am I right?" Twinkie nodded. Roxy sighed. "Alright. Here it goes." Roxy explained everything to Twink. From her life in Ireland to everything that happened in Rio. She then explained why she was in Tokyo. Twinkie was shocked.

"Holy shit! Oh my God, Roxy, I actually can't believe you went through all that shit." Roxy shrugged.

"I've learnt to live with it all." She sighed. "I have no idea what to do anymore." They had reached the hotel and Twinkie parked the car. He reached over and hugged her. She laughed a little and hugged him back. They pulled back and he smiled at her.

"You'll figure it out, a'ight? Besides, if you ever feel that you need a shoulder to cry on or just need someone to talk to, you just give me a call. OK?" Roxy nodded and brought out her phone. Twinkie gave her his number. She saved it and put her phone back in her purse. She looked to Twinkie and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Twinkie grinned and winked at her. "Y'know, my lips are feelin' a lil' bit lonely at the minute. Wanna comfort them?" Roxy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Nice try, Twink. Smooth. At least you had the guts to try." Twinkie shrugged. Roxy got out of the car and closed the door. She waved to Twinkie before walking into the hotel. She walked to her room and went straight to the bathroom to wash off her make-up. Once she done that, she made her way to her bed. She didn't even bother to change out of her clothes. She lay down and was asleep when her head hit the pillow.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

"Roxy. Roxy." Roxy groaned and pulled the blanket further over her head.

"Seriously? Five more fuckin' minutes!" She heard a giggle and her eyes shot open. She shot up and saw Neela looking at her, smiling. She smiled back and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Sorry 'bout that. As you can see, I'm not a mornin' person." Neela nodded.

"It's fine. Understandable. By the way, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but-"

"You're probably wonderin' about my accent?" Neela blushed and nodded. Roxy laughed a little. "It's fine. I get it a lot. I'm Irish. I'm from Galway. My accent is a lot more noticable when I'm sleepy." Neela nodded.

"That's the same with me." Roxy looked at her confused.

"I didn't even notice you had an accent. Jesus, I sound a bit rude." Neela laughed.

"I'm from Austrailia." Roxy's eyes widened.

"I've always wanted to go there!" Neela grinned.

"Good place to go." Roxy nodded.

"Uh... how did you get in here?" Neela grinned.

"The boy at the reception was staring at me when I was talking to him. I just asked what room you were staying in and asked for a spare key. He just nodded and gave it to me. Free of charge." She winked at Roxy who laughed.

"Fair enough." She got up and stretched. "Alright, well I'll just go get dressed and we'll soon be on our way!" Neela nodded and smiled.

"I'll go wait outside." Roxy waved a hand.

"Stay here. I'll change in the bathroom." Neela reluctantly nodded. Roxy grabbed some clothes and underwear from her suitcase and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she walked out in a dark green bodycon dress and black ankle boots. Neela whistled.

"Nice." Roxy just winked at her. She then put on a bit of make-up and grabbed her leather jacket. She put it on and looked at Neela.

"Ready?" Neela nodded. They walked out and soon went to the lobby. Neela walked over to the reception and gave the key back to the boy. She winked at him and joined Roxy at the door. Roxy laughed. "Nicely done." Neela just laughed. They both walked out and got into Neela's car. Neela told Roxy about a few places she found and Roxy seemed happy with each of them. They looked at them all. They had finished looking at one and got back into Neela's car. Roxy sighed.

"This isn't working." Neela smiled sympathetically.

"There's one more place to look at. It's actually across the street from where I live. So we could be neighbours." Roxy grinned.

"I like it." They both laughed and Neela drove to their location. Once they were inside, Roxy knew instantly that she was going to live here. It was an apartment but it was huge. There was a huge kitchen and there was also a dining area attached to it where people could eat. There was a sitting room on the other side of the kitchen and it was also big in size too. Everything was so modern. There was a hall between the kitchen and sitting room. There was a bathroom and two rooms. The bigger bedroom had an ensuite. It even had a huge garage downstairs. Roxy grinned. It was perfect and it was actually a perfect price too. Once Roxy had sorted out everything with the landlord, she looked around and grinned at Neela.

"I can't believe that I actually live here now!" Neela grinned.

"I think we should start getting your stuff from the hotel and bring it here." Roxy nodded. They walked out of the house and jumped into Neela's car. They drove to the hotel and got everything that Roxy had. Roxy then checked out and they then drove back to her new house. Neela helped her to get everything in and once they were done, they looked around. Roxy grimaced.

"I'll need paint and volunteers." Neela laughed.

"I'll help. I'm sure we can get Twinkie and Sean and that guy Angel. Han... I have no idea. He and DK are always sorting things out." Roxy looked at her.

"What does DK even mean?"

"Drift King." Roxy nodded.

"Ah. So, what, he's like the best of everyone?" Neela nodded. Roxy grinned. "Aha, I would just _LOVE_ to race him." Neela raised an eyebrow.

"You can race? More importantly, you can drift?" Roxy nodded. Neela grinned. "Girl, I'm liking you more and more!" They both laughed.

"Alright, well I know I need to get myself a car. Got any ideas where the fuck I can get one?" Roxy asked her. Neela nodded. They got back into Neela's car and Neela drove to a place that Roxy didn't even know as the sign was in Japanese. They got out and Roxy followed Neela. They walked into a huge warehouse and Roxy's mouth dropped open. It was a huge garage and she looked around at all the cars.

"Oh my God. Why was I not taken here?" Neela laughed and took Roxy's hand and dragged her to an office. Neela knocked on the door. She opened the door and Roxy saw a man behind a desk. His head lifted and when he saw Neela, he grinned.

"Ah, Neela!" He walked over and kissed her cheek and hugged her. "What can I do for you?" Neela smiled.

"Sam, I have a friend here who is looking a car. Do you think you have anything for her?" The man, who Roxy now knew as Sam, looked at Roxy and smiled.

"Hello, dear. And you are?"

"Roxy." Sam smiled.

"Well, Roxy, Neela, if you girls will follow me, I'll lead you to a whole range of cars." Both girls nodded and they followed Sam out of the office. He brought them back out to the garage. He took them outside and Roxy grinned. Sam definitely had a whole range of cars. He had simple cars like a Ford Focus or Vauxhall Astra, but at the very back were the racing cars. Roxy looked down the lines while Sam and Neela talked to each other. Roxy had almost given up before she found a car in the corner. She ran to it and gasped.

"Roxy?" She turned to see Neela looking at her. "Are you OK?" Roxy nodded."Did you find a car?" Roxy grinned.

"Oh, yeah." Sam looked at Roxy.

"Which one have you got your eyes on?" Roxy pointed to the car in front of her. Sam's eyes widened a little. "I see. Well, I've had that car for a while.  
It doesn't work. I don't know what the problem is. It's been sitting in that corner for a long while. Don't know why I have it."

"I'll take it. I can fix anything on a car, no matter what the problem is. I'm sure I'll find out what's wrong with it." Sam smiled at her. "How much is it?"

"Take it. No charge." Roxy looked at him.

"What? No, I couldn't! I'd have to give you something for it! It's a classic!" Sam smiled again.

"I've had it for a while and no-one wants it. Believe me, it's a relief getting rid of it." Roxy bit her lip.

"If you're sure..."

"Of course, I'm sure. Now we can tow it to your house for you. Where do you live?" Roxy looked at Neela.

"Actually, I'm going to be heading home now anyway and Neela will be dropping me off. So maybe you could follow her car?" Sam smiled and nodded.

"Alright. I can work with that. Just let me get this car out and fixed to the tow truck."

"Thank you." Sam smiled, nodded and walked off. Roxy turned to Neela and squealed. "Ah! I've always wanted one of these cars! I finally get one!" Neela smiled.

"Well, you get to fix it and do it up. So good for you!" Roxy nodded. They walked back into the garage and saw that Sam was talking to a young guy. The young man nodded and walked past them, winking at them both. Roxy blushed. Neela nudged Roxy and winked at her. "He's a looker. You should get his number." Roxy shrugged.

"Maybe." They heard the rumble of an engine and saw the tow truck reversing to get Roxy's car out. Roxy grinned and watched the young man carefully tow the car away. He pulled the truck to the front of the garage. Roxy and Neela walked over to him. He smiled at them.

"Hi. I'm Lee." Roxy smiled at him.

"I'm Neela. This is my friend Roxy." Lee looked at Roxy and smiled.

"Hi." Roxy gave a little wave and a shy smile. Lee chuckled a little.

"Alright, so what car are you girls driving?" Neela pointed to her car. Lee whistled. "Nice ride."

"Thank you." Lee smiled.

"No problem. Alright, then. Let's get on the road, huh?" Neela nodded and dragged Roxy away. Once they were in Neela's car and they started driving off with Lee following them, Neela squealed a little.

"Oh, he is so into you, Roxy! Why didn't you say anything? From what I heard from Sean and Twinkie, you seem really confident." Roxy shrugged.

"Things happened a while back and since then, everytime I meet a guy, I get shy. I was never like that, though. The guy really destroyed me." Neela frowned.

"Shit, I'm sorry for bringing it up." Roxy smiled.

"It's fine. I'm over it. I'm just like this now." Neela smiled.

"Well, we need to change that and bring back the old Roxy." Roxy grinned.

"I like the sound of that, Neela." They both grinned.

"OK, we're gonna call the guys." Roxy looked at her.

"Why?"

"So that they can come see your new house and they can know where you live." Roxy nodded.

"Alright, well, you're driving, so I'll call them." Neela nodded and turned a corner, Lee quickly following. Roxy called Twinkie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Twink. It's Roxy. Listen, I got a house and I also got a car. So I'll text you the address so you guys can all come over, OK?"

"Yeah, that's cool, baby. A'ight. See you soon." Roxy ended the phone call and text Twinkie the address. Neela looked over at Roxy.

"You got them?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, Twink text back saying that they would be there in five minutes." Neela nodded.

"We'll be there in ten. So, we have some things to talk about, missy."

"Like what?"

"Like Lee." Roxy groaned and Neela grinned and laughed. It went on like this until they arrived. Roxy saw Twinkie and Sean standing together talking with Han standing beside them. He was eating a bag of candy. Roxy rolled her eyes. Neela stopped the car and they both got out. Roxy looked behind her and saw Lee reversing the truck. She smiled and walked to get the garage door opened. Once she done that, Lee brought the car in and then unhooked the cable from the car. Both Lee and Roxy walked out of the garage. Roxy closed the door and turned around to face Lee. He smiled and she smiled back, blushing. Neela saw them talking and squealed a little. All the boys looked at her.

"What?" Sean asked her. Neela pointed to Roxy and Lee. They all looked to see Lee brushing a bit of Roxy's hair behind her ear and Roxy giggling. Han saw red. His grip on his packet of candy tightened and he popped another piece in his mouth. He saw Lee give Roxy a bit of paper and Roxy blush. Lee kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you next week then?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, next week." Lee smiled and climbed into the truck. He then beeped the horn and waved and drove off. Roxy turned back around and saw the group grinning at her, except for Han. She blushed and walked over to Neela.

"So?" Neela asked. Roxy blushed a deeper colour.

"I got his number and we're going out sometime next week." Neela squealed and hugged her.

"I knew it! I knew that he had a little thing for you." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's just go in, OK? It's been amazing day already and I just want to hang out with you guys in my apartment." They all nodded. Roxy pulled out her key and unlocked the door. They walked in and Twinkie was the first to comment.

"Damn girl! This a fine place you got!" He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Good work." Roxy grinned.

"Thanks, Twink!" Sean grinned at her.

"I expect food when I come over here." Roxy laughed.

"As long as you get me a pair of black cowboy boots." Sean looked at her before nodding, grinning.

"Deal. When's your birthday?" Roxy smiled.

"Two weeks today. I turn twenty one" Sean grinned.

"Awesome. Be prepared for an awesome birthday." She grinned and nodded. They then all went to the sitting room and sat down on the sofas. Roxy looked around.

"I seriously need to change this place. Paint the walls, change the furniture, fix my bedroom and the spare bedroom."

"We can help you with that if you want." Twinkie offered. Roxy smirked.

"You talk like you have a choice." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, we'll help. Right, Han?" Sean asked Han. Roxy looked over at Han and stared at him, waiting for his answer. He just casually popped a piece of candy into his mouth.

"Yeah. Sure." Twinkie looked at Roxy and smiled sympathetically. Roxy smiled back. Han noticed this exchange. He raised an eyebrow. Did Twinkie know about Rio? Did Roxy tell him everything? He sighed and stood up. "Alright, well I'm heading back to the garage. I'm gonna finish the Mona Lisa. You guys need a lift again?" Twinkie and Sean nodded and stood up. Twinkie looked at Roxy.

"Just text me or call me, a'ight?" Roxy nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Twink. Appreciate it." Twinkie nodded and the three men walked out of the apartment. Roxy and Neela heard the rev of Han's car. Neela turned to Roxy.

"OK, so what was that about? The thing with Twinkie?" Roxy sighed.

"Long story, Neela." Neela smiled.

"We have time." Roxy nodded.

"Alright, well, you better get damn comfortable." Neela shuffled a bit before nodding to Roxy to continue. Roxy took a deep shaky breath before telling Neela her story. By the end of it, Neela's hand was over her mouth and she was crying.

"Oh my God... Roxy..." Neela saw Roxy's eyes water. She reached over and hugged her. Roxy then cried and Neela cried with her. They both sat like that for a while before falling asleep on the sofa.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~ _

**So what do ya think? Good? Bad? Well, let me know! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Aisha x**


	35. Chapter 34: Truce

**Hello! Another chapter up for you guys and I hope you enjoy it! :D**

Chapter 34: Truce

Roxy woke up to find herself on her sofa. She sat up and stretched and remembered falling asleep with Neela beside her. She looked over at the kitchen to see if Neela was there. She wasn't.

"Neela?" Roxy called out. There was no answer. Roxy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She got up and went to her bedroom to get changed. She changed into a pair of jeans and a green blouse. She put on a pair of flats and grabbed her iPod. She made her way back to the sitting room and she saw a few bags sitting on the kitchen counter. She walked towards the bags and saw a note.

_Roxy,_  
_I'm sorry to leave you this morning but I had to take care of some things. I didn't want to leave you after last night. My number is at the bottom of the note. I feel guilty leaving so I bought you some food to keep you going until you go buy more. Sorry again._  
_Neela x_

Roxy smiled. She picked up her phone from the sofa and saved Neela's number. She looked into the bags and started pulling out the food. She put the food out and put them in the cupboards and fridges. She left out eggs, bread and bacon. She put the earphones into her ears and played a song. She smiled at the song. She loved singing it.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette _  
_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_  
_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time _  
_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger _  
_And finally drank away her memory _  
_Life is short but this time it was bigger _  
_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees _  
_We found him with his face down in the pillow _  
_With a note that said I'll love her till I die _  
_And when we buried him beneath the willow _  
_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_lalalalalalala lalalalalalala_

_lalalalalalala lalalalalalala_

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself _  
_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath _  
_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time _  
_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind _  
_Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger _  
_And finally drank away his memory _  
_Life is short but this time it was bigger _  
_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees _  
_We found her with her face down in the pillow _  
_Clinging to his picture for dear life _  
_We laid her next to him beneath the willow _  
_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_lalalalalalala lalalalalalala_

_lalalalalalala lalalalalalala_

She put the bread in the toaster and went back to cooking the eggs. The bacon was also cooking. The song had ended and she turned around to grab a plate.

"Jesus Christ!" She put a hand over her heart and glared at the person standing on the other side of the kitchen counter. "Seriously, Han?" Han shrugged. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." Roxy sighed.

"Thought this would happen soon. Alright, you want breakfast?" Han nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." Roxy brought out another plate from the cupboard and brought out another knife and fork. She placed everything on the table and went back to cooking everything. Once everything was done, she split the food evenly and put it on each plate. She then brought the plates to the table and placed one in front of Han. She sat down across from him and took out her earphones and put away her iPod into her jean pocket. She looked at Han.

"Alright, what are you wantin' to talk about?" Han took a bit of food and ate it slowly, thinking about questions.

"Why are you here? You said back at the garage that you had trouble." Roxy swallowed a bit of food before sighing.

"Back home... there's trouble with guys from when I was younger." Han frowned a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that guy Tran? And remember his gang left after the race Dom and Johnny were in?" Han nodded. "Yeah, well, his cousin Lance is apparently coming back. He's come up with some kind of crew of his own and is now followin' in Johnny's footsteps." Roxy sighed. "He's looking for me, Han." Han stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She had her head in her hands and she looked up to face him. "Dom sent me here to you. I was meant to call you but I fell asleep on the plane. Dom is looking for you to help 'protect' me." She did air quotes with her fingers at the word protect. "He was hoping that we can put aside our differences, suck it up and help each other while he takes care of this guy." She laughed a little. "It was a fuckin' hassle trying to find you. I just figured that you'd be at a racing scene around here somewhere. Luckily, Twinkie told me about it and I came as his 'date.'" Han raised an eybrow.

"Alright. Let me get this straight. You're in Tokyo because Dom sent you here because of that guy Tran and Dom is trying to get rid of him?" Roxy nodded. "Well, I didn't expect that."

"Yeah, well. That's my life story and all that shit. This is definitely an FML situation." Roxy laid her head on the table. Han looked at her.

"FML?"

"Fuck My Life." Han nodded.

"Are you still mad?" Roxy's head snapped up.

"With what happened in Rio?" Han nodded. Roxy sighed. "Yes and no. I'm over it, if that's what you mean. So in that case, no. Yet I still can't help but think if you actually meant it or not and if you still think of me like that. So in that case, yes." Han sighed.

"Roxy, I didn't mean it. I just said it because I was angry. You know I would never say anything like that." Roxy bit her lip.

"You do know that if I forgive you and we forget about this whole thing, we've gotta try to be friends or something. Just for everyone else's sake" Han nodded. "Well, I forgive you. Just know that if you fuck up one more time, I'm gone." Han nodded again.

"Yeah, so does Twinkie know about us? I mean, how we know each other?" Roxy nodded.

"He knows everything." She looked at him. "And I mean everything. Even back when I was in Ireland and when Tran killed my parents."

"Anyone else know?"

"Just Neela. I was gonna bring Sean over to work on the car with me today and I was going to tell him then." Han chuckled. "What?"

"Sean is at school. Same with Twinkie and Neela." Roxy's eyes widened a little.

"Well, fuck. There goes my plan for today." Han looked at Roxy.

"You were going to fix a car in that outfit?" Roxy rolled her eyes.

"No. I was going to go over to Neela's place for a little while and then come back here, call Sean and clearly get dressed."

"Understandable." Roxy looked at their plates and saw that they were empty. She picked them up and placed them in the sink and began washing them. She sat them beside her once she finished them but Han grabbed a towel and started to dry the plates. "That was great, by the way. You're very good at cooking." Roxy laughed a little.

"It was just toast, bacon and eggs, Han. Don't get overexcited." Han chuckled.

"Alright." They remained in silence while washing and drying the plates. Once they had finished and Roxy put everything away and cleaned up a little, she sighed.

"Yeah, I need to get paint." Han looked at her.

"Well, then, why don't we go get some?" Roxy shrugged.

"Alright. You drive, seeing as I have no idea where the fuck I'm going. I take it you drove here?" Han shook his head.

"The garage is about five minutes away from here. Thought I'd walk. So we'll just take your car."

"Yeah, about that. My car doesn't work. That's why I got it for nothing. The guy said that he had it for a long time and couldn't fix it. So I told him that I can fix anything in a car and that I'd be able to find out what the problem is. Because I took the car off his hands, he gave it to me for nothing." Han nodded.

"Nice. What did you get anyway? I couldn't see past Sean, Neela and Twinkie." Roxy grinned.

"Follow me." Han followed Roxy past the kitchen and they walked down some stairs. There was a door at the bottom. Roxy unlocked it and opened the door. She flicked the light switch on and Han saw the car.

"Really? You finally got one?" Roxy nodded and grinned.

"Yep! I finally got myself a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500." Han walked around the car and nodded.

"Alright. Nice. How do you plan on making it run?" Roxy shrugged.

"I honestly hadn't got time to think about it yet." Han nodded.

"Well, we'll walk to the garage and then we'll get my car and go get paint." Roxy nodded.

"Let's go, then." They walked back up the stairs and Roxy grabbed her purse. They walked out of the house and Roxy locked her door. They then walked to the garage. On the way, Roxy decided to ask Han about DK.

"So this DK guy... have you ever raced him?" Han shook his head. "Why the fuck not?" Han chuckled.

"I organise races _with_ him, not _against_ him. Besides, it wouldn't prove anything. Not unless there was something in it for me." Han looked at Roxy from the corner of his eye.

"Alright. I told Neela that I would love to race him." Han laughed.

"I would love to see that. You would definitely give DK a run for his money." Roxy laughed.

"It seems like a challenge. Is that who raced the other night?" Han nodded. "The black car?" Han nodded again. "Fuck, he was good." Han laughed.

"I'm sure that if you guys were somehow in a race, you'd be fine. Not sure who'd win, though." Han thought about it. He would have loved to know who would win.

"This is it, isn't it?" Han was pulled out of his thought by Roxy looking at the garage.

"Yep. This is it." Han opened a door and they walked in. Roxy looked around her while Han went to grab his keys. Roxy's eyes settled on a blue and orange Nissan Silvia S15.

"Holy fuckin' shit. Han, where did you get this?" Roxy walked over to it and ran her hand over it. Han came back and saw her looking at it in awe. He smirked.

"I didn't get it anywhere." Roxy looked at him in confusion. "I built it."

"Wow. You built a Nissan Silvia S15 from the ground up?" Han nodded. "I'm definitely impressed."

"Yeah, I'm thinking of bringing it to the races tomorrow night. Tonight we'll all probably be at the club." Roxy looked at him.

"You have a club?" Han nodded and motioned for her to follow him. They walked up the stairs and he opened a door. Roxy walked inside. "I love it. It's not too small yet not too big either." She turned to look at Han. "You really did well for yourself after Rio." Han shrugged.

"Yeah. What about you? What did you do after Rio?" Roxy smiled.

"Well, Brian and Mia wanted to live on a beach somewhere and so did I. We all bought a house. My house is just a little bit away from their house. A few months ago, Mia gave birth to a little girl. Leticia." Roxy's eyes watered. "She was named after Letty." At the mention of Letty, a tear fell down Roxy's cheek but she wiped it away. "Everything was pretty much perfect until Dom was banging on my door at two in the morning. That's when he told me about Tran. It's weird to think that only happened a few days ago." Han wanted to hug her and comfort her but he didn't want to push her so he smiled sympathetically.

"I'm happy that you got what you wanted." Roxy smiled a little.

"Not everything, but it's fine." Han looked at her and was about to question her but he thought better of it.

"So... paint?" Roxy nodded. They walked out of the club and down to Han's black and orange Mazda RX-7. Roxy chuckled a little and got into the car.

"What happened to you liking American muscles?" Han smirked.

"Nothing happened. I just thought it would be good to have a new change of scenery." Roxy nodded. "I see you haven't changed." Roxy looked out the window.

"Actually, I have. It's not that noticeable." Han frowned.

"What is it?" Roxy sighed.

"I don't talk to guys. I have a hard time trusting people now." Han sighed.

"Shit." Roxy looked at him.

"What?" Han looked over at her before looking at the road again.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Roxy didn't answer him. Instead, she looked back out the window and Han sighed. "Roxy, I'm sorry. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I'll do anything." Roxy looked at him and grinned.

"Good, 'cause you're helping with the painting later." Han groaned.

"OK, anything but that." Roxy shook her head.

"Nope! Too late!" They both chuckled. Han looked at her and smiled. He hoped that she would forgive him. He would wait. For her.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

"Seriously? Can't you just pick a few colours and get on with it?" Han complained. Roxy had been looking around the store for a while, debating on what colours to use for her room. Roxy looked at him.

"I'll pick them when I find the right colours." Han rolled his eyes. Roxy looked at the sheet she had in her hands which showed her shades of every colour. She finally picked out a red colour for her bedroom. She picked out a cream colour for the sitting room and she got a few more tins of each colour.

"Finally!" Han exclaimed. Roxy rolled her eyes and looked at Han.

"OK, where do we go?" Han chuckled. He took some of the tins from her and walked off. Roxy quickly followed. Han went to the checkout. Roxy helped put the tins onto the desk. Han talked to the person behing the desk in japanese and the next thing Roxy knew, he had pulled out his money and paid for the paint. "Han... what are you doing? I can pay for it myself!" Han just waved a hand, thanked the person and started picking up the tins. Roxy helped him again. She followed him out to his car. "Seriously, Han. You have to at least let me pay you back." Han shook his head.

"No. It's fine. Honestly." Roxy bit her lip.

"Han..." Han almost groaned at the way she said his name. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Roxy. It's fine." Roxy sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Fine." They got into the car. Roxy looked over at Han. He was paying attention to the road. She smiled a little. Butterflies flew around in her stomach. She almost groaned. It seemed that her feelings had returned. Great.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**What do you think? Feelings are appearing again! Eek! XD Hope you enjoyed!**

**Aisha x**


	36. Chapter 35: Kisses And Panic

**OK, so I'm hoping you guys will like this chapter! A lot more cuteness in it! So hopefully you will like it and like the sort of twist at the end. ENJOY!**

Chapter 35: Kisses And Panic

"I'm not gonna lie. We did a good job, guys." Everyone was standing in Roxy's bedroom. They had just finished painting and they were now standing back, admiring their work. Roxy then stepped back, making sure everyone wasn't looking at her. She picked up a paint brush and then walked in front of Angel. "What do you think, Angel?" Angel shrugged, making Roxy sigh.

"It's pretty good. It's a ni-" Roxy raised her hand and dragged the paint brush across Angel's shirt. She giggled and Angel looked at her in shock. "You are so dead." Roxy squealed. She tried to run away but Angel grabbed her around her waist, making her stumble and the paint brush fell out of her hand. Some paint landed on Twinkie and the rest of them. Roxy and Angel looked at them.

"Shit." Roxy whispered.

"PAINT FIGHT!" Twinkie roared. Roxy and Neela squealed. They each grabbed a couple of paint brushes and stood beside each other.

"This is unfair! Two girls against four guys!" Neela complained. Roxy nodded in agreement. Sean rolled his eyes.

"Look, we won't do much damage. Just as long as no-one leaves the room and try to stay away from the walls so they don't get wrecked." Everyone nodded and waited to see who would make the first move.

"Fuck this! Roxy yelled and splattered paint over the boys. They grinned and walked towards the girls. Neela and Roxy screamed a little before separating to run around the boys. Sean grabbed Neela's waist and started to paint over her. Neela tried to get out of his grip and started painting anywhere on his body. Twinkie had joined in and helped Sean. Angel got a hold of Roxy's waist again and dragged her to the floor. Roxy was giggling and saw Angel and Han hovering over her. Angel grinned evilly before painting over Roxy. Roxy squealed and laughed. Angel had soon stopped.

"I need to get this cleaned." He said, pointing to his shirt. He then stood up and looked down at Roxy. "You mind if I borrow your washing machine?" Roxy shook her head.

"Go ahead. The powder is under the sink." Angel nodded and winked at her before walking out of the room. Roxy giggled and looked back at Han. He had a smirk on his face. She grinned and painted all over him. Han sat back in shock before looking at Roxy.

"You're gonna get it now!" Roxy squealed and scrambled to get up. She had stood up for a second or so before Han brought her back down to the floor and he had her pinned underneath him. Roxy giggled and looked at him. They both looked at each other. Han looked at Roxy and smiled a little. Han noticed that she had become a lot more beautiful since Rio, if that was even possible. Her hair was longer and was naturally curly. Her eyes were a lot greener and had a lot more sparkle in them. Roxy looked at Han and saw that if it was even humanly possible, he was a lot more handsome. His eyes were still the same but held a mysterious gleam to them which Roxy loved. His hair was longer and hung over his eyes a little. They were both unconsciously leaning towards each other. It was silent in the room. Roxy looked around her and saw that they were the only two people in the room. She looked back to Han. She smiled a little and then cleared her throat.

"Everyone's gone." Han sighed and looked around him and saw she was right. Roxy got up and ran a hand through her hair. She walked towards the door but Han grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He held her close to her chest.

"Han, what are you-" Roxy was cut off by Han's lips on hers. Roxy froze a little before finally giving in and wrapping her arms around his necks. Han's arms snaked around her waist and he held her even tighter. Roxy smiled into the kiss. All her feelings came rushing back to her, pushing away the negative ones. They pulled back and Han laid his forehead against Roxy's. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I've been waiting to do that since the night we were in the elevator." Roxy gasped a little.

"Really?" Han nodded. "Why didn't you say or do anything, then?" Han shrugged.

"I knew you were still mad at me. I could tell by the way you spoke to me. It's only now that I had the guts to do it." Roxy smiled.

"That somehow sounds cute to me." Han chuckled and pecked her on the lips again. Roxy grinned.

"So... where does this leave us?" Roxy shrugged.

"No idea." Han chuckled.

"Why don't we just see where it goes?" Roxy nodded and smiled.

"Alright, then." Han kissed her forehead and they walked out of the room. They heard laughing and walked out to see Twinkie and Sean doubled over laughing. "Whoa. What happened out here?" Twinkie and Sean lifted their heads and Roxy saw that they had tears streaming down their faces. "Are you guys OK?"

"Yeah, we're fine." They started laughing again and Roxy laughed a little.

"And I thought I was a child." Roxy sat down beside Neela and sighed. Neela handed her some wet towels. Roxy smiled. "Thanks, doll." Roxy started to wipe the paint off her face. She noticed that Angel was gone. "Hey guys, where is Angel?" Sean and Twinkie started laughing again. Roxy sighed. "Alright, what the fuck happened out here?" Neela giggled a little and opened her mouth to answer her when Roxy's phone started to ring. She took the phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. She frowned as she didn't recognise the number. "Sorry guys, I better take this." Roxy walked over to the kitchen and stood at the far side of the kitchen so that the others couldn't hear her. "Hello?"

"Hey, Roxy." A deep voice was heard on the other line.

"Who is this?" She heard a chuckle.

"It's Dom." Roxy's eyes widened and she grinned.

"Oh my God! Dom! How are you? How's Mia and Brian? How's little Leticia? Is everything alright with Tran? Are you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Roxy, calm down a little! I know we haven't talked in a little while but damn!" Roxy rolled her eyes and hopped up onto a kitchen counter.

"Well, sorry if I get excited that you called. I've been meaning to call but it took a while to settle down here."

"Did you find Han?"

"Yep."

"Is he there?"

"Yeah." Roxy then looked over to the sitting room. "Han!" Han lifted his head. Roxy pointed to the phone. Han looked at her in confusion before walking over.

"What's wrong?" She held out the phone and mouthed 'Dom.' Han nodded in understanding and took the phone from her.

"Sup Dom?" Roxy watched as Han frowned a little. "Yeah... Yeah... Shit." Roxy looked at him in worry. He just shook his head and held her hand. This made Roxy panic more. "Yeah... Why not?... Can I at least mention that bit?..." Han sighed. "OK, fine... Yeah." He passed the phone back to Roxy. Roxy took it.

"Dom?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Look, Han needs to explain something to you, OK? I don't have time. Don't worry, Brian and Mia are fine and so is little Leticia. She said her first word." Roxy smiled, but then it quickly disappeared.

"Dom, what's going on?" She heard him sigh.

"Rox, Han will explain OK?"

"Yeah, alright. Just take care of yourself, OK? I don't want you guys hurt or anything because of me." Dom chuckled.

"No faith. We'll be fine, Roxy. Stop worrying." Roxy snorted.

"Good joke, Dom. You know I'm a natural worrier." Dom laughed.

"True. Definitely true. Look, I've gotta go. I'll call as soon as I can. I love you, Rox."

"Love you too, Dom. Bye."

"Bye, Rox." Roxy hung up the phone and looked at Han.

"What the fuck is going on?" Han sighed. She slid off the counter and looked him in the eyes. "Han, tell me." Han ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, you can't freak out, OK?" Roxy nodded but her breathing sped up a little. Han shushed her. "Look, just act ill, OK? We'll get them to leave. Then we'll talk." Roxy nodded again and leant against Han and held her stomach. Han chuckled. He led her to the sofa that Neela was on. Neela stood up and let Han help Roxy to lie down.

"Oh my God, Roxy. Are you OK?" Neela asked. Roxy nodded weakly and put a hand over her eyes. Neela looked at Han.

"She called me over and said she felt faint. She nearly collapsed." Neela gasped a little. "Roxy, are you OK?"

"Yeah. Is it OK of you guys leave? I feel rude for asking." Neela nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine." She motioned for Sean and Twinkie to leave with her. They smiled at Roxy and walked past Neela and walked out the door. Neela looked over at Han. "You coming Han?" Han pretended to look torn.

"I don't wanna leave Roxy alone." Roxy weakly waved her hand.

"Han, go. I'll be fine." Han rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked at Neela.

"I'll stay with her to keep an eye on her." Neela smiled and nodded. She walked out of the house. Once they heard the door close, Roxy sat up and crossed her legs. Han sat down beside her.

"Alright. What's happening?" Han sighed.

"It's this guy Tran." Roxy looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah..."

"He... uh... he somehow found out... that..."

"Jesus Christ, Han, just spit it out. I'm freaking out over here."

"He knows where you are." Roxy froze. Han took her hand and looked at her. "Look, it's fine. You'll be fine." Roxy shook her head and her eyes started to water.

"No. He's going to find me and he's going to finish what Johnny started." Roxy started crying then. "He's going to kill me, Han." Han took a hold of her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"No, he's not. He will not even get close to you. OK? I promise you. We'll protect you." He gathered her in his arms and rocked back and forth slowly. He kissed her hair. "Sssh. It's fine. He won't go near you." Roxy just cried and Han held her. He promised himself that he would protect her with everything that he had. He had lost her once. He wasn't going to lose her again.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**D'aww how cute! I know it's shorter than the other chapters but I've been busy today and this is as much as I had written before I nearly fell asleep at the computer. So sorry about that! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it all the same and I hope you liked it!**

**Aisha x**


	37. Chapter 36: Injuries And Love

**Hello! I have enjoyed writing this chapter, even though I'm sick and it's not getting any better but hey! I have you people to update for! So here is another chapter up for you! Enjoy!**

Chapter 36: Injuries And Love

A week had passed since Han had told Roxy the news about Tran. She dived into furnishing the house so that she could keep herself busy and not think about it, although nothing could stop the nightmares she had when she slept. Every night, she would wake up screaming and covered in sweat from thrashing around in her bed. Also, Sean had gotten himself into trouble with DK. He raced him and completely wrecked the Mona Lisa. Roxy remembered the conversation she had with Sean that night after the race.

_"I still can't believe you fucked up the car." She commented, taking a sip of her drink._

_"Does it mean that much to Han?" Roxy looked at him like he was crazy._

_"You know my car? The Shelby?" Sean nodded. "You know how much I love that car? That's how much the Mona Lisa meant to Han." Sean's eyes widened._

_"Oh, fuck!" Roxy smirked._

_"Yep."_

_"Why did he tell me not to leave town? I can't anyway because of my dad." Roxy shrugged._

_"Probably thought that you would try to leave the town but you would leave behind a mess. And honestly, you can't drive." Sean rolled his eyes._

_"I can drive."_

_"Yeah, alright. You can drive. You can't drift." Sean snorted._

_"And what? You can?" Roxy shrugged and walked away, looking for Twinkie._

Since then, Sean had been with Han more and more and when he wasn't with Han or at school, he was with Roxy and he helped her to fix her car. It was now ready to go. Roxy had never thanked Sean so much. Angel had come over shortly afterwards and he did a simple silver paint job on the car. He also added two black striped that ran from the hood of the car, over the top and to the back of the car. Roxy loved it. It looked like just the one out of Gone In 60 Seconds, which was what she was planning to do.

Roxy woke up screaming again. She looked around the room to make sure that no-one was there. Satisfied, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She looked at her clock at saw that it was eight o'clock in the morning. She sighed again.

_'Better get up. I won't be able to get back to sleep anyway._' She thought. Roxy got up and stretched. She walked to the kitchen and made herself a cup of hot chocolate as she didn't like tea or coffee. She sat down on the sofa after she was done and took a sip. The hot chocolate made her relax and she sighed in content. She heard someone knocking on her door. She put the cup down and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Han leaning against the doorframe. She smiled sleepily.

"Hi." Han smiled back, but then frowned.

"Shit. Did I wake you?" Roxy shook her head.

"I've been up for a few minutes." Roxy motioned for him to come in and closed the door behind him. They sat down on the sofa and he looked at her.

"You're never up at this time. Even back in Rio, Mia had to pretty much drag you out of bed. I thought I'd chance it and see if you were awake, seeing as everyone else is at school." Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, well, you got lucky. It's fine, though. I was up already." She picked up her cup and took another sip. She sat curled up in a ball.

"This isn't the first time you've been awake this early, is it?" Han asked. Roxy didn't answer but looked at him. Han sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Roxy, I know you. You're not that quiet unless something has happened or you know something. What's wrong?" Roxy sighed.

"I don't know anymore. I can't walk to the shops to get food. I can't even walk to Neela's house. I can't even sleep anymore." Roxy started panicking a little.

"Why?"

"I have a feeling that someone's watching me." Han sighed and took the cup from her hands and placed it on the table. He gathered her in his arms and stroked her hair. "I can't sleep without having nightmares. Everytime I wake up screaming." Han froze a little and looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Roxy shrugged.

"You've been busy with Sean and stuff and I didn't want to worry you." Han sighed and kissed her hair.

"Look, here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna stay at the garage for a few days. No arguments." He added when he saw Roxy open her mouth to argue. "I can see that you don't feel safe being alone when you know that Tran is out there. So, you're gonna stay with me, Twink, Reiko and Earl. OK? We'll be there for you." Roxy nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Han smiled a little and kissed her cheek.

"No problem."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Roxy and Han had packed a few of Roxy's things and were taking them to the garage. They were carrying the last of her things and they put them on the table. Roxy sighed. She looked at Han and smiled.

"It's odd to say that you live in a garage." Han chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, well, that stuff is all upstairs. The garage is down here." Roxy nodded. Han took a hold of her hand. "Come on. I'll show you around. You only saw the club the last time." Roxy nodded and they walked up the stairs. "Alright, so this is sort of like a living area. We just all chill out here and over there," He pointed to a little kitchen. "Is the kitchen. So, you can cook to your heart's content." Roxy giggled and nodded. They walked on until they came to a few doors. "OK, the one on your left is the bathroom. The door in front of you is my room. The door beside it is empty. I don't even know why I have it. And the room to your right is Twink's room. There is another two rooms around the corner and they are Reiko and Earl's rooms." He looked at Roxy. "So, I guess you get the spare bedroom beside mine." Roxy nodded. Han opened the door and Roxy gaped when she saw the room. It was huge! She walked in and saw that the room was already furnished. It was just down to the simple fact that no-one was using it. The room was a midnight blue colour. The bed had silver bedding and a deep blue comforter and deep blue pillows. She turned to Han and smiled.

"It's amazing." Han smiled.

"Glad you like it 'cause none of the others liked the colours so they went for the other rooms." Roxy laughed.

"The colours are so nice, though." Han shrugged.

"I have no idea what runs through their minds. Oh yeah, before I forget. You have an ensuite so you don't have to worry about the bathroom out there. I have one also. It's just our rooms that have an ensuite." Roxy nodded. They then proceeded to bring up her stuff. They were talking and laughing and before they knew it, it was half past twelve. They were sitting on the sofa before they heard Han's voice being shouted.

"Han!" Roxy looked at Han.

"Was that Reiko?" Han nodded and stood up. He looked over the railings and Roxy joined him. Reiko was still in her school uniform.

"What is it?" Reiko pointed to the door.

"Twinkie got busted." Roxy's eyes widened.

"Do you mean he got beaten up or he got arrested?" Han looked at her. "What? Where I'm from, that can mean both ways."

"He's got beaten up." Just as the words left Reiko's mouth, Earl carried an injured Twinkie around the corner. Roxy gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Alright. Earl bring him up here." Roxy ordered. "Reiko, can you go get some cloths? And can you also get a bowl of water too?" Reiko nodded and sprinted up the stairs and went to the kitchen to retrieve the items. Han walked over to Earl and helped him to bring Twinkie up the stairs. They sat him down on the sofa and Roxy knelt in front of him. "You alright, Twink?" Twink smiled a little.

"It's all good. I went to heaven 'cause an angel is right in front of me." Roxy laughed a little and rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you didn't lose your sense of humour and flirting." Reiko came back with the items and handed them to Roxy. Roxy smiled and thanked her before dipping one of the cloths into the bowl of water and looked at Twink. "Alright, Twink, this is gonna hurt OK? It'll sting a little" Reiko sat beside him and held his hand. "That's a good idea, Reiko. Although, expect your hand to be squashed if he can't take a little bit of pain." Twink scoffed.

"I can handle pain. You can do anythi- _OW!_ What the hell?" Roxy had put the cloth on his cut and it stung. Roxy cringed a little, knowing she was putting him in pain a little.

"Sorry, Twink. I warned you. Just try and stay still, OK?" Twinkie nodded. Roxy then put the cloth back to the cut and Twinkie hissed but otherwise stayed put. Roxy then cleaned away any blood left and then bandaged the injury. She cleaned up his busted lip. She smiled at Twinkie. "You alright?" Twinkie nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Rox." Roxy smiled and kissed his cheek. Twinkie grinned. Roxy rolled her eyes and laughed. Reiko helped Roxy to bring all the stuff to the kitchen and helped her clean the cloths. Once they had done that, they walked back to the sofa and saw the guys talking and laughing. Roxy sat down beside Han and Han put his arm on the back of the sofa behind her. Roxy looked at Twinkie.

"What happened, Twink?" Twinkie sighed.

"A'ight. You know the way I sell my stuff?" Han and Roxy nodded their heads. "Well, I sold an iPod to Morimoto. He came to me and started givin' me this shit about how I sold him a faulty iPod. He broke it but tried to blame it on me. That's why he pummelled me." Roxy smiled sadly at him.

"Aw, sweetie." She then got confused. "Who's Morimoto?"

"Morimoto is a partner of DK's. He races under him and is pretty much his lap dog." Han said in a hard voice. Roxy looked at him.

"And he's a bad guy?" Han nodded. "Ah. I get it." Twinkie then changed the subject.

"So, races tonight?" They all talked about the races until Sean came home. Roxy grinned.

"Hey, cowboy! You goin' to the races tonight?" Sean nodded. Roxy nodded once at him. "Good." Sean winked at her and then went to get changed. When he came back, everyone else had already changed. "OK, can I ask why you guys got changed? I mean, I know it's not fun sittin' around in your uniform but still." Han chuckled.

"We're going to the mountain." Roxy looked at him confused.

"Huh?" Earl laughed.

"We're going to Drift Mountain."

"There's a Drift Mountain? I take it I'm the only person here who has never heard of it." Everyone laughed and nodded.

"It's a mountain which has the best roads for drifting." Han explained. Roxy smiled.

"OK, _NOW_ I get it." Han chuckled.

"You wanna get your car?" Roxy shook her head.

"I wanna save that for tonight at the races." Han nodded his head.

"Understandable. We'll just take my car, then." Roxy grinned.

"God, I love that car." Han grinned.

"Of course you do. It's mine." Roxy laughed. Everyone got into their cars. Han had recently given Sean a red Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 9 GSR which had captured the attention of Roxy. Roxy helped him to fix up his car any way he wanted to as he had helped to fix her car. Earl, Reiko and Twinkie all got into Twinkie's car and Sean followed them. Roxy grabbed a few bandages and things and threw a book of hers and a pen into her shoulder bag. She ran back to Han and looked at him and smiled.

"I have a feeling we could be up there for a while. Besides, I brought supplies in case something happened to Twinkie." Han nodded.

"Yep. Good idea." Roxy laughed a little before they got into Han's car. Han sped out of the garage and sped around the traffic. Roxy giggled and looked at him. He looked so comfortable and free. She smiled and watched as Tokyo blurred past them. They finally arrived at the mountain and saw Twinkie, Earl and Reiko sitting on a sofa. Roxy looked at Han.

"A sofa? Really?" Han chuckled.

"You don't expect us to stand, do you?" Roxy shrugged. "Believe me, by the looks of things, we're gonna be here for a while. 'Cause Sean can't drive." Roxy shrugged.

"He can drive. He just can't drift." Han nodded.

"Yeah. That's his problem." Roxy suddenly heard an engine revving and saw Sean turning the corner. Han grabbed Roxy's waist and pulled her back. Sean just missed her. Han looked at her. "You OK?" Roxy nodded. Sean spun out of control and stopped the car. Han angrily walked over to him. "Yo, Sean! What the fuck, man? You weren't supposed to do anything until I got here. You nearly ran over Roxy!" Sean looked at Roxy who was awkwardly standing by herself. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Lucky." Roxy giggled.

"It's fine, honestly." Sean scratched the back of his head. Han let out a sigh before walking over to Roxy.

"You alright?" Roxy nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine, Han. Don't worry. And don't get mad at Sean. It's not like he did it on purpose." Han nodded and unconsciously kissed her forehead. He smiled at her before walking off towards Sean and talking to him. Roxy walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Twinkie. Earl was standing up and was pacing. Sean drove back down the mountain. Roxy put her feet up on the sofa. She then pulled out her book from the bag and also pulled out a pen. Han sat down on a seat beside the sofa and pulled out a packet of sweets. He opened them and Roxy reached over and stole a few. Han looked at her and she just winked at him. Han smirked and popped a piece into his mouth.

"I take it you still don't smoke then." Han nodded. "Good." He smiled. He saw Sean coming around the corner and he lost control again.

"Again." Han shouted. Sean drove down the mountain again. Han looked over to see Roxy looking at Twinkie and back to her book. She kept looking between the two. Han looked over her shoulder and saw that she was drawing Twinkie. She seemed to be drawing him in pencil first then going over it with a pen. "Roxy, that's amazing." Roxy jumped a little and looked up at Han. She shook her head.

"Nah. I just do this when I'm bored. I'm not that good." Twinkie looked over at them.

"What's not that good?" Roxy sighed. Han snatched the book out of her hands and showed it to Twinkie. Twinkie's eyes widened and he grabbed the book. Roxy put her head in hands and groaned. Twinkie looked at Roxy. "Damn girl! You got some talent!" Roxy looked at him and smiled.

"She can sing, too." Roxy looked at Han and glared at him. "What? I'm just stating the obvious." Twinkie grinned.

"I'd like to hear you sing sometime, girl!" Roxy's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly.

"No way. I don't sing in front of people!" Han smirked.

"You sang in front of me."

"I didn't know you were there." Han nodded.

"True." Twinkie handed the book back to Roxy. She put it back in her bag and then wrapped her arms around her legs. She then leant back and watched as Sean 'drifted' around the corner. She rolled her eyes and laughed. They were there for an hour before Sean took a break. He walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Roxy and sighed. Roxy grinned.

"Your problem is that you need to see someone do it. Plus, you lose it before you even get to the corner. You let go of the handbrake far too early and then that means you're spinning out of control because you're trying to turn." Sean looked over at Roxy.

"You got all of that just by watching me?" Roxy nodded. "Alright, then. Who should I watch?"

"Roxy." Han said, shrugging. Roxy looked at him and grinned. Sean scoffed.

"I highly doubt you can drive, let alone drift." Roxy looked at him and smirked.

"Just you watch, cowboy." She took Sean's keys off him and hopped into his car. She drove down the mountain. She stopped and pulled out her phone and called Han.

"Roxy? What's wrong?" Han seemed panicked. Roxy giggled.

"I'm fine. Just get Earl or Reiko or Twinkie to record this. I ain't gonna let Sean live this down." She knew that Han was smirking.

"Alright, you got it. You show him." With that, he hung up. Roxy put her phone back in her pocket and revved the engine. She smirked before putting it into gear and sped off. She drifted perfectly aound the corners and she then saw Twinkie, Earl and Reiko standing beside each other with their phones out. She sped up and then pulled the handbrake and drifted perfectly around the corner before stopping the car. She got out and looked at Sean and grinned.

"See, cowboy?" Sean's mouth was hanging open. Twinkie, Earl and Reiko were laughing at Sean and Han was smirking. Roxy threw the keys to Sean and sat down on Han's lap. Han gently kissed her lips before smirking.

"You definitely showed him." Roxy just grinned and pecked him on the lips. Han smiled. He didn't want this moment to end, as cheesy as it sounds.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**Awwww! Han and Roxy are more open to each other! Not gonna lie - the little kisses and hugs are cute! If I do say so myself! XD Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed as usual! **

**Aisha x**


	38. Chapter 37: The Race And The Past

**Hello faithful readers of mine! Hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way, I don't know how to drift so I'm sorry if I described it wrong! I can't even drive! On with the story!**

Chapter 37: The Race And The Past

"Again." Roxy sighed. They had been up in the mountain pretty much all day and she was getting tired. She stiffled a yawn and rubbed her eyes. She watched as Sean turned the corner. He was getting better at drifting but was nowhere near perfect, which was what he was going to have to be if he was ever going to go up against DK again. Roxy sighed and got up. Sean stopped the car. She walked over to him and opened the door.

"Move over to the passenger side." Sean looked at her.

"Why?

"Just do it." He did so and Roxy got into the driver's seat. She drove back down and stopped. "Just watch what I do, OK? And if you even think about shaking your head or thinking that me or Han can't teach you, you've got another thing coming." Sean just nodded and Roxy put the car into gear and sped off. Sean watched as she quickly pulled the handbrake but kept a hold of it whilst locking the steering wheel. She then let go of the handbrake and turned the steering wheel so that she could be able to control the car. She looked over at Sean. "Alright, you try it. Swap seats." So Roxy got out while Sean climbed over to the driver's seat. Roxy got in and strapped herself in before Sean took off. He drove back down and then revved the engine. He sped off and Roxy watched as he did the same thing as she did. He drifted perfectly. They could hear cheering and looked over to see everyone clapping at Sean. Roxy looked at him and grinned. "See? You did it! If you just remember to not let go of the handbrake so quickly and control the steering, you'll be fine." Roxy got out and walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Han. Han put his arm around her shoulders and she put her head on his shoulder.

"How did you do that?" Roxy shrugged.

"He kept panicking and letting go of the handbrake probably because he thought he couldn't turn the corner. If only he realised that you can turn a corner with one hand." Han chuckled and kissed her forehead. Roxy smiled and closed her eyes. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Twinkie, Earl and Reiko walk over to Sean and congratulated him. Roxy smiled. "I swear, they're like children." Han laughed.

"Yeah. True." Han looked up to them. "Yo, guys! Go on home! I'm sure you guys are wrecked." Twinkie looked over to Han and Roxy.

"Aren't you going home?" Han nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm taking Roxy for a drive." Roxy sat up and looked at him.

"You are?" Han nodded.

"Yep." Roxy shrugged and nodded.

"Alright." Twinkie, Earl and Reiko got into Twinkie's car and drove off with Sean following them. Roxy looked over at Han. "So, where are we going?" Han smiled and took her hand. They were still sitting on the sofa. "Han?" He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said you were gonna take me for a drive?" Han shook his head.

"No. I just told them that so they wouldn't be calling us and stuff. Usually when I say that I'm going for a drive, they know not to bother me. I just want to talk to you." Roxy sighed.

"About what?" Han shrugged.

"I know this is going to be blunt but what kind of nightmares do you get?" Roxy froze a little.

"I-I-I don't think I should say." Han frowned at Roxy.

"Why?" Roxy shuddered a little.

"It's not good." Han hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Look, it's OK. Just take your time. I want to help you." Roxy nodded and took a shaky breath.

"They're all the same, really. It starts with all of us hanging out in the garage and then we go to the races. You and I are sitting on your car when Sean enters a race. You leave to go over and talk to him and then as if out of nowhere, Tran comes behind me and puts his hand over my mouth. He then takes me away and puts me in some car. Then he knocks me out and then everything is black. I can hear him laughing and talking and I feel really useless." Roxy was crying freely at this point. "I can feel him stroking my face and arms. It just freaks me out. I wake up then and I see him smiling down at me and he looks really creepy. He then says that everyone I know is dead and that I was next. That's when I wake up screaming." Roxy was shaking and put her head in her hands. She had curled up in a ball on the sofa while explaining her nightmare. Han gathered her in his arms and stroked her hair. It was quiet except for Roxy's sobbing and Han's soothing words. A few minutes had passed before Roxy calmed down. She looked up at Han and smiled sadly. "Sorry about that." Han smiled.

"It's fine. I'm glad you got it out. Do you feel better about it?" Roxy nodded and smiled a little.

"Yeah. Thanks." Han smiled and kissed her gently on her lips.

"No problem. You wanna actually go for a drive?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, definitely." Han grinned and helped her up. They walked towards Han's car and he threw her his keys.

"You drive, princess." Roxy looked at him.

"Princess?" Han shrugged. Roxy giggled a little before getting into the car with Han. They strapped themselves in before Roxy took off. She sped down the mountain, drifting perfectly around every corner. They finally reached the bottom and Han directed her towards Tokyo. They got there and drove around for a bit before heading back to the garage. They arrived to find that everyone was sitting waiting on them to arrive so that they could go to the races. Roxy looked at them. "Give me a few minutes, guys. I'm just gonna get changed real quick." She raced up the stairs and into her bedroom. She then came out a few minutes later and Han's mouth hung open. She was wearing a black bodycon dress with a deep blue blazer over it. She had a pair of black heels on her feet and Han thought she looked flawless. She came down the stairs and saw Angel walking into the garage. She grinned. "Angel!" Everyone turned around to see Angel casually strolling through the door with his hands in his pockets. He saw Roxy and winked. She walked over to him and hugged him and it was obvious that single act made Han jealous and grit his teeth.

"Yo Ang'! Where've you been, man?" Twinkie yelled to him. Angel shrugged.

"I had to visit a friend. He's a car lover like you guys and wanted designs done." Han's eyes narrowed and something told him that Angel was lying but he shrugged it off.

"Alright, then, let's go." He suggested. Everyone cheered and got into their cars. Roxy looked at Han.

"Uh... Han, do you mind if we go to my place? I need to get my car." Han smiled and nodded. They both got into Han's car and drove to Roxy's house. Roxy then got out and went into her garage. A few minutes later, Han heard the revving of an engine and saw Roxy coming out of the garage. She got out, closed the garage door, locked it and got back into the car. She looked over at Han and winked. Han smirked and drove forward so that Roxy could follow him. About fifteen minutes later, they had arrived at the races and they both parked beside each other. Roxy got out and saw Han doing the same. She saw Twinkie and walked over to him. She kissed his cheek. "How's my favourite guy doin'?" Twinkie grinned.

"Ah, so, I'm your favourite guy now?" Roxy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"And here I was thinking that I was your favourite guy." Han commented, walking up behind Roxy and wrapping an arm around her waist. Roxy giggled.

"Sorry, babe, but Twinkie has more to offer." Roxy laughed at Han's face and Twinkie grinned.

"Yeah, man. Go find your own Irish woman. This doll's mine!" Han laughed. Roxy watched in amusement.

"Nah, Twink, man. I don't think you could handle this one." Roxy laughed and doubled over, clutching her sides. Twinkie looked hurt and Han smirked. They then both looked at each other and laughed before hugging each other. Roxy straightened up and tried to breathe again. Han looked at her amused. "You alright there, Rox?" Roxy nodded.

"I'm fine. Just poor Twink." Twinkie just winked at Roxy.

"One day, girl. One day." He teased. Roxy just shrugged her shoulders. Han sat beside Twinkie on the hood of his car before pulling Roxy onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. Roxy leaned back against his chest and sighed in content. She then saw Sean walking towards them, smirking. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"What have you done?" She asked him when he reached them. Sean looked at her.

"How do you know I did something?" Roxy snorted.

"I know that look, that's how." Sean grinned.

"I entered a race." Roxy froze and straightened up. She looked at Han, who looked down at her.

"Han... it's just like my nightmare. It's gonna happ-"

"No. It's not gonna happen. I won't allow it." Han looked at Sean. "With who?"

"DK." Roxy gritted her teeth before smacking Sean on the back of the head.

"_JESUS!_ What the fuck was that for, woman?"

"FOR BEING A PRAT! DK is going to kill you out there! I don't know what he looks like or anything but I've seen him drive once, and if he beat you before, he will definitely beat you again. Sean, you're not ready for this." He looked at her.

"You taught me."

"Yeah, I taught you but you haven't perfected drifting yet." Just as those words left her mouth, a man walked past the group and smirked. A few men were behind him and sneered at the group. Roxy looked them up at down. "Who the fuck do they think they are, looking at us like that? Jesus Christ, you gotta let me hit one of them." Roxy went to move but Han had a secure grip on her waist. Roxy sighed. "Fine. I won't hit anyone tonight. Who were they, anyway?" Han smirked.

"The guy at the front was DK. The rest of them are just his little posse." Roxy grinned.

"He doesn't really look much." Han shrugged.

"There's more danger to him than what meets the eye, Rox. So stay away from him." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"I hear ya, I hear ya. Seriously, Sean, you can't put yourself through the humiliation again." She saw DK and his posse come back to them. She rolled her eyes. DK stood in front of Sean.

"You ready to race again, boy?" Sean was about to answer when Han stepped forward.

"He ain't racing tonight, DK." DK looked at Han.

"I accepted a race. I expect to race against someone."

"And you will race someone, but you won't race Sean." Roxy said, standing beside Han. "You'll race me." DK looked at Roxy and laughed.

"I'm racing him and him only." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Look, you heard what Han said. Sean isn't racing tonight. So I'll take his place. Take it or leave it." She said with determination. DK smirked.

"Alright, then, red. I'll see you at the starting line in five minutes." With that, he walked away, his loons following him. Han spun Roxy around to face him.

"Roxy, are you fucking crazy? Do you want to die?" Roxy stared at him.

"Clearly not, but as I said, Sean isn't ready. So he's gonna need someone in his place. Someone who can handle this and can race." Han sighed.

"You don't get it, Roxy. DK will probably try and kill you. I wouldn't put it past him." Roxy smiled and touched Han's cheek.

"I love your lack of faith in me. Besides, you said you'd love to know who would win a race - me or DK. Tonight, you're gonna find out." Before he could argue, Roxy hopped into her car and drove to the starting line. Han sighed and ran after her. She stopped at the line and saw DK driving up beside her. She then saw Han tapping on her window. She put down her window. "What?" Han smirked before kissing her roughly on her lips. Roxy was taken by surprise but otherwise kissed him back. Han pulled back and smiled.

"Come back to me. We can talk afterwards." Roxy smiled.

"I will." Han kissed her one last time before leaving. He stood at the side and watched as Roxy and DK revved their engines. He saw a girl stand between the cars and point to a girl on her left. The girl shouted "Ready!" She then pointed to another girl on her right. "Set!" The girl then looked forward and raised her arms.

"GO!" She yelled. Han watched as they both took off and sped past the crowd. Everyone headed towards the elevators. Han got into one and was surrounded by women. They all tried to flirt with him and touch him, but Han just shook them off and ignored him. He kept tapping his foot, wishing that the elevator would go faster. After what seemed like hours, the elevator doors opened and Han ran out and joined Twinkie and the rest of them. Sean had his head in his hands. Han walked over to him.

"Look, I know what you did was plain stupid but try not to worry. You've seen Roxy drive and you know she's amazing. She's one of the best drivers and drifters I know." That somehow comforted Sean but he was still nervous. Han rolled his eyes before standing beside Twinkie. As much as Han loved Roxy and believed in her, he wasn't sure if she could make it in this race. DK would definitely try to crash her into something, just so he could win the race. Han waited for a few minutes before hearing the rumbling of an engine. He put his head in his hands.

_'Shit. He won. Roxy's gonna be so pissed.'_ He looked up and didn't see anything. He heard the screeching of tires and then saw a silver car drive into sight. Han grinned. Roxy's car was sitting there perfectly. No scratches or dents whatsoever. The crowd was silent. Roxy got out of the car and grinned.

"What? I don't get a cheer?" Everyone looked at her before they all started cheering. Han ran forward and stopped in front of her. He grinned at her and she smiled back. "Told you I'd do it." Han laughed.

"You do know that you're the first person to win a race against DK?" Roxy's eyes widened.

"What the fuck? Really?" Han nodded. A few minutes later, DK's car drove past Roxy's and stopped abruptly. He got out and walked over to Roxy.

"I want a rematch." Roxy smirked.

"Why? So I can beat you again?" Everyone laughed and DK got angry. He suddenly whipped out a gun and pointed it at Roxy. Roxy then froze and stepped back a little, trying to not remember the night in the alleyway when she was eleven. She closed her eyes.

"You fucking little bitch. You think you can just come in here and then race against me and win? And then get away with it?" Roxy heard him prepare the gun so that he could shoot her.

"Takashi! Calm down, man. She won. Get over it." Roxy heard Han's voice but still didn't open her eyes.

"She isn't getting my title!"

"Yeah. We know. She was just a stand-in. She doesn't want your title. So just leave." Roxy heard footsteps walking away and then she let out a shaky breath. She felt a hand touch her cheek and she flinched back. "Roxy?" Roxy didn't open her eyes. She heard Han sigh. "Roxy, please open your eyes." She shook her head and squeezed her eyes tighter. Han then understood what her problem was. He picked her up and put her in her car. He then got into the driver's side and drove to a level in the building where no-one was at. He parked the car and got out. He got Roxy out of the car. He set her on the hood of the car and tilted her head up to his. "Rox, please open your eyes." Again, Roxy shook her head. Han saw a tear escape her left eye and he sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and Roxy started crying. Han rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. He took out his phone and called Sean. "Sean... yeah... I've got her... Do me a favour and take my car back to the garage... Yeah, Twink has the keys. I gave them to him when I ran after Roxy... We're on the eighth floor... Thanks, Sean. Just you guys go home. I'll be back later." With that, Han hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. He looked at Roxy and saw that her breathing was quick and she was clutching at his shirt. He then untangled her from him and helped her into the car. He then drove out of the building and drove around Tokyo, hoping she would relax at the sound of the car. He was driving around before he looked over and saw Roxy asleep. He smiled and turned a corner to go back to the garage. They were at the garage in a few minutes and Han stopped the car. He got out and then walked out to Roxy's side of the car. He then unbuckled her belt and got her out of the car. He then lifted her and carried her up the stairs. He saw Twinkie, Sean, Earl and Reiko sitting on the sofa's. Once they saw Han, they stood up immediately and walked over to him. Han smiled a little at their concern. Even though she had only been here for a week or two, Roxy had an impact on everyone.

"Is she OK?" Reiko asked. Han nodded.

"Yeah. She just... uh... I can't really explain it. She'll probably tell you in her own time. I'll take her to bed. You guys head on to bed." They all nodded and Sean walked to his father's. Han carried Roxy to her room and carried her to her bed.

"It's something to do with her past, isn't it?" Han turned to see Twinkie standing in her doorway. Han sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. When DK pulled the gun on her, she freaked out and it must have reminded her about the night in the alley. It happens when someone has a gun. It also happened in Rio. She gets some sort of flashback." Twinkie nodded.

"Take care of her man. She means a lot to me. This is gonna sound weird and stuff, but she's somehow like my mom. She's got this sweet side to her but if anyone ever threatens us, she'll pretty much kill them." Han chuckled and nodded.

"Funny thing is, she said that she felt like your mother." Twinkie's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Really?" Han nodded.

"Yeah, really. She has a huge maternal instinct. She can't seem to control it. Even in Rio, she was the youngest there yet she made sure everyone was fed and was comfortable." Twinkie smiled.

"Don't let her go, Han. I know you love her. Just don't do anything stupid, a'ight?" Han smiled a little.

"I know, Twink. Thanks." Twinkie nodded and then walked to his bedroom to sleep. Han then turned back around and smiled at Roxy. She was sleeping peacefully and was curled in a ball with the duvet covering her. He then let go of her hand. Roxy sat up and gasped. Han looked at her. "Roxy? Are you OK?" Roxy just looked at him. "Roxy?"

"Don't leave me." She whispered. Han let out a sigh of relief. He nodded and took off his shoes and climbed in beside her. Roxy snuggled into him and laid her head on his chest. Han smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He soon fell asleep, dreaming about Roxy.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**Weeellll? What do you think? Was it good? Bad? Isn't the end cute?! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed as usual!**

**Aisha x**


	39. Chapter 38: Falling In Love

**Hello all! Another chapter up for you! This chapter is a little cute, I'm not gonna lie. So enjoy!**

Chapter 38: Falling In Love

"Don't lose it!" Roxy was in the car with Sean. They were all down at the docks and Sean was currently drifting around some things. A few days had passed since Roxy raced DK and Sean was almost perfect at drifting now and could do it no problem. He just had to work on his steering and everything would be perfect. Sean drifted around the corner again before stopping the car. Roxy looked over at him and grinned. "Gotta hand it to you, cowboy, you're definitely getting better. You're almost there." Sean grinned and winked. They got out and Roxy walked over to Han, who was sitting on the sofa beside Twinkie and was eating a packet of sweets, and sat on his lap. Sean walked over to the pile of tyres.

"Yo, Twink. I'm just gonna grab another set." Twinkie's head snapped up and he looked at Sean.

_"NO!"_ He suddenly jumped up and stumbled his way over to Sean. Roxy laughed a little. "You already wasted three sets! These aren't cheap, man!" Suddenly, the sound of tires screeching was heard and everyone turned their heads and saw DK's car coming towards them. Another car followed him. Roxy looked at Han and they both stood up. Han stood in front of Roxy. They watched as DK stopped his car and got out. He slammed his door and walked towards Sean angrily. Han spread his arms a little.

"Yo, DK. Grab a seat. We were just gonna roast some marshmallows." DK pushed Han out of the way. Roxy took a hold of Han's hand and watched as DK walked over to Sean. Twinkie jumped out of the way and Roxy watched in shock as DK punched Sean in the face and continued to beat him up.

"Sean!" Roxy ran forward and hit DK on the head. DK turned and stood up. Roxy didn't shrink back in fear. Instead, she punched DK's nose. His head snapped back and blood was pouring out of it. He looked down at Roxy and glared at her. "He did nothing. Just leave him alone." DK suddenly slapped Roxy across the face, making her fall to the ground. His hit was so hard that it made her unconscious. Han ran over to her and Twinkie knelt down and put her head in his lap. Han glared at DK.

"There was no need for that. She was just trying to defend Sean." DK grabbed Han by his shirt. Han pushed him away.

"Keep your slut away from me." With that, DK and his goons followed him and got into the cars. Han knelt down beside Twinkie.

"Fuck." Sean murmured. Han looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

"What did you expect? You didn't just play with fire - you soaked the matches in gasoline." Sean just looked at him and then got up and walked to his car. He slammed the door and drove off. Han sighed. "Mature."

"Han. We should move her." Twinkie suggested. Han nodded and carried her to a sofa. He laid her down gently and sat down on the ground beside her. He took a hold of her hand. Twinkie had taken some ice from the cooler that was holding the drinks and ripped a bit of his shirt off. He put the ice in the material and placed it gently on Roxy's cheek. Han saw the redness and gritted his teeth. Although DK was his partner and he did business with him, Han hated him. He was thankful that he was doing dealings behind his back so that he was getting money. He treated everyone like they were beneath him and he acted like he was the Yakuza himself just because his uncle was the Yakuza. Han shook his head of his thoughts before he became angry. Instead, he concentrated on Roxy. He smiled. He was so relieved that she forgave him and gave him another chance. He didn't know what would have happened if she didn't forgive him. He wouldn't have been surprised if he just went and got drunk and slept with women to try and forget about her. He did it once and another time. He wouldn't have been surprised if he did it again. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at her. "Han, why is she not waking up?" Han looked up to see Twinkie holding the ice to her cheek but he was panicking. Han put a hand on his shoulder.

"Twink, she's gonna be fine, man. I know you care about her and stuff but try and relax. Alright?" Twinkie nodded. He calmed down and continued to keep the ice on Roxy's cheek. They were both waiting there for half an hour. Reiko and Earl had already left, saying that they had homework to do. Roxy wasn't moving at all. They were anxiously waiting for her to make even the slightest movement.

"I'm gonna kill that fucker." Han and Twinkie's head snapped to Roxy. She was using her free hand to touch her cheek. She hissed in pain and opened her eyes. She saw Twinkie and Han looking at her. "Hello." Han sighed in relief.

"Thank God, you're OK!" Twinkie cried. He hugged her tightly and Roxy chuckled. She pulled back and smiled.

"So, where did everyone go?"

"Well, Sean left pretty much after DK left. Earl and Reiko left about ten minutes ago, saying that they had homework to do." Roxy snorted.

"Yeah, nine times out of ten, they're gonna argue over stupid things like they usually do. What I don't understand is why they won't get together. They're a cute couple!" Han chuckled.

"Give them time. I'm sure it'll happen."

"Good, 'cause otherwise I'm gonna play matchmaker." Twinkie and Han laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Han asked. Roxy shrugged.

"Pissed for one thing. And sore. Jesus, he can hit." Han rolled his eyes.

"I told you he was dangerous." Roxy just winked at him.

"I like danger. Besides, I did damage. At least I think I did. I can't remember." She looked at Han with a pleading look. "_PLEASE_ tell me I did damage."  
Han chuckled.

"Yeah, you hit him on the head, punched him in the face and told him off. He was bleeding instantly." Roxy grinned.

"WHOOP WHOOP!" Twinkie cheered. Roxy laughed. She tried to stand up but everything began to spin. She nearly fell but Han grabbed a hold of her.

"Try not to do anything else for the rest of the day, alright?" Han suggested. Roxy went to argue but thought better of it. She sighed and nodded. Han then helped her to his car. "Yeah, we're lucky you didn't drive your car." Roxy just shrugged.

"I had a hunch something would happen." Han rolled his eyes.

"It's weird that you get 'hunches' and everytime, you're right." Roxy shrugged.

"No idea how it happens." Twinkie had already gotten into his car and driven off. Han got Roxy into his car and then got into the driver's seat and drove off. They were back at the garage and found it empty. "OK... something's happened. Where the fuck is everyone?" Han shrugged.

"Who knows? C'mon, I'll help you to bed." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not dying, Han. I just got hit."

"Obvious, much? Anyway, you got hit pretty bad. I don't want to risk anything." Han carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Roxy put a hand over her heart.

"Aw, you act like you care." Han placed her on her bed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I care. I love you." Roxy froze and looked at him. Han just looked at her. "What? What's wrong?" Roxy smiled.

"Oh my God." Han was starting to freak out a little.

"What?!"

"You... you..." Roxy's eyes began to water.

"I what?"

"You said you loved me." Han sighed.

"That's it? I thought something happened!" Roxy smiled and grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Han was shocked for a second before wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled back and smiled. She put her forehead against his.

"I love you, too." Han grinned and kissed her again. Roxy kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned back until she was laying down on the bed with Han hovering over her. Han kissed down her neck. He then pulled back and sighed. Roxy looked at him. "What?"

"I can't do this." Roxy sat up.

"What do you mean?" Han sat up properly.

"I mean exactly that. I don't want you to think that I'm treating you like one of them." Roxy's brow furrowed in confusion before she understood what he was saying. She smiled and touched his cheek.

"I don't think that. I love you." Han smiled.

"I love you, too." Roxy smiled and kissed him gently. She pulled back a little and looked into his eyes.

"I trust you." Those words made Han smile and he kissed her gently. She smiled and laid back down on the bed. Han showed her just how much he loved her.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ Roxy groaned. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Han's sleeping form. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She sighed. She sat up and pulled a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her. She stood up and walked around, looking for her clothes. She found her jeans and pulled out her phone. She then looked at the screen and her eyes widened a little. She then walked into the ensuite and closed the door and locked it. She answered her phone.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Hey, chica!" Roxy grinned.

"Letty! Oh, girl, I've missed you! How's everything going in Berlin?"

"Fine. We got everything sorted. Just wanted to check up on you. And why are you whispering?" Roxy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Han's sleeping and I'm in the bathroom." Roxy heard Letty gasp.

"Roxy Allison Cartel! You didn't, did you?" Roxy blushed, even though Letty couldn't see.

"Well..." Letty laughed.

"Holy shit! Not so innocent now, are we Rox?" Roxy blushed even more. "You're blushing, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Letty laughed.

"It's weird to know that my little sister had sex but I hope you're happy. If he's treating you like a slut, you better fucking batter him." Roxy laughed. She heard sounds in the bedroom. Han must be up. She panicked and pretended that she was talking to Mia.

"Alright, Mia. I'll call you soon. Say hello to Leticia for me. Tell Dom and Brian I'll call them soon, too."

"What the fuck?" Letty asked.

"Han's awake." Roxy whispered quietly. Letty understood then.

"Ah, right. Well, I'll let you go. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." Roxy hung up and slowly opened the door. She saw Han sitting up, the sheets covering the lower part of his body. He was rubbing his hand over his face, trying to wake up. Roxy smiled and leaned against the doorway. She still had the sheet wrapped around her. Han looked up and saw her. He smiled and motioned for her to join him. She walked forward and sat beside him on the bed. He kissed her gently and she smiled. He pulled back and pulled her to his chest. She leaned against him and sighed.

"Were you talking to someone in the bathroom?" Roxy nodded. "Who?"

"Just Mia. She called. I didn't want to wake you. Did I?" Han shook his head.

"Nah. I just woke up and found that my woman wasn't here beside me. That's when I heard you talking." Roxy turned around and looked at him.

"Your woman?" She smiled. Han smiled and kissed her nose.

"My woman." Roxy grinned and kissed him. She pulled back and laid her head on his chest.

_"YO HAN!"_ Han groaned. Roxy laughed.

"Great. The children are here." Han complained. Roxy just shrugged.

"At least they're at an age where they can take care of themselves." Han thought about it before nodding.

"True." They got up and Roxy stopped.

"Shit. I have no clothes." Han chuckled.

"Just run into your room before any of them see you." Roxy clicked her fingers and pointed at him.

"Good plan, batman." She sprinted out of the room but not before blowing Han a kiss. Han chuckled and heard her close her door. He smiled and got changed. He looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock. Han shrugged. Guess it was time for the races. He walked out of the room at the same time that Roxy came out of hers. She was wearing a pair of high waisted black shorts with a lace top and black ankle boots. She saw Han and grinned. She walked forward and kissed him. He pulled back and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and they walked to the railings.

"You guys ready?" They all looked up to see Han and Roxy. They grinned and nodded. Han took Roxy's hand and they walked down the stairs. Everyone got into their cars and Roxy went with Han. Even though her car was in the garage, Han didn't want her driving. He was afraid that the hit from DK might have done a little damage and he didn't want to risk it. Roxy smiled.

_'I can't believe I've never realised how thoughtful Han is.'_ She thought. She looked over at Han to see him driving along perfectly, dodging through the traffic. She smiled. _'I think I may have found my man.'_

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**Awww she may have found her man! CUTE! So I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Aisha x**


	40. Chapter 39: Shocking Secret

**Hey guys! Just to let you know that I start school tomorrow! Yay for me! Anyway, I'm just reminding you that updates will definitely slow. I can possibly only update once or twice a week. So sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 39: Shocking Secret

"Alright, you're in." Han walked over to Sean, who was sitting beside Roxy. They both looked up to see him grinning.

"What the hell are you grinning about?" Roxy asked with a smile. He sat down beside her and kissed her. He then pulled back and looked at Sean.

"I've got you in a race." Sean grinned.

"Alright! Who with?" Han smirked.

"Morimoto." Roxy's eyes widened.

"DK's partner? The ginger guy?" Han chuckled.

"Yes, the ginger guy." Sean stood up.

"Is he good?" Han shrugged.

"I guess. He's too cocky. He probably thinks he'll win." Roxy grinned.

"I say Sean will win." She looked at Han and raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" Han nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I'd say so." Sean grinned.

"Alright. When does it start?"

"Five minutes." Sean's eyes widened and he sprinted towards his car. Roxy laughed. She sighed and put her head against Han's shoulder. Han kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Han." Both Han and Roxy turned their heads to see a girl standing to their right. Roxy looked at her. She was wearing a short skirt which Roxy thought she might as well not have been wearing as it barely covered anything. She had on a white tank top which came above her belly button. She also wore fish nets and big black boots. Her make-up was exaggerated and Roxy was sure that you couldn't even take it off with a chisel. She had a fake smile plastered on her face. Roxy rolled her eyes. She saw Han grimace and she had to cover her mouth to cover her laughter.

"Oh, hey, uh... Monique?" Han questioned. The girl giggled annoyingly.

"It's Anna, silly."

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus." Roxy murmured. Han chuckled and held her hand.

"Anyway, I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." She winked at him and Han rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm fine where I am, thanks." Roxy grinned. Anna's face dropped.

"Why not?" Han motioned to Roxy.

"I'm here with her. Isn't it obvious?" Roxy gave a little wave. Han held back a laugh but grinned.

"Hi there." Anna sneered at Roxy.

"You're ditching me for her?" Han's grin widened, if that was possible.

"Yep." Anna's mouth hung open.

"So, what is she, like, another slut of yours?" Roxy stood up and walked up to Anna's face.

"You better take a good look at yourself before calling me a slut." Anna rolled her eyes.

"You think you're better than me?" Roxy shook her head. At this point, Twinkie had joined Han and was watching the fight with him in amusement.

"Nope. I know I'm better than you. Believe it or not, I ended up with Han... and I'm still able to keep him by my side. At least I can keep man in my grasp and don't need to go whoring around."

_"OOOOH!"_ Twinkie roared. Roxy turned her head and winked at Twinkie. She then looked at Anna and smiled.

"So, if I were you, I'd get out of here. Han is not interested and never will be. Get the fuck away from my man. If I ever see you near him again, you're fucked." Anna screamed in frustration before turning on her heel and walking off. Roxy snorted and turned around. She walked back to Han and Twinkie. She sat down beside Han again and crossed her arms. Han wrapped his arm around Roxy's shoulder and pulled her to him so that he could whisper in her ear.

"That was the hottest thing ever. I should make you jealous more often." Roxy just winked at him.

"As much as I would not enjoy that actually happening, we should go to Sean." Han chuckled and nodded. They walked, hand in hand, towards the starting line and they both knocked on the window. Sean put down the window.

"Yeah?"

"Just a little advice, cowboy. Remember to keep control of the steering and don't let go of the handbrake too early. OK?" Sean nodded.

"You gotta feel it. Remember what I told you." Han added. Sean nodded again and grinned. Roxy kissed his cheek.

"Good luck, cowboy."

"Thanks, Lucky." Roxy grinned and stood to the side along with Han.

"Why did he call you Lucky?" Roxy laughed.

"It's because I'm Irish." Han looked at her confused. "You know, the luck of the Irish thing?" Han chuckled.

"Nice." Roxy shrugged.

"It's a first." They watched as someone stood between the cars and shouted "GO!" They then walked over to the elevator and found that by the time they got there, they were by themselves. They got in and the doors were about to close when a hand stuck out between the doors.

_"OW!"_ Roxy laughed.

"Well, that's what you get when you put your hand between closing doors, Twink!" She said, still laughing. Twinkie walked in and then the doors closed.

"No sympathy." Roxy giggled and shook her head.

"Nope. Not from me anyway. Unless it's serious. That was just sheer stupidity. You could have put your foot in it instead of your hand." Twinkie just rolled his eyes and laughed. He looked at Roxy and Han.

"So, you guys an item now?"

"Yeah." Han answered. Roxy smiled. Twinkie grinned.

"Well, it's 'bout time! I was wonderin' when y'all would hook up!" Roxy just blushed and hid her face into Han's chest. Both Han and Twinkie laughed. The elevator doors opened and they all walked out to the front of the crowd. Earl and Reiko were already waiting there for them. They were all waiting anxiously for the winner to arrive. They heard the revving of an engine and tires screeching close to them. Roxy grinned.

"He won!" Han looked at her.

"How do you know?"

"I've spent ages with him working on the Evo. I know by the sound of the engine that it's Sean!" Han smiled.

"Yeah, you definitely know your cars." Roxy just smiled and watched as Sean's red Evo came up. Roxy grinned and whooped. The crowd went mad and crowded around the car. Sean opened the door and Roxy hugged him.

"You did it! You won! Ah, I'm so proud!" Sean laughed and picked her up and spun her around. He set her back down and Roxy was then passed to Han. Han nodded to Sean and smiled.

"Good job." The crowd then spread out when Morimoto's car came up. Han was sitting on the hood of Sean's car with his arm wrapped around Roxy's waist. Roxy watched as Morimoto was freaking out in his car. He then got out and walked past everyone and dropped his keys in Han's waiting hand without even looking at him. Han smirked.

"Nice doing business." Roxy grinned. Everyone then crowded around Sean again. Han and Roxy walked away from the crowd and walked to the elevator. They got in and Roxy smiled.

"I'm so happy that Sean won. Just wait till he goes up against DK again." Han smiled at Roxy's excitement. He kissed her forehead and smiled. She smiled back and yawned. Han chuckled.

"Tired?" Roxy shook her head yet she yawned again. Han laughed. "Come on. We'll head back to the garage." Roxy nodded and they walked to their own cars. Roxy drove off with Han following. They soon landed at the garage and Han took Roxy upstairs to her room. They both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Han woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. He soon realised that it was Roxy's phone ringing. He got up, making sure he didn't wake up Roxy. He looked over at her jeans and reached into the pockets to retrieve it. He finally answered it.

"Hello?" There was silence. "Hello?"

"Who the fuck is this?" Han raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this?"

"Letty. Again, who the fuck is this?" Han froze.

"Whoa... Letty?" Han heard her sigh.

"Yeah. Who the fuck is this? I expected Roxy to pick up. Not a guy."

"I... uh... I'm her boyfriend. No way can you be Letty." There was silence on the other side of the line before the line went dead. Han looked at the phone before dropping it in shock. The noise made Roxy wake up and sit up quickly.

"What? What?" She saw Han sitting on the edge of the bed. Roxy climbed over to him. "Han?" Han looked up at her. "What? What is it?"

"Your phone rang. I answered it and..." Roxy looked at him.

"Yeah... And? Who was it?"

"It was a girl. She said her name was... Letty." Roxy froze.

"Oh, no... oh, no, no, no, no!" She stood up and paced. Han watched her. She kept pacing and running her hands through her hair. Han stood up and stopped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Roxy stop pacing. What's wrong? Who was that?" Roxy's head was hanging and Han lifted her head with his finger. He saw tears streaming down her face. "What is it?"

"I-I-I can't say. I promised." Han was confused.

"Roxy, I don't get it. Please, tell me what's happening." Those words made Roxy snap.

"I can't take it anymore!" She started pacing again and then stopped and looked over at Han. "Letty's alive. She's not dead." Han stared at Roxy.

"Bullshit. You said... you said you couldn't get to her because the car blew up." Roxy shook her head.

"It's not true. She's alive, Han."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**CLIFFHANGER! Aha! I'm sorry, people! I know that I won't be able to update until later in the week so I wanted to add a little cliffy in there so that you all have to wait impatiently for the next chapter! I'm so evil! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Aisha**


	41. Chapter 40: When Trouble Calls

**Hey guys! Back again! Woohoo! Anyway, I bet you guys are waiting for this new chapter so... TADA! My partner in crime Allie wrote this chapter! So all respect and credit for this chapter goes to her! Thanks Allie! So I hope you guys enjoy this just as much as I did! On with the story!**

Chapter 40: When Trouble Calls

It was a few hours after the secret about Letty was revealed and Roxy felt like things couldn't possibly get worse. After Roxy told Han everything, he just went silent. After what felt like forever, Han mumbled something about a meeting with DK and got dressed and left. Roxy felt like she was going to bawl her eyes out right there but she couldn't do that to the crew and so she got up and went straight to her apartment. Han knew this but didn't follow her. He did have Neela to check up on her daily but he never went himself. He was so confused. Was this the only thing she kept hidden from him? What else did she have hiding? Granted that he wasn't totally honest about his own past but that was different, wasn't it? Or was he just being hypocritical? He was just completely confused. Letty was one of his best friends. He never told anyone but he and Letty kept in touch after his 'disappearance' in the Dominican Republic to see if she was alright. Of course, Letty would always chew out with her attitude and dragged the conversation and left the subject about Roxy until the very end. And even the details were nonexistent. Then there was just nothing.

With Roxy, she was an emotional mess. Once again, Han had messed her up. He hadn't even talked to her since that night and because of her pride, she hadn't called him. No. If he was going to act like an ass about this then why should she have to work for it? She sighed and slid down onto the kitchen floor. She loved him. It was as simple as that, but she hadn't really done anything wrong. It wasn't even her secret to tell. She made a promise to Letty and she never broke her promises. Dom's voice echoed in her head. They were family, and not just just any kind of family but the rare kind, the kind that could share anything. And protect one another...

"Oh God..." She whispered. Dom... Did Han tell him? Would Dom hate her for lying, for pretendng and for basically hurting his hopes for a chance of Letty's living existence? Guilt started to flow like poison through her body. She didn't really think this through. She thought she was protecting Letty and she was, but she didn't think of the rest of the crew's thoughts on it. She guessed that it wouldn't hurt much if she talked about her experience with racing for Braga. And then there was baby Leticia... Would Mia and Brian hate her for giving them a false sense of honouring someone who died who was so close to them? If Han, the person she loved and who loved her back, reacted like this how would the rest of the crew react to this news? Roxy let a sob slip out and cried. She cried until her throat felt narrow and dry and she ran out of tears. She felt like she was such a horrible person. All of a sudden, her door swung open She gasped and scrambled to one of her drawers and tried reaching for her 44 Magnum and once she felt the cold metal touch her hand, she cocked it and immediately aimed at the intruder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rox! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the fuck have you got a gun? I thought I was the gun enthusiast here." The dark skinned being chuckled, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"A-Angel?" She rasped out.

"Yeah. I came to chill with you but your fucking door was open and I thought something bad had happened." Angel took a good look at her and put his hands down. He blinked and stared hard at her face. "Have you been crying?" He asked, quite confused. He hadn't seen this tough little red head cry and wondered why, but he didn't push it and walked up to hug her. At first, she didn't respond but then she dropped the gun and hugged him tightly and let everything out. She cried fresh tears and told him everything that went down with Han. Angel just hummed, showing that he was listening but said nothing. He shushed her and stroked her hair until she passed out.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

After two hours, Roxy found herself on the sofa and saw Angel flipping through the channels on the TV. She smelled smoke and saw the forgotten cigarette on the ash tray she had left for Twinkie. Her voice was scratchy when she spoke.

"I didn't know you smoked, Ang."

"I don't." He replied hesitantly. "Twinkie was here not too long ago to see you but to say it was pretty bad when he saw you was an understatement, but I didn't tell him anything. I left that up to you." He shrugged and kept flipping through the channels.

"Oh." That was all she said. It was silent for a few minutes and Roxy held her head in her hands. She felt like she just had a hangover and her fucking birthday wasn't for another week. She groaned and flopped back onto the sofa. She then saw a pair of hands holding a cup of water and some Advil. She nodded in gratitude and took the pills. The silence was once again louder than what it seemed. And the voice of Angel startled Roxy.

"I was a drug dealer back in America." He said softly. This made Roxy confused but let him continue. "I lived in California for a while and I was dealing because I was supporting my sister... I was all she had." Roxy nodded and waited for him to talk again. "It was a nice day when it happened. It was beautiful. I had everything - a decent house, a hot ass girlfriend, all the money in the world and my baby sister." He said softly. "When I walked through the front door, I was expecting a great welcome home kiss from Cece, with food on the table and my sister playing the old ass Nintendo that she loved so much..." He let out a breath and continued. "Everything was wrecked in my home and then I saw..." He choked up but finished. "Then I saw my sister's head five feet from her body and Cece's body in pieces." He sighed and looked at Roxy with a dark look on his face, one that she was actually afraid of. "I never found the guy that did it, but I feel like I am getting close." His face quickly went back to normal and Roxy relaxed. "I thought I should share my past with you since you shared yours." Roxy nodded and went to hug him but he shook his head.

"Naw, I'm OK..." He brightened up his face and looked at her. The face seemed fake to Roxy but she understood since he shared something like that with her. "You want to see something I've been working on? It might be one of the best paintings I have ever done on a car." He rolled his eyes. "Since yours." He added. Roxy nodded. She didn't want to be alone anymore so she quickly freshened up and went to Angel's Suzuki Swift. Roxy's nose scrunched up and Angel shrugged. "Hey, I could care less about the car. I just need it to take me places." Roxy laughed and got in. He drove them out for an hour and a half until he got to the end of Tokyo and arrived at a small home, which Roxy assumed was his. She smiled and he did as well, but it seemed to not reach his eyes. He got out and led her inside which was unlocked. She quickly took a look around. It was not well furnished. It seemed that it was recently bought, if anything. Angel looked at Roxy.

"Hey, let me get something real quick and I'll show you the car. It's in the garage." Roxy nodded and took a look around. Her phone rang. She quickly grabbed it, hoping it was Han but faulted when it wasn't him.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Roxy! Where are you? You're not home!"_ She laughed.

"No Twink, I left with Angel. He wanted to show me his latest project."

_"AW damn! OK, let me know when you leave, alright? I haven't seen you all day!"_

"OK! OK! I'll call! Bye!" She smiled and ended the call. She walked towards the door that she assumed led to the garage. As she reached the door knob, a daunting realisation hit her. Twink hadn't seen her all day. There was a cigarette on the ash tray. No-one else smoked, not even Han. If it wasn't Angel... who was it? With a shaky breath, she opened the door. And there it was. A garage. With no car. She walked in, hoping that the car was somewhere but no. It wasn't.

"Surprised?" A dark voice let out. Roxy spun so fast that she could have had whiplash. She saw the dark and bloody thristy look on his face and she had chills. Something bad was about to happen.

"Angel? What's going? Twink called and said he hadn't seen me all day. Why are you lying? Why did you take me to your house?" She let out calmly but she was shaking. Angel nodded.

"You see, when I said I was close to my family's killer, I wasn't lying. The person I talked to said he can bring him to me... if I brought you." Roxy froze.  
She could only think of one person who wanted her dead.

"Hey, bitch."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

***GASP* Now I know how it feels to read a cliffy! It's eveil, isn't it? DAMN! Anyway, It's such an awesome chapter! I love it! Thanks again Allie! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Aisha x**


	42. Chapter 41: Panic and Love

**Hey guys! Another chapter up for ya! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

Chapter 41: Panic and Love

Han was just leaving DK's office. Throughout the meeting, his mind was completely on Roxy. He didn't know why she would keep something like that from him. He loved her and wanted her to feel like she could tell him anything. Was it his fault? Was she still wary of him and what he did to her in Rio? She had already told him that she had forgiven him for that. He made his way to the door and just when he got to his car, he saw Twinkie's car speeding towards him. The car stopped beside his own car and Twinkie and Sean came running out.

"Han!" Han raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Sean rolled his eyes at Han's lack of panic.

"Roxy's gone." Han's heart stopped.

"What do you mean? I saw her go to her apartment. Neela checked up on her." Sean nodded.

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"But I called her earlier, asking where she was." Twinkie interrupted. "She said that she was with Angel and he was showing her his latest project. I told her to call me when she was finished. That was seven hours ago, Han. I think something's happened." Han's eyes widened. "We've been trying to find her all day and whilst we were looking for you, Earl and Reiko have been out looking for her." Han ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit, shit, SHIT! This is all my fault!" Sean looked at him confused while Twinkie was looking at him in complete anger.

"What the fuck, Han? She's out there somewhere because of you? I thought everything was fine with you two! Jesus Christ!" Han just stood there.

"Look, Twink, I don't give a fuck who you blame. Blame me all you want but I'm going to go find her. Does either of you know where Angel lives?" Twinkie calmed down a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, he lives at the end of Tokyo. I'll lead you there." Han nodded and got into his car. He pulled out and then followed Twinkie's car. It took them an hour and a half to get there. Han had barely stopped the car before he ripped out the keys and got out of the car. He sprinted to the door and found that it was open. He ran in, Twinkie and Sean hot on his heels.

"Roxy?" Han shouted out. He searched the whole house.

"HAN!" Han ran out of the bedroom and saw Twinkie standing in the sitting room with Sean pacing behind him, his hand on his mouth. Han saw that Twinkie was holding a bit of paper in his hand. Han walked over to him and Twinkie shakily handed him the note. Han looked at Twinkie before turning his attention to the paper.

_There's a chance that's your precious Roxy will be dead. However, if you want to try and save her, go to the docks at 10:30._

Han dropped the note and sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. He kept shaking his head slowly back and forth, mumbling to himself. He stayed like that for a while before standing up and walking out the door. Twinkie and Sean followed him.

"Han, you better not be doing what I think you are, man." Twinkie commented. Han stopped at his car and turned to look at Twinkie. Twinkie's eyes widened. "Hell no! Han, you know as much as I do that this is a trap. If it isn't, then they want something in exchange for Roxy." Han shrugged.

"I'll give them whatever they want. I'm bringing her home. Call Earl and Reiko and you all go and stay at the garage." Twinkie opened his mouth to protest but Han cut him off. "No, Twink, go. I'll bring her home. I promise." Twinkie sighed and nodded, knowing that it was better to let Han go by himself. Sean stepped forward.

"I'm going." Han sighed.

"No." Sean glared a him.

"I love Roxy. She's like the sister I never had. I owe her this much." Han sighed again.

"Fine, but fuck this up and I'll personally kill you myself." Sean nodded, not the least bit afraid. Han looked over at Twinkie. "Get Earl and Reiko at the garage. Just stay there. Sean will keep you updated." Sean and Han then got into Han's car and Han sped off. While Han was making his way to the docks, he was trying to think of a plan. He finally thought of something and sighed. "Alright, this is what we're going to do."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Han drove into the docks and then stopped the car and let Sean get out, letting him get into position. This was part of the plan. Han nodded to Sean and then sped off again. He reached the place where Sean learned how to drift. He saw Angel standing there. He gritted his teeth and stopped the car. He got out the gun from under the passenger seat and put it behind his back and tucked it into his waistband. He got out and walked to the front of it and stood there with his arms crossed. He saw the twisted smirk on Angel's face. Han glared at him.

"Where is she?" Han asked, getting straight to the point. Angel shrugged.

"Who?" Han resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You know who." Angel shrugged again.

"Nope. I don't. I've seen plenty of women come and go, Han. You're gonna have to be more specific." He said, dragging the process out.

"Roxy." Angel then pretended to think about it.

"Ah, yes. The little fiery red head. She put up one hell of a fight. Well, that's until the guys put her out." Han's heart sank. What did he mean by that?  
That could have meant anything. He tried to concentrate on the conversation, rather than picture how Roxy might be looking.

"Where is she, Angel?" Han asked, growing impatient. Angel smirked.

"Getting frustrated, are we? Why are you here when I was the one that found her crying in her kitchen? I was the one that had to console her. Does it bother you that I was near her?" Han knew that Angel was trying to get him to snap. It was working but Han was going to resist it.

"Not one bit. Where is she?" He repeated. Angel smirked again. He turned his head to the left a little.

"Bring her out." Angel shouted. Han heard noises before watching a guy bring out Roxy. Han almost gasped. Her face was cut badly. She had bruises over her arms and was bleeding badly. She could hardly stand at all. She lifted her head slowly and saw Han. Her eyes widened. He had to resist the urge to run over to her and take care of her. He looked back at Angel with a hard face.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Angel just shrugged.

"This and that. I've got a proposition for you, Han." Han gritted his teeth.

"I don't give a fuck about your propositions." Angel laughed.

"Now, that's a bad answer. 'Cause everytime you refuse, she gets hit." Han looked over to see the guy holding Roxy. He was praying that the guy wouldn't touch Roxy at all. The guy was completely dressed in black and had a mask over his face. Han looked back at Angel. "So what do you say, Han? Wanna talk business?" Han hesitated before shaking his head. Angel smirked. "Katashi. You know what to do." Han looked over at the man and saw that he brought out a gun. Han almost yelled but saw Roxy shake her head slightly. Tears came to his eyes. He was going to lose her. He was going to lose the woman he loved. Angel, whose back was facing the man holding Roxy, smirked. "One last chance, Han. Yes or no." Han shook his head, trying to clear it. Angel, however, took that as his final answer and grinned. "Now, Katashi." Han watched on in horror. He saw the man raise the gun to Roxy's head and closed his eyes. He waited for the gunshot but heard nothing. He opened one eye and saw that the man was pointing the gun at Angel. Angel saw Han looking behind him and turned. "What are you doing? Kill her!" The man fired the gun and the bullet hit Angel's leg. Angel fell to the ground, holding his leg and yelling. The man then dropped the gun to the ground and picked Roxy up. Roxy passed out almost immediately in his arms. The man ran towards Han and stopped in front of him. He took his mask off and Han sighed in relief when he saw it was Sean. They both ran to Han's car and got in. Han sped out of the docks and got back onto the roads and headed straight for the garage. He looked over at Sean.

"What the fuck, Sean? You were supposed to stick to the plan!" Sean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but that's when there was no men. There were five of them. I took them all out and then got changed into one of their outfits. I couldn't even talk to Roxy. She was almost out of it." Han looked away from the road and looked at Roxy. Sean was cradling her to his chest in a protective way and was trying to wake her up. Han shook his head.

"It won't work. I've tried doing that before. You just have to wait until she wakes up." Sean looked at him and nodded. They arrived at the garage in ten minutes, with Han's speeding. They got out of the car and immediately saw Twinkie, Earl and Reiko run down the stairs. Their eyes widened when they saw Roxy. Reiko ran off to get stuff to clean her up and Earl went and got a first aid kit. Twinkie helped Sean to carry Roxy and Han led them to his bedroom. They laid her down on the bed and Reiko and Earl came in. Reiko cleaned all her cuts and cleaned the blood off her body. Earl then proceeded to bandage her up. Once they had finished, everyone had waited around for a few hours to see if she would wake up. Sean then went into Roxy's room and fell asleep in there. Roxy had given him her room as his dad had kicked him out and he had nowhere to go. Earl, Reiko and Twinkie went downstairs, knowing Han would want to be left alone with Roxy. Han never moved an inch. He stayed in his place, kneeling beside the bed, holding Roxy's right hand. He kissed it and sighed. He turned to see the door opening and saw Twinkie.

"You want anything to eat or drink?" Han shook his head. Twinkie nodded. "Let me know if she wakes up, a'ight?" Han smiled and nodded. Twinkie then closed the door and Han heard him walk down the hall. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. He looked up at her face. "I'm so, so, so sorry I left you. I shouldn't have. It was wrong." He let out a shaky breath and tears came to his eyes. He let them fall freely, knowing that no-one was there to witness it happening. "I'm sorry, Roxy. I keep letting you down. I should never have let you go anywhere near that guy and now you're here and you're hurt and it's all my fault." Han placed his head on her stomach. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much, Roxy. I will never leave you again. I swear. I'll take care of you and no-one will touch you ever again. I'm so sorry." He kept apologising and kept crying. It was silent except for Han's sniffling. He felt a pressure on his hand. He lifted his head and looked at his left hand. He sighed and squeezed her hand. He felt her hand weakly squeeze his. He looked at her face in shock. "Roxy?" She squeezed his hand again, a lot stronger this time. He laughed breathlessly. "Roxy, sweetie, wake up. Please, for me. For Twinkie, Earl, Reiko, Neela, Sean. Just wake up." He saw her eyelids flutter and his heart skipped a beat. He sat on the edge of the bed beside her and placed a hand on her left cheek. He heard her moan weakly and saw her open her eyes.

"Han?" She whispered. Han smiled.

"I'm here, princess." She smiled slightly.

"W-w-" Han looked at her in confusion.

"What do you need?" Roxy slowly raised her hand to her mouth. Han understood. "Water?" Roxy nodded weakly. Han reached over and grabbed the bottle of water that Earl had left for Roxy earlier. He raised the bottle to her lips and she gently took a sip. He then put the bottle back on the bedside cabinet and turned his attention back to Roxy.

"Where is everyone?" She asked softly. Han smiled and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Sean's in your old room sleeping... well, his room now. Twinkie, Earl and Reiko are downstairs." Roxy smiled a little.

"Do you mind helping me sit up?" Han nodded and helped her. Once she was comfortable, she let out a happy sigh. "I'm so happy I'm home." She looked at Han with tears in her eyes. "Han, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to keep it from you. I promised her-" Han just hushed her and hugged her while she cried. He stoked her hair soothingly and Roxy calmed down. "I missed you so much." Han smiled.

"I missed you, too. I was sort of going crazy when I found out you were gone." Roxy frowned a little.

"Who told you I was gone?"

"Twinkie." Roxy smiled and looked up at Han.

"Do you mind getting them? I want to see them." Han nodded and smiled. He kissed her forehead before walking out the door and walking to the railing.

"Twink!" Twinkie looked up and saw the smile on Han's face. He grinned.

"Really?" Han nodded.

"Yeah. She's awake. She wants to see you guys." Twinkie looked at Earl and Reiko and grinned.

"C'mon! I wanna go see her." They both laughed as Twinkie ran up the stairs and flew past Han. They walked up the stairs and walked with Han back to his bedroom. They walked in and saw Twinkie hugging Roxy. She was smiling and was hugging him back. Twinkie pulled back and smiled. "I was so worried about you." Roxy smiled.

"Thanks, Twinkie. I missed you so much." Earl and Reiko walked over and hugged her gently. She hugged them back and they sat talking for a while. Roxy looked over at Han. "Do you guys mind helping me get to Sean's room? I want to surprise him." They all nodded and helped her to stand up and get her to Sean's bedroom next door. "Put me on the bed beside him." Han then picked her up and placed her beside him. She then pressed a finger to her lips to signal them to be quiet. They all grinned and watched as Roxy snuggled into Sean. Sean wrapped his arms around Roxy and held her to him protectively. Roxy giggled a little and Sean opened his eyes. He smiled.

"Hey, Rox. Whatcha doin' here?" Roxy didn't say anything and waited for him to realise that she was awake. It took him a few minutes before his eyes widened and he sat up. Roxy started laughing and everyone else joined in, except Sean, who was grinning at her. "Lucky! You're awake!" Roxy nodded. He leaned forward and hugged her but then pulled back quickly. "Shit, sorry. Forget that you're hurt." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"I'll live. Now, give me a hug!" Sean laughed and hugged her. The rest of them joined the two and it turned into a group hug. They all pulled back and they all started to talk. Han held Roxy against his chest and she relaxed against him. She soon fell asleep. Han said his goodbyes and carried her into his room. He gently placed her on his bed. He put the blanket over her and he took off his shoes and shirt before climbing in beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist, he fell off to sleep.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**Weeelll? What do you think? It took me a while to write it but that's because I was too busy singing along to music and looking up things on the internet. *Sigh* I so want a pair of Nike Dunk Hi Tops :( So unfair that I can't get a pair. Oh well. I'll get a pair eventually! So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think :)**

**Aisha x**


	43. Chapter 42: Hidden Secrets

**Hey faithful readers! Another chapter up for you! Yay! I think this one will leave you wanting more. Not trying to brag or anything. Enjoy!**

Chapter 42: Hidden Secrets

Roxy woke up with a major headache. She rolled over and suddenly she hit the floor. She instantly sat up in pain.

"Ow." She rubbed the back of her head and hissed when she touched a sore spot. She saw movement from the corner of her eye and saw Han moving. His arm reached over to wrap around Roxy but when he found nothing beside him, he panicked. He sat up quickly and saw Roxy on the floor. He got out of the bed and ran around to Roxy's side and helped her up. She laughed a little but then held her stomach. "Yeah, that hurts." Han sat her down on the edge of the bed. He lifted her top and almost gasped. Her stomach was completely covered in bruises. No wonder she hurt when she laughed. Han dropped her top and looked away. Roxy sighed and grabbed his face with both of her hands. She made him look at her. "Han. I'm fine. It just hurts a little because I fell out of bed. I know you're blaming yourself. Stop it." She stared at him until he sighed and nodded. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Yo, Rox! Han! You guys want anything to eat?" Roxy laughed a little then winced.

"How does Twink know we're awake? For all he knows, we could be asleep." Han shrugged. Roxy sighed. "Yeah, Twink, we'll be down in a minute."

"A'ight." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"You'd think he'd say something different than that." Han chuckled.

"True." He helped her up and they walked down the stairs together. Roxy smiled when she saw Twinkie cooking.

"I didn't know you could cook, Twink." Twink turned around and had a pan in his hand. He then put some pancakes on a plate and handed them to Roxy. "Thanks." She took a bite and moaned. "Holy shit, Twink. These are amazing." Twink just winked at her.

"It's all I know how to cook. Besides, it's obvious they're amazing because I'm amazing." Roxy giggled a little before nodding. Giggling seemed to be the only kind of laughing she could do without hurting.

"True. So, what's everyone doing today?" Han shrugged.

"Well, we all need to get to school. We need to be there in fifteen minutes." Roxy nodded. Twinkie came and kissed her cheek while Earl and Reiko gave her a hug. They said their goodbyes and left for schhol. Roxy turned to Han. "What are you doing?" Han smiled.

"Taking care of you." Roxy blushed and smiled.

"You don't have to, Han. I can take care of myself." Han shrugged.

"Probably, but I'm not taking any risks." Roxy sighed.

"Fine. You win." Han grinned and kissed her cheek. "I'm not going to be much fun around. If you won't let me do anything, then all I'm going to be doing is sitting around." Han shrugged again.

"I don't mind." Roxy thought about it and then shrugged.

"Alright, but don't complain when you get bored." Han chuckled.

"I won't complain." Roxy smiled.

"Good." Roxy shared the pancakes with Han, as she couldn't eat them all herself. He then helped her to his room and they sat on the bed and watched TV. While watching TV, Roxy was thinking. She figured that she should explain to Han. "Han?" Han looked down at Roxy and smiled a little.

"Yeah?" Roxy let out a shaky breath.

"I think I should tell you everything." Han was confused for a minute before he realised that she was talking about Letty. He turned off the TV and then looked down at her again.

"Go ahead." Roxy smiled a little. She sat up a little, with Han's help, and took a deep breath.

"Alright. You know about the whole Braga thing, right?" Han nodded. "OK, good, 'cause I couldn't be bothered explaining all that." Han chuckled. "When we crashed, I got knocked out when the car was rolling. Letty was still alive but Fenix came around and shot me and then shot Letty. He probably thought that we were dead. I had almost died, apparently." Han's jaw tightened, thinking of how lost he would have been if Roxy had actually died. "Letty told me that she saw a light and headed for it. It took her a while but when she got there, she found a house and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door and brought Letty in. Letty explained that we were in a crash and that I was still down there but I was unconscious. The woman's husband and son came and got me and carried me to the house. They helped us to recover. Letty and I felt like we couldn't go back to you guys because we failed." Roxy was crying freely at this point. "We had no idea where to go until I suggested that we could go to Ireland. I still had my old house back in Galway and we stayed there for a year or two. Honestly, I can't even remember anymore. All I thought about was how Dom and Mia were reacting to the news of us 'dead.'" She looked up at Han with watery eyes. "I thought about you every single day. I knew that you left me in the Dominican Republic, but deep down, I still loved you. Letty thought I was mad to still be in love with you but she learned to accept it. Anyway, Vince was the only person that knew about Letty and I being alive. He kept his word and told no-one." Roxy continued to cry. "I'm so sorry, Han. We didn't want to come back without Dom's freedom. Letty didn't want that and neither did I. Faking our deaths seemed like the only way to go. I'm so sorry." Roxy sobbed and sobbed while Han held her to him, rubbing her back with his hand soothingly. Once she had calmed down, she looked up at Han and laughed a little. "You probably think I'm pathetic or something, huh?" Han shook his head and kissed her lips gently. He pulled back and smiled.

"I don't. It took guts to do what you did, and also the fact that you told everyone. Well, except me. I found that out all on my own." He smirked. "I'm not gonna lie... You're excellent at doing American accents. I actually believed you were a girl named Faith." Roxy giggled and sighed.

"It's the name that my mum picked out for my sister." Roxy blurted out before she could stop herself. Han looked at her.

"What do you mean? You have a sister?" Roxy sighed.

"When... Tran killed my parents... a week before, we found out that my mum was expecting another child. We were all ecstatic about it and I couldn't wait to have a sister. True, I wanted a brother, like Vince, but I was happy with a sister. I promised my mum that I would take care of the baby when she was tired or anything. One day, when my dad was working, my mum and I sat down and looked up baby names. I liked the name Eva but my mum saw the name Faith and her heart was immediately set on it." Roxy sniffled a little. "So yeah, I technically had a little baby sister. I just didn't want to tell anyone because I felt like I was betraying my parents. I don't know how, though." She sighed. "Guess I'll never know what she would have looked like." Han hugged her to him tighter and kissed her hair.

"Rox, I'm so sorry." Roxy shrugged.

"It's not like it's your fault. I blame Tran." Han nodded in understanding. Johnny Tran took away her parents and also her baby sister. It made Han sick when he thought about it. Roxy looked up to see why Han was being so quiet. She saw his face and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch and smiled. "Don't worry. It's all in the past and I'm looking to the future." Han seemed to think about this.

"Do you see me in your future?" Roxy nodded.

"Of course." Han grinned.

"Really?" Roxy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. I love you. Why wouldn't you be in my future?" Han shrugged.

"I don't know. I always thought that I would be... just not as your boyfriend." Roxy giggled a little.

"Sorry to break it to you sweetie, but you're stuck with me until you order me away." Han grinned and kissed her.

"I think I can live with that."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Two months had passed and Roxy had recovered well. She had a bit of a limp but it was barely noticeable. She also had a scar than ran from her left hipbone to her left rib. She didn't mind it. It made her feel proud that she survived again. She had escaped death so many times that she had started to lose count. It definitely wasn't normal for a person to be in so many near-death situations in their lives but Roxy was sure she had her fair share of them. Han had taken care of her. He had taken her to the hospital to make sure that she had no broken bones or anything. She was given the all clear and was told to have lots of rest. Han definitely made sure of that, making sure that she never left his bed once. He stayed with her, of course, only leaving so that he could bring them up food. Now that she could walk around, she felt happy. She helped Sean with his Evo whenever he wasn't at school, she messed around with Twinkie, helped Neela to choose clothes for the races. Everything was back to normal.

One day, Roxy was by herself in the garage. Everyone was at school and Han was at a meeting with DK. Roxy never liked it when Han would go off to these meetings. She knew he had to go but it didn't mean she had to like it. She sighed and turned on the TV in Han's room and settled down under the duvet. She was soon comfortable but then the next thing she knew, she was jumping off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. She started throwing up and she groaned.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Roxy complained. She didn't want the flu now. Any other time, sure, but at the minute, everything was perfect and she didn't want some stupid flu to ruin everything for her. She shakily stood up and flushed the toilet. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Her skin seemed a lot more brighter, almost like she was glowing. Her eyes were bright and sparkly. She looked pretty. She sighed. She didn't feel pretty, that much was certain. She ran a hand through her hair and then pulled out a hair tie and put her hair up in a messy bun. She walked back to the bedroom and sat down. She gently laid on her back, not bothering to get herself some water. She soon drifted off.

Roxy was woken by someone kissing her jaw and she smiled. She slowly opened her eyes to find Han, smiling down at her. She smiled back.

"Hi." She greeted softly. Han kissed her forehead.

"Hi, princess. How are you?" Roxy opened her mouth to answer but quickly shut it. Han looked at her in confusion. "Roxy? Are you OK?" Roxy shook her head before heading for the bathroom again. She didn't even have time to lock it so that Han would stay away. She was sick again and she tried to push Han away from her. He was clearly having none of it and held her hair for her, as it had fallen out of the ponytail she put it in earlier. When she was finished, she flushed the contents away and put her cheek on the bathtub. Han knelt down beside her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Rox, what's wrong?" Roxy just shrugged.

"Probably the flu. Don't worry. It'll pass." Han smiled.

"Always the optimist, aren't you?" Roxy smiled weakly.

"Guess so." Han noticed that she sounded tired. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. She snuggled into the duvet and was fast asleep. Han smiled and kissed her forehead. He walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. He walked down the stairs and worked on a few cars. A few hours later, he was under the hood of Twinkie's car and had finally finished the problem. He straightened up, closed the hood and cleaned his hands. He then walked up the stairs to check on Roxy. He opened the door and found that the bed was empty. He sighed and guessed that she was in the bathroom being sick again. He walked over to the ensuite.

"Roxy?" He knocked on the door and saw that it opened at his touch. He continued to push open the door and was shocked. Roxy was lying on the floor, unconscious. He knelt down beside her and held her to him. He tried shaking her gently to see if she would wake up. There was no response. He started to panic. "Roxy?" He tapped her face a little and then she suddenly opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She looked around her and looked panicked.

"What? What? Where am I?" She turned and saw Han. She then looked at him for a moment before throwing herself at him. Han held her to him and soothed her. She was crying and was shaking badly. Han pulled away and tilted her face so that she was looking at him. "Roxy, what's wrong? What happened?" Roxy shook her head.

"I-I-I don't know. I was waking up and I felt like I was going to be sick again but when I got to the bathroom, I felt sort of weak. The next thing I know,  
you're here." Han frowned.

"Rox, this sounds worse than a flu. Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor?" Roxy weakly waved her hand and nodded.

"I'll live. What time is it?" Han took out his phone and looked at the time.

"It's half past three." Roxy nodded.

"Alright, can you help me to the bed? And then can you call Neela?" Han was confused but nodded. He picked her up and carried her. He gently placed her on the bed before taking his phone out again and calling Neela. After explaining a few things to her, Neela announced that she was currently on her way. Han ended the call.

"She's gonna be here in a few minutes." Roxy nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Han." Han smiled and kissed her lightly.

"What for?" Roxy shrugged.

"Everything, I guess." Han rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You're welcome, I guess." Roxy laughed a little. Soon enough, Neela had arrived and came up. Han kissed Roxy. "I have to go out. I'll see you later. Take care of her, Neela." Neela smiled.

"Of course, Han." Han smiled his thanks before leaving. Once Roxy was sure that he was out of earshot, she looked at Neela and let out a shaky breath.

"Neela... I-I need to tell you something. I'm not sure for definite but I have a feeling it's true." Neela sat beside her and took her hand.

"Roxy, what are you talking about?" Roxy took in a gulp of air and let out another shaky breath.

"Well, I've been sick constantly. And it's been for the last week or so, but Han found out about it today." Neela nodded. "He's got no idea. He thinks I've got the flu. At least that's what I told him." Neela processed everything before her eyes went wide.

"Oh my God, Roxy... Are you?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah. I think so. I think I'm pregnant."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**HAHA! Shock! I am actually getting more evil at the end of each chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Aisha x**


	44. Chapter 43: Trouble On The Horizon

**Hey everyone! I guess I shocked everyone in the last chapter. Yeah, that was my intention so yay me! Anyway, I have one more surprise in this chapter so yay me again! By the way, my Tokyo Drift DVD is being borrowed by my friend so if I get some of the lines wrong then I'm sorry. And also, this is my story so how Han behaves is up to me. Plus, I have tried to make this romantic a little. So enjoy!**

Chapter 43: Trouble On The Horizon

A few hours had passed and Roxy was getting more agitated by the minute. Neela had left about fifteen minutes ago because DK had called her. They both knew that she couldn't ignore him so she had to leave. Roxy was sitting by herself on Han's bed with her arms wrapped around her legs. What the hell was she going to tell Han? Was she even going to tell him? Roxy raised her head and sighed. She kept thinking of Han's reaction. Speaking of which, where was he? He should have been home an hour ago. Roxy started to panic. She picked up her phone and called him.

"Hello?" Roxy sighed in relief at the sound of his voice.

"Han. Thank God. I thought something was wrong." She heard him chuckle.

"Why would you think that?"

"You said you'd be home. That was an hour ago and I'm not trying to sound clingy or anything. I just thought something happened. That maybe Tran got to you."

"I'm fine. I'm just... busy. I'll be home soon." With that, Han ended the call. Roxy looked at her phone in confusion. What the hell was that? No goodbye? She knew she wasn't special or anything but it was the polite thing to do to say bye. She just threw her phone down on her bed. She sighed again and soon enough, thoughts drifted through her head. Was he with another woman? Was he trying to get away from her? Was he ignoring her, now that she was damaged? Tears started to slip down her face. She couldn't help but think all these things. The crew back in L.A had told her that Han was a womaniser and she knew it. Maybe Tran did have Han and he was keeping her calm. Roxy was so confused with the amount of thoughts and her head was started to spin. Before she knew it, she heard Han's car. She stayed still for a few minutes before jumping off the bed and running to open the door. She came face to face with Han, who saw her tear streaked face and looked for any danger. Roxy sighed.

"No-one's here, Han." Han calmed down and looked at her.

"Then what's wrong?" Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? You've been gone for hours and I've been worried sick! I can't help it! It doesn't help that Tran and Angel is still out there!" Han looked at her.

"Roxy, I'm fine. I'm here now, OK?" Roxy sighed and nodded.

"I know. I was just worried." She didn't want to talk about her other theory about the women. She felt too embarrassed. Han pulled her to him and hugged her. Roxy sighed and relaxed. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed in content. She smiled when Han kissed her hair. He pulled back and smiled.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I was... looking at things and it got me busy." Roxy raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of things?" She asked, slightly suspicious, but not showing it. Han grinned.

"Why don't you come and see?" Roxy was confused but allowed Han to take her hand and lead her to his car. He stopped them at the front of the car and looked over at her and grinned. "I think it'll be fun to see what you'll find in the compartment in the front seat." Roxy looked at him weirdly before walking forward to open the door. She sat on the seat and opened the compartment in front of her and pulled out about five bags of sweets. She pulled them out and stood out of the car and held them up, giggling.

"These? Really?" Han rolled his eyes and chuckled and shook his head.

"Look behind all those bags." Roxy rolled her eyes and got back into the car. She moved all the packets of sweets.

"You seriously need to eat less of these, Han. Or at least share them." She heard him laugh and smiled. She couldn't see past all the sweets so she used her hands. She felt around but felt nothing. She was about to give up until she felt two boxes. Her brow furrowed in confusion before pulling them out. She looked at them. They were small red boxes. She shrugged and got out of the car. She held them up to Han and he nodded. She walked over to him and handed him the boxes. He took them and Roxy noticed that he looked... nervous? Scared? Whatever it was, it made Roxy feel uneasy. "Han... what's wrong? You seem scared or something and it's freaking me out." Han looked at her and put the two boxes in one hand and took a hold of her other hand and led her back up to his room. He sat her down and he stood in front of her. Roxy's heart was hammering in her chest. What was going on? He handed her one of the boxes. She gently took it from him and looked at him. He had a huge grin on his face. Roxy smiled before looking down at the box. She slowly opened it and saw a ring inside it. She looked up and Han winked at her. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Han chuckled.

"I'm serious. Why don't we?" Roxy rolled her eyes and looked at the ring.

"Why don't we? Because, Han, I know for a fucking certain fact that you would never and will never settle down. Even with me." Roxy's eyes watered a little at her words. She would never have a future with him. He isn't the kind of person that would settle down with someone at all. He would just find a woman, have her for a night and find someone else for the next night. Han rolled his eyes and knelt in front of her and took her face in his hands.

"Roxy, listen to me. I love you. Alright? I love you so much. I have never felt so empty when I heard that you were dead. I drunk my way into this sort of place where I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I just didn't feel like I could do anything, knowing that you were dead. I was so devastated at the fact that I would never see that hair, those beautiful eyes or hear that voice ever again. Honestly, Roxy. I want you. Why is that hard to accept?" Roxy shook her head.

"It's not hard to accept. The only thing I can't accept is why it's me. Yeah, I love you and everything and I would love to marry you. Anytime. But why?" Han sighed.

"Because I love you and I want to spend my life with you. Roxy, you've changed me. Haven't you noitced? At all?" Roxy nodded. "See? I would never have thought of marrying anyone earlier in my life. Now I have you and I don't want to let you go." Roxy was crying but with happiness. "So... will you marry me?" Roxy grinned.

"A thousand times yes!" Roxy dropped the box in her hand and threw herself at Han. He grabbed her and held her to him. They were both laughing. It was the perfect moment. Han pulled back and grabbed the box. He took out the ring and put it on her finger. Roxy smiled and wiped her tears away. "It's perfect, Han. You know me so well." Han just grinned and winked at her and she laughed. She kissed him and they then went down the stairs. They sat about talking for a while. Roxy looked at Han. "When?" Han shrugged.

"Now. Tomorrow. Whenever you want." Roxy grinned.

"Now? Really?" Han grinned back.

"Yeah. There's a place outside Tokyo we can go. If you want. Unless you want the whole thing." Roxy shook her head.

"That's perfect, Han." Han kissed her and then helped her up. They went to Han's car and Han drove to their destination. Roxy looked over at Han. "What's in the other box?" Han smiled.

"Both our wedding rings." Roxy grinned.

"You had this whole thing planned out, didn't you?" Han shrugged.

"Guess so." Roxy leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Well, it's amazing." Han smiled and took a hold of her hand. Half an hour later, Han was parked outside a church. Roxy looked over at him and giggled.

"What?" He asked her. She just shrugged.

"I don't know why, but for some reason, I was expecting something like Vegas. You know like the little White Chapel?" Han laughed and shook his head.

"I wanted to do this properly for you. Yeah, we don't have people with us and stuff and we aren't gonna have a party afterwards but we can still celebrate." Roxy smiled.

"So we're just going to waltz in here and ask to be married?" Han shook his head.

"Yeah, I lied when I said I was going to DK. I was actually coming here." Roxy gasped. "I talked with the priest and he's fine to do it, even though it sort of is last minute." Roxy smiled.

"That's great! You're brilliant!" Han smirked.

"Well, I do try." Roxy playfully smacked his arm and he laughed. They both got out of the car and Han took Roxy's hand and led her inside. Roxy gasped as she walked inside. It was beautiful. It was very spacious and the light of the sun poured through the windows. The chapel was lit up due to the sunlight and everything was perfect. Roxy walked beside Han, taking in everything. Han chuckled and stopped at the altar. Roxy snapped out of her reverie and looked at Han. He just smiled and winked. "Wait here." Roxy nodded. He kissed her forehead before walking off to the side and into a room. Roxy looked around her again and smiled. It was perfect the way Han had everything planned. She heard voices and turned to look in the direction that Han left. She saw Han walking towards her and a priest was following him. She was shocked when she recognised the priest.

"Father Quinn?" Roxy asked. The priest looked at her and smiled.

"Yes. That's me. May I ask who you are?" Roxy smiled. Even though he left Ireland when she was three, he still had the heavy accent.

"Roxy Cartel." The priest looked at her, confused. Roxy realised she said Cartel instead of O'Donaghue. "Roxy O'Donaghue." Realisation dawned over the priest and he smiled.

"Ah, Roxy. Good gracious, child, you're all grown up now! How old are you?"

"Twenty." Father Quinn smiled.

"So grown up. When do you turn twenty one?"

"In two days."

"And you're getting married?" Roxy smiled.

"Yes."

"I bet your mother and father are proud." Roxy frowned a little.

"Um... Father Quinn, they died nine years ago." Father Quinn frowned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. They were such wonderful people. The best couple you could ever meet." Roxy nodded and wiped the tear away that escaped. She felt Han's hand squeeze hers reassuringly and she looked over to him and smiled. He kissed her hand. Father Quinn smiled at the both of them, clearly seeing the love between the two. "I think it's best if we get this wedding started." Roxy smiled and nodded. They stood in front of the altar, with Father Quinn standing in front of Roxy and Han, who were holding each other's hands. Father Quinn cleared his throat and smiled down at them.

"Dearly beloved..." He began. Throughout the whole ceremony, Roxy looked at nothing else but Han and vice versa. She had never felt so happy in her life. She only wished that Vince was here and her parents. A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away. Han looked at her worried for a bit but she gave him a reassuring smile. Father Quinn looked at Roxy and smiled. "Roxy, do you take this man to have and to hold, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Roxy grinned.

"I do." Han smiled. Father Quinn then looked over at Han.

"Han, do you take this woman to have and to hold, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Roxy smiled and blushed. Father Quinn looked at them and smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Han smiled and leaned forward and kissed Roxy. Roxy smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Han's neck. She then pulled back and smiled up at him. Han kissed her nose. Roxy pulled back from Han and then smiled at Father Quinn.

"Thank you, Father Quinn." Father Quinn just smiled and nodded.

"My pleasure, Roxy. I know your mother and father would be proud." Roxy nodded.

"Yeah. They would." Father Quinn just smiled and walked away, leaving Han and Roxy at the altar. Han took a hold of Roxy's hand and they walked down the aisle. They walked out the doors and to Han's car. When they were in front of the car, Han pulled Roxy towards him by grabbing her waist. She squealed a little before giggling. He kissed her forehead and smirked.

"So... how does it feel to be Mrs. Lue?" Roxy laughed and grinned.

"Amazing." Han chuckled.

"C'mon, princess. We better be going back. Bet the others are wondering where we are." Roxy shrugged and nodded.

"Probably." Han grinned and they both got into the car. On the way back, Han held onto Roxy's hand. When they got to the garage, Roxy had already made up her mind to tell Han about her pregnancy. She was nervous, that was sure, but she prayed that he would be fine with it. They got out of the car and saw everyone there. Roxy sighed. She was going to tell Han now but she couldn't do it now in front of everyone. Han noticed that Roxy was silent and looking everywhere. He took a hold of her and she looked at him. His hand touched her cheek and she smiled.

"You alright?" Roxy bit her lip and nodded. Han didn't believe her. "Rox, what's wrong?" Roxy shook her head.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later. Just not in front of everyone." Han looked at her before nodding. He smirked.

"So... do we tell them or wait for them to find out?" Roxy giggled.

"It'd be more fun for them to find out." Han nodded and took her hand. They walked over to the group and they all grinned at the couple.

"Hey guys! Where've you been?" Roxy smiled.

"Han just took me out around the city. It's beautiful." Han smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, smugly enjoying the fact that she was good at lying. Roxy sat down beside Twinkie and was opposite Sean and Neela. Han sat beside her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Neela smiled as Roxy laid her head on Han's shoulder. She saw Roxy's left hand being grabbed by Han's left hand. She noticed the rings on their hands and gasped. Everyone heard her and looked at her. Sean touched her shoulder.

"Neela, you alright?" Neela nodded.

"Yeah, I just got a pain." Roxy sat up from Han.

"You need some medicine?" Neela just nodded. "C'mon, I got some in my bag in Han's bedroom." Han snorted.

"It's our bedroom. You do know that?" Roxy looked at him and shrugged.

"Guess so." Han just rolled his eyes and smiled, shaking his head. Roxy took Neela's hand. They walked up to Roxy and Han's bedroom and as soon as Roxy had closed the door, Neela grabbed Roxy's left hand.

"When were you going to tell me abut this?" Roxy blushed.

"Later tonight, actually." Neela grinned.

"When?"

"About an hour ago." Neela squealed.

"Oh, Rox, I'm so happy for you!" Roxy smiled as Neela hugged her.

"Thanks, Neels. I'm really happy." Neela pulled back and smiled but then her smile faded.

"Does he know yet?" Roxy shook her head and a few tears escaped. Neela smiled sadly. "You know you have to tell him." Roxy nodded.

"I will. I'm telling him tonight after everyone is gone." Neela nodded.

"Good. Text me and tell me how it goes, OK?" Roxy nodded and smiled. She wiped her tears away and they both walked out of the room and back down the stairs and found the boys scattered around the garage. Roxy walked over to Han and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him and leaned her head against his back. She felt Han's hands touch her own. He lifted her hand to his lips and she smiled. He turned around and smiled. She kissed his lips and then looked at him.

"Han..." Han looked at her.

"Yeah?" Roxy took a deep breath. She looked behind her and saw Twinkie, Sean and Neela around Sean's Evo. They wouldn't be able to hear them talking. She looked back at Han who had a worried expression on his face. "Roxy?"

"I've got something to tell you..." Han looked at her.

"What is it?" Roxy let out a shaky breath. She opened her mouth to tell him but was cut off by the sound of squealing tires. They both whipped their heads around to see DK stepping out of his car. He looked murderous. Han pushed Roxy behind him against his car. He opened his arms. "DK! How's it going, brother?" DK suddenly punched Han and Roxy gasped.

"Han!" Roxy went to move forward but Morimoto had grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back from Han. She screamed out in pain. Han's head snapped towards the sound and his eyes widened. He went to run towards her but DK grabbed him and slammed him back into the car.

"I trusted you." DK said. "We were partners!" Han scoffed.

"I did what I had to do. You'd be lost without me." DK's jaw tightened and Roxy saw a movement from the side of her eyes. She saw Twinkie running and his hand outstretched to grab something. She saw that it was the button to close the garage doors, which was where DK and his loons had their cars. Roxy caught Twinkie's attention and nodded once. Twinkie then hit the button and the garage doors crushed on top of the roof of the cars. DK and his crew turned to see what had happened. Han then punched DK in the face before running over and grabbing Roxy's hand. He saw that Sean was getting into his Evo along with Neela. He then got into his own car with Roxy and reversed out of the garage. He then quickly switched gears and off they went. Han followed Sean and they were drifting around all the different twists and bends. Roxy was strapped in her seat and kept turning her head to see if DK was following them. She was just about to relax when DK's car appeared. She started panicking.

"Han. He's behind us." Han looked in the rear view mirror and saw DK's car speeding towards them. He then looked back at Roxy and saw the terrified look on her face. He grabbed her hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it.

"It's alright. We'll outrun him. He won't catch us." Roxy nodded and tried to relax but was failing miserably. She watched as Han let go of her hand so he could drift in and out of the traffic. She could see all the different cars swerving to avoid accidents. She kept playing with the ring on her finger. She had no idea how this was going to play out. She then saw DK's car coming beside them. He was on Roxy's side and slammed into the car. Roxy let out a scream as her head hit the dashboard. She leant back and held her head. "Roxy!" She looked over at Han. He was cutting DK off while trying to check if Roxy was alright. She just nodded.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Han gave a humourless chuckle.

"Rox, you're my wife. I think it's sort of my job to take care of you." Roxy rolled her eyes and looked forward and her eyes widened.

"Han! Up ahead!" Han looked forward and saw a crowd of people. He heard Sean beeping his horn and started to do the same. The people saw the two cars speeding towards them and ran off, creating a gap in between. Sean and Han both drifted around the corner perfectly. Roxy watched in shock as they passed the people. Han then pulled the car around again and straightened it up. Roxy turned her head to see that DK was still following them. He sped up and passed them to get to Sean. Han then crashed into the back of DK's car, making DK spin. Dk then turned the car around so that he was reversing. He then put his arm out of the window and Roxy saw that he had a gun. "Shit!" Roxy dipped her head and heard the gunshots and heard the bullets hitting the windshield, making cracks and bullet holes appear. Roxy then lifted her head after the shooting finished. She saw DK turn his car back around and saw that he was behind them again. Everything seemed to happen so quickly after that. When Roxy turned back around to look ahead of her, she saw the car coming towards them from Han's side. "HAN!" Han looked at her and then quickly looked to where she was looking. The car hit them and Han's car rolled. They landed upside down and Han groaned. He saw Roxy was still conscious but then saw behind her that there was gas leaking.

"Roxy..." He said weakly. She slowly turned her head towards him. "You... have to... get... get out." He said. Roxy shook her head weakly.

"No. You're coming with me." Han seemed to have fallen unconscious as he didn't reply. Roxy unbuckled her seatbelt somehow and got free. She got out of the car but she was then back in again, trying to get Han free. She managed to get his seatbelt off him and tried to drag him out. She saw the gas leaking beside her and her eyes widened. "Shit." She whispered. She then grabbed Han's arms and started hauling him out of the car. It took all her effort and energy but as soon as she got him out, the car exploded. Through the flames, she saw Sean standing there in complete shock. She knew he couldn't see her. She saw Neela pulling on Sean's arm but she had tears streaming down her face. Roxy sighed. She looked down and saw Han's head in her lap. She touched his cheek. "Han? Han, you have to get up. Please, baby, for me." Tears were beginning to stream down Roxy's face. She was getting weaker by the second. She saw people crowding around her and Han and saw a person on the phone and she assumed that they were calling for an ambulance. She didn't care, though. All she cared about was getting Han to wake up. "Han, please! Wake up! Don't leave me!" She cried and cried until she suddenly passed out.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**...Well... what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Awful? Let me know! As always, I appreciate and love your reviews! So keep 'em coming! **

**Aisha x**


	45. Chapter 44: Good News All Around

**Hello all! Another chapter up for you beautiful people! I hope you all like it, maybe even love it! Took me a week to write it! Oh well! Oh and by the way, the lyrics are to the song 'I Love You' by Avril Lavigne. I love that song! Hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 44: Good News All Around

_Beep... beep... beep._ Roxy groaned at the annoying beeping that woke her up. She moved her left arm to hit the alarm clock but found that she couldn't move it. She slowly opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by a bright light. She blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked down at her left arm and saw that there was a needle and it was hooked up to a drip. She groaned again and moved her right arm to rip it off but was stopped by a pair of hands.

"No, miss, you have to keep that on." Roxy looked around and saw a nurse bustling about beside her. She retracted her arm and it fell back against the bed. Roxy took a look around her and saw that she was in a hospital room. Again. She sighed.

_'Can't seem to get enough of these places.'_ She thought. She looked over at the nurse again and the nurse smiled at her. Roxy gave a weak smile back.

"Um... how long have I been out?" Roxy asked. The nurse looked at some papers.

"Almost three days now." Roxy's eyes widened.

"Really?" The nurse nodded. "Wow... can't believe a car crash can do that to you." Roxy said absentmindedly. Then it hit her. Dk. The car chase. The car being crashed into and it rolled. The flames that made the car a burning inferno. Han. Roxy looked over at the nurse.

"Um... miss..." The nurse smiled.

"Oh, sorry. How rude of me. I'm Lucy. I was assigned to you." Roxy smiled.

"Lucy... was there a man brought in here along with me? His name is Han Lue." Lucy frowned.

"I'm not sure... I can check for you if you want, miss...?"

"Roxy. Roxy Lue." Lucy smiled.

"Is this man your husband?" Roxy nodded.

"Yes." Lucy nodded.

"Alright, well, I'll check at the reception outside for you, OK?" Roxy nodded.

"Thank you." Lucy walked out of the room. Roxy sighed and sat up. She had pain in her left arm and looked down to see bruises and scars. She looked up towards the ceiling.

_'Looks like I'll be having scars like yours, Vince.'_ She thought. She leaned against the pillows and waited for Lucy to return. A few minutes later, Lucy walked in with a smile on her face.

"Yes. He's next door actually." Roxy sat up then, ignoring the pain in her arm and lower back.

"Can I go see him? Please?" Lucy sighed. She walked over to a chair and picked up a robe. She then walked back over to Roxy.

"Just for half an hour. I cant let you have any more time than that." Roxy nodded.

"Thank you." Lucy helped Roxy to get off the bed. She then slipped the robe on Roxy and took her off the drip. Roxy was happy about that. Lucy helped Roxy out of the room and to the door next to Roxy's. Lucy opened the door for her and smiled at Roxy.

"Thirty minutes." Roxy smiled her thanks. She walked in and heard the door close behind her. She saw Han's body and choked back a sob. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair beside it. She took a hold of his hand. She started crying.

"Oh, God, Han. I'm so sorry. I started this whole thing when I punched DK. I'm so sorry. I brought this upon you." Roxy was crying freely at this point.  
"I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault." Roxy whirled around to see a woman standing at the door. Roxy wiped her eyes and looked at the woman.

"Sorry?" Roxy asked her. The woman smiled kindly.

"It's not your fault. He knows what he's done." Roxy was confused.

"Uh... not to be rude or anything but who are you?" The woman chuckled and smiled warmly.

"I'm Kokoro. I'm Han's mother." Roxy's mouth fell open and Kokoro chuckled. "I guess you didn't expect me, did you?" Roxy shook her head.

"Han never mentioned anything about you." Kokoro sighed.

"I thought so. We haven't talked in years. I saw the car crash in the city. I got someone to call the ambulance for you. I saw you pull him from the car.  
Thank you." Roxy smiled.

"No problem. I love him too much to let him go." Kokoro smiled.

"It's good to see he has found someone. I worried that he would never find anyone at all. We may not have talked in years but he's my son and I automatically worry about him." Roxy nodded.

"That's completely understandable." Kokoro smiled. She dragged a chair over to the bed beside Roxy and took a hold of her left hand. That's when she noticed the ring. Kokoro's eyebrows shot up.

"He proposed?" Roxy blushed.

"Yeah. We got married three days ago. He proposed on the same day." Kokoro smiled.

"It's a shame I never got to talk to him again. It would have been a great time getting to know you." Roxy smiled.

"Well... we're waiting for him to wake up. Why don't we start now?" Kokoro smiled.

"That would be nice. What's your name, dear?"

"Roxy."

"Beautiful name." Roxy blushed again.

"Thank you." Kokoro smiled.

"No doubt that Han said the same thing." Roxy nodded.

"The first time I met him."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Roxy was having a nice time bonding with Han's mother and her new mother-in-law. Kokoro had made Roxy call her by her first name and not Mrs. Lue. Roxy smiled at this. Kokoro told Roxy some stories of Han's childhood. Some were cute and yet sad but others were just downright funny. Roxy decided to tell Kokoro about the baby.

"Kokoro..."

"Yes?" Roxy bit her lip.

"There's something I have to tell you. Han doesn't know and I never got the chance to tell him." Kokoro nodded.

"What is it?" She asked, patiently waiting. Roxy took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant. At least I think I am. I'm almost certain. I just never got a chance to get a proper test." Kokoro smiled.

"That's wonderful news." Roxy's eyes watered. "What's wrong, dear?"

"I don't know if it's OK. You know, with the car crash." Kokoro nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I can see why you're worried. I can't give you a yes or no answer, Roxy." Just as Kokoro said that, Lucy came into the room and smiled.

"Roxy? We need to get you down for a scan." Roxy looked at her confused.

"A scan? What for?"

"Just to check everything over and to see if you have any internal bleeding or anything." Roxy nodded. She stood up and went to walk away but Kokoro grabbed her hand.

"I'll let you know if anything happens. Good luck." Roxy smiled.

"Thank you." Kokoro smiled and nodded and let go of her hand. Roxy walked back over to Han. "I'll be back soon, OK? I love you." She kissed his cheek and then walked out of the room. Lucy had a wheelchair out for her and Roxy sat down on it. Lucy wheeled her down the corridor and into a room at the end of it and waited in there with Roxy. A few minutes had passed before the door opened and a doctor came in. Roxy smiled. It was the same doctor that Han had taken her to to check if she was hurt after the whole Angel incident. The doctor smiled.

"Hello, Miss Cartel. Back again, I see?" He chuckled. Roxy smiled.

"Yes, back again, Doctor Mori. Although, it's Mrs. Lue now." Doctor Mori checked a few papers on the clipboard before looking back at Roxy and smiling.

"Ah, yes, I see that now. I take it Mr. Han Lue finally asked you?" Roxy blushed and nodded. Doctor Mori smiled. "Well, how about we get you on the bed and see if there's anything to worry about, alright?" Roxy nodded. Lucy helped her onto the bed and Roxy laid on the bed on her back. "We're going to perform an ultrasound to see if anything has happened to your stomach or liver." Roxy nodded. Lucy turned off the lights and Roxy looked towards the screen. She could only make out weird shapes and she sighed. She turned her head away and a tear rolled down her cheek. Five minutes had passed and Roxy knew she had lost the baby. It was completely silent in the room while Doctor Mori kept moving the scanner over Roxy's stomach.  
Roxy had completely given up. She then heard a faint thump. Her breath caught in her throat.

_'No way... could it be? Really?'_ She thought hopefully. She saw Doctor Mori frown before moving back over the spot where they heard the thump. The thump was a lot more clearer to hear now and Roxy cried in relief. Doctor Mori smiled.

"Well, Roxy, it looks like you're pregnant. Did you know this?" Roxy nodded.

"I had an idea and I was pretty certain but I never got the chance to get a proper test." Doctor Mori smiled.

"Well, you're twelve weeks pregnant." Roxy smiled. She looked at the screen and saw her baby. It wasn't big but it definitely wasn't small either. More tears came to her eyes as she kept looking. Doctor Mori had taken a few pictures for Roxy to give to people. Roxy thanked the doctor and with Lucy's help, she made her way back to her room. She laid down on the bed and sighed happily. Lucy smiled.

"Congratulations. I hope everything goes well." Roxy smiled.

"Thank you, Lucy." Lucy just smiled again and walked out. Roxy sighed and closed her eyes. She heard the door open and opened her eyes to see Kokoro closing the door. Roxy smiled.

"Hi." Kokoro smiled warmly.

"Hello, dear. How did everything go?" Roxy grinned.

"Everything's fine. I'm twelve weeks pregnant." Roxy handed a photo of the baby to her. Kokoro smiled and tears came to her eyes.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so thankful that everything is alright." Lucy came in with a cup of water for Roxy. She smiled sadly.

"The doctor said not to feed you anything yet but you're only allowed to drink water." Roxy nodded.

"That's fine. Thanks, Lucy. Um... is there any chance I can go back to Han's room? I just want to be there when he wakes up." Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Yes. I can help you now." Kokoro smiled at Lucy.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll take care of her." Lucy sent her a grateful smile.

"Thank you." Lucy then walked out of the room and Kokoro helped Roxy to get out of bed and put the robe on. They both walked to Han's room and settled on the chairs beside the bed. Roxy took a hold of Han's left hand and never let go. After a few minutes, Kokoro stood up.

"I have to go." She looked through her bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote on the paper. She then handed it to Roxy. "Here's my number. If anything happens, please call me and tell me." Roxy nodded.

"I will." Kokoro took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." Roxy smiled and Kokoro left. Roxy sighed and looked back at Han. She kissed his hand.

"Han. Wake up, sweetie. Nothing is the same without you. I just need to hear your voice." Tears streamed down her face quietly. "Please. I love you so much. Come back to me." Roxy then thought about what to do when she came up with an idea. "You wanna hear a song? I'll sing a little song to pass the time. I hope you can hear me, Han." She sighed and thought of a song and the perfect song came into her head.

_La la _  
_La la la la _  
_La la_  
_La la la la _

_I like your smile _  
_I like your vibe _  
_I like your style _  
_But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way _  
_You're such a star _  
_But that's not why I love you _

_Hey _  
_Do you feel, do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel, too?_  
_Do you need, do you need me?_  
_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful _  
_But that's not why I love you _  
_I'm not sure you know _  
_That the reason I love you is you _  
_Being you _  
_Just you _  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through _  
_And that's why I love you_

_La la _  
_La la la la _  
_La la _  
_La la la la _

_I like the way you misbehave _  
_When we get wasted _  
_But that's not why I love you _  
_And how you keep your cool _  
_When I am complicated _  
_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey_  
_Do you feel, do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel, too?_  
_Do you need, do you need me?_  
_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful _  
_But that's not why I love you _  
_And I'm not sure you know _  
_That the reason I love you is you _  
_Being you _  
_Just you _  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through _  
_And that's why I love you_

_Yeah - Oh._  
_Oh._

_Even though we didn't make it through _  
_I am always here for you _  
_You_

_You're so beautiful _  
_But that's not why I love you _  
_I'm not sure you know _  
_That the reason I love you is you _  
_Being you _  
_Just you _  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through _  
_And that's why I love you_

_La la _  
_La la la la (oh oh)_  
_La la _  
_La la la la (That's why I love you)_

_La la _  
_La la la la (oh oh)_  
_La la _  
_La la la la (That's why I love you)_

Roxy sighed when she finished singing. She wished that Han would wake up. She tried to talk to him some more.

"You know, I got a scan today. They needed to check if I was alright. And guess what they found out? I'm having a baby. Our baby. I knew for some time but I didn't know for certain and that's why I didn't tell you. But I found out today that it's true. I'm twelve weeks pregnant. You'd be an amazing father. I'm sure that if it's a girl, you'd dote on her. She'd be your little princess and would have you wrapped around her little finger." Roxy laughed a little. She felt a pressure on her hand. She shook it off, thinking it was just when she moved her hand. She then felt more pressure. She looked down again and was watching Han's hand. "Han?" Roxy smiled. "Han, sweetie, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Her hand was squeezed. She grinned. "Sweetie, I have to go get the doctor, OK? I'll be back." She kissed his lips before rushing out. She looked around and saw Lucy. "Lucy!" Lucy looked up and saw Roxy. She came rushing over.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Roxy nodded.

"Everything is fine with me. Han's waking up. He squeezed my hand." Lucy's eyes widened.

"We didn't expect him to wake up so quickly. I'll go get Doctor Mori." Roxy nodded and ran back into Han. She took a hold of his hand and she felt him squeeze it again.

"Han, baby, I need you to try and open your eyes, alright? Just try." She watched as she saw his eyelids flutter a little. His eyes didn't open but she could see his eyes moving under the lids. She was smiling. Slowly, his eyes opened. Roxy sobbed in relief. She watched as his eyes slowly focused and he looked around him before his eyes settled on her. She could see that he had a faint smile on his face. She kissed his cheek.

"Roxy..." He whispered hoarsely.

"Sssh. Don't strain yourself. Doctor Mori is coming in any second to check up on you. I'll be here. Don't worry." Han just squeezed her hand and she smiled. She sat back down on the chair and held onto his hand. Doctor Mori walked in a few minutes later and smiled at the couple. He looked over at Roxy.

"Can he understand you?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah. I just told him not to talk because I didn't want him to strain his voice." Doctor Mori nodded.

"That's good. Mr. Lue? Can you hear me?" Han looked over at Doctor Mori and nodded weakly. "Alright, that's good. We ran tests when you were unconscious and everything is fine. The only problem is that you have broken your leg. We have fixed it back into place and it is now in a cast. You will need physiotherapy to be able to walk properly but other than that and a few scars, there is nothing major that happened. You are both very lucky. Roxy, may I speak to you for a moment?" Roxy nodded and went to stand up but Han still had a grip on her hand. Roxy smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Han, I'm only going over to the corner of the room. I won't be far away, OK?" She saw Han nod his head slightly and look at her. She smiled and kissed his forehead again before walking over to Doctor Mori. "Yes, doctor?"

"Roxy, while everything is perfect and the baby is healthy, there is just a slight problem." Roxy's eyes widened a little.

"O-OK..."

"It's nothing bad. It's just something that I've noticed. When you walk, you seem to be stiff. Were you always like that?" Roxy shook her head.

"No. Isn't it just down to me lying in a bed for the last three days?" Doctor Mori shook his head.

"If it was, you'd be walking fine by now. Your legs seem to be rigid and your arms don't move much. Does it hurt if you move any of these?" Roxy moved her arms and legs a little. She felt a little bit of pain.

"A little."

"I thought so. You may need a few classes of physiotherapy, too." Roxy thought about it.

"Actually, can I do it myself? I would feel a whole lot better if I could achieve it." Doctor Mori smiled.

"What a wonderful idea! Just be sure to keep me updated on your progress whenever you come in for scans. Alright?" Roxy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, no problem. Is it alright if he talks now? I want to talk to him about the baby." Doctor Mori nodded.

"Yes, that's fine. Try and break the news to him easy. We don't need him to freak out or something may happen." Roxy nodded.

"Thanks, doctor." Doctor Mori smiled and walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving the two of them alone. Roxy walked back over to Han and took a hold of his hand again. He moved his head to look at her and smiled weakly. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi." His voice was still a little hoarse but Roxy was able to hear him a lot more clearly now. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days. Like me. I woke up a few hours ago, though." Han's eyes widened.

"Roxy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happ-" Roxy put a finger to his lips.

"Sssh. It's alright. I don't blame you at all. I blame myself for starting this fight with DK." Han shook his head.

"No, I was taking money behind his back from the profits." Roxy looked at him.

"Really?" Han nodded. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I didn't want you to worry." Roxy smiled.

"Always thinking about me and my reactions, aren't you?" Han chuckled but then winced. Roxy smoothed his hair back from his eyes. He looked her dead in the eyes.

"I heard what you said." Roxy stopped stroking his hair.

"When?"

"Before I woke up." Roxy sighed and looked away.

"Damn. I didn't think you heard me. I was saying anything to get you to wake up." Han nodded.

"That did. I could hear you but I couldn't get to you at all and I couldn't move. It was so frustrating." Han then smiled. "So you're really having our baby?" Roxy looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I can understand if you don't want to be around me or anything." Han looked at her confused.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Roxy shrugged.

"Because we didn't plan this. And abortion is definitely out of the question. I'm against it and I'm not going to kill something so innocent." Han just smiled.

"You're such a little fiery thing. I love you. And the baby." Roxy smiled and her eyes watered.

"Really?" Han nodded.

"Yeah. Really." Roxy leaned forward and kissed him gently. She pulled back and sighed.

"I have to talk to Lucy. She's the nurse looking after us, alright?" Han nodded. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back soon." She watched as Han relaxed and closed his eyes. She smiled and walked out of the room. She walked to the public phone and pulled out the piece of paper that Kokoro had given her. She picked up the phone and dialled the number. It rang twice before she heard Kokoro.

"Hello?"

"Kokoro? It's Roxy. He's awake."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**Weeelll...what did ya think? Not trying to brag but I have quite the imagination! XD Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Aisha x**


	46. Chapter 45: Surprise Surprise

**Hello all! Before I start, I just want to clarify something - people in their reviews keep commenting on how it's Gaelic and not Irish. I know that but some people may not so that's why I say Irish instead of Gaelic. It would save me a lot of time telling multiple people what Gaelic is. So I'm glad I cleared that up. On with the story!**

Chapter 45: Surprise Surprise

Roxy waited anxiously outside Han's hospital room. She kept fidgeting and pacing back and forth. She heard the ding of the elevator and turned around. She saw Kokoro hurrying towards her. Roxy smiled at her but then bit her lip. Kokoro smiled reassuringly.

"Believe me, it'll be fine once the shock has worn off." Roxy nodded. Kokoro took her hand. "It'll be fine, dear." Roxy smiled. She took a deep breath and turned to open the door, still holding onto Kokoro's hand. They walked in and Roxy closed the door quietly. She let go of Kokoro's hand and walked towards Han.

"Han?" Han slowly opened his eyes and saw Roxy. He smiled.

"Hey, beautiful." Roxy smiled.

"I've got a surprise for you." Han raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah. You're gonna be shocked. That's for sure, but try not to freak out, alright, sweetie?" Han nodded.

"Alright." Roxy took a deep breath before looking over at Kokoro who was standing at the door. Han couldn't see past Roxy so he didn't know what the surprise was. Roxy gave Kokoro a reassuring smile and Kokoro took a deep breath before heading over. Once Han saw her, his eyes widened. "What?" He whispered. Kokoro smiled.

"Hello, son." Han looked over at Roxy.

"How... what?" Roxy smiled slightly.

"When we crashed, your mother was there in the crowd. She got someone to call an ambulance and she's been visiting you ever since." Han looked at his mother.

"Is that true?" Kokoro nodded.

"Yes. We may not have talked in years but you're my son. I can't ignore you when you've had an accident." Han looked back at Roxy.

"And you're fine with this?" Roxy laughed.

"Han, she saved our lives by making someone call an ambulance. I think it's fine." She said. Han just smiled.

"I meant are you alright with the fact that I didn't tell you anything about her?" Roxy smiled and smoothed back his hair.

"Yeah. Besides, while you were unconscious, we got talking and got the chance to get to know each other. Not to mention she told me embarrassing stories." Han groaned and both Kokoro and Roxy laughed. Roxy kissed his forehead and sat down beside him on the bed, holding his left hand. Kokoro sat on the chair on his right side. After Han's shock and embarrassment had worn off, they all talked between each other. It was a little awkward between Kokoro and Han but soon enough, they were joking with each other. Roxy smiled at this. She wished that her parents were alive to meet Kokoro. Her mother would have loved her and her father probably would have liked her too. Roxy sighed and laid down beside Han. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes. Next thing she knew, she was fast asleep.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Roxy woke up to an arm wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes to see Han looking at her with a smile on his face. She smiled back.

"Hi." She whispered. Han brushed a bit of hair out of her eyes.

"Hi, princess." Roxy sighed and snuggled closer to him. Han chuckled. "What's wrong?" Roxy shook her head.

"Nothing." Han snorted.

"Bullshit. You seemed to be out of it when I was talking to my mother. What's wrong?" He asked again. Roxy sighed again.

"I... I was just wishing that my mum and dad could have been alive to meet your mother. I know for a certain fact that our mothers would have hit off." Han smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sure they would have. Either way, Rox, I'm sure that they're proud of you." Roxy smiled.

"Yeah." Doctor Mori walked in then and smiled at them.

"Hello. I've just come to check up on you, Mr. Lue." Han smiled.

"No problem." After Doctor Mori checked everything over and asked Han a few questions, Roxy sat back down beside Han.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to start your physiotherapy today. I know it's very soon but we want you up and walking properly as soon as possible." Han nodded.

"That's understandable. When do I need to go?"

"Now, actually. It's the only time we can get you sorted." Han nodded. Roxy could tell that he was a little scared and looked at the doctor.

"Doctor, is it alright if I come with?" Doctor Mori nodded.

"Yes, of course. It might help actually." Roxy looked at Han and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Lucy walked in with a wheelchair and helped Roxy to put Han in the wheelchair. From what Roxy could see, he could use his legs but wouldn't be able to walk very far. Roxy walked with Lucy and Doctor Mori to the elevator and they all went to the top floor. The doors opened and Roxy and Lucy then followed Doctor Mori. They walked for a few minutes before arriving at a room. They walked in and Roxy saw a few male nurses. Roxy then helped Han to stand up. Han was able to stand but he stumbled and Roxy held onto him. "It's OK. Just take your time, alright, sweetie?" Han nodded. Roxy then let the male nurses take over and walked over to Doctor Mori and stood beside him. Doctor Mori then turned to Roxy.

"Do you mind testing something?" Roxy looked at him and shrugged.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Great! Do you mind standing over there?" He pointed to a spot in the room. "I want to see how much he can walk if he sees you in his sights." Roxy raised an eyebrow but otherwise complied. She walked over and stopped at the spot where she was supposed to go. She turned around to face Doctor Mori. He smiled at her and then cleared his throat. "Han?" Han looked over at him. "I hope you don't mind but I would like to test something. If you could just face Roxy." Han turned and faced Roxy. Roxy smiled and waved a little. Han chuckled. "I want you to try and make your way to Roxy, Han. Even if it's the tiniest of steps. It will still be a lot of progress." Han nodded and seemed to focus on Roxy. They held each other's gaze and neither noticed Han walking slowly towards her. It was only until Han let out a cry of pain that they snapped out of it and Roxy noticed that he was about twenty steps away from her. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. Doctor Mori clapped his hands together. "Oh, this is magnificent! Such excellent progress!" Roxy giggled at his excitement. "Well done, Han. Truly." Roxy went and got the wheelchair and one of the male nurses, who Roxy found out to be called Dale, helped Han into the chair. She thanked him and turned to Doctor Mori.

"Thank you, doctor. I'll take him back." Doctor Mori smiled and nodded.

"Good. Thank you. I have other business to attend to on this floor. Keep up the excellent work, Han." Han just nodded. "And Roxy, I expect you to keep me updated about your own progress, alright?" Roxy smiled and nodded.

"I will. Thank you." Roxy pushed Han out of the room and to the elevator. While in the elevator, Han looked up at Roxy.

"What was he talking about when he mentoined about your progress?" Roxy smiled.

"I was supposed to do physiotherapy too, but I thought of an idea that may work. Although, I think it'll only work for a month before I grow and it'll stop me and plus I don't won't to stress out the baby." She said, placing a hand on her stomach. Han smiled.

"What did you think of doing?" Roxy bit her lip.

"It might sound stupid but it's something I've always wanted to do and now I think might be a good time to try it."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever seen those Step Up films?"

"I've seen them advertised."

"Well, I'm gonna try and do that. Yeah, I'm never gonna be as amazing as them but at least I can try." Han smiled up at her.

"That's a great idea. Why didn't you say anything?" Roxy shrugged.

"I don't know if you've noticed but something always seems to happen." Han nodded.

"True." He placed his hand over Roxy's, which was still on her stomach. "I think it's a girl." Roxy giggled.

"Really?" Han nodded. "I think so, too."

"You're right, y'know." Roxy looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"About what?"

"When I was unconscious, I heard you singing. I also heard you talking about the baby. I heard you saying that if it was a girl, she would have me wrapped around her little finger. It's true." Roxy smiled.

"Definitely true." Han smiled. The elevator doors opened and Roxy wheeled Han back to his room and helped him onto the bed again. She sighed. Han frowned at her.

"What's wrong?" Roxy looked at him.

"Everything is just... ugh." Han chuckled.

"I don't think I get it." Roxy rolled her eyes and laughed but was serious again.

"So many things are going through my head. I miss Twinkie, Sean, Neela, Earl and Reiko. I'm probably going to be a horrible mother and I wish Dom and everyone else was here so that they could see the baby. I wish my mum and dad were here, too and also Vince." Tears fell silently down Roxy's cheek. Han sat up slowly and brushed away her tears. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Rox, you have nothing to worry about. Twinkie and everyone else thinks we're dead, probably. I know you miss them. If you want, we can call Dom and them and possibly visit them if it's alright. Your mum and dad would be so happy now and they probably are. Vince would be happy, too. Sure, he'd be trying to kill me for getting you pregnant and marrying you without saying anything." Roxy laughed and nodded. "And for the mother thing? Princess, you're going to be the best mother there is. Jesus, I'm twenty five and you mother me. You treat Twinkie like a child of yours and he looks at you like a mother figure. It's obvious. You have a natural maternal instinct and it's amazing. You won't be a terrible mother at all." Roxy smiled up at him.

"Thank you. You mean it about Dom and them?" Han nodded.

"If Dom thinks it's alright to come and see them after this Tran thing then yes." Roxy shuddered at the mention of Tran's name. Han hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. "It's alright. Happy birthday, by the way." Roxy laughed.

"Yeah. Spending my birthday in hospital. Awesome. Even though it was yesterday but still." Han smiled.

"We can still celebrate it." Roxy frowned.

"How?" Han looked over at the cabinet beside him and saw his phone. He grabbed it and handed it to Roxy.

"Call Dom." Roxy's eyes widened and she grinned.

"Seriously?" Han nodded. Roxy frowned. "Should we tell them about the marriage, the baby and the car crash? Wow, that's a lot of things in a few days." Han chuckled.

"Yeah it is. I think you should. Knowing you, you'd probably feel guilty for not telling them after you ended the call." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"You know me far too well." Han smirked.

"Yeah, I know." Roxy dialled Dom's number. She put the phone on speaker and listened as it rang twice before she heard Dom's voice.

"Hello?" Roxy smiled at the deep rumble of his voice.

"Hey, Dom."

"Who's this?" Roxy giggled.

"Good to know you've forgotten your other sister, Dom." Roxy could imagine his eyes widening.

"Roxy?"

"The one and only."

"Holy shit! MIA! BRIAN! IT'S ROXY!" Roxy heard the phone being jostled about before she heard Mia on the phone.

"Roxy?"

"Hi!" She heard Mia crying.

"Oh my God, Roxy! I'm so happy that you're OK." Roxy laughed a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. By the way, am I on speaker?"

"No."

"Can you please put me on speaker?" She heard a button being clicked.

"Alright, you're on speaker now." Roxy smiled.

"Alright. Hey guys! I'm here with Han. I have a few things to tell you, alright?"

"Alright, go ahead." Roxy took a breath and looked at Han. He took a hold of her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She smiled.

"OK... so there was an incident that happened. I met this guy called Angel. Turns out that he worked for Tran and tried to kill me." She could hear Dom curse and she sighed. "Dom, calm down. I'm fine now." She heard Dom take a deep breath and continued. "Nothing really happened since then. Except a few days ago." She heard Brian moan.

"Are you a magnet for danger or something?" Roxy and Han both laughed.

"Probably." Han replied.

"Anyway!" Roxy said, getting back to the conversation. "Four days ago, something amazing happened and I know for a fact you're all either not going to believe this or you are going to be in shock." She heard them laugh.

"Roxy, I'm sure we can handle what you're about to tell us." Dom laughed. Roxy smirked.

"Alright, then. Han and I got married." It was completely silent on the other side of the line and Roxy covered her mouth with her hand to stop from laughing. "So, are you shocked?"

"Um..." Roxy let out her laughter at Brian's reply. "I knew something would happen between you two. Just never thought it would be marriage." Han smirked.

"Is that because you guys knew I wouldn't marry anyone?"

"Yeah." They all replied at the same time. Han chuckled.

"Also, something else happened that day, too. We were chased by a guy that just spells trouble. He ended up making us crash and at the minute, we're in hospital."

"WHAT?" Roxy cringed into Han's chest.

"Guys, calm down."

"What the fuck? Who is this guy? He better not be working for Tran." Roxy shrugged.

"I have no idea, Dom." She looked up at Han who shook his head, telling her that he didn't know either. "But we have other news."

"Oh God, I think I'm going to die with all this shock." Dom complained. Roxy giggled.

"Uh... I don't know how to break this to you, so I'm just going to come out with it." Roxy took a deep breath. "I'm twelve weeks pregnant. And yes, it is Han's child, before any of you say anything." It was silent before Roxy and Han listened as Dom shouted.

"What the fuck? Han, you better not have married her for that reason! I swear to God, I'll come to Tokyo myself to kill you! You are fucking lucky that Vince isn't here. Same with Letty!" Han gulped and Roxy giggled.

"Dom! Jesus, calm your passion!" She heard Mia and Brian laugh at that.

"Dom, I love her. You know that. I didn't marry her because of the baby. I married her because I love her. Besides, I didn't know about the baby until today." Roxy smiled and kissed his cheek. Han smiled and kissed her lips gently and pulled back.

"Good. 'Cause you'd be fucked by now." Han sighed.

"Yeah, I'm definitely aware of that."

"Oh, Roxy and Han. I'm so happy for you!" Mia exclaimed. Roxy and Han smiled.

"Thanks, Mia. How's Leticia?"

"She's fine. She's got my hair and face but Brian's eyes." Roxy smiled.

"Awww. She sounds so cute!" Roxy looked up at Han and he nodded. "Dom, do you think we can see you sometime?"

"I don't know, Rox. We'd all love to see you and Rome talks about you non-stop, saying how he misses his lil' sis." Roxy laughed. "I don't want to risk this whole Tran thing." Roxy frowned.

"Yeah, I know."

"Sorry, Rox. Maybe in a few months or so." Roxy perked up at that.

"Alright."

"Damn. We have to go. Stay out of trouble, alright?" Roxy snorted.

"Can't guarantee anything, Dom. But yeah, sure."

"And I hope you're all OK. Especially the baby." Roxy smiled.

"Thanks, Dommy. We'll try and keep in touch."

"Good. See you guys later. Take care of her, Han."

"I will, Dom. With my life." Roxy smiled.

"Good. Alright, guys. Bye."

"Bye, guys." With that, Roxy ended the call and let out a breath. "That went way better than I expected." Han nodded. "I have a feeling that when they visit in a few months, we're going to have to explain every little detail from my arrival to now." Han chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. They don't take things lightly when it comes to you." Roxy frowned.

"Yeah, it's slightly annoying but I know that they care." Han smiled and kissed her hair. Roxy sighed and got off the bed. "As much as I love you and stuff, I'm gonna go sleep in my room. I need to sleep for a very long time. You should probably do the same." Han nodded and kissed her.

"Yeah, I will. You need to take care of yourself and little Ava." Roxy grinned.

"Aw, you thought of names already?" Han nodded and smiled shyly.

"I was thinking of names in the elevator." Roxy kissed his cheek.

"Good. At least you picked a name. I have far too many." Han laughed and kissed her again.

"Go to bed." Roxy nodded and walked off but not before blowing Han a kiss. She walked back to her room and laid on the bed. She let out a sigh and fell asleep, thinking of names for the baby.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Four days had passed and Han and Roxy were allowed to go home. Han still had to attend physio but other than that, he was making an amazing recovery. Roxy just had scars on her left arm and she still walked stiff but she was determined to fix that. The only problem was that they had nowhere to go. They couldn't go back to the garage. Roxy sighed.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Roxy asked Han, while Han was getting changed in his hospital room. He put his t-shirt over his head and looked over at Roxy who was biting her lip. He walked over to her slowly as it was the only way he could walk. He took her face in his hands, making her look at him.

"Roxy, we'll be fine. We'll find somewhere to live. Alright?" Roxy shook her head.

"No! It's not alright. What if we don't find somewhere to stay today? Then where will we go?" Han sighed.

"We'll find a hotel and stay there."

"No, you will not. You'll both stay with us." Roxy and Han looked over at the door and saw Dom standing there with a huge grin on his face and Mia, Brian and Roman standing behind him. Roxy grinned.

"DOM!" She ran towards him and hugged him. He lifted her and spun her around, making her laugh. He set her down and she walked over to Mia, who was holding Leticia. Roxy hugged Mia and then looked down at Leticia. "She's the double of you, Mia. Just a shame she has Brian's eyes." Mia and Roxy both laughed.

"Jesus, love you too, Rox." Roxy just grinned and winked at Brian before walking over to him and hugging him. She pretended that she didn't see Rome and walked past him.

"Hey! You know you missed your boy Rome!" Roxy just turned and smiled.

"Oh, hey, Rome. I didn't see you there." Rome's grin fell and Roxy laughed. "Of course, I saw you! Who would miss you?" She ran towards him and hugged him.

"Baby girl! I missed ya!"

"Missed you, too, Rome." Roxy walked back over to Han and took a hold of his hand. She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. The crew watched the couple and smiled.

"So? How do you feel, Roxy?" Dom asked. Roxy put a hand on her stomach.

"Meh." Mia laughed.

"I know exactly how you feel. Can't describe, can you?" Roxy shook her head.

"Nope. Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Dom smiled.

"Well, actually, when you called us, we were in Japan. Dom's been going around racing and he's beating everyone. He came here because there's a new DK. Whatever that means."

"Drift King." Roxy and Han replied together. Dom raised an eyebrow. "What's his name?" Roxy asked.

"Something like Sean." Roxy's eyes widened and she looked at Han.

"Sean's DK. How the fuck did that happen?" Han shrugged.

"I have no idea." Dom looked at them.

"You know who he is?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah. He was sitting beside me when I was on the plane coming here. We've been friends since and he got in trouble with the old DK, who was actually the guy that chased us and made us crash." Dom's jaw tightened in anger. "Anyway, Sean's DK now. I have no idea how that happened." Han shrugged. "You think there's any way we can see them? I highly doubt it." Han nodded.

"Maybe there is. If we can stay low and stay with Dom and them at the races." Roxy frowned.

"Can't we just tell and show them we're alive? We didn't exactly get the chance to explain to them." Han nodded.

"True." Han wanted to see everyone again and he wanted to make Roxy happy. "Yeah. Sure, let's go." He looked at Dom. "When are you racing him?"

"Tonight." Han nodded.

"You do know that races start at about eight over here?" Dom's eyes widened a little.

"Why so early?" Han shrugged.

"Probably to get a space to park your car, to look out for the women and to look at other people's cars. Not to mention people want to be there as long as possible." Dom nodded.

"Understandable." Dom looked at his phone. "Well, we have about four hours to kill."

"How about we go somewhere, get some food and get caught up?" Mia suggested. Everyone agreed and walked towards the elevators. Mia and Dom were watching and laughing as Brian and Rome messed about with each other. Roxy put her head against Han's chest and smiled. Han wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"You alright?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah. I'm perfect. My family is here and our own is on the way." Han smiled and kissed her. Roxy smiled and couldn't think of a better perfect moment.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**Yay! I FINALLY got it uploaded! I've had this chapter waiting since thursday night and I haven't had the chance to upload it since. And now that I have, what do you think? Let me know!**

**Aisha x**


	47. Chapter 46: Good To See You Again

**Hey guys! How are my favourite people in the world doing? Haha anyway, I have another chapter up for you! Yay! Enjoy!**

Chapter 46: Good To See You Again

"Damn! Now, that's what I call good food!" Rome said, grinning. Everyone just laughed and Roxy and Brian rolled their eyes. Roxy had yet to tell her little adventure here in Tokyo and she knew that she would have to talk about it soon. Sure enough, Dom cleared his throat and looked at Roxy.

"Rox, you're gonna have to explain this to us." Roxy nodded. Han took a hold of her hand, knowing that she would need some support during this. He wanted to reassure her that he was there for her, no matter what. Roxy smiled her thanks and took a deep breath and told them everything. All the men seemed to be angry at the mention of Angel and Takashi, who was the old DK. Mia obviously grinned at the romantic parts of the story, especially when Roxy described their wedding day.

"Han, I never knew you could be so romantic!" Mia complimented. Han just smiled and shrugged.

"I did it for her." Roxy blushed and hid into his chest. Everyone just laughed at her and Roxy stuck her tongue out at them, making them laugh even more.

"I take it you still aren't used to being complimented?" Brian commented.

"Yeah. Oh, well. I'll live." Han chuckled and kissed her hair. Roxy checked her phone. It was half past seven. "Wow. Time flys when you're having fun. Especially when Rome chokes on his food." Everyone laughed and Rome just grumbled. Roxy giggled and looked at her phone. She had an idea. "Hey, can I borrow one of your phones?" Dom frowned but gave her his phone. "Thanks." She then opened her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She found the person she was looking for and sent the person a text using Dom's phone. Once she finished, she handed the phone back to Dom.

"What were you doing?" Han asked. Roxy grinned at him.

"I sent Twinkie a message telling him to meet us at the eighth floor of the car park. That floor is always abandoned." Han nodded.

"Did you mention our names?" Roxy shook her head.

"No. Just sent him the details." Han nodded.

"Alright, good. We should probably make our way over there now." They all stood up.

"Actually, we need to take Leticia home." Brian mentioned. Everyone nodded in understanding. "Good luck, Dom." Dom just grinned. They all said their goodbyes and Mia and Brian got into their cars. There were two cars left and Han and Dom got into one whilst Roxy and Rome got into the other. Rome followed Dom through the city and had the biggest grin on his face.

"So, lil' R. How's everything been without me?" Roxy just laughed and shook her head.

"Not the same without you shouting my name from somewhere and coming behind me and lifting me in the air." Rome laughed and nodded.

"True, doll. Missed ya, Rox." Roxy smiled.

"Aw, I missed you too, Rome." They kept up a conversation until they reached the building. They drove up to the eighth floor and got out of the car. Dom smiled at Roxy.

"You sure about this, Roxy?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Nine times out of ten, the whole team will come up with him before the race starts. Sean will probably race you after we all meet up again." Dom nodded.

"That's fine with me." Roxy smiled.

"Alright. It's quarter to eight now. Usually, they'd be here by now, so I'd say they'll be here any minute so you two better go and get to the floor where everyone else is." Dom nodded and hugged Roxy. He smiled and nodded at Han, who did the same. Rome just winked at Roxy and nodded at Han. They each took a car and drove off. Roxy grabbed Han's hand. "C'mon. We'll stand behind that pillar over there." Han chuckled at Roxy's excitement and nodded. They made their way over to the pillar and stood there behind it. They were only waiting a few minutes before they heard tires squealing. Roxy looked at Han and grinned. Han just winked at her and Roxy giggled. She ever so slightly looked past the pillar and saw Sean's red Evo and Twinkie's Touran. She saw Sean and Neela getting out of the Evo and stood together in front of it. She then saw Twinkie, Earl and Reiko get out of Twinkie's car and stand in front of it. All their backs were facing Han and Roxy, which was perfect.

"Yo, Twink. Did the person say when they were going to be here?" Sean asked him. Twinkie shook his head.

"Nah. Just said to be up here when we arrive." Sean sighed and leaned his head back a little. Neela rubbed his shoulder and he moved his head to look at her and smiled. She kissed his cheek and Roxy almost squealed. She looked back at Han.

"Sean and Neela are together." She whispered. Han rolled his eyes.

"Finally." Roxy giggled and looked back at the group. She saw Twinkie get up from the hood of his car and look around him.

"'Ey, man! If you're here already, then just come out!" Roxy looked at Han, who took her hand and smiled. Roxy grinned and together, they walked out. They walked to the back of Twinkie's car, miraculously not getting caught. They walked to the side and Roxy cleared her throat. They all turned and all their mouths fell open.

"Jesus, guys. You'd think you'd all seen ghosts!" Roxy joked. Han chuckled.

"Really, princess? You had to use the ghost joke?" Roxy looked at him.

"Had to be done." She had just turned back around when she was suddenly tackled. She almost lost her balance but otherwise got a hold of herself again. She laughed as Twinkie held onto her for dear life. She hugged him back just as tight.

"Oh my God, Rox! I'm so happy you're alive! You have no idea how much I've missed you!" Roxy's eyes watered as Twinkie rambled on and on. She looked behind Twinkie and saw Han hugging Sean and Neela. He also hugged Earl and Reiko before turning back to Twinkie.

"Jesus, Twink! Save a bit of her for us!" Sean joked. Roxy laughed and pulled away from Twinkie.

"Hey, guys." Sean ran forward and lifted her in the air. Roxy giggled. "Sean! Put me down!" Sean laughed at her but otherwise did what she said. She hugged Neela next.

"What about the baby?" She whispered in Roxy's ear. Roxy grinned.

"I'm twelve weeks gone." Neela pulled back and grinned.

"I'm so happy for you, Rox. Really." Roxy smiled and nodded. She then hugged Earl and Reiko and then stood beside Han again.

"So... what happened with you guys?" Roxy smiled up at Han and he chuckled.

"Well, long story told short." Han started. "We crashed, ended up in hospital for three days then when I woke up, Roxy was beside me." Han kissed her forehead and Roxy smiled. Sean looked at them.

"Yeah, but injury wise. What happened?" Roxy shrugged.

"Han's right leg is hurt but he's doing physio at the minute for it. I just have scars on my left arm and thankfully, the baby is alright."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted, except Neela, who had a grin on her face. Roxy giggled.

"Shit, I forgot you guys didn't know. Yeah, I'm pregnant. Twelve weeks, actually." Sean and Twinkie's mouths were hanging open. Everyone laughed at their reaction. "Oh, yeah, Han and I are married, too." Everyone's mouths were open at that statement. Roxy laughed and Han rolled his eyes.

"It's not that surprising." He said. They all shrugged.

"True, but first we learn that you aren't dead, second we find out that Roxy is pregnant and third, you guys are married." Twinkie commented. "When did you get married anyway?"

"The day of the crash, actually." Twinkie frowned.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Roxy smiled.

"Actually, we were going to tell you but Takashi had to ruin the moment." Han chuckled and nodded.

"True. Very true." They all talked for a few minutes before Twinkie's phone beeped. He took it out and looked at it and grinned.

"Yo, Sean. Got a text from the guy that runs the races here. He says that there's a guy looking a race. Wants to race the new DK." Sean grinned.

"Alright. Let's go." Roxy whistled and laughed.

"Yeah, good luck, Sean." Sean looked at Roxy and raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I need luck?" Roxy and Han laughed.

"The guy you're gonna be racing is one of the best out there. Don't get too cocky just because you're the new DK." Sean looked between the two of them.

"You guys know him?" Roxy nodded.

"Remember I told you about me when we got to know each other? I told you about a tall, bald guy that helped raise me?" Sean nodded. "Him. You're racing that guy. He's Dominic Toretto." Twinkie's eyes widened.

"Holy fucking shit! That's who Sean's racing?" Roxy nodded. Twinkie shook his head and looked at Sean. "I don't know, bro. Looks like ya need a lot of luck." Sean just grinned and looked at Roxy.

"I'm sure if I take Roxy, she'll be my lucky charm." Everyone laughed and Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Original. I'm in stitches." Sean just winked at her before getting into his Evo with Neela and he sped off. Twinkie grinned at Han and Roxy.

"You guys need a lift?" They nodded and got into his car. They drove down and Roxy saw all the crowds. She smiled at the familiarity. Twinkie parked the car and they all got out. Roxy followed Han to the front of the car and sat on the hood beside him. He put his arm around her shoulder and she placed her head on his shoulder. She placed her hand on her stomach. She sighed. Han looked down and saw her hand and smiled. He placed his own hand on top of hers. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me." Roxy and Han looked up and to their left. Roxy rolled her eyes. It was that girl Anna again. If Roxy thought she looked like a slut before, she definitely was one now. She had on a tight red dress that barely covered her at all. It also didn't help that she had a little weight on her so her stomach was sticking out. Roxy noticed that she must have waxed off her eyebrows and drew them back on as they were far too high. Roxy snorted. "You're still with her?" She asked Han. Han just rolled his eyes and looked away. Roxy giggled. Han winked at her. "It's a wonder you haven't dumped her like the rest of them." Roxy's head snapped towards her.

"Excuse me?" Anna smirked.

"You heard me. He'll be getting tired of you soon enough." Roxy smirked back at her.

"Well, even if he did, you wouldn't be the first person he'd go running to." Anna's mouth dropped open.

"And how would you know that?" She asked smugly. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Because all the girls in this building are ten times more beautiful than you. Even with make-up, you're a fucking state." Anna glared at Roxy.

"Han, control your whore." Roxy's mouth hung open.

"You bastard." Roxy punched Anna in the face and Anna stumbled back and held her face in her hands. Roxy grinned. Anna squealed.

"You bitch! You broke my nose!" Roxy shrugged.

"At least I fixed it for you." Anna stomped away and Roxy pumped the air with her fist. "Fuck yeah!" She walked back to Han, who was watching in amusement. She grinned at him and winked. He laughed.

"Yeah. Definitely need to get you jealous more often." Roxy laughed.

"Yeah, you do that to a woman that's hormonal. See how that one turns out." Han just chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Come on. We better head to the starting line." Roxy nodded and they walked over to the two cars sitting side by side. Roxy grinned and stood between them.

"Alright, Dom?" She asked, putting her head through his window. He looked at her and grinned.

"Always, Rox." Roxy just smiled and kissed his cheek for luck. She then turned towards Sean.

"What about you, cowboy? Keeping it cool?" Sean chuckled.

"You know it, Lucky." Roxy laughed and stood up.

"Keep 'er lit, lads!" She heard Dom laugh before she turned and walked over to Han. He looked at her confused.

"What does that mean?" Roxy looked at him.

"Keep 'er lit?" Han nodded. Roxy giggled. "Just another way of saying to keep it up. You know, don't lose speed. I used to say it when I was younger when Dom and them would race. That's why Dom laughed." Han nodded.

"Irish thing?" Roxy shrugged.

"I say it. Can't say if everyone else in Ireland says it." Han smiled.

"Ah. I get it." They both watched as Neela stood in front of the two cars. She pointed to a girl on her left.

"Ready." She pointed to another girl on her right.

"Seto." Neela looked ahead.

"GO!" Both drivers sped off, tires squealing. Roxy grinned but then frowned. Han noticed this. By now, the crowd had all left.

"Roxy?" She looked behind her and looked around. Han did the same thing. "What? What is it?" Roxy shook her head slightly.

"Nothing. Thought I heard something." She smiled up at him. "Come on. I wanna see who won!" Han chuckled at her excitement.

"Well, let's go." He took her hand and they walked to the elevator. The doors opened and they got in. Roxy looked down at her stomach.

"What if it's a boy?" Han looked at her and saw her looking at her stomach. He chuckled.

"We'll call him Vince." Roxy's head snapped up. "Or Seamus." Roxy's eyes watered. "Oh God, what did I say?" Roxy shook her head and wiped away her tears.

"Nothing. I'm just shocked that you'd pick my brother or my father's name." Han shrugged. "Plus, my hormones are making me cry a lot." Han laughed.

"So you're surprised?" Roxy nodded.

"A little. Why don't we name him after your father?" Han shrugged.

"I don't know. Never thought of it."

"What was his name?"

"Katsu." Roxy smiled.

"Personally, I think that sounds like an awesome name." Han smiled.

"So I guess it's between Seamus, Vince and Katsu?" Roxy nodded. "And it's just Ava for the girl?" Roxy thought about it.

"What about Hailey?" Han nodded.

"I like that. A lot, actually." Roxy smiled.

"Pick another one. That way we can have three each." Han nodded and thought for another name.

"Dawn." Roxy smiled.

"That's a beautiful name." Han smiled and kissed her gently. Roxy smiled into the kiss and then pulled back. "Ugh. As much as I love kissing you and everything, I gotta stop." Han chuckled.

"Hormones?" Roxy groaned.

"Yes, and it's hell." Han laughed. The elevator doors opened and they walked out. They saw Twinkie, Earl and Reiko and headed towards them. Roxy waited anxiously for Sean and Dom to arrive. She didn't have to wait long before she heard both cars. She started bouncing up and down a little. Han put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, princess." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"I can't! Sean's the new DK, so he's good and Dom's one of the best. Clearly, I'm gonna get excited." She turned her head back towards the runway and Han laughed. They heard the cars getting closer and closer. Suddenly, both cars came round at the same time. Roxy's mouth hung open. She looked over at Han. "How is that fucking possible? That runway is really narrow! How can two cars fit on it side by side? Drifting no less!" Han was shocked too and just shrugged and shook his head in disbelief. The crowd was going mad and Roxy walked over to Sean and Dom, who had both gotten out of their cars and were both congratulating each other. "What the fuck? How did you two both win? It's narrow!" Sean and Dom laughed.

"Kid here was winning for the first few minutes." Dom explained. "Then I put the foot down and somehow we kept the same position right to the end." Roxy shook her head.

"But... narrow!" Dom chuckled.

"Yeah, Rox, you established that already." Roxy rolled her eyes and looked at Dom.

"Hormonal woman here, Dom. Don't test my patience." Dom threw his hands up in surrender but had a smile on his face. Roxy grinned, clearly satisfied that he didn't argue with her and walked back over to Han. "I'm getting tired. I'll take the car and you can stay here with the rest of the team." Han shook his head.

"I'll go, too." Roxy sighed.

"Han, I know you're excited to see the rest of the crew. Go have fun." Han rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style. She squealed and laughed. "Han Lue, put me down right now!" Han laughed.

"Yes, Roxy Lue." He opened the door to Twinkie's car and put her onto the chair. She just giggled. Han shouted over to Twink. "Yo, Twink! Mind driving us back over?" Twinkie nodded and jogged over. Han got in the back and Twinkie soon took off. Han and Twinkie were talking about how Sean became DK and Roxy was sitting back, relaxing. She soon fell asleep, listening to the music playing in the background.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**That took me a while to write. Not gonna lie, but damn, it was worth it! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Hopefully another chapter should be up either later tonight or tomorrow. Depends on the work I have to do first.**

**Aisha x**


	48. Chapter 47: Surprise!

**Hello! Yet another chapter for you good people! I hope you enjoy this one!**

Chapter 47: Surprise!

Roxy woke up to her phone ringing. It also woke Han up, too.

"I am going to kill that phone! The amount of times that it's woken me up is not normal!" Han chuckled. He looked around and found her phone. He handed it to her and she sighed. "Thanks." She answered it and put the phone to her ear. "OK, whoever you are, no offence but what the fuck did you wake me up for?"

"Yeah, Roxy. Thanks, chica. I love you so much, too!" Roxy's mouth opened.

"Oh my God! Letty!" Han's head snapped up and he looked at Roxy. She looked so happy.

"Yeah! So, how's my little Irish darling doing?" Roxy laughed.

"Irish darling?"

"I'm in a good mood."

"Why?"

"Well, I may be in Tokyo." Roxy squealed.

"No fucking way!" Roxy could just imagine Letty grinning.

"Yep! So, you fucking better come pick me up!" Roxy nodded.

"No problem. Airport, I take it?"

"Yep."

"Alright, I'll see you there in about half an hour."

"Alright. I can live with that. Just hurry up. Some people are looking at me weirdly." Roxy laughed.

"Yeah, that happened to me too. Don't worry. See you soon." She hung up and looked at Han. "Letty's in Tokyo." His eyes widened.

"What?" Roxy nodded.

"I know! She wants us to collect her! Come on! Let's go!" She stood up and so did Han but he grabbed her hand.

"Roxy, think this through." Roxy thought for a minute.

"Uh... there's no gas in the car?" Han rolled his eyes.

"No, nothing like that. Did you forget that Dom and the rest of the crew are here?" Roxy's eyes widened at the mention of Dom and the crew.

"_SHIT!_ I forgot! Oh my God, what am I going to do?" Han hugged her and smoothed her hair, trying to get her to calm down.

"Ssh. We'll sort it out. We'll think of something when we go pick Letty up at the airport." Roxy nodded. "Roxy. Calm down. I can feel you breathing quickly. Please calm down." Han felt her relax and he smiled and rubbed soothing circles in her back. She sighed and pulled back from the embrace. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Right. Let's get changed and go." Han nodded and they both quickly got dressed. Roxy then took the keys to her car and walked out, Han following. They reached Roxy's car and got in. Roxy started the car and was off. She sped off and headed towards the airport. Han noticed that Roxy was quiet and saw that her knuckles were white as she was gripping the steering wheel tightly. He put a hand on her knee reassuringly.

"Roxy, calm down. You made a promise and you stuck to it. You both pretended to be dead. You decided it was enough but Letty asked a promise from you. You stuck to it and kept your word. That's pretty brave, Roxy. Letty can't be mad at you for that." Roxy sighed.

"Yeah. Yeah, alright." Han smiled slightly. They spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence. When the arrived at the airport, Roxy killed the engine and sighed. "Alright. I'll call her to let her know we're here." Han chuckled.

"No need to." Roxy looked at him confused. "She's right over there, looking like she's about to murder that guy." Roxy looked over at where Han was pointing and laughed. Letty was sitting on top of her suitcase. The guy was leaning on a pillar and was looking at Letty up and down with a smirk on his face.

"I better go before she hits him." She got out and Han did too. He sat on the front of the car and smiled at Roxy.

"Go. She'll be looking forward to seeing you." Roxy smiled and kissed him. She then walked away, weaving through cars and people and came up behind Letty. She saw that the guy wouldn't stop looking at Letty and it looked like Letty was about to snap any minute. Roxy stepped forward and placed her hands on Letty's shoulders.

"I think it'd be very wise if you didn't hit that guy." Letty spun around and saw Roxy. She grinned and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh my God! It's been far too long, chica!" Roxy laughed and nodded.

"Definitely far too long." Roxy agreed. Letty pulled back and looked at Roxy.

"Damn, girl! You've grown!" Roxy smiled and shrugged. Letty grinned again. "I've missed you!" Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we've already established that. Come on, we'll take your stuff to my car." Letty nodded. She grabbed her suitcase while Roxy grabbed her bag. They walked arm in arm to Roxy's car and when Letty looked up, she froze. Roxy saw that she stopped walking. "What?"

"You didn't tell me that Han was here!" Letty whispered. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, he knows." Letty raised an eyebrow. "He was the guy you were talking to very briefly on the phone." Letty's mouth hung open.

"He's your boyfriend?" Roxy bit her lip.

"Try husband, Letty. Might be a bit closer." Letty turned slowly around to face Han, who had a smirk on his face. Roxy walked over to Han and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Letty looked between the two of them.

"You've got to be fucking joking. I'm happy for you and everything but seriously? You actually got married?" Roxy and Han both lifted their left hands and Letty gaped. "Holy shit! And just when were you going to tell me this?" She asked, crossing her arms and looking accusingly at Roxy. Roxy blushed.

"I was actually going to call you later tonight, but you did surprise us." Letty opened her mouth to argue but then closed it. She shrugged and nodded.

"True. I did." Roxy smiled and Han walked forward and hugged Letty.

"Good to see you again, Letty." Letty smiled and hugged him back.

"Yeah, good to see you too, Han. You better have been taking good care of my girl." Roxy laughed and Han rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Love your lack of faith in me." Letty laughed.

"Well, someone has to love the retard." Roxy rolled her eyes. She then looked up at Han and nodded. Han smiled slightly and squeezed her hand. Roxy looked back at Letty and smiled.

"Alright, let's get going!" Letty smiled and nodded. They got Letty's luggage into the back of the car and then finally took off. On the way, Han squeezed Roxy's knee, silently telling her that she needed to tell Letty. Roxy nodded slightly and took in a shaky breath. "Alright, Letty. We need to tell you somehting." Roxy saw Letty looking confused in the rear view mirror. "Just know that we're here for you and this has nothing to do with us. It was a complete surprise. OK?" Letty looked wary but otherwise nodded. "Letty... uh... Dom and the crew are here."

_"WHAT THE FUCK?"_ Roxy cringed. "Why are they here?"

"They wanted to surprise Roxy and came to visit her. That was about a week ago. They're still here and we have no idea when they're leaving." Roxy watched in the mirror as Letty took deep breaths.

"Alright... alright. What the fuck am I going to do?" Roxy shrugged.

"I have no idea. They think you're dead." Letty looked at Roxy through the mirror and gave her a sarcastic look.

"How did they deal with your appearance?" Roxy sighed.

"They were all shocked. Actually, shocked isn't the word." Han chuckled.

"She pretended to be someone else." Letty laughed.

"I would have done the same but they know what I look like. At least you've changed, Rox." Roxy frowned. "So you can do that."

"OK, everyone keeps saying that!" She said, a little more forceful than she had planned. Letty looked at her weirdly. Han chuckled.

"It's her hormones."

"...What?" Roxy giggled.

"I'm pregnant. Thirteen weeks gone." Letty's mouth hung open.

"Is that why you married her?" She asked Han accusingly. Han threw his hands up in the air.

"I seriously wish people would stop saying that!" Roxy and Letty both laughed.

"Aw, sweeite. It's fine. Actually, Letty, he didn't know until last week. So yeah." Letty smiled.

"I'm so happy for you guys." She frowned. "But seriously, what the fuck am I going to do?" Roxy thought about it.

"Alright, it's an obvious plan, but you can stay at the garage." She looked at Han. "She can have the spare room." Han nodded in agreement. "You just can't really leave there. I mean, you can walk around the garage and shit, but not leave it. You get what I'm saying?" Letty nodded.

"So, I'm gonna be like a prisoner?" Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, when you put it like that, it just makes my plan sound bad." Letty chuckled.

"I didn't mean it badly, but you know what I mean." Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. You think that'll work?" Both Han and Letty nodded. "OK, good because I can't think of anything else." They all laughed. They had reached the garage and when Letty got out, she let out a whistle.

"Damn! How the hell did you get the money for this place? Who owns it, by the way?"

"Han. And he got it with the money from Rio." Letty nodded and looked around. "Yo, guys!" Letty froze.

"They're here?" Roxy shook her head.

"These are different people." Letty relaxed and nodded. "Do you think I'm that fucking evil?" Letty shrugged and Roxy nodded. "Yeah, can't blame you." She saw a movement from the corner of her eye and looked around to see Twinkie coming down the stairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Really, Twink? Boxers?" Twinkie looked down and shrugged.

"I'm comfortable." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Well, we have a guest here. She's gonna be staying here for a while." Twinkie saw Letty and smiled and waved.

"Hey, doll." Letty grinned.

"Hey." Roxy walked over to Twinkie and swung her arm over his shoulder.

"You'll find that you'll love Twinkie. I did when I first met him." Twinkie just winked at her.

"Girl, I'm naturally loved by all and I gotta give that love back." Roxy and Letty laughed.

"Yeah, you'll also find that he's a flirt." Twinkie shrugged.

"Gotta try." Roxy nodded.

"True." She kissed his cheek and he grinned. Roxy then walked to her car and helped to bring out Letty's luggage. Roxy looked at Han and smiled. "Han, go sit down. Your leg is probably killing you." Han nodded but then shrugged.

"I'll be fine." Roxy looked at him.

"Go. Sit down. Before I make you. Besides, Letty and I will be fine. We'll be unpacking and having girly chats." Han chuckled and kissed her. She smiled and pulled back. "OK, gotta go. Don't miss me too much!" Han laughed. He watched as she skipped back over to Letty. Twinkie walked over and stood beside him.

"Who is this anyway?" Han smiled.

"That's Letty." Twinkie nodded in acknowledgement before his eyes widened. He looked at Han and Han nodded. "Yes, it's the same one from Roxy's past." Twinkie grinned.

"Things are gonna get interesting, huh?" Han nodded and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I just hope everything goes fine and Dom and them don't find out."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**OK guys! What do you think? I know it's a short chapter but you have no idea how tired I've been for the past few days. Also, I was sick again. So yeah, fun times for me. Note my sarcasm. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it either way.**

**Aisha x**


	49. Chapter 48: Shocked Isn't The Word

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! I had to help my sister move to uni this weekend and plus we had to go shopping and it was a whole thing! Anyway, I know this probably isn't a good excuse but still! I tried to get it done! Besides, my politics homework took a while to do! So yeah! Hope you guys enjoy this one! I know you will! Have fun!**

Chapter 48: Shocked Isn't The Word

"Jesus, Letty, how much did you pack?" Roxy said teasingly. She and Letty had just finished putting Letty's luggage on the bed in the spare bedroom. Letty moved a bit of hair from her eyes and looked at Roxy.

"I carried the heavy stuff!" Roxy grinned.

"Well, you can't expect a pregnant woman to do everything!" Letty rolled her eyes.

"True, but you can't use that excuse for everything." Roxy laughed.

"I know. I can when I get bigger, though." Letty laughed and nodded. She looked down at Roxy's stomach.

"You're showing a little already." Roxy looked down and smiled. It was true. There was a slight bump. She placed a hand there and Letty smiled. "Got any names yet?" Roxy nodded.

"If it's a girl, we decided on Ava, Hailey and Dawn. If it's a boy, we decided on Vince, Seamus and Katsu." Letty raised an eyebrow.

"Were you the one to pick Vince and Seamus?" Roxy grinned and shook her head.

"Nope. That was all Han. He also picked Ava and Dawn." Letty smiled.

"That's nice. Who's Katsu?"

"That's Han's father. I thought that it would be a nice thing to name it after his father, since he suggested my father's name. Plus, I thought it was an awesome name." Letty laughed and then nodded in understanding.

"That's a great idea."

"Yeah. You know, Mia had a little girl. She named it after you." Letty's head snapped up.

"Seriously?" Tears came to her eyes and Roxy nodded, also feeling like she was about to cry.

"Yeah." Letty wiped away a few tears. "Sweet baby Jesus, woman, just let it out. I know I will." Letty laughed at Roxy and they hugged each other. They were crying freely when Han came in. Roxy pulled back and wiped at her eyes, as did Letty.

"Is... everything OK in here?" Han asked warily. Roxy nodded.

"Yeah. Just got a little emotional, that's all." Han smiled.

"Alright, well Twinkie went and got some breakfast." Roxy smiled and walked over to Han. She kissed his cheek and he grinned at her. Roxy giggled a little before looking over at Letty.

"You coming down, Letty?" Letty nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go get something to eat. I'm fucking starving." Roxy and Han laughed and they all walked out of the room and walked down the stairs. Roxy saw Sean and Neela sitting down at the table. Roxy skipped over to them and hugged them.

"Hey guys. Did Twinkie tell you about Letty?" They both nodded. "Alright, that saves me time. Anyway, this is Letty." Letty waved at the couple and smiled a little.

"Nice to meet you, Letty." Neela said politely with a smile on her face. Letty smiled back.

"Yeah, nice to meet you guys, too."

"Sit down, Letty. I'm sure I'll find you food in this bag somewhere." Roxy looked through the bag but she found nothing that Letty would like. She thought for a minute. "Hey, Letty, I don't think there is anything in here that you like. Unless you wanna take a look." Letty shrugged and looked through the bag.

"It's alright. I can just make myself something. If you don't mind." Roxy waved a hand.

"Go sit down. I'll make you something."

"Fuck no. You need to go sit down and take it easy. I can cook, you know." Roxy nodded.

"I know you can, but I'll make it. Besides, I know Twinkie didn't get me anything, right Twink?" Twinkie nodded.

"Why?" Letty asked.

"Y'know how women can be picky when they eat when they're pregnant? And certain foods can make them feel a little sick?" Letty nodded. "That's the same with me. I can't seem to eat anything out of a take-out place now. I used to, obviously, but now the thought just makes me feel a little sick." Letty nodded again.

"I get it. Do you at least need help?" Roxy shook her head.

"Nope. Now get. Flee from the kitchen." Letty just laughed and kissed Roxy's cheek before taking a seat beside Twinkie. Roxy brought out some bacon and placed a few strips on the pan to cook. She then went and got bread out of the cupboard. She felt a pair of arms snake their way around her waist. She smiled and turned around and wrapped her arms around Han's neck. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Do you need any help?" Roxy shook her head.

"Nope. I'm fine." Han shook his head in amusement.

"Seriously? You never seem to need help when you cook. Not that I'm complaining 'cause your cooking is amazing." Roxy grinned.

"Thank you." Han kissed her.

"Although, I do miss you singing while you cook. Any chance I'm gonna hear that again?" Roxy shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Can't guarantee anything. It's not like a concert, y'know." Han smiled and chuckled.

"I can bet you anything that we'd all be there if you were a famous singer." Roxy smiled.

"Aww, you guys act like you care." Han rolled his eyes and they both laughed. Roxy turned around and saw that the bacon had cooked. She then put the bacon on the bread and then handed a plate over to Letty. "Hope you like bacon sandwiches." Letty grinned.

"You know it." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you always had a weak spot for bacon sandwiches." Letty shrugged.

"Some people have a weak spot for chocolate and sex. I, apparently, have a weak spot for all three." Roxy laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Definitely true." Letty just winked before she dug into the sandwiches. Roxy just smiled and made herself some toast. She sat down beside Han and he frowned at her breakfast.

"Roxy, you have to eat more than that." Roxy reached over into the centre of the table and took an apple from a bowl. Han rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. You're eating for two now." Roxy nodded and smiled.

"I know. I just don't feel very well. That's all." Han's frown deepened.

"What's wrong?" Roxy just waved his concern off.

"Just a little sick. It's just the pregnancy." Han nodded in understanding. Roxy ate her breakfast slowly and in silence. She then got up and put her plate in the sink. She then went upstairs and ran to her and Han's room. She rushed to the bathroom and was sick. She leaned against the bathtub and sighed. She heard the door open and she weakly turned her head and saw Han standing walking over to her. She smiled weakly and he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She sighed again and tried to get up. Han lifted her up instead and carried her to the bed. "Han, you don't have to. I'm fine." Han just ignored her and placed her on the bed gently. She smiled at him. "Thank you." He kissed her cheek. She lay back on the bed and Han draped a blanket over her. He kissed her forehead and took off his shoes and climbed in beside her. "Y'know, you don't have to stay with me." She felt Han shrug.

"I want to and you're sick. Besides, Letty's phonecall woke me up and I didn't get much sleep." Roxy nodded.

"Alright, but just know that I'm not forcing you." Han smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. They fell asleep almost instantly.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Roxy woke up to a tickling sensation behind her ear. She giggled and rolled over and saw Han playing with a bit of her hair. He smiled and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back and winked at him. Han just laughed. Roxy sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Han reached over and handed her some food. Roxy smiled her thanks and dug in. After finishing, she looked at Han.

"When did you get that?"

"About an hour after we fell asleep. You're a heavy sleeper." Han chuckled. "Anyway, I got up and thought you might need some food. So I got some and brought it up. That's when I started playing with your hair to wake you up."

"Well, you succeeded." Han grinned.

"Of course I did." Roxy rolled her eyes. She stretched and got up. She took the plate and walked out of the room with Han following. She walked down the stairs and took the plate to the sink. She washed the plates that were there and also her own before drying them. She finished by putting them in the cupboard. She turned and saw Han leaning on the counter.

"Where's Letty?" Han shrugged.

"Probably with the rest of the guys." Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, probably." She sighed. Han noticed that Roxy looked stressed. He took her hand and pulled her to him gently. She sighed again and put her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and smoothed her hair.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She pulled her head back to look at him.

"I feel bad for not telling Dom and them about Letty."

"Roxy, it's fine. She knows and you promised her that you wouldn't say anything." Roxy nodded slowly.

"I know, but I just can't help but feel guilty." Han nodded.

"I know, princess. It'll be fine. Alright?" Roxy smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I honestly have no idea what I'd do without you." Han just smirked.

"Not do very well." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Cocky bastard." Han laughed.

"You love me, though." Roxy smirked.

"That's what you think." Han's mouth fell open and she laughed. "Of course I love you." Han grinned and she kissed his cheek. She walked out of the kitchen and saw Twinkie and Letty at Twinkie's car. Roxy laughed at Letty's shocked face. She skipped over to her and wrapped an arm around Letty's shoulders. Letty looked at Roxy.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, pointing at Twinkie's car. Roxy nodded and stood beside Twinkie. Twinkie just winked at her.

"Nope. This is indeed Twink's car. He has a slight obsession with superheroes." Letty shook her head in amusement.

"So, he's like you?" Roxy rolled her eyes.

"I don't have an obsession with superheroes but you never diss batman! He's awesome!" Twinkie held up his hand and Roxy gave him a high five. Letty just laughed at them.

"Alright, well, I need to get freshened up." Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, no problem. Do you mind coming with me to go shopping afterwards? I wanna get some maternity clothes in advance." Letty smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, no problem, chica." Roxy grinned.

"I'll see if I can get Neela to tag along." Letty grinned.

"Awesome. I love that girl! She's like a mixture of you and Mia." Roxy shrugged.

"Never thought of that. Anyway, go get ready!" Letty rolled her eyes and laughed. She jogged up the stairs and headed towards the bathroom. Roxy went up after her but went to her and Han's bedroom instead. She got changed into a pair of cotton black shorts and a tank top and a loose fitting blue blouse. She put on a pair of blue pumps and grabbed her phone. She ran a brush through her hair and let it fall down in her natural curls. She then walked out of the room and headed downstairs. She turned the corner and stopped in her tracks. Sitting right in front of her on the sofas were Dom, Mia, Brian, Leticia and Rome. She saw Han sitting on the arm of the chair. He was the only one that noticed her and he shrugged. She sighed and put a smile on her face. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" She hugged Dom and the rest of them. She then walked over beside Han and took a hold of his hand. Han squeezed it and she looked up at him. He knew what she was thinking. It was obvious.

"We just came to visit you. See how you were doing." Roxy smiled.

"That's nice of you guys." Dom smiled.

"So how's everything been going? Any trouble?" He asked. Roxy shook her head and grinned.

"Nope!" Dom grinned also.

"Good. Don't want anything to happen to my sister and niece." Roxy smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Dom." Dom just winked at her and she laughed. She looked over at Mia and smiled. "How's little Leticia?" Mia smiled.

"Other than being a little troublemaker already, she's perfect." Roxy giggled.

"I can bet that ours will probably be the same." Mia shrugged.

"Possibly. You may never know." Han placed a hand on Roxy's stomach.

"I think the little one will be like you." He whispered to Roxy. She blushed and ducked her head. Han chuckled and kissed her hair. "You need something to eat." Roxy looked up at him in confusion. She saw his eyes dart to the kitchen and she understood.

"Yeah, alright. Sorry guys, need to go eat. Slept in pretty late." Dom chuckled and shook his head.

"Never change, do ya?" Roxy just winked and followed Han into the kitchen.

"So, what do you feel like eating?" Han said as they walked through the kitchen door. Roxy absentmindedly closed the door but before it closed, she sighed.

"No idea. Just as long as it isn't spicy food. That makes me feel sick." She heard Mia laugh and agree with her before the door closed. Roxy placed a hand on her forehead and her eyes widened. "What the fuck am I going to do?!" She started panicking and Han placed both his hands on her shoulders. She was looking everywhere but him so he took a hold of her chin gently and made her look at him.

"Roxy, look at me. It's going to be fine. Letty is in the shower at the minute so if we can somehow get Dom and them out before she comes down, it'll be fine." Roxy shook her head.

"It's not enough time! Han, I'm so screwed! They're gonna find out sometime." Han pulled her into a hug and Roxy relaxed into his embrace. She sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Ssh. It's OK. They won't find out for ages. Alright?" Roxy sighed again and nodded. Han kissed her forehead and then looked around. "Yeah... we're gonna have to get you something to actually eat." Roxy laughed and just grabbed an apple. Han raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. How is it that I came in here pretending that you need food and yet all you take is an apple." Roxy shrugged.

"We can say we argued about it." Han thought about it then nodded. They walked through the door and Han sighed.

"Seriously, Roxy. Will you eat something proper?" Roxy stubbornly shook her head.

"Nope. This is fine." Mia laughed.

"Yeah, that was the same with me and Brian." Brian nodded.

"I tried to get her to eat a proper meal but she would just take a packet of sweets or a bit of fruit." Han nodded.

"Yeah, Roxy does that a lot." Roxy shrugged.

"Give it time, Rox. you'll be wanting to eat everything and anything." Mia said with amusement. Roxy groaned at the amount of food she was going to eat.

"I'm goin' to get fat!" Rome laughed at that.

"Baby girl, I highly doubt that. You have life inside you and you need to eat for two. It's common sense." Roxy gaped at him.

"Wow... Rome, I think that's the first time I heard you say something smart." Rome rolled his eyes whilst everyone else laughed. Roxy soon finished her apple and had just walked over to the bin when she froze at the voice.

"Yo, Roxy! We better get a move on if we're gonna go shopping, chica!" She turned around slowly and watched as Letty walked around the corner with a grin on her face but that grin soon fell disappeared as soon as she saw Dom and the rest of the crew. She stopped in her tracks and a look of horror crossed her face. Everyone was looking at Letty except for Han and Roxy, who were looking at each other. Roxy raked her hands through her hair and tears came to her eyes.

"Fuck. No, no, no." Roxy murmured. This was _NOT_ going to go down well.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**Awesome! I left a little cliffy... OK, so 'little' may be an understatement but I hope I left you wanting more! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Aisha x**


	50. Chapter 49: It's All Going Down

**Hello! Another chapter up for you good people! :D I hope you enjoy this one! I you've been waiting for all the reactions! Here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter 49: It's All Going Down

The few minutes that had just passed in a very awkward silence were complete torture. Letty was looking around at everyone's faces in complete fear and Dom had eyes only for her. Mia had her hand to her mouth while she held Leticia close to her with her other hand. Brian ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, trying to shake away the feeling that he was imagining things. Rome was confused as he never really knew what Letty looked like or who she was really but judging by everyone else's expressions, this was pretty big news. Roxy wrapped her arms around herself and tried to think of a way out of this but obviously, there was none. Han didn't care about anyone except Roxy. He knew that she was taking this really hard, and he found himself walking towards her and bringing her to him. The tears slowly and quietly fell down Roxy's face as she buried her face in Han's chest. Nobody broke the silence and it seemed like it was going to be that way for a while. Letty sighed and sat down on one of the bean bags that was there. She had her head in her hands and sighed heavily.

"Letty..." Letty's head snapped up to meet Dom's gaze. Dom looked to Roxy's tear streaked face. "Rox... please tell me this is some kind of joke." Roxy sobbed and shook her head.

"No." She croaked. "It's true." Dom looked back at Letty and shook his head in disbelief.

"No. There's no way. My Letty died in that car crash." Letty shook her head, tears coming to her eyes.

"Dom..." She started. Dom seemed to flinch a little at her voice, memories flooding back to him.

"No. She died. You can't be her." Roxy closed her eyes, praying that this was just a very horrible nightmare and that it would all just go away.

"No, Dom... I'm right here. I survived the crash. Just the same as Roxy." Dom looked at Roxy from the corner of his eye briefly before looking back at Letty.

"If you're Letty... then what happened the night that Brian was first over at the house for the night?" Letty rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She sighed. "V got jealous at the fact that Mia liked Brian and he liked her. He told Jesse and Leon to make their own popcorn and he stormed out." Mia gasped.

"Oh my... Letty?" Letty smiled.

"Yeah, Mia. It's me." Mia smiled and tears streamed down her face.

"Letty... I... I..." Letty laughed a little.

"Yeah, Brian. I'm alive. Believe it."

"I don't believe it." Letty sighed and turned to face Dom again.

"Why not?"

"Letty would have told me." Letty started to get a little bit angry. Dom then spun around and pointed to Roxy. "Why the fuck did you not tell me?" His deep voice rumbled.

"I knew that you'd go looking for her. Yes, I would have wanted that but I didn't want you hell bent on finding her that you probably got so frustrated and angry about not being able to find her. We hid pretty well, Dom. You wouldn't have been able to find us. At all." Dom pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Roxy's eyes fluttered closed. She knew that he was beyond pissed.

"You still should have told me, Roxy. No matter what." Roxy nodded slowly.

"I know, Dom. As I said in Rio, we didn't want to come back to you when we failed. We wanted to-"

"Yeah, you wanted to come back with my freedom. That still doesn't explain that though, Roxy." Roxy raised an eyebrow.

"I think it does, Dom. I know you love Letty. I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"I was hurting already, knowing that she was dead." Roxy flinched at his harshness but quickly grew angry.

"Well, I'm sorry, Dom. I'm sorry if I was trying to protect you from all that. I knew what Letty meant to you. To all of you. I didn't want to go through that and not have Letty with me. So we went into hiding." Dom glared at her.

"I never asked for that." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"I know that!"

"I lost the woman I loved and my little sister. How the fuck do you think that makes me feel, Roxy?" Roxy's eyes narrowed.

"I know exactly how you fucking feel, Dom! So don't you dare shout at me for trying to protect you!"

"How the fuck do you know how I feel? Yeah, you lost Vince, but we all did." Dom's words hit Roxy like she just got slapped and she felt hurt.

"I do know, Dom. I lost a fucking sister. You didn't know that my mother was pregnant with my sister when she was murdered. I lost both my parents and a little baby sister that hadn't even had time to fucking live. I also lost a brother and I nearly lost Han. So, yeah, I think I do know how you feel, Dom. So you can fuck off and come talk to me when you've come to your senses." With that said, Roxy walked away from the crew, not daring to look behind her. She ran up the stairs, thankful that Twinkie and the rest of them were at school. She walked to her and Han's bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms around her legs. She put her head on her knees and let the tears come. She sobbed and sobbed until her throat felt raw and her eyes were red and puffy. She heard a light knock and she lifted her head and saw Rome walk through the door. She offered him a weak smile and he smiled sadly back. She sniffed and Rome sighed. He walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed. He opened his arms.

"Come on, baby girl. Just let it out." Roxy let out a sob and hugged Rome. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He kept rubbing his hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her and keep her calm. After an hour or so, Roxy had calmed down a bit and leaned back from Rome's shoulder. She gave him a shaky smile.

"Thanks, Rome. I really needed that." She gave a little laugh. Rome just smiled and kissed her forehead. Roxy closed her eyes and smiled. "What happened when I left?" Rome blew out a breath.

"Well... Mia ended up giving baby Leticia to Brian and pretty much tackled Letty for a hug. Dom was still angry about the whole thing. Brian was completely shocked but soon had to take care of little Leticia and Han... wow, that man really loves you, Rox. He was absolutely furious and almost went for Dom. I had to pretty much drag him out of the garage. He's away somewhere to cool off at the minute. Dom... I have no idea what he's doing." Roxy stood up and wiped her eyes. She dug into her pockets and found her keys to her car. Rome looked at her. "Where you goin', baby girl?"

"I'm gonna go find Han. I think I know where he'll be. Did he take his car?" Rome nodded. Roxy sighed. "Do you mind driving me up in my car?" Rome nodded again. They walked out of the room and down the stairs. Roxy got into the passenger seat and Rome got into the driver's side and started the car. He drove out of the garage and Roxy told him where to go. The car ride was silent and once they almost reached the top, Roxy told Rome to stop. Rome stopped and looked over at her, confused. She smiled. "It's a feeling I have. Just drive the car back to the garage, will ye?" Rome nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Alright, baby girl. I'll see ya later." Roxy smiled and nodded.

"See ya, Rome." She got out and closed the door. She watched as Rome drove away and then took a breath and and turned around and walked. She walked for a few minutes before arriving. She saw Han standing by the railings, his arms across his chest. He was looking over Tokyo. Roxy smiled a little before walking quietly to him. She came behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "You OK?" She felt his fingers wove through hers and she smiled.

"I'm alright." Roxy frowned a little.

"You sure? Sounds like you went a bit mad." Han chuckled a little.

"Rome?" Roxy giggled.

"Rome." She confirmed. Han turned around and smiled at her.

"You alright? Sorry I didn't come up to see you. I was beyond pissed and I didn't want to upset you more." Roxy just waved a hand.

"It's fine, sweetie. I didn't know you were angry. I don't expect you to be there for me when I'm always upset or whatever." Han kissed her forehead.

"Sorry I left in such a rush." Roxy shrugged. "How did you know I would be here?" Roxy grinned.

"I know that this is where you learnt how to drift and plus you said that it's the most relaxing place you know. So I knew." Han laughed a little.

"Very observant." Roxy just winked at him and grinned. He chuckled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It continued like this for a few minutes before they both pulled away. Han smirked and Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Cocky much?" Han just shrugged.

"You love me, though." Roxy grinned.

"Yes I do. Let's go for a drive." Han nodded and tossed her the keys. Roxy's grin got bigger and she skipped to the driver's side, leaving Han chuckling and walking to the other side. They got in and Roxy took off. She drove down the mountain and drifted her way around the corners. They finally reached the bottom and Roxy drove around Tokyo with no destination in mind. Holding Han's hand, she felt at peace. The whole argument with Dom was completely forgotten about in that minute. After a few hours of driving around, Roxy let out a sigh and looked over at Han. "I think it's time we headed back." Han sighed also and nodded slowly. Roxy turned the corner and headed towards the garage. When she got there, she parked the car and took a deep breath. Han squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Rox, it'll be fine. Just keep clear of Dom for a few days. Both of you have a huge temper and are completely stubborn. I'm sure if anything happens that I'll be there for you. And also Rome 'cause he would never miss a fight." Roxy giggled at the last bit and nodded. They got out of the car and walked towards the sitting room. They walked in and saw Twinkie sitting on the sofa with Letty's head on his shoulder. She was asleep and by the looks of things, Twinkie looked like he was going to fall asleep, too. Roxy smiled and walked over to Twinkie, seeing that his eyes were closed. She gently shook his shoulder and his eyes snapped open and focused on her. He smiled sleepily and Roxy giggled a little.

"C'mon, Twink. Go on up to bed. I know you're probably just back from school but you need some sleep by the looks of things." Twinkie looked at Letty.

"I can't. She's asleep." Roxy rolled her eyes and shook Letty's shoulders. Letty sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What? I didn't do it!" Roxy raised an eyebrow. Letty looked up at Roxy and grinned sheepishly. "Odd dream. Don't fucking ask." Roxy laughed a little.

"Wasn't planning on it. Go on up and get some sleep. Both of you." Letty nodded and went straight to the stairs and up to her bed. Twinkie stood on though and shook his head slightly.

"Nah, I need to help you with stuff. Like cars and that shit." Roxy smiled a little and walked over to him.

"Twinkie, we're not going to be doing anything with cars. I'll probably be tidying a few things and then going to watch some films. Alright?" Twinkie sighed.

"I'll help." Roxy sighed, knowing that he wouldn't give up. She nodded and Twinkie grinned. Roxy told him what to do and with Han's help, they had finished quickly. They then fell onto the sofa in the sitting room and started to watch Horrible Bosses. They were laughing their way through the entire film and when they finished watching that, they put on Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story. Twinkie fell asleep half way through and Roxy smiled. His head was in her lap and she played with his hair. She then took the blanket from the top of the sofa and threw it over him. She gently lifted his head, careful to not jostle him awake and put a pillow underneath. She then bent down and kissed his forehead and stood up. Han watched as she did this. She was definitely going to be an excellent mother. She walked over to him and he pulled her into his side and kissed her cheek.

"Come on. Let's head up to bed. It's been a long day." Roxy laughed a little.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Han chuckled and they walked up to their rooom and lay on the bed. Roxy was instantly asleep with her hand on her stomach, but Han was awake for a little longer, thinking of what possible hell could be brought tomorrow.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~ _

**Yay! I finally got the chapter uploaded! Soo busy with all this school work! I'm not complaining though 'cause I love it! So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Aisha x**


	51. Chapter 50: Change of Plans and Drama

**OK, so you guys are prooobably hating me right now. I honestly can't apologise enough! I've had this full week off for halloween and last weekend, I was supposed to go see Chicago the musical as a Christmas present from my sister. Unfortunately, I couldn't go due to my so called "medical condition" which personally, I am getting more frustrated by the minute! So, whilst I've been recovering, I had to do my essays and don't get me started on the number of essays I had to do for school, and I'm actually still working on them. It's like the teachers think we're going to die over the holidays and they want us to be well educated before it happens. So yeah, schoolwork and my "medial condition" is what kept me from updating. And I say "medical condition" in little quotations because I have no idea what it is and neither do the doctors, so yeah, I'm fucked! It's nothing really serious but it's annoying as hell! But, I made up a chapter for you and I apologise for the shortness of it. I hope you enjoy it anyway! :)**

Chapter 50: Change of Plans and Drama

Letty sat on the edge of her bed with her elbows on her knees and her hands clasped together. She let out a sigh and sat up straight. She got up and grabbed her leather jacket. She slipped it on and flipped her hair over the collar. She then looked over at the chair beside the window and walked over to it. She grabbed the bag that was placed there and threw the strap over her shoulder. She grabbed the suitcase from the door and looked around the room before looking back at the bed where she left a letter. She smiled sadly before quietly closing the door and heading down the stairs. She looked around to see if anyone was there but she saw no-one. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she continued down the stairs and headed towards the garage door. She then found herself a taxi. Fortunately, the driver spoke English so Letty was able to get to the airport. She thanked and paid the driver and got out. She carried her bags through the airport doors and walked up to the desk. She bought a ticket back to America. She had no idea where she was going to go but she knew that she would eventually figure it out. She had just sat down to wait on her flight when her phone started to ring. She sighed, knowing it was either Roxy or Han. She answered the call.

"Rox, I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."

"Letty, don't go." Letty's eyes widened.

"Dom?"

"Yeah, it's me. Please don't go. I know I've been a complete asshole towards you. Please. Just come back." Letty closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"I can't, Dom. You guys clearly don't want me there. It's best if I just leave." She heard Dom sigh.

"No, it'd be worse if you left. You're lucky that nobody knows yet." Letty sighed.

"Yeah. I hoped that I'd already be away by the time everyone knew."

"Yeah... well, that plan didn't work very much." Letty laughed a little.

"Yeah, that's true."

"Just do me a favour. Please, Letty." Letty thought about it before sighing in defeat.

"Alright, what is it"? She heard Dom hang up. She looked at the phone. "What the fuck?"

"Letty." Letty turned around and stood up. Dom was standing there with the phone in his hand. Letty let a few tears escape her eyes.

"Why are you here, Dom?" Dom walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Isn't it obvious?" Letty shrugged.

"Not to me." Dom rolled his eyes and leaned forward. Letty's eyes fluttered closed and she felt Dom's lips gently press against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms snaked their way to her waist and he tightened his grip on her. She pulled back, searching his eyes. "I can't do this, Dom."

"Why not?" Letty shook her head, tears threatening to spill over again.

"Not after everything. I know what I did was wrong, alright? I should have just come clean and not hide with Roxy. We should have come back home to you guys. But after that whole thing in Han's garage when you saw me... I just don't know, Dom." Dom's breath caught in his throat.

"You don't know if you love me anymore?" Letty let out a laugh.

"Of course I love you! I just... I can't go through all this and then have you run off on me like you did in the Dominican. I want a proper relationship,  
Dom. Something like Roxy and Han or Brian and Mia. I'm not asking for marriage straight away or anything but I want to know that you actually want me and you want me to stay." At the end of her speech, Letty was pretty much crying a waterfall. She almost had Dom in tears but he held it in.

"Of course I want you, Letty. I was just... very surprised to see you alive. It actually wasn't that bad when I saw that Roxy was alive." Letty laughed a little. "I swear to you that I love you so much. I just want to keep you near me now. I don't want to go through all that again, and I definitely don't want Mia to go through it again. She was absolutely devastated, Letty. She had me on the run, Brian had left and you and Roxy had "died." Dom did little quotes with his fingers at the word 'died.' "Honestly, Letty, I can't afford to lose you anymore. It's happened to many times before. Just... stay with me, alright?" Letty nodded and Dom hugged her to him. He kissed her hair and then pulled back with a sigh. "Come on. We better get going before anyone notices." Letty laughed.

"I'd be shocked if no-one knew. I'd say Roxy knows and then that means Han knows, too." Dom shrugged and nodded.

"True." He picked up Letty's luggage and winked at her. "Let's get out of here." Letty nodded and Dom pulled her to his side and together, they walked out of the airport to Dom's car. They got in before Dom took off. Once reaching the garage, Letty noticed that it was quiet. She frowned.

"Shouldn't there be some sort of yelling or laughing?" Dom nodded slightly.

"Yeah. Maybe everyone's just in their own little place, y'know?" Letty nodded and they got out of the car. "Roxy?" Dom hollered. "Han?" They both heard a groan and looked at each other before looking around. Dom looked around the back of the cars and looked through different doors.

"DOM!" Dom heard Letty shouting his name and came out of Han's office. He saw Letty motioning for him to come over to her and he did. He saw that she was kneeling beside someone. When he got closer, he saw that it was Han. He knelt down and looked at Letty who shrugged. She gently shook Han's shoulder. "Han." Han groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He looked between the two of them before his eyes widened and he sat up. Dom leaned back a little.

"Han, what happened?" Han tried to stand up but when he did, he swayed and Dom quickly stood up and caught him. Han reached a hand to the back of his head and cursed. "Han." Han looked at Dom and sighed. He closed his eyes and when he spoke, his voice was cracked.

"She's gone." Dom and Letty's eyes widened.

"Han, please don't tell me you mean Roxy." Letty pleaded with him. Han looked at her sadly before nodding. Letty closed her eyes before her hand flew to her forehead and she started pacing. She then stopped and glared at Han. "Where the fuck did she go?"

"I have no idea. Angel and his guys came and trashed the sitting room when we were in it. He grabbed me and told the other guys to grab Roxy. He then dropped me but I followed them out here but he bashed me on the back of the head with his gun. Fuck, it was a good hit, too." Han complained. Dom processed the information in his head.

"This Angel guy... that's the guy that took Roxy hostage before?" Han nodded. Dom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in anger. "Was anyone else here?" Han shook his head.

"No. Brian and Mia took off with the baby and they were going shopping or something. The others are at school." Dom nodded.

"Alright... leave a note, telling them what's going on and to not go anywhere." Han nodded and did as he was told. Dom saw that Letty was crying at this point. "Letty, it's alright. We'll find her." Letty shook her head.

"No, Dom. It's not that. She's pregnant. She's carrying a fucking baby, Dom, and those sick bastards have taken her and we have no idea where!" Dom hugged her to him and tried to calm her down. Han came back and sighed.

"I called Brian and Mia. They're on their way over now." Dom nodded.

"Good. We need them to keep the others here." Han nodded. They waited anxiously for a few minutes before they saw Brian's car come squealing to a stop through the garage. Brian got and slammed the door.

"What fucker are we killing?" Dom chuckled humourlessly.

"Some bastard called Angel. Him and his fuckers took Roxy." Brian nodded.

"Alright, when do we go?"

"Now." Dom turned to Mia who was now out of the car and standing beside Letty with the baby in her arms. "Mia, Letty. Stay here. Keep the rest of them here and make sure none of them leave." Mia nodded and Letty made a move to protest but Dom beat her to it. "Please, Letty. Just do it." Letty nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"Bring her back, Dom." She whispered. Dom nodded and turned to Brian and Han. They all got into Brian's car and sped off.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**Sooo, there you go! Probably not what you were expecting but I decided to let other characters have their little fun. And face it, we all knew that Dom and Letty just _HAD_ to have their own little moment in the story. The tragic yet romantic reunion! It's so cute! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and again, I apologise for the wait and I hope that I will definitely update this weekend before I return to school on monday. By the way, I have read some Disney fanfictions and I ave re-found my love for Disney films. So, I'm thinking of working on one after I finish this story. What do you think? **

**Aisha x**


	52. Chapter 51: Found and Disasters

**Hello! I am back with another chapter for my favourite people! Yes, that's you people! My faithful readers! And reviewers! So anyway, I made this one longer than the last few so I definitely hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 51: Found and Disasters

Breathing heavily, Roxy tried to keep herself from surrendering to darkness. She lifted her head and looked around. She couldn't see much except for a light that was hanging above her and the chair that she was tied to. She rolled her eyes at the typical movie hostage scene. She suddenly heard voices approaching and heard a door opening. She couldn't see much until two figures came out and stood in front of her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Angel." She hissed. Angel smirked. "What the fuck did I ever do to you?" Angel shrugged.

"No-one said that you did anything to me. It's what you did to someone else." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm tired and I have no fucking time for your mysterious fucked up sentences and riddles. Who are you talking about?" Angel tilted his head.

"Ah, a little feisty I see. That hasn't changed. Good. You'll need it."

"Fuck you, Angel. Fuck you and your little gay bastards that work for you. And seriously! Pick a different way to hold your hostage! It such a cliché!" Angel growled and stalked forward before hitting Roxy. Roxy's head snapped to the side from the force of his hit. That's when Angel looked at her properly and Roxy turned her head to see the sickening smile on his face.

"What have we got here? A little baby? Han's is it?" Roxy's eyes widened. Her mouth hung open in horror.

"No..." She whispered. Angel smirked again.

"I think I've found your weakness." Roxy scoffed.

"Chocolate, like any other girl in the world?" Angel chuckled.

"I thought you said you weren't like other girls in the world." Roxy raised an eyebrow.

"I can be. Just not in the ways you think." Angel nodded slowly.

"Like what?" He questioned, leaning towards her. "In bed? Damn, I'd sure like to know what that'd be like." Roxy looked at him in disgust.

"Too bad you're not getting it then, huh?" Angel's smirk fell at that. He went to hit her again.

"Stop. That's enough, Angel." Roxy froze. She knew that voice. It was impossible. She looked up to see his scarred face looking at her with a sick smirk.  
"Hello, Roxy." Roxy gasped.

"Johnny Tran." She whispered in disbelief. "No way. You're... You-"

"Died? Clearly not, stupid girl. I survived." Roxy closed her eyes, dreading of what was coming. "So... it seems like someone isn't so innocent anymore."  
He commented casually. Roxy's eyes snapped open and her eyes zeroed in on him.

"What of it?" Johnny smirked.

"Lance." Roxy saw the man that walked out with Angel walk towards Johnny whilst glaring at Roxy. He then looked at Johnny and handed him a piece of cloth. Roxy eyed it suspiciously. Johnny nodded at Lance who walked behind Roxy. Johnny then unwrapped the piece of cloth and Roxy saw that it held some kind of dagger. Her eyes widened in fear. Johnny looked at her and saw her face. He smirked. "You 'killed' me. I think it's only fair. A life for a life." Roxy started to cry and shook her head, struggling against the ropes. Johnny chuckled. "No use in trying to escape, little girl. Let's see what your boyfriend thinks of you once we're through with you."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

"Han, calm the fuck down." Han looked at Letty who was in the passenger. He was sitting in the back, rocking back and forth. Letty was anxious enough and definitely didn't need Han to add onto that.

"Roxy's out there with that fucking psycho and you're telling me to calm the fuck down?" Letty rolled her eyes.

"You're not the only fucking one who's worried about her. We all are. So just sit there and shut the fuck up." Han opened his mouth to argue but Dom cut him off.

"Both of you. Just shut up. We don't need you guys arguing. That's not gonna help us whatsoever. So just shut it." Brian agreed from his position beside Han. "Han, have you any idea where they might have taken her?" Han thought for a long time. "Jesus, Han, hurry up!" Han finally got it.

"I have an idea." Dom nodded and Han gave him directions.

"How do you know he'll be there?" Brian asked him. Han shrugged.

"I don't, but it's a possibility. I highly doubt he'll go to his house. He knows we'll go there first. Besides, I used to see him go here when he left the races." Brian nodded.

"Fair enough." It seemed like hours before they got there but they had finally arrived. Dom killed the engine and they all got out. Brian gave them a weapon each and fell into police mode. "Alright, we'll take the side door. They might think that we wouldn't think she was here but they might possibly be guarding the front door just in case. Just take down anyone who's in our way. Just search the whole place." They all nodded. Brian led them and stopped at the side door. He listened for any noises. When he heard none, he opened the door and walked in, his weapon drawn. They all followed him, checking every bit of the room. Brian motioned for them to follow him. They did and stopped in front of a door. Brian nodded at them before kicking open a door. They ran in, finding some men who were sitting at a table. The men stood up and fumbled with their guns but it was too late as Brian and Dom had them shot down. Brian looked around. "Split up. Just shout if you find her." They nodded and split up. Dom went upstairs and found a few guys. He shot them and moved on. He kicked open all the doors but found nothing. Han had stayed on the same ground, searching along with Brian. They each took different rooms and bust them open but, unfortunately, they didn't find her. Letty had gone downstairs. She heard some men and immediately went in for the kill, knowing that they had something to do with kidnapping Roxy. After that, she kicked open all the doors but found nothing. She went to leave but saw a faint light. She saw that there was some stairs so she walked down very slowly and walked to the door. She put her ear to the door and heard muffled voices. She wasn't sure what to do so she silently walked back up the stairs and walked out to some sort of corridor.

"GUYS!" She shouted. She then heard footsteps making her way towards her. A few minutes later, the three men were coming towards her. Brian spoke first.

"You find her?" Letty shook her head.

"No, but there's some stairs down there and I went to the door and heard some voices. I heard some deep voices and then heard a really light voice. I don't know if it's them, though." Brian nodded. Letty led them to the stairs and they all slowly walked down until they came to the door. Brian put his ear to the door and stayed like that for a few minutes before nodding.

"Yeah, that's them for sure. Unless they've got another girl held hostage."

"What's the plan?" Dom asked. Brian opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by an ear piercing scream. They all looked at each other with wide eyes before they tried opening the door. It didn't work and Dom tried to break the door down. Nothing seemed to work. "DAMN IT!" He gave Han his gun and Han took it for him. They heard another scream and that made Dom bash against the door with his whole body. The door started to splinter but it still wouldn't move. Yet another scream made its way to their ears. This only made Dom angrier and he gave the door another blow before it finally gave way. They ran in and saw that they would never want to see ever again. Roxy was laying on her side in the middle of the room, her head was covered with her hair and her arms were sliced with different cuts. Her top was ripped and she also had cuts on her chest. It seemed like she was slowly losing consciousness. Dom saw a man standing in front of her, his back towards them. Dom stalked forward and grabbed the man's shirt before throwing him across the room. Brian, Letty and Han began shooting at the men that were there. They soon took them down until Lance and Angel were left. Han glared at Angel while pointing his gun at him. Angel smirked at him. Brian had Lance at gunpoint. Letty rushed over to Roxy and dropped her gun beside her. She gently lifted Roxy's head and almost gasped. Her bottom lip was busted open and blood was running from the gash. She had small cuts on her left cheek and she had bruises forming. Letty tried not to cry and looked over at where Dom was too busy punching the guy's face. Letty saw who it was and her eyes widened. How Dom didn't notice who it was, she didn't know.

"Dom." Dom didn't hear her. "Dom!" Dom kept punching him. "DOM!" Dom stopped and looked over at Letty. Letty pointed at the man. "Look." Dom looked back at the man and his anger came back to him just as quickly as it disappeared.

"You. You fucking bastard! You were supposed to be dead!" Johnny smirked, his mouth bloody.

"Clearly not. I came back to get my revenge on the little bitch who almost got me killed." Dom growled and grabbed Johnny's shirt collar.

"That was between me and you. She wasn't part of the race!" Johnny sneered at Dom.

"I know that! Her old man screwed us over! She saw too much that night. She almost ruined my reputation!" Dom had heard enough. He smashed Johnny's face off a table. Johnny groaned in pain. Dom turned to Han.

"Han." Han looked to Dom who had his hand outstretched. Han handed Dom the gun before turning back to Angel. Dom cocked the gun and pointed it at Johnny and shot him in the head. Johnny was finally dead for good. Dom walked over to Han and Brian. "I'll take care of this." They nodded and Dom shot both Lance and Angel. Then the three of them rushed over to Roxy. Dom knelt down beside Letty and Brian called an ambulance. Han just stood there, too shocked to do or say anything. He had his hands on his head. Tears were streaming down his cheek and he finally knelt down beside Roxy's head. He saw that her eyes were closed. He touched her neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse. Brian had just finished calling the ambulance.

"The ambulance are on their way. We better get her upstairs. We don't want to get caught with all of this." Dom nodded and tried to lift her. When he did, Roxy's eyes shot open and she screamed in pain. Dom immediately put her gently down on the floor. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she looked around her. Her eyes finally settled on Dom.

"D-Dommy?" She whispered. Dom smoothed back her hair.

"Sssh. I'm here." Roxy whimpered.

"Dom, we need to move her." Roxy tried to move to hear who said that but she couldn't without causing pain.

"W-who is that?" Brian moved forward so she could see him. He smiled down at her.

"It's me, Rox." Roxy tried to smile but then she looked at Dom with fear in her eyes.

"Dom. Dom, it hurts." Dom frowned at her.

"What hurts, sweetie?" Roxy groaned.

"My back a-a-and my stomach." Dom moved so that he was facing her back. Letty took Dom's place and smiled at Roxy, stroking her cheek.

"Hey, chica." Roxy smiled weakly.

"Letty. Hi." Letty chuckled, tears coming to her eyes.

"It's gonna be OK, alright? Everything will be fine. What kind of pains do you have in your stomach?" Roxy shrugged but then hissed in pain. She felt Dom move her top and heard him gasp. "What is it, Dom?" Letty asked. Dom looked into her eyes and motioned for her to come over. She did and Brian knelt in front of Roxy. He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh-where's Han?" Brian looked up at Han and nodded. He stood up and moved out of the way so that Han could kneel in front of her. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Han." He smiled down at her.

"Hey, princess." He kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him but then frowned and started crying again.

"Han, I'm so s-sorry."

"Sssh. It's not your fault. Alright? It was never your fault." Roxy nodded but continued crying. She then yelped in pain when someone touched her back. "Ow." She complained. Han glared at Dom.

"Be careful!" Dom nodded and pulled her top back down.

"Rox? I need to carry you." She started to cry about the amount of pain that she would be in. "I know you'll be in a lot of pain but we need to get you out of here so the ambulance can come and take you to the hospital, alright?" Roxy nodded weakly.

"Can Han carry me?" Dom sighed.

"Yeah. Yeah, Han can carry you." She looked up at Han who looked up at Dom.

"Dom, I can't. I'll hurt her." Dom shook his head.

"You're just gonna have to be gentle with her. Pick her up easy." Han nodded and slowly slid hid arms under her.

"Wait." Roxy said. Han looked at her. She looked right back at him. "Try and get me to stand. I can stand." Han looked at Dom, who nodded.

"Just do it." With Dom's help, Han helped Roxy to stand up. She hissed in pain and tears streamed silently down her cheeks as she tried to straighten her back. She then leaned against Han. They slowly walked to the door and got up the stairs. Brian was ahead of them to open any doors and Letty was behind them in case Roxy fell. Just as Brian got to the front door, Roxy stopped walking. Dom and Han looked at each other before they looked down at Roxy.

"Roxy?" Han murmured. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him in alarm and fear.

"Han." He looked at her in panic.

"What?"

"Han... I think my waters just broke." They all looked down and saw that it was in fact true. Suddenly, she doubled over in pain. She let out a scream. Han wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come on, Rox." Letty urged. "Just a few more steps. You'll be outside." Brian ran out and then came back a minute later.

"The ambulance is here." Roxy groaned.

"I won't make it."

"Yes you will." Dom assured her. "Come on. Just a few more steps." Roxy groaned again before starting to walk slowly again. She got outside and Brian then helped her down the stairs. The paramedics came running over then and helped Roxy to the ambulance. Dom explained to them what was wrong with her and also told them that she was in labour. They nodded and Han and Letty hopped into the back with her. He turned to Dom.

"Call Mia. Tell her everything." Dom nodded.

"I will. Don't worry." Han nodded and looked over at Roxy. Letty looked at Dom.

"Don't worry. I'll help him." Dom nodded and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him before the paramedics closed the doors. Dom and Brian watched as they drove away and Dom sighed.

"We better get this place cleared up. We'll have to dump the bodies somewhere. Then we'll call Mia." Brian nodded. They walked back into the building, already worrying about Roxy, Han and the baby.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**So, yeah, there you have it! A very tense chapter! At least I hope it is! By the way guys, I put up a chapter for a new story. No, it's not Fast and Furious but it's a Disney film. The Hunchback of Notre Dame! Yes, I know, I suddenly went from the amazing looking Korean guy to the king of gypsies but hey, I don't care! I've loved the film since I was a child and I just want you guys to read it! Obviously, if you don't like The Hunchback of Notre Dame, you don't have to read it. But if you do like or even love the film, then please read it. I know it's only one chapter and it's short but please let me know what you think. Thanks!**_  
_

**Aisha x**


	53. Chapter 52: New Life and Heartbreak

**Hello all! I am back! And of course I'm with a new chapter! Yay me! I hope you guys enjoy this one! I made it extra long! Whoop! So enjoy!**

Chapter 52: New Life and Heartbreak

Han paced the hospital corridor impatiently. Letty was sitting on one of the plastic chairs with her head in her hands. Han sighed exasperatedly.

"What the fuck is taking so long?" He asked, almost growling. Letty looked up at him, annoyance clear on her face.

"Han. I know it's been a few hours but sweet baby Jesus, man! Be a bit patient! They have to treat her back and check for any other damages before they start on the pregnancy. So just try and calm down, alright?" Han sighed again before sitting down beside Letty and nodding. Letty smiled sadly at him and laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I just... I just want her to be OK." Letty chuckled.

"She'll be fine! She's a fighter, Han. You of all people should know that." Han chuckled.

"Yeah. I know that alright." Letty smiled.

"See? She's gonna pull through, Han. I know she will. All we can do is wait." Han let out a shaky breath before nodding. Letty nodded at him before standing up to go get food. Han just sat there, staring at the white wall in front of him. Another hour had passed and Letty was laying on the chairs and she was asleep. Han was pacing again as he knew he couldn't do anything and felt so helpless. He was just about to sit down when Doctor Mori came out of a door. Han spotted him and ran to him. Doctor Mori smiled.

"Mr. Lue. Good to see you again. However, I wish it was under different circumstances." Han nodded.

"Is everything OK? Is Roxy alright?" Doctor Mori nodded.

"Everything so far has gone perfectly. We've had to close a few of the cuts on her back with stitches but other than that, she's fine." Han sighed in relief. "She's awake now and she's waiting until we can get the all clear for her to give birth." Han nodded. "Would you like to see her before we begin?" Han nodded. Han looked behind him.

"Is it alright if she comes too? She's a close friend of ours." Doctor Mori smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Han walked over and shook Letty's shoulder.

"Letty. Letty!" Letty sat up and looked around.

"What? Is she OK?" Han nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine. We're allowed to see her before she gives birth. So we have very little time. C'mon." Letty got up and together, they followed Doctor Mori through the door. When Han saw Roxy sitting there in the bed, he never felt so happy in his life. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.  
"Hey, princess." Roxy smiled weakly.

"Hi." She looked over at Letty. "Hey, chica." Letty smiled.

"Hey, girl. You alright?" Roxy shrugged.

"I'll live." She felt a contraction go through her and she grabbed Han's hand. Her face scrunched up in pain before she relaxed and blew out a breath. Han smiled sadly. Roxy looked at him and chuckled. "I blame you for this. For not being able to control yourself." Han chuckled.

"It'll be worth it. Besides, you were awfully seductive." Roxy grinned.

"Yeah. It will definitely be worth it." She then rolled her eyes. "And I wasn't that seductive." Doctor Mori walked over and smiled at them.

"I'm afraid that it's time for you to leave. We need to get Roxy comfortable before it's time." Han nodded and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered. She smiled.

"I love you, too." Han kissed her cheek before Letty hugged her and kissed her forehead and they left. Roxy sighed and Dcotor Mori smiled sadly at her.

"I know that this will be hard for you, especially with your back. We'll try and do this as best as we can, alright?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah. No problem. I know it's worth it." Doctor Mori smiled before calling over a nurse. Roxy looked and saw that it was Lucy. Roxy giggled. "How is it that I got you two taking care of me? Not that I'm complaining." Both Lucy and Doctor Mori laughed.

"You are my patient, Roxy." Doctor Mori explained. "And Lucy is my assistant and she's always there to lend a hand." Roxy nodded.

"Alright. This is gonna be really out there, but you guys make a very cute couple." Lucy blushed and Doctor Mori laughed.

"I sure hope so. We're married." Roxy gaped.

"Really? I didn-" She was cut off by a sharp pain. She waited as the contraction hit her and then ended. "When will these end?" She moaned. Doctor Mori checked her.

"Now, actually. You are now ten centimetres dilated." Roxy's eyes widened.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yes. Are you ready?" Roxy looked at him and nodded.

"Yes." She shifted a little and Lucy was there beside her. Roxy took a deep breath before she began pushing.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~_

"I actually can't believe that she's giving birth right now. Didn't think that would happen until another few years." Letty commented. Han chuckled.

"So, what? It's my fault?" Letty laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Han laughed. Letty smiled. "You seem a lot better now." Han nodded.

"I know that she's fine." Letty nodded.

"Yeah. I told you she was a fighter. Now, we just have to wait. Again." Han chuckled.

"We seem to be doing a lot of that lately." They both laughed before deciding to go get food. They took their time, knowing that it would be a while before they heard any news. After mindless talking, they decided to head back up and sat in the waiting room. Oddly enough, no-one else was there apart from them. They sat down on the chairs and waited. Letty flicked through a magazine while Han watched the TV. Half an hour later, the door opened and Dom, Brian and Mia came in. They smiled when they saw Han and Letty.

"Hi, guys." Mia greeted. She was balancing Leticia on her hip. She sat down beside Letty and let out a sigh. Han nodded in greeting before looking at Dom and Brian.

"Did you guys have to wait this long when Mia was giving birth?" Dom nodded but Brian shrugged.

"I fell asleep with Roxy." Han chuckled.

"Nice." Brian just shrugged again and laughed. Dom sat down beside Han and put a hand on his back.

"How you holding up, man?" Han shrugged.

"I know she's fine. It's just worrying about her and the baby and I just hope that everything will be fine." Dom nodded.

"Everything will be perfect, Han. Have faith." Han nodded before sighing. "All we have to do is wait." Han nodded.

"Yeah. Wait."

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

"Come on, Roxy. You can do it. I see the head. Just a few more pushes and you're there!" Doctor Mori encouraged her. Roxy groaned and shook her head. She tightened her hold on Lucy's hand and looked at her.

"I can't, Lucy. It's too painful. It's too much." Lucy smiled and rubbed her hand.

"I know, Roxy, but you have to keep pushing. Alright? You can do it." Roxy nodded before taking a deep breath and pushing again. She screamed out in pain and her eyes were shut tight. Doctor Mori nodded.

"Alright, Roxy. Another huge push and you'll be finished." Roxy groaned again before repeating the same action. She screamed out in pain before laying back against the pillow. She heard a cry and watched as Doctor Mori stood up and held the baby in his arms. Tears came to her eyes and she smiled. She saw Lucy cut the umbilical cord. Doctor Mori walked over to a corner in the room where he cleaned up the baby. Lucy smiled down at Roxy.

"That was amazing, Roxy. You did brilliantly." Roxy chuckled breathlessly.

"You make it sound like I ran a race." Lucy laughed and nodded. Doctor Mori came over with the baby and showed it to Roxy. Roxy smiled. "Is it a boy? A girl?" He smiled.

"It's a girl." Roxy grinned.

"Just like we thought." She murmured. Doctor Mori smiled down at her.

"I'll put her in the baby room and she can rest, alright? You need your rest, too." Roxy nodded. Doctor Mori walked out of the room with her baby in his arms. Lucy smiled down at Roxy.

"Any names?" She asked. Roxy nodded.

"We have three. Ava, Hailey and Dawn. We can't choose which one though." Lucy giggled.

"I can see how difficult it is. They are very beautiful names. Alright, we need to clean you up before you get some rest." Roxy nodded before Lucy did her job. She helped Roxy out of the bed and walked her to the bathroom. "There's a little shower in here. If you want, you can take a quick one. I can help you." Roxy smiled her thanks and let Lucy help her. Once she had finished, Lucy helped Roxy into another gown before slowly helping her to the bed. Doctor Mori had just walked back into the room when they were halfway to the bed.

"Your little girl is sleeping peacefully in a little cot of sorts. You can see her after you rest. Roxy nodded before she stopped walking. "Are you alright,  
Roxy?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, just tired, I guess." Doctor Mori nodded in understanding. Roxy's eyes rolled into her head before she collapsed onto the ground. Lucy had just grabbed her in time before Roxy hit her head on the ground. Lucy knelt down and looked at her husband. Doctor Mori ran to the door and shouted to other staff.

"I need doctors and nurses in here now! We have a patient who has just collapsed after giving birth!" Suddenly, the room was filled with more people as Doctor Mori and another doctor carefully lifted Roxy onto the bed. They tried to revive her and used CPR. This went on for five minutes until Doctor Mori sighed and backed away. Lucy was in the corner of the room, looking on in shock. She saw her husband look at her and shake his head slightly. She gave out a sob before covering her mouth with her hand. Doctor Mori walked over to her whilst the other doctors were still working on Roxy on Doctor Mori's orders. He touched his wife's shoulders. "I'm sorry, dear. I know you liked Roxy. I don't think there's anything else we can do." Lucy nodded. Doctor Mori sighed. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to break the news to her husband." He sighed sadly again before walking out the door. Lucy looked back at the bed and sighed.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

"I'm telling you, Brian, it's a girl!" Letty argued. Brian stubbornly shook his head.

"I may have been wrong about Mia but I'm definitely sure that Roxy is having a boy." Everyone laughed at Letty and Brian arguing with each other over the sex of the baby. Han was sitting there, watching them with a grin on his face. He knew that the baby would be here soon and he honestly couldn't wait to see it and Roxy. He sighed happily and laid back in his chair. A few minutes later, he saw Doctor Mori walk in. Everyone stood up and Doctor Mori nodded at them all.

"I take it you are all with Mrs. Lue?" They all nodded. "Alright. I am happy to say that the delivery went perfectly fine and Roxy has given birth to a 6lb baby girl." Letty looked at Brian and smirked.

"I told you it was a girl." Brian rolled his eyes.

"Damn. So close." Everyone just laughed at him. Doctor Mori looked at Han.

"Mr. Lue? May I talk to you in private?" Han nodded and they walked out of the waiting room. Doctor Mori sighed before looking at Han.

"Mr. Lue... there was a problem after the pregnancy." Han's heartbeat quickened and he nodded, showing he understood.

"Alright. What's the problem?" Doctor Mori sighed again.

"Lucy helped Roxy to the bathroom so she could clean up. While she was making her way back to the bed again, Roxy collapsed." Han stared at him in shock.

"Is she OK? Can I see her?" Doctor Mori shook his head.

"Mr. Lue... we've tried everything for her. The doctors are still working on her as we speak but... I'm afraid Roxy has died." Han just stared at him. No.  
She couldn't be dead. No way. She was fine before the birth. He saw her with his own eyes. Doctor Mori put a hand on Han's shoulder. "I'm truly sorry, Han. I tried everything. I know what she meant to you." With that, he walked off sadly before returning to the room that Roxy was in. Han slowly slid to the ground. His whole world had just crumbled. His wife was dead. She was gone and he never got to say goodbye. None of them did. He thought of the baby. His head hung in his hands. Oh God, the baby. It didn't have a mother anymore. Roxy was so looking forward to being a mother. She never got the chance. Han faintly heard the door beside him open. He slowly looked up and saw Dom. Dom saw the tears running down Han's cheeks and he immediately panicked.

"Han? Han, what happened?" Han just shook his head and looked at Dom.

"Sh-She's gone." Dom looked at him confused.

"What?" Han took a shaky breath.

"Roxy. She's gone. Doctor Mori told me that she collapsed and the doctors tried everything to save her. She died, Dom. What the fuck am I going to do now?" Dom stood there numbly. He slowly turned around and walked back i

nto the room, closing the door behind him. Han just stayed on the ground and stared in front of him. He heard Dom's deep voice explaining to the others what had happened. There was a moment of silence before Han heard Mia screaming. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine that it wasn't real. She wasn't really dead. He heard footsteps and saw Doctor Mori come towards him. He slowly got up and Doctor Mori nodded at him sadly.

"Do you want to see the baby?" Han nodded numbly before following him through a few corridors before stopping at a door. They walked in and it was oddly quiet. A few babies were crying but other than that, it seemed peaceful almost. Doctor Mori stopped at a cot and Han looked over and genuinely smiled. She was absolutely beautiful. She was like a baby version of Roxy. She had a tuff of red hair on her head and when she opened her eyes, Han could see that she had Roxy's green eyes. He was thankful. So thankful that she took after Roxy. Her skin was a little bit tanned so he guessed that was his only trait of his that she had. He sighed and stroked her cheek with his finger. The baby looked up at him and she gave him a little smile. Doctor Mori smiled. "She looks exactly like her." Han nodded. "So beautiful."

"Definitely." Han agreed. Doctor Mori left without a word and left Han on his own so that he could be alone with his baby. Han grabbed a chair from the side and placed it beside the baby. He hung his arm over the side with his hand hanging down in front of the baby. She looked at his hand before she lifted a hand to wrap it around Han's finger. Han smiled down at her and sighed. "Hailey. Hailey Lue." He smiled again. "I like it. What do you think?" The baby gurgled and Han chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Your mother picked that name. She would have loved you." Han sighed and leaned back on the chair. He didn't know how he was going to get through this.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~ _

**I'M SO EVIL! Yes, poor Roxy is dead. *sigh* What's gonna happen now? Oh noes! I'm working on the next chapter already so don't panic! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it for ya!**_  
_

**Aisha x**


	54. Chapter 53: So Alive and Perfection

**Hello everyone! Back with another chapter for you! I hope you will like this one! I definitely hope you do as I worked really hard on it! But hey, it's your guys opinion so go read! Enjoy!**

Chapter 53: So Alive and Perfection

Walking into the baby room, Dom, Brian, Mia and Letty walked through and saw Han sitting on a chair asleep. They walked over to him and they all melted when they saw the baby. She was sleeping quietly in the cot and Mia smiled through her tears.

"She looks so much like Roxy." Everyone nodded in agreement. Dom looked at Han and sighed.

"I feel so sorry for him. I have no idea what he's gonna go through." Brian ran a hand over his face.

"It's worse because she's actually gone." He murmured. Mia sobbed again before Brian hugged her to him. Letty took Leticia from Mia so that she could get a good cry. Letty stood beside Dom and touched his arm. He smiled down at her sadly.

"It's gonna hit us all, Dom. Especially when we all go home." Dom nodded and sighed.

"I know. I just don-" He was cut off by the doors opening and they saw Doctor Mori standing there.

"Where's Mr. Lue?" They all pointed to a chair. Letty shook him awake.

"Han. Han!" Han stood up suddenly and looked around. He looked at Doctor Mori and everything came flooding back to him. His shoulders sagged.

"Do you need to check the baby?" Han asked him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Doctor Mori shook his head and grinned.

"Lucy got a response." Han looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucy. When I was talking to you, she tried something and finally got a response from Roxy. She's alive." Han's mouth hung open.

"Are you serious?" Doctor Mori nodded.

"Yes. We think that if you can try and talk to her, we can get her to respond a lot more." Han grinned. He looked back at Dom and nodded. He looked back at Doctor Mori.

"Show me the way." Doctor Mori nodded. Han looked at the others. They all smiled and nodded.

"Go Han." Dom stated. Han nodded before following Doctor Mori. Dom looked at the others and grinned. "We've got our sister back." They all nodded before hugging each other in relief.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Doctor Mori came to a door and walked through it and Han was right on his heels. He saw that Lucy was sitting on a chair beside Roxy and was holding her hand. She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw Han. She stood up and walked over to him. Han hugged her and she hugged him back, still smiling. Han pulled back and looked at her.

"Thank you." He whispered. She squeezed his arm.

"I wasn't going to let her die, Han. I know what she means to you and the child needs a mother." Han nodded and smiled at her. She pointed to the chair that she was on before. "I don't know if it will work but it seemed to have worked with you when she was singing and talking to you." Han laughed a little.

"I can't sing but I can definitely talk to her." Lucy laughed and watched as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair and took a hold of Roxy's hand. Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over and saw Doctor Mori smiling down at her.

"I'm proud of you, dear. How did you do it?" Lucy giggled a little.

"Shock paddles." Doctor Mori looked at her confused.

"There are none in this room. They aren't permitted." Lucy nodded.

"I know, but I ordered a nurse to go get some. I also got a machine to hook the paddles up to and it just went from there. I wasn't going to leave her like that, especially when she has a child." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so proud. I think we should give him some time alone." Lucy nodded and they walked out of the room. Han sighed and looked at Roxy. He looked down at their hands and smiled a little.

"I wish you could see the baby. A little girl. Just like we wanted. I named her Hailey. The name that you picked out. Hailey Lue. Got a ring to it, hasn't it?" Han sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "I hope you can hear me, Roxy. I love you. So much. You have no idea how much everyone is missing you right now. I didn't know what I would do when I heard that you were dead. I just couldn't believe that you were dead. My little fighter. I don't think I'd do very much if you were gone. Sounds pathetic, right?" He sighed again before looking at Roxy's face. "Come back to me, princess. I love you so much." Tears came to Han's eyes. "I can't go through this again. I lost you once. Twice if you think about it, but I am not losing you for a third time. Alright? Just come back to me. To us. None of us can cope with you gone. You hear me?" Han put his head on the bed beside her and sighed. He rubbed circles into Roxy's hand with his thumb. Han heard the door open and looked up to see Dom and Mia walking in. Han stood up and walked over to Dom while Mia went straight to the seat that Han was in and started talking to Roxy. Dom sighed and ran a hand over his face. He looked over at Han.

"You alright, man?" Han shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea right now." Dom chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think everyone feels that way." Han nodded. They watched silently as Mia was smoothing Roxy's hair and talking to her about the baby. She then looked over at Dom who nodded and took her place. Mia stood next to Han.

"She has to wake up soon." She murmured. Han shrugged.

"I have no idea, Mia. She could be in a coma for all we know." Mia nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." Han wrapped and arm around her in comfort and she smiled at him. Dom stood up and kissed Roxy's forehead before walking back over to them.

"We have to go after Brian and Letty are finished. We need to get Leticia home and we all need a good night's rest. If we can get it." Han nodded in understanding. Dom looked at him. "You staying here I take it?" Han nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not leaving her." Dom nodded.

"Wouldn't expect anything else. Come on, Mia. We better get Leticia from Brian so that him and Letty can come in." Mia nodded before hugging Han and then leaving with Dom behind her. A few minutes later, Brian and Letty walked in. Letty went straight to Roxy and Brian followed her. Han watched on silently as they both talked to Roxy. Letty was in tears by the end of it. She smiled sadly at Han before walking out. Brian stopped and put a hand on his shoulder. Han nodded at him and Brian nodded back before walking out the door. Han sighed before walking back to the chair and taking a hold of Roxy's hand again. He placed his head back onto the bed and sighed again. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take over him.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Han woke up suddenly and looked around. He was still holding onto Roxy's hand but he was now laying back on the chair and had a thin blanket covering him. A nurse must have brought it to him.

_'Lucy._' He thought with a smile. He leaned back against the chair and looked at the clock. It was two o'clock in the morning. Han rubbed a hand over his face. He looked over and sighed. Roxy was still unconscious. He didn't know why he expected her to be awake but he wished that she was. Lucy walked in and Han smiled.

"Hi." Lucy greeted.

"Hey." She giggled a little.

"Looks like you need more sleep." Han shrugged.

"It'll happen." Lucy nodded.

"True. Do you want any food?" Han shook his head.

"I'll probably go back to sleep anyway." Lucy nodded.

"You definitely need more sleep." Han pulled the blanket closer to himself and still kept a firm grip on Roxy's hand. He was asleep in a few moments. Lucy walked to the door to leave but she turned and smiled. It was very sweet how Han stayed beside Roxy's side. She shook her head a little with a smile on her face before walking out the door.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~_

_Roxy looked around her and sighed._

_"How did I end up here again?" She asked aloud. She heard a deep chuckle. She looked to her right and saw Vince standing there. She gasped and then laughed a little. "It's weird how I keep getting these weird... vision... things." Vince laughed._

_"Yeah, but you get them for a reason. You got one from your mum and dad because they helped you with Han and they wanted you to let them go. I'm here to get you to wake up." Roxy looked at him confused._

_"Aren't I sleeping?" Vince shook his head sadly._

_"No, Rox, you aren't. After the birth, the nurse had helped you to the bathroom. When you came back, you collapsed. The doctors tried everything but they couldn't save you. You died, Roxy." Roxy stared at him with her mouth hanging open. "Seriously? Close your mouth." Roxy snapped out of it and rolled her eyes._

_"You may not be with me, but you're still an asshole." Vince laughed._

_"Yeah, well, you love me so I get away with it." Roxy opened her mouth to argue but then closed it. She nodded and then thought for a minute._

_"So... if I died... then that means..." She looked at Vince with wide eyes. "Oh God, Vince, please tell me I'm not in heaven. The baby! Han! What am I going to do? I've always wanted to be a mother, Vince, but that isn't going to happen anymore." Vince smiled at her and shook his head._

_"You will, Rox." Roxy looked at him._

_"Did you not just hear what you said? You just said I died!" Vince chuckled._

_"Yeah, you died but that female nurse ended up getting shock paddles and she brought you back to life. You're actually alive. You're just in a coma. You've been in a coma for a month now. I need you to wake up, Roxy. Everyone is getting worse. They know that you died and they know that you're alive again but it doesn't stop them from hurting." Roxy closed her eyes._

_"Tell me then." She opened her eyes and looked at her brother. "Tell me how to wake up. I don't know what is taking me so long." Vince smiled._

_"I can't tell you how, Rox. You've got to do it yourself. I'm just here to give you the message." Roxy sighed. He smiled bigger. "I love you, Roxy. You were the best sister ever." Roxy smiled._

_"I love you, too, Vince. You were the brother I always wanted and better. Thank you." Vince just smiled before looking behind him. He sighed and Roxy did the same. "You have to go, huh?" Vince nodded._

_"Yeah. Just wake up. Han's waiting for you. Good to see you guys worked it out. Surprised at the marriage and he's lucky I'm not there to hit him for getting you pregnant." Roxy rolled her eyes._

_"It's natural, Vince. Let it go." Vince laughed and nodded._

_"Pity I don't get to see my niece for real. I'll still watch over you guys, though. So don't worry. I'll be with all of you." Roxy smiled and nodded._

_"Tell my parents I love them, alright?" Vince smiled._

_"Yeah. I will. They love you, too, Rox. I love you." He said before fading away._

_"I love you, too." Roxy whispered, a single tear running down her cheek._

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

Roxy slowly opened her looked around and her eyes settled on a black mess of hair that was beside her and was laying on the bed. She smiled. She knew that it was Han. He looked so peaceful that she didn't wake him. She sighed quietly and looked around the room. She saw her clothes from when she was brought into the hospital and grimaced at the blood that was on them. She shook the thoughts from her head and lay there quietly. She was only quiet for a few minutes before she saw that Han was stirring. She closed her eyes, wanting to surprise him. She heard him yawn and then sigh. She felt him squeeze her hand. Then he started talking.

"Morning, princess." He sighed again. "I really wish you would wake up. We've been waiting a month now. Even if you made the slightest response, we'd be happy." Roxy felt like crying. She felt pressure on the bed beside her hand. She guessed that he put his head down on the bed. Her guess was proven right when she heard his voice muffled by the blanket. "Come back to us, Rox. We love you. I can only guess that little Hailey wants to see her mother." Roxy carefully opened her eyes and saw Han's hair. She smiled and raised a hand to touch it but dropped it back to her side. She didn't want to scare her. She took a deep breath before she spoke softly.

"You don't think her mother wants to see her?" She saw Han freeze before he slowly lifted his head. He looked at her and she smiled at him slightly. He continued to stare at her. She started to get uncomfortable a little. "As much as I love you, Han, you looking at me like that is making me a little uncomfortable." Han seemed to snap out of it. He grabbed her hand and smiled a little.

"Roxy?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah. I'm awake." Han grinned and stood up and kissed her face all over before he kissed her on the lips. She smiled and he pulled back. She saw that he was crying. "Oh, Han..." He just smiled and kissed her hand.

"You have no idea what I've been through." Roxy's eyes watered.

"No, I don't." She lifted a hand and wiped away her tears. She then looked around. "Where's the baby?" Han smiled.

"She's asleep in the baby room. Relax." Roxy nodded and laid back against the pillows again. She looked at Han.

"Hailey?" Han nodded.

"Yeah. I named her that after I heard... I'll explain later." Roxy shook her head.

"No need. I know what happened." Han's eyed widened.

"How?" Roxy giggled.

"Vince." Han looked at her confused before realisation dawned on him and he then understood what she was taking about.

"Look, princess, I have to go get Doctor Mori and Lucy, alright?" Roxy nodded. He kissed her forehead before running out the door. She laughed a little and then sighed. A few minutes later, the doors burst open and she saw Doctor Mori and Lucy running in and smiling when they saw her awake. She smiled.

"Hello." Lucy walked over and smiled.

"Hi, Roxy. It's good to have you back." Roxy laughed.

"I just knew the world would end without me being there so I had to return." Lucy laughed while Doctor Mori approached them with a clipboard and smiled at Roxy.

"Hello, Roxy. Good to see you've woken up. How do you feel?" Roxy shrugged.

"I feel fine. Exactly what happened to me?"

"It seems as though you lost a lot of blood when you collapsed. I'm still not sure what caused you to die but Lucy brought you back to life." Roxy smiled at Lucy.

"Thank you." Lucy just smiled and nodded. Doctor Mori flipped through some pages on the clipboard before smiling up at Roxy.

"We'll need to run some tests." Roxy nodded in understanding. "Although, we'll start them in a few days so that you can rest before then. Alright?" Roxy nodded.

"Yeah. Can I see the baby? It's just... I only got to see her briefly." Doctor Mori smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can. Lucy, will you please go and get the child?" Lucy nodded before walking out of the room. Doctor Mori smiled at Roxy once more. Expect your friends to be here soon. I saw Mr. Lue run to the phones after he told us." Roxy laughed a little.

"I'd expect nothing less." Doctor Mori laughed before nodding. He then left and Roxy sighed happily.

_'Thank you, Vince.'_ She thought, looking up at the ceiling. She heard the door open and saw Han walking through. She smiled at him and patted at the space beside her. He hopped onto the bed and wrapped an arm around her. She sat herself up properly before leaning against his chest. They sat in comfortable silence before Lucy walked through the door. She smiled at the couple and walked towards them. Roxy sat up from Han and Lucy gently placed the baby in Roxy's arms. Lucy then walked out of the room, allowing the couple to be alone with their baby. Roxy smiled down at the baby and tears came to her eyes. Han saw this and panicked.

"Roxy, are you OK?" Roxy nodded. She then looked back down at the baby and spoke softly, almost whispering.

"I'm fine. These are happy tears. That's all." Han sighed in relief before looking back down at the baby in his wife's arms. "Hi, baby. Hi, Hailey. You're gonna be loved so much, you know that? Mama is going to spoil you with all the shopping trips we'll have and dada will have to fight the boys off from you." Han chuckled at that part. "I'll sing for you and I'll do anything for you, sweetheart. I love you." She gently placed a kiss on the baby's forehead.  
She looked up at Han. She kissed him briefly before pulling away. "I love you, too." Han smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, princess." She smiled before they turned their attention back to the baby.

"Hi." They turned their heads to see the whole team walking through the door. Everyone was there - Dom, Brian, Mia, Letty, Twinkie, Sean, Neela, Earl and Reiko. They all crowded around the bed. All the girls melted at the sight of the baby. Mia was balancing Leticia on her hip. She squirmed in Mia's arms until Mia gently placed her on the bed. "Leticia, be careful." The little girl climbed up the bed until she was on Roxy's lap. She saw the baby and tilted her head. She then placed a hand on the baby's cheek and was still for a minute before grinning and laughing. Everyone smiled at the sweet display. They then began to talk to Roxy and Han and also among each other. Roxy looked up at Han and he smiled down at her.

"You alright?" She nodded.

"Perfect." She murmured. She kissed him gently before breaking away and looking back at the baby. Roxy looked around the room and smiled. She was with her family. Even her own family that she had with Han. Everything was now perfect. No-one was there to threaten them or to kill anyone. It was bliss. Beyond perfection. She loved every moment of it.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**So... yeah... bet you didn't expect that! If you did, well done for catching onto my plan! Guys... this is going to be a complete bombshell. It has even made me cry once I finished writing this chapter. Fast & Drifting Love is ending. Yes, I know... cry for me. Haha, anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone who read this story, reviewed it, followed it, made it their favourite... honestly, I can't thank you enough. I might have about one more chapter to write and then this story is complete. I will be re-writing some of the early chapters but it's only for spelling mistakes. So no, nothing will change at all. I'm really going to miss this. I am writing a new story for Hunchback of Notre Dame if you guys want to check that out. **_  
_

**But do not fear! This is definitely not the end of my writing! I will have loads more stories for you, clearly based on different films or books or whatever. So I hope you guys check those out in the future.**

**I love you guys! My faithful readers! By the way, I've received some messages from people and they've asked what age I am. I am 16. Just so you know. So yeah... may be a little bit of a shock for you guys but oh well! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and this story! **

**Aisha x**


	55. Chapter 54: Epilogue

**Hello everyone! I'm very sad to announce that this is the last chapter of Fast & Drifting Love. *tear* I know... be sad! Haha, I'm really sad that this is ending. I can't believe I started this in April this year. And now it's finished! Don't worry though. There will be another Han/OC fanfiction coming your way again! Once, I think of ideas. And characters. And names. Anyway, that usually doesn't take me long so it really just depends on my school work. **

**Also, just want to shout out to D27427. I am very sorry for your loss. I didn't intend to make anyone uncomfortable or sad or hurt or have any other negative emotion towards Roxy's death. I am very sorry. I hope you understand that it was not my intention whatsoever.**

**Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed this story. I thank all of you who have read it, reviewed it, made it their favourite, followed it... I just love you guys! Even if you didn't do those things... I still love you for even clicking onto my story. :D So thanks for that! So anyway, enjoy this very last chapter. Enjoy!**

****Chapter 54 Epilogue

Rain pouring down her face, Roxy stood at the foot of her brother's grave. Sighing sadly, she knelt to the ground and put a single red rose on the grave. She shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Vince," she whispered. Tears slowly started to form in her eyes and threatened to spill over. Guilt racked her body and Roxy felt that everything was her fault. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up. She smiled sadly and sighed once again.

"It's not your fault. It was his choice. He sacrificed himself for you because he loved you." He looked at her and smiled.

"I know, but I never asked him to. I didn't want him to go. I didn't ask for him to die for me. I still need him. I need a brother." The tears finally spilled over. She wept and wept for the death of her brother and all her grief. This was probably the only chance she was going to get to grieve for her loss so she figured it would be best to let it all out this minute in time. The handsome man squeezed her shoulder. He hated seeing her like this. He looked at her. Her beautiful red hair was in a curly ponytail and she had an electric blue blouse. Her black diamond stilettos had dirt at the bottom of them because of her running through the cemetery. Just this simple image of her crying her heart out made his heart break. He prayed he would never have to see her like this ever again. She was his wife and no-one would ever dare upset, hurt or touch his woman.

Han knelt down and rubbed her back. She sighed and looked at him. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Come on, princess. We better get home. You know what Hailey is like." Roxy stood up and laughed and wiped her tears away.

"Yeah. She gets that after you." Han rolled his eyes and smirked. They made their way to the car and Han threw the keys to Roxy.

"You drive, princess." Roxy grinned before catching the keys in her left hand and walking to the driver's side. Han chuckled at her before getting into the car beside her. She put the keys into the ignition before revving the engine. She then sped off and dodged her way through traffic. Han took a hold of her hand. "He'd be proud of you, you know. They all would." Roxy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I just miss them." Han nodded in understanding. They were in comfortable silence until they reached their home. Sighing happily, Roxy killed the engine and looked over at Han. "How much do you want to bet that they're either asleep or they're giving Mia and Letty a hard time?" Han laughed.

"I'd go with the second one." Roxy nodded.

"Yeah. Definitely the second one." They both got out of the car and began to walk to the door. They were holding hands and were perfectly happy. Han chuckled. Roxy looked at him. "What?"

"I still can't believe we moved back here. You know, after everything that happened here." Roxy shrugged.

"It's only Rio. Forget about the past, Han. Besides, we're building our future here." Han nodded and kissed her. Roxy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"EWWWW!" Roxy and Han pulled away to see their five year old daughter, Hailey, standing at the door. Roxy giggled.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart. I didn't leave you out." Roxy then picked Hailey up and planted a big kiss on her cheek. Hailey giggled and hugged her mother. Roxy laughed and wrapped her arms more securely around Hailey. Han walked into the house with Roxy closing the door and following him. They walked into the sitting room where they saw Mia plaiting Leticia's hair. Roxy still couldn't believe that she was only two years older than Hailey. They had all grown up so quickly. Roxy looked around and didn't see Letty. Mia saw them and smiled.

"Hi, guys. Brian and Dom are at the garage. Letty is giving Vince a bath." Roxy nodded.

"Ah." Sure enough, they heard tiny footsteps heading their way and turned to see little Vince heading their way. Han stooped down and picked him up when Vince ran into his arms. Han ruffled his hair and Vince smiled a big grin, showing that his two front teeth were missing. He clapped his hands and Roxy smiled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He gurgled happily and Roxy smiled again. She then looked over at the door and saw Letty coming down. Letty looked at them and grinned.

"Hey, chica! You get whatever you had to do done?" Roxy nodded. "Good. Vince is a little rascal." Roxy laughed.

"Aw, but he's a cutie though." Letty nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, that's true. Wonder if the next one will be a boy or not." Roxy put a hand on her stomach and smiled. She shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea." Han looked over at them.

"I think it's another girl. Little Ava." Roxy smiled.

"Aw, really?" Han nodded. "I think it's a boy, though." Han lifted an eyebrow.

"Really?" She nodded. "Why?"

"No idea. Something tells me that it's a boy. I'm probably wrong, though." They both sat down on the sofa and Roxy sighed in content. They then heard the door open and close and heard footsteps before they saw Dom and Brian walk in.

"Uncle Dommy!" Hailey shouted. She squirmed out of Roxy's grasp before landing on the ground on her feet and running towards Dom. He picked her up and spun her around, making her squeal in delight. He then stopped and kissed her cheek.

"How's my favourite niece doing?" Hailey grinned.

"What about Leticia?" She asked innocently. Dom looked at Leticia who was playing with some dolls whilst Mia finised plaiting her hair.

"I love her, too. Don't you worry." Hailey nodded happily before Dom set her down on the ground. She then walked back to Roxy and snuggled into her side. Dom and Brian sat down beside Mia and Brian kissed her cheek before picking Leticia up. Leticia giggled before looking up at her father and snuggling into his chest. Brian wrapped an arm around her and wrapped the other around Mia's shoulder, making her lean her head on his shoulder. Roxy smiled at them.

"How does it feel to be married, Mia?" Mia looked over and grinned.

"Amazing." Roxy grinned back.

"Doesn't it?" Mia and Brian both nodded. They heard the door open and Roxy looked at Han confused. They looked to the door and saw Rome walking in with Tej. Roxy gasped.

"Oh my God! Rome! Tej!" She untangled herself from Hailey, who sat over beside Han now, and walked over to the two so that she could hug them. She then looked at Rome. "I haven't seen you since after Hailey was born." Rome just grinned.

"I had to go spend my money, baby girl. I still have a few million in my pocket." Roxy rolled her eyes before looking over at Tej.

"Tej, I missed you so much. How's the garage going?" Tej grinned.

"Garage is going great, girl. I still need to see you around it." Roxy nodded.

"I will. Probably when they've grown up a little bit more." Tej nodded. "And also when I pop this little one." Rome's eyes widened.

"You're pregnant again?" Roxy laughed and nodded. "Holy shit! You're gonna have three kids!"

"Well done, Rome. You can do maths." Everyone laughed at that, even the children. Rome just mumbled something under his breath before he and Tej grabbed a few chairs from the kitchen and brought them into the sitting room. Han's phone vibrated and he got it out of his pocket and grinned when he read the text. He looked over at Roxy.

"Can you take him for a few minutes?" He asked handing Vince over to her. She nodded.

"Yeah. Where are you going?" Han kissed her forehead.

"Getting your birthday present." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"My birthday isn't for another two days. It better not be anything over the top." Han rolled his eyes.

"No. I know you. I'll be back." She nodded and watched as he walked out of the room. She then talked to the rest of them, waiting for Han to return to her. She was smoothing Vince's hair away from his face. He was fast asleep in her arms. She saw Han poke his head around the door. "Princess. Come outside for a minute." Roxy nodded before carefully putting Vince down onto the sofa with Hailey beside him. She put a blanket over the two of them before kissing their foreheads. She then walked out of the room. She saw Han standing by the door.

"What did you get me?" Han shrugged.

"This is one of your birthday presents." Roxy groaned. "But, you'll like this one and I can't hold it off any longer." Roxy looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Han then walked behind her and covered her eyes. He then opened the door with one hand whilst still covering her sight with his other hand. He then carefully walked her outside and stopped her. "Han?" He took his hands away but her eyes were still closed.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." Roxy slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

"Tego! Rico!" She then ran towards them and hugged them each. She began talking to them excitedly before hugging them again, making them laugh at her. She then walked over to Han and kissed him. She pulled away and grinned. "Thank you. My whole family is here now." Han smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. You still have more to come though." Roxy groaned at the reminder.

"Fine. I'll live." Han grinned and kissed her cheek. They then walked into the house with Tego and Rico following them. Everyone was happy to see them and welcomed them warmly. After they met the children, everyone went outside and sat in the sun. The children played while Vince slept in his mother's arms. Roxy smiled at everything. Han saw her face and kissed her cheek.

"You alright?" Roxy nodded.

"I'm perfect. Everything is perfect." Han smiled.

"Good. I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you, too." She murmured, blissfully happy that her family was now complete.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**And there it is. Fast & Drifting Love. From the beginning to the end. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know I certainly enjoyed writing it! I also want to give a big shout out to my partner in crime Allie for writing different chapters of this story. Without her and her awesomeness and confidence in me, I have no idea where this story would be and what it would be like. So thank you very much Allie! **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please read my other story for the Hunchback of Notre Dame. If you like that film or if you're like me and you love it! Thank you very much. I'll miss you guys! Hope to see you all reviewing my other Fast & Furious story that I shall hopefully sort out soon. So be on the lookout. **

**Aisha xx**


End file.
